


Dead Beyond Life

by modiggy



Category: Eric Northman - Fandom, Sookie Stackhouse/Southern Vampire Mysteries, True Blood
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-18
Updated: 2010-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 96,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modiggy/pseuds/modiggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>DEAD BEYOND LIFE</b></p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Sookie The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> **DEAD BEYOND LIFE**

**DEAD BEYOND LIFE**

All characters are property of Charlaine Harris & HBO, but I reserve the right to add my own, in the future.

My fic starts after Book 9 and is based from the novels and the HBO series. Some of the characters will be OOC at some point.

I want to thank **SouthernLady23** for taking on the task as my beta, you are awesome! Thyra10, BonTempsBaby, DeeDeeINFJ, Nachtperle, peppermintyrose, Janofarc, EricFancier and Suki59 for all their helpful input.

 **Chapter 1**

 **Sookie's POV**

After two days, Niall came to see me. I was battered and bruised, but on the mend. I had small dents in my legs left from where my flesh had been torn from the bone. I was almost healed, except for a little bruising left on my legs, arms and torso. Eric gave me a lot of his blood, so I healed pretty quickly. After being kidnapped and tortured during the Fae war, I knew, I would, never be the same.

"My child, I am going to close the portal." Niall looked conflicted and there was much grief in his eyes.

"Doesn't that mean we won't ever see each other again?" He nodded, so I continued. "But, why would you do that? Then Claudine's death and my wounds...it will all be a waste and done for nothing, if you give into what Brendan wanted! You fought to live your life among humans, how could you just give that all up? Don't you want to still visit me? And, I know you love me. So, don't do this! I still need you!" I was getting angered and more distraught by the moment. How could he do this after all I have been through because of him?

"All right my child, please calm down. I won't close the portal...for now. However, if anything seems amiss and I feel your life is in peril, I will close the portal and we will never see each other again. I love you too much, and will not allow you to be injured again because of me."

Upon seeing the terse look on my face, he added, "Although, I will visit you before I do so."

I only gave him a curt nod with a lot of sadness and longing in my eyes.

"Now," he said, "on a happier note. I suggest you rest, and all will soon be well. I hope you know, I will always be here for you; if you need me - never hesitate to call."

"Yes, great-grandfather." I paused for a moment, "Niall, could you please do me a favor?"

"Anything, Blood of my blood."

"Since Tray was murdered, Amelia has been an emotional wreck, as I'm sure you can understand...Would you please do something to help calm her, and help her come to terms with his death? I feel so responsible, because he was helping protect me."

"Great grand-daughter, you have nothing to feel guilty about. He was doing his duty and you are a friend of the pack, are you not?"

I nodded. "Well, because he was helping the Packmaster, he was ordered to do it, and I know he would not regret it; I know you two were good friends. Nonetheless, what you ask will be done."

Suddenly, a small vial appeared in his hand. "Give her this to drink, it will do as you asked and always remember, I will be here when you need me. I will come to check on you again very soon. There are matters which need my attention, since I am the only Fairy Prince left. I love you, great grand-daughter, and one more thing. I believe the Viking is in love with you."

His statement threw me for a loop, and before I could come out of my stupor and ask how he could possibly know this, he popped away. Why do supes always make earth shattering statements, then disappear? I hate that! Then it registered.

What? Eric? In love with me? It couldn't be! Mr. High-Handed and Arrogant 2010? I know he couldn't be in love...with...me? Could he? I put the thought away for later contemplation.

I got up from the sofa, walked in the kitchen, and made myself a cup of coffee. When I sat at the table, sipping on my favorite beverage, my treasonous mind flashed back to what Eric and I did on that very table, and I got that tingly sensation down below.

 _Jeez, get it together Stackhouse!_ _This is not the time!_ I mentally slapped myself to come me back to reality. Meanwhile, I heard Amelia coming down the stairs. I noticed her eyes were almost swollen shut from crying, as she sat at the table.

"Hey roomie," I said affectionately. "You feeling better? There's some coffee left, and I have something for you."

She looked at me sadly, said she felt better, but didn't sound very convincing. However, she did ask me what I had for her. I told her Niall gave me something to help her with her grief, and I showed her the vial.

"I don't know if I want anything, Sookie. I kinda just want to be left alone."

"I understand how you feel, Amelia. I lost my Gran too, and she was the most important person in the world to me, but I wish I had had something to help me deal with the hurt and pain. You know how I feel about the situation, with Tray protecting me." Then I saw the tears starting to well up in her eyes again, but I had to continue. "Here," I handed her the vial, "it'll make you feel better."

"Sookie, you know I don't blame you for what happened; I know Tray was just doing his job. So, if it will make you feel better, I'll take it." She opened the top, gulped it down and I immediately saw a relaxed expression on her face.

"So, how do you feel, Amelia? Any better now?" I prayed to God that it worked. It would make **me** feel a little better, and I knew the poor girl needed some peace.

"Well, I do seem to feel a little better. It's kind of like the rip in my heart is slowly being stitched back together."

"Good, now go lie down, and I'll check on you later. Okay?"

"Okay."

She got up and went back upstairs. I made sure to listen for a while and I guessed it worked, since I didn't hear her crying anymore.

I got up from the table, after I finished my coffee, and started on the dishes. After I finished, I cleaned the living room and then called Sam.

"Merlotte's." His voice was like sunshine on a cloudy day.

"Hey, Sam, its Sookie. How are you? I was just calling to keep in touch. I hadn't spoken to you in a few days."

"Hey, Cher, everything is going fine. Don't worry about me, I'm just dandy. How are you and Amelia?"

"Well, I'm still sore, nothing a few pain killers won't help, but I'll live." _I said a silent prayer thanking God._ "Amelia is getting better, she was crying this morning, but Niall came to see me today and gave me something to make her relax."

"Well, do y'all need anything, Sookie? I can bring it to you, now, if need be."

"No, we're fine right now, and, Sam?"

"Yeah, Cher?"

"Thanks for being there for me, and for being such a good friend." You could hear the smile on his face.

"You're very welcome Sookie, and if you need something, you **better** call me, understand?"

"I will, Sam, and you don't have to act like my parent, either!"

He just chuckled. "Okay, sorry. Bye, Cher."

"Bye, Sam." I cradled the phone a bit, before I hung up the receiver. It felt good to hear his voice again. He'd been my boss and friend for some years now and cared a lot about me. Maybe a little too much about me, but I wouldn't trade him for the world. I just hoped one day he would find him a good woman to settle down with.

My side started to throb a little from all the cleaning, so I decided to take a couple of pills and lie down.

The next thing I knew, I was dreaming about Eric. He was lying in my bed with me, we were holding each other, and he was telling and showing me just how much I meant to him. This dream was so real, I could actually feel his body beside me. "Mmmmmmmmmmmm, Eric."

"Yes, my Sookie?" His voice sounded to close so my ear. This couldn't just be a dream.

My eyes flew open! "Eric! What are you doing here? You can't just get in my bed whenever you feel like it!" It really felt good to have him there, but I'd never tell him that. His ego was big enough.

"I just came to check on you, my Lover. However, you looked so serene lying there, I did not want to wake you." He had a devilish gleam in his eyes and was sporting a big smirk.

 _Damn, how can anyone look that good?_ "I appreciate you looking after me and all, but that still doesn't excuse you from jumping in bed with me whenever you feel like it! What time is it anyway? Shouldn't you be enthralling **your** vermin on your high and mighty throne?" _I tried to look angry, but it was just so hard when he looked at me that way._

"First of all, my love, I didn't jump in bed with you - I laid down. Secondly, it is 7 in the evening, and thirdly, Pam will be enthralling the vermin until we get there."

I didn't miss the "we" part, but decided to ignore it.

"Also, they are not **my** vermin and don't worry about my throne; I will get you in it with me soon enough." When he said that, one of his eyebrows eased up.

 _How the hell can he get me aroused by making his eyebrows move?_ _Damn him!_ "Eric, I think we need to go to the living room." I might still be recovering, but I am still a woman, a young woman, with hormones - raging hormones. Plus, I hadn't had sex since the night Bill and Quinn knocked me unconscious and yep, it was with Eric. So, to stop myself from jumping his bones, we NEEDED to go to the living room.

"Why, dear heart? Do you not trust yourself in bed with me?"

 _I thought I was the telepath here_? "Don't flatter yourself, Viking. I just need some coffee, and I want to watch the news. Would you like a Blood?"

"Oh, my bonded. My bullshit meter is reading a false, but I will do as you ask, and yes I will take a Blood."

"I have to go the bathroom, so go make yourself comfortable on the sofa."

When I came out, after brushing my teeth and using the facilities, Mr. January was sprawled out across the sofa. I just rolled my eyes at him and went to the kitchen to make my coffee and warm him up a Blood. After a few seconds, I pulled it out the microwave, shook it, and handed it to him. He turned the TV on to channel KSLA-12 news and started watching it, while my coffee finished percolating. I poured myself a cup and headed back toward the sofa; he moved his feet and I sat down beside him.

The news anchor was reporting something about a lot of earthquakes near Baton Rouge, along the Ark-La-Tex Shale, and the same thing had happened in Cleburne, Texas.

 _How strange. I hope that doesn't happen here._

Although we couldn't feel them, the anchor stated the quakes had been ranging from 2.0 to 3.0 on the Richter Scale. There could be a major catastrophe, like in Haiti if we got hit with a 7.0. I was deep in thought, when the classic Tootsie Pop commercial came on with the owl. Hmm, I wonder how many licks it would take Mr. Candy Licker, to get to the center of my tootsie pop?

"So, how was your day, lover? I hope you were well and did not overexert yourself today." He actually sounded interested.

"Well, it was okay. I talked to Niall"... _I then remembered what my great-grandfather said about Eric. After a few seconds enjoying that thought, I continued..."_ and he came to see how I was doing. He also gave me something to help with Amelia. Then I called Sam," _I saw his eyes narrow a little but didn't say anything_ , "to see how he was doing, and after we hung up, I took my medicine then laid down. That was when I had a wonderful dream, but was awakened by some A-hole lying next to me, in my bed, doing God knows what, while I was sleeping nonetheless!"

He flashed a grin and said, "I 'm sure that was a wonderful dream, but what was this unknown assailant doing to you in your bed? Was he loving you like you should be loved? Caressing you? Pleasing you?"

 _Damn that sexy voice! It was dripping with lust and I could tell from our bond how much he desired me._

I snorted, "I should be so lucky." He looked as surprised as I was. There was fire in his eyes, and they were filled with something I could not determine, then, his mouth was on mine. I tried to pull back, but his hands were on my back, and I was pinned to him. Our tongues were at war with each other - jockeying for position. He stuck his tongue so far down my throat, I swear he was touching my tonsils. He only stopped because he knew I needed air. This was my chance to gain back some self-control .

"I'm sorry, Eric. I don't know what came over me, or why I said that." _I was trying my best to not sound winded, but it wasn't working._

" **Never** be sorry for telling me how you feel. I care for you, Sookie. I am not accustomed to the emotions I am having for you and I am having a difficult time dealing with them." He really looked sincere. "When I am away from you, I long to be with you, and when I am with you, such as now, I want to hold you, make you feel secure, and fuck you until you scream."

 _Well, that brought me up short. I didn't have a comeback for that one._ While I was trying to figure out what to say, Amelia came downstairs.

"Hey roomie!" I tried to steady my voice but damn, that man can kiss!

"Hey roomie. Hey Eric."

"Witch." He nodded.

She sounded better, that's for sure. "How ya feelin'? Better? You sound like it. If you want something to eat, I can make you something."

After sitting down in the armchair she answered me. "Yeah, I'm feeling a little better, and I actually do have an appetite now."

"Well, let me go get something started for you." However, when I tried to stand, Eric pulled me back down and said he would order us something and have it delivered. So, while he made his call, Amelia and I talked a little. About 45 minutes later, Pam arrived with 2 plates of Chicken Cordon Bleu, with carrots and Parmesan pasta for me and Amelia, and 2 Bloods for her and Eric. We ate it all.

"Man, that was good. Thanks Pam. Thank you Eric."

"Anything for you, lover."

"Yeah, thank you both. That was delicious," Amelia said. She then walked to the kitchen with the trash. She threw it all away and came back into the living room to sit on the loveseat beside Pam. She pulled my 'hideous quilt' as Eric once called it, off the back and Pam spread it across her.

"Lover, would you like to come to Fangtasia with me tonight? I have matters to attend to, and I would like you to accompany me. Pam, you are dismissed. I will be there shortly."

"Yes, Master. Travel well. Sookie, I will see you in a bit." She kissed Amelia on the lips and was gone.

"Eric, I really should stay here with Amelia; she might need me."

"Sookie, you can go with your Viking. I'll watch TV for a while, then turn in for the night. I'll be fine."

She did look pretty exhausted. "All right but if you need me, you know I'm only a call away?" With that I decided to start getting ready.

I got up, went to my room and pulled out a cranberry colored, off the shoulder cashmere sweater which stopped right above my navel. I also took out a pair of shimmery black "skinny" jeans which hugged my curves and my black heels, and draped the clothes across the chair. I went to the bathroom, stripped down, took a quick shower, and walked back in the room with my towel covering me. Ever the opportunist, I should have known Eric would've been in my room, sitting on my bed.

"Eric! What did I tell you about coming into my room? You have no respect for my privacy!"

"My dear Sookie, I have not **come** in your room for a while now and I thought I might try to remedy that as soon as possible."

The way he said come, made me blush, and the sex in his voice, felt like silk and satin sliding across my body. I wanted to bathe in it.

"Eric, stop talking to me like that!" I really didn't want him to stop, but my southern upbringing forced me to say the moral thing, though I knew how immoral Eric was.

Thinking very devious thoughts I asked him, "Eric, would you please look in my dresser and hand me a bra and panty set?" The look on his face was priceless! _Oh, how I wanted to fuck him. He looked like he was eating me alive! Shit! If eating pussy was an Olympic Sport, he would bring home the Gold every 4 years! He had a tongue that just wouldn't quit, and I loved it!_

He walked over to the dresser and pulled out a blood red (pun intended) strapless bra (size D, thank you very kindly), along with the matching thongs. I walked over to him, took it from his hands, turned around towards the bathroom and before you could say 'lickety-split,' _Oh, how I wish_! he was in front of me.

"Where are you going, dear one? You do not have to change in there."

"Eric, Amelia is in the living room and I know what you'll try to do to me if I change in front of you."

"Nothing you do not want to, my love. _He was right about that!_ He continued, _"_ I have seen every inch of you, so you do not have to be embarrassed of changing in front of me. I would not be ashamed to show you my body. In fact, I would love to show it to you right now."

His words and glaring eyes made me so wet, I thought I pissed myself. I knew he could smell my arousal, and even though I was on the mend, it didn't mean my hormones wouldn't work. I had been thinking about having sex with Eric a lot those last few days and my body's just response showed it. I knew it was partly because of the bond, but the other part was all Sookie Stackhouse - plain and simple. _What the hell, I might as well take the plunge_ , so I stepped back half a step and...

I dropped the towel. Silence. I swear you could have heard a pin drop.

He was on me then, like white on rice. He ran one hand up and down my arm, put the other hand behind my head, and pulled my face closer to his, pressing his cool lips on mine. He sucked on my bottom lip, then his wet tongue snaked out and parted my lips. He tasted like almonds, and his scent was intoxicating! Our tongues were battling once again, but this time I didn't know if we would stop. He pulled me so close to him, air couldn't get through our bodies! My naked breasts were pressed up against his green t-shirt and my pelvis was pressed up against his black jeans, while his gracious plenty saluted. _Oh, my, God! That thing was rock hard!_ It only intensified my need and longing for him. Then, somehow, the undies in my hand fell to the floor, and my hands ended up on that glorious butt of his. I squeezed it for all it was worth.

If I hadn't known better, I would have sworn he needed to breathe, as labored as the words came out of his sexy lips. "Lover, you shouldn't play with me like this. I want to fuck the shit out of you right now, but I do not want to injure you more."

Before I could say anything, I was lifted from the floor and laid on the bed.

"Your body is so beautiful, so sensual. Your curves and tits make my dick so hard, it's painful, and there is nothing more I want to do than give you pleasure."

He pulled up my left leg, then the right, while softly caressing them with his enormous hands. I thought I saw a flash of rage and hatred in his eyes. I could be wrong though, so I just dismissed it. He just said he didn't want to injure me, so I was sure that's what that look was about. He looked down at my legs. His eyes slowly made their way up to my face. Since I knew he liked it, I stared into his eyes. I was captured in them, it was almost like I was glamored. The next thing I knew, his head was between my legs, and that probing tongue of his had gone on a mission.

"Oh, Eric. Ahhhhhhhhh, that feels so good!" _I knew I needed to keep quiet because Amelia was in the next room, but he felt so good!_

"Yes, lover, and when you get well enough, you shall have more than just my tongue."

I tell you, his tongue was a force to be reckoned with! It flicked, licked and did some crazy moves where it folded itself into my pussy, all the while going in and out of me as I watched. It felt so good! I missed his body so much and I just hadn't realized it until then.

"Mmmmmmm. You taste so good, lover. I could eat your pussy at least 5 times a day, unfortunately, I would probably never get any work done."

Then his head disappeared and he was back at it again and this time his lips joined in. His tongue found my clit and flicked it while his lips sucked it like a vacuum. He sucked, licked, flicked, pulled, and nibbled at my hard nub. I jerked a little when he blew on it.

 _Jesus Christ Shepard of Judea!_ How did this man make me feel this way? He blew on it again, then started to move his mouth and tongue down the entire length of my nether regions - from the top of my clit all the way to my butt hole. His head was going up and down so much, he looked like he was bobbing for apples, or maybe a cherry?

"Oh, Oh, Oh! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, Eric. Sssssssss. Yes, more, more! Please don't stop!"

His mouth started moving faster and faster. I couldn't keep still! My hips were bucking and begging him to fuck me. Now!

"Please Eric, I want to feel you inside me! Please fuck me!"

"As you wish, Lover." Then two fingers slid up in me. I let out a growl which surprised even me, although I was a little disappointed it wasn't his dick. My Viking knew I wanted his hardness rammed up in me, but he chose to ignore my pleas and kept eating me, like I was _his_ flavor of the day.

I was at the brink of exploding and he knew it too. "Oh, Eric, I'm going to come!"

"Come for me Sookie. That is what I want you to do! You need to, so that you may relax."

I felt that tingly and warm sensation down below that signified I was at the crest of the mountain, but not fully at the peak. Then... nothing.

I didn't know what to make of that. I immediately got this turbid feeling. What just happened? I knew I was just about to climax. Why didn't I?

Eric lifted his head, his mouth glistening with all my juices.

"What is wrong, lover? Did I make you uncomfortable in some way?" He suddenly sat up to look me in the eye, as he licked his lips clean.

"No, baby. I'm fine with what you did. I'm just not sure I'm fine with what I did, or didn't." He really looked confused then.

"I do not understand, love."

 _Yep, just like I thought_.

"Eric, I don't know how to say this." I searched my mind because I didn't know how to break it to him. Hell, I didn't know how to break it to myself! What the hell was wrong with me? I had never been with Eric and not had an orgasm. Eric and orgasm went together like ice cream and cake. You couldn't have one without the other. Yet here we were. "Eric," I blushed, "I didn't have an orgasm. I don't know what happened? I was almost there and it just...just...went away." I wanted to continue looking into those deep, blue eyes, but I was too ashamed. I dropped my head and looked at the bed.

"Look at me, dear one. Do not be embarrassed. I can tell by our bond that you are feeling this way"...

 _Damned blood bond!_

He continued, "But there is nothing to be embarrassed about." He put his hand under my chin and pushed my head up. "Please, look at me Sookie."

He sounded so concerned, it reminded me of the time he spent with me when he was amnesiac Eric. I brought my eyes to meet his.

"You have been through a very traumatic experience. Please understand I am not upset with you and you should never be embarrassed with me. I care greatly for you and will do all I can to make you more comfortable. I don't want you to feel obligated to do anything you are unsure of, or not at ease with. In fact, we will not mate at all, until you are fully healed."

" **NO!** " _A corner of his mouth turned up as I shouted._ _I'm glad he was so amused_.

"What I mean is, I don't think that would be wise, Eric. I won't let what happened to me, cripple my life. We **will** keep trying. I'm not a quitter, plus I don't want one of your fangbangers to start enticing you," I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Lover, no one, especially the lowly vermin in Fangtasia, would ever entice me, anymore. How could I want anyone other than you?" He wiggled that delectable eyebrow and a smirk started forming at the corner of his mouth.

I blinked and suddenly my bra set was in his hands. I took it from him and went to the bathroom. I slipped on my under things, put on a little make up, and twisted my hair in a bun. When I came out, my very own personal sex god was sitting in the chair. I walked to the bed while he fixed his eyes on me, well, I should say my tits, and poured myself into my jeans. Then, put on my sweater shirt, and pulled it a little off my shoulders. Last but not least, I slid in my heels.

"Well, are you ready to go, Mr. Northman?" I asked, with a big smile on my face.

"Yes, Ms. Stackhouse."

Damn, I love that man! What? Wait? Did I just say I love him? I definitely needed to put that away for further analysis.

He put his arm around my waist, and we walked into the living room together. We said goodbye to Amelia, and walked out to door.

"Do you think she heard us?" I was as red as a beet.

"I am sure she heard **you,** my sweet one."

He opened my door for me and instead of holding my hand to help me sit down, he grabbed my butt cheeks and lowered me on to the seat of his car.

 _That Viking, got to love him!_   
_What the hell is wrong with me? Did I just say the 'L' word again?_

He walked around to his side of the Corvette, turned the ignition, and we were off.

* * *

Thank you all in advance! I am in the process of writing my next version, so all my feedback will be taken in consideration. Also, any suggestions on characters and their personalites, PM me. Thanks.

I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!


	2. Eric POV Sookie's Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost all characters, are property of Charlaine Harris & HBO, some are of my own creation.

Almost all characters, are property of Charlaine Harris & HBO, some are of my own creation.

Some of the characters will be OOC at some point.

 **Eric's POV**

 **Chapter 2**

It had been more than 2 days since I last visited Sookie. She was walking much better, and the gaping holes in her legs had grown new skin. She would have scars, but otherwise would make a complete recovery. I had given her as much of my 1000 year old blood as possible, to help her heal quicker. I wanted to give her more, but there was a chance I would have accidentally turned her, and she did not want that. I had grown accustomed to this human, and it perplexed me; I could not understand why I was drawn to her so powerfully, and her many qualities as well a her stunning breasts, flashed before my mind.

There was the matter of her fairy blood, delicious and tempting of course, but her blood carried other attributes which suited my interests. It was also tied to a very potent blood line - akin to Niall Brigant, the Fairy Prince, no less. Sookie was also telepathic, and very useful to me when it came to certain matters. She was also extremely loyal and devoted, to her friends and family. So much so, it was often more of a hindrance, than a quality. However, it worked in my favor, when it came to me and mine. Truly, she had the body of a goddess, with her voluptuous breasts and vivacious curves. Furthermore, she was most certainly a warrior, or she would not have survived this long in the supernatural world; unfortunately, she was also gifted with a rather bad temper. She was quite stubborn, which infuriated me, but deepened the attraction to her.

So, what was it? Fuck! _This human drives me crazy!_

Knock, knock, knock...

"Master, may I come in?" My child was as loyal to me, as Sookie was to her lot. _How curious._

"Come, Pamela. What is it?" She opened the door, and entered. She wore a black corset tonight with skin tight pants, and very high heels. She looked ready to fuck in her outfit.

"I just thought, you would like to know, the vermin are greatly increasing our profits tonight. You will have a report by morning, also, you might consider gracing them with your presence." Pam was almost as good an entrepreneur as I; she was very practical.

"I can not as I have matters to attend to. I will be leaving shortly, and I will need you to keep watch on the bar. Expect a call from me later; I may need you. In your dearth, you should leave Felicia in charge, understood?"

"Yes, Master." She turned to walk out, and stopped. With a grin on her face, she asked, "Master, you aren't by chance leaving to visit your little human are you?" Pamela also had a fondness for Sookie, which was unexpected. There was rare a human, Pam showed any emotion to, until Sookie.

"It is none of your concern. Now, leave!" She walked away, with a satisfied grin on her face. I looked at my child walk away, while remembering our conversation nights ago...

* * *

" _Master, it's obvious you two can't keep your hands off one another, and I am so sick of seeing you two gaze in each others eyes. It really is sickening, not to mention the little innuendos flying back and forth. Dear Abby says, 'communication and trust, are the key ingredients to a healthy relationship.' So, tell her you are in love with her, put her in the buck, make her scream your name, and all will be well."_

* * *

My practical Pam. Me? Eric Northman? In love with a telepathic barmaid, from Bon Temps, Louisiana? What did I know of love? I am VAMPIRE, for Odin's sake! But, how could I deny the things which changed the situations I had endured, and the emotions which surfaced, since meeting this woman?

I rose from my chair, turned off the computer, and walked outside through the rear exit. I could not decide if I wanted to drive the Corvette, or fly. Flying was so much faster and easier, but for the past few days, my craving for Sookie had grown exponentially. I had been fantasizing, about taking her on the hood of my car. I imagined her beautifully tanned legs, wrapped around my waist, and my hard cock going in and out of her hot, wet...I dispelled the thoughts from my head and decided on the 'Vette instead.

I made my way to her house in Bon Temps, without incident. At vampire speed, I stepped out of the car, hardly able to control myself. I could tell she was asleep, because of our bond, and slowly levitated to her bedroom window. I lifted it, went inside, and laid down beside her. She looked so lovely, in her sleep. Her long blond hair, and supple skin made me want to claim her on the spot! However, I dared not, because I knew I could have re-injured her. So, I kissed her satin cheek, laid my hand on her thigh, and began to caress her leg.

"Mmmmmmmmm, Eric."

I leaned in very closely to her ear. "Yes, my Sookie?"

Her eyes flew open, full of shock. I did not know why, since I had done this numerous times before.

"I just came to check on you, my Lover. However, you looked so serene lying there, I did not want to wake you."

"I appreciate you looking after me and all, but that still doesn't excuse you from jumping in bed with me whenever you feel like it! What time is it anyway? Shouldn't you be enthralling **your** vermin, on your high and mighty throne?"

She had a feeble frown on her face, which fueled my amusement. "First of all, my love, I didn't jump in bed with you - I laid down. Secondly, it is 7 in the evening, and thirdly, Pam will be enthralling the vermin until we get there." I wondered if she realized, I had just included her in my trip back to Fangtasia.

"Also, they are not **my** vermin, and don't worry about my throne; I will get you in it with me soon enough." Her body stiffened, and I immediately smelled her heavenly juices. My dick rose, from her delectable scent. I wanted to slip my tongue, between her thighs, and make her scream my name! I could just imagine...

"Eric, I think we need to go to the living room."

"Why, dear heart? Do you not trust yourself in bed with me?" I knew she wanted me to ravish her – but I was patient and played along with her game. "Oh, my bonded. My bullshit meter is reading a false, but I will do as you ask, and yes, I will take a Blood."

I walked to the sofa, and turned on the television to the Shreveport evening news. As Sookie handed me one of those vile Bloods, the anchor reported major earthquakes in Louisiana, and parts of Texas. His report jogged a fleeting memory, but I could not capture it. _There was something familiar about it._ Deep in thought, Sookie turned to stare at me. There was a strange look upon her face, so I dismissed it and broke the silence between us.

"So, how was your day, lover? I hope you are well and did not overexert yourself today." Sookie, is a fascinating woman, and I enjoy listening to her daily activities. She never fails to amaze me with her antics.

"Well, it was okay. I talked to Niall _,_ and he came to see how I was doing. He also gave me something to help with Amelia. Then I called Sam..."

 _Fucking shifter, he'll soon realize Sookie is mine._

"To see how he was doing, and after we hung up, I took my medicine then laid down. That was when I had a wonderful dream, but was awakened by some A-hole lying next to me, in my bed, doing God knows what, while I was sleeping, nonetheless!"

I reminded her how I craved her touch, by saying, "I 'm sure that was a wonderful dream, but what was this unknown assailant doing to you, in your bed? Was he loving you, like you should be loved? Caressing you? Pleasing you?" _I do not know, how much more of this cat and mouse game I can take,_ I thought as my dick hardened in my pants – seeking to break free and fuck her until she stuttered _._

"I should be so lucky."

 _What did she just say? Well, she'd find out just how lucky she was._ I crushed my lips to hers, and held her firmly in my arms. She would not deny me further, she is mine and I would have her. Her sweet breath and warm tongue set my body on fire. I only released her from my assault, because I wanted her to desire me even more.

"I'm sorry, Eric. I don't know what came over me, or why I said that."

 _Sorry? Whey the hell would she apologize, for acquiescing to what her body desired?_ I had to explain to her, she should never feel regret, for sharing her emotions. The more I knew about her, the easier it would be to keep her by my side, forever. I was compelled to disclose some of my emotions for her, not mentioning being,'in love with her,' and interestingly enough, she seemed speechless. Meanwhile, her witch roommate walked down the stairs, signaling the end of the conversation.

Amelia spoke to me, and usually, I wouldn't give a rat's ass about greeting a human. However, for Sookie's sake, I was polite.

"Witch," I said and nodded to her. My dear one offered to make the witch dinner, but I would not have her preforming such menial tasks. She is my bonded, and will be mine forever, therefore, she must learn to have some tasks done for her. So, I called my child and told her to bring the women dinner. Whispering low, so they could not hear, I told Pam we would have to talk about something, that came to mind from the news report. Almost an hour later, Pam arrived with their 2 plates of food, and 2 Bloods for us.

When everyone finished eating, we all sat down and turned to the TV. I asked my beloved if she would accompany me to Fangtasia, even though, I already included her earlier. I dismissed Pam, and let her take her leave. She quickly kissed the witch on her lips, told Sookie good-bye, nodded to me, and was off.

In classic Sookie behavior, she tried to defy me by not accepting my invitation. However, her roommate helped my cause, when she urged Sookie to leave with me. Defeated, Sookie retreated to her bedroom. Being my hygienic little vixen, she turned on the water in the shower. Just thinking about her nude body made my lust that more unbearable. I could not control my desire - I had to see her glorious body.

So, I waited until I heard the curtain pull back, to open her door and walk into her room. Sitting on her bed, brought back such vivid memories. The majority of which occurred while I was cursed, and the most recent – when she was knocked unconscious by her fool ex, Bill Compton, and that flea bitten tiger, Quinn. I looked over toward the shower, and basked in her stunning silhouette. It enraged me to know I had not been her first! She was MINE! Her body was made for me, and me alone; the sooner she realized it, the better. Hearing the water stop, jolted me out of my reminiscing.

"Eric! What did I tell you about coming into my room? You have no respect for my privacy!"

She ha no idea, how much I wanted to make her come right now. Beads of water, trickling down her neck, mesmerized me as they sensually pooled at her clavicle. She is treading on slender ice, I believe the adage goes.

"My dear Sookie, I have not **come** in your room for a while now and I thought I might try to remedy that as soon as possible." _Indeed._ The blush on her cheeks was absolutely delicious.

"Eric, stop talking to me like that!" Of course, she had to defend her honor, being a Southern Belle, but suddenly, she had a strange look on her face.

"Eric, would you please look in my dresser and hand me a bra and panty set?"

 _What the...? Did she just ask...?_ _Damn right I will._ Moving more than humanly possible, I rushed to her dresser and pulled out a red strapless bra, and matching thongs. I could not wait to see her perky, size D breasts tucked into it, but first I would make her regret toying with me. I have had over a thousand years to perfect my craft.

I stood still, to make her walk toward me. She looked me in the eye, plucked the garments from my hands, turned, and tried to walk back to the bathroom. _Oh, no. We will have none of that._ I blocked her path, and told her she should not be ashamed. She should let me worship her sexy body. When she made an accusation about not knowing what I'd do to her, I emphatically stated it would be nothing she did not want to happen; and offered to show her what I meant.

All of a sudden, her eyes narrowed, and had a mischievous gleam in them. What was she thinking about?

When she stepped backwards, I believed she was moving to attempt to get to the bathroom again. I was ready to move and block her retreat when …

She dropped the towel?

Ye, Gods! Had there ever been a creature more beautiful? She was surely more beautiful than Freya, herself! I grabbed her, like I was on a hunt, and she was my prey, crushing her lips to mine. I ran my hands up her arms while stabbing my tongue into her warm, moist mouth. I became instantly hard and warned her what the consequences were for seducing me.

I picked her up, carried her to the bed, and told her I only wanted to pleasure her any way I could. So, I pushed up both her golden legs, and caressed them with my hands. _She had to have been created only for me._ Simultaneously, a feeling of anger and hatred washed over me, as I envisioned Compton stealing her virginity. She was made for ME, AND NO OTHER! I had better still my emotions, lest she would have felt my anger. She is MINE!

I lowered my head between her legs, and took her into my mouth. Licking her clit, sucking it and teasing it, made her want me even more. I curled my tongue up and stuck it into her wet pussy and fucked her with it, lapping up her juices. By the Gods, they were divine! Stopping briefly, I had to let her know, I could do this everyday, if she would let me. And, I would too, when she lived with me.

I put my head back between her legs, and continued my oral assault. Once again, my tongue stabbed at her waiting pussy, while I sucked on her lips. Moving up and down, blowing, and nibbling on her, and basking in her juices, she started to quiver. We both new she was close, and I would make her come, before sliding inside her. My hard dick was already oozing with my own juices, from the anticipation.

I had her begging me to fuck her! _Such language from and innocent soul._ However, I would not give in to her pleas, so I inserted two fingers instead. She bucked, while her hips ground back on my fingers. They were moving in and out of her, and curled just a little to hit her most sensitive of spot. Faster and faster, harder and harder, we moved until we both were ready to explode!

"Oh, Eric, I'm going to come!"

"Come for me Sookie. That is what I want you to do! You need to, so that you may relax." While staring at me, her eyes slowly rolled back in her head and I knew it wouldn't be long. She yelled, jerking and shaking and I knew it was there, and, then she froze. _What happened?_ I must have done something to unnerve her, due to her tragic experience. Through the bond, there was a feeling of confusion and sadness. I had to reassure her, whatever the problem was.

"What is wrong, lover? Did I make you uncomfortable in some way?" I asked while licking my lips.

"No, baby. I'm fine with what you did. I'm just not sure I'm fine with what I did, or didn't."

She confused me by that statement, therefore I said, "I do not understand, love."

"Eric, I don't know how to say this. I didn't have an orgasm. I don't know what happened? I was almost there and it just...just...went away."

 _Ah, I see._ Now, that she has revealed the source of her troubles, it made sense. Through our bond, I sent her as much understanding, and confidence as I could, and verbally reassured her, to not feel ashamed or embarrassed. I tried put her mind at ease, and I mentally kicked myself, for the advances I made toward her. Therefore, I suggested we would not have sex until she was completely healed. She amused me, when she yelled, 'no,' in answer to my suggestion. When she made a comment about the vermin in Fangtasia enticing me, I realized she did not know, just how much she meant to me.

After giving her the undergarments,she so easily dropped to the floor earlier, I sat on the bed waiting for her to return from the bathroom. She slipped on a pair of skin tight pants, an off the shoulder blouse, and heels, before she turned to the mirror. Truly, I had no clue why she bothered with one. Certainly, she knew she was a goddess of beauty.

"Well, are you ready to go, Mr. Northman?"

"Yes, Ms. Stackhouse."

I put my arm around her waist, said good-bye to her roommate and walked out the door.

"Do you think she heard us?"

"I am sure she heard **you,** my sweet one." I said, as she blushed, while walking to the car.

Opening her door, I palmed her ripe ass, and lowered her into the vehicle, instead of holding her hand. Once buckled in, I walked to the driver's side, turned the ignition, and we were off.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Push the little green button to tell me what you think! DON'T Forget to hit the green button below!

Thanks to my WONDERFUL beta SouthernLady23 for putting up with me!


	3. Dead Beyond Life Chapter 3, The Elementals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter 3**

**Chapter 3**

Almost all characters, are property of Charlaine Harris & HBO, some are of my own creation.

Some of the characters will be OOC at some point.

* * *

 _What the hell, Stackhouse?_ I was so engrossed in thought, I hardly noticed Eric driving like a bat out of hell. I **hate** the way Eric drives, but it paled in comparison to what had just happened.

There had never been a time, Eric couldn't make me come. I was devastated, and what's worse, Eric was as quiet as a church house mouse. I felt the fear creeping up my spine.

W _ill he still want me?_ _What could I do to fix this_? _Why won't he say something, already? "_ Eric?" I couldn't stand the god forsaken silence any longer.

"Mmmm?" He seemed to be deep in thought. He was probably thinking about the easiest way to get rid of me.

"I just wanted you to know, I'm really sorry. Please understand, you did nothing wrong. We always have so much fun together, and so many things in common. You care for my well being, and the sex is really, really good, but, something in me changed when I was abducted by Lochlan, and his bitch of a Fairy. It had nothing to do with you, so let's just keep trying 'till we get it right." My voice broke at the end.

"Sookie?"

 _Uh-oh, here it comes._

"My, Sookie."

 _Oh shit, it's worse that I thought!_

"I asked you not to feel ashamed. I know terrible things happened to you, and I understand. I will not rush you, or make you feel forced in to anything. We will wait until **I** feel you are ready."

"What? Until **you** feel I'm ready? Listen here jackass, don't start acting all high-handed with me! We'll try when **I** feel I'm ready!"

"That's my girl!" He flashed me a grin at the same time we pulled in to Fangtasia's parking lot. I hurriedly stepped out the car, before Eric could palm my ass again, and walked to the rear door. He opened the door for me, only for us to be greeted by Pam.

"Hello, Sookie. So good to see you again. You look good enough to eat."

I guess she meant it, because her fangs ran down when she said it.

"I am so glad you didn't die in the Fae war. My Master has been such an insufferable bore without you. As a matter of fact, earlier tonight he..."

"Pam, shut up!" he shouted. It really didn't matter what he said, she would tell me the rest later anyway.

We all walked into his office. _The three amigo_ s, I thought, stifling a giggle. Eric turned to me with a quizzical look on his face, but I just shook my head and kept walking. "So, what's tonight's plan? Enthralling the vermin, until the bar closes?"

"Well," he started, "I will have a visit from an old acquaintance, then you will sit in my booth with me, and enjoy my company." He had a gigantic grin on his face.

 _Hey, I never realized just how sexy, the cleft in his chin was._

"What, no throne tonight?" He was so arrogant, he got on my nerves. "And, what makes you think I would enjoy your company?"

Leave it to Pam to add her 1.5 cents in, "Sookie, its obvious you love, and I do mean, L-O-V-E each others company. In fact, I can smell just how **much** you loved it. You two really are ridiculous."

She had an evil smirk on her face. One day, Eric is going to do something bad to my friend.

"I said shut up, Pam!" Eric's voice boomed. "Leave us!" She turned tail, and scadoodled out the office.

"Now, Lover, my guest should be here shortly. Would you please wait for me, in my booth?" I nodded, walked to the door, and turned around.

"Oh, Eric?" I said, making my voice sound as sexy as possible.

"Yes, my sweet?"

"We **will** try again tonight." I turned around, looking flirtatiously at him and sashayed out the room.

As I sat in Eric's booth, few minutes later, I noticed a man stroll in I had never seen before. He looked around, like he was surveying the place. I decided to 'hear' what he was thinking, but when I tried, it felt like I had hit a brick wall. When I couldn't 'read' him, I instantly became a little nervous. Most humans I can read just fine, and this guy was definitely human. Nonetheless, he looked like he was there for business. He was a tall, bald, black man - just as tall as Eric – with 1 earring in each ear. He wore designer clothes, and was buff! His shirt was one of those short sleeved, tight fitting shirts - the kind you can see through. I saw him whip his head around like someone had called, and he made his way to Eric's office. _Gosh Almighty! The back view was even better than the front! Look at the grapefruits on that tree! Woo-Hoo!_ I stuffed that image in a box, and sat on it.

The waitress brought me my usual gin and tonic, when Pam sauntered up. She was the only vampire I would call a true friend. _A true friend, other than Eric of course, who was feeling...confused?, shocked?, angry? This bond thing is really frustrating. Wow, he needs to get a grip._

"Pam?" I asked, while she sat down.

"Yes, Sookie?"

"What were you saying earlier, before Eric stopped you?" She looked at me with serious eyes.

"Well, Sookie, it's just, tonight he had been more distant and cruel. He's such a prick when you aren't around. None of the staff would enter his office, for fear of being staked – literally!"

I had to chuckle at her. She really has a pretty good sense of humor - for a vampire. "Pam, maybe he was just in a bad mood, you know how he is. Plus, how would my presence make it any better for you all? He usually gets angrier with me around."

"Sookie, Sookie, Sookie...As Dear Abby says, 'you can't see the forest for the trees'. I will tell you something, but if you ever repeat to him what I have said, I'll drain you myself."

I gulped, hard and didn't doubt she would.

"Now, can't you see what you have done to my Master? He is head over heels in love with you, and yes, I did say **in love**. Both of you are so stupid for each other, it couldn't be more obvious. I just wish you both would stop being so fucking pig-headed and tell each other. It would make my afterlife, the afterlife of the other vampires, and the lives of the staff so much simpler."

My mouth dropped. I was completely speechless, and it's hard to accomplish that task. I had to compose myself to think coherent thoughts again.

"Well, thanks, Pam. I always want to make your life and the life of your staff, much easier." And, just as unexpected as she said it, she nodded, got up and walked away. _She said, he was in love with me? Oh, My, God! Eric? Mr. Goodbar, himself?_ I didn't know how to react, to that little tidbit of information. I was elated, who wouldn't be? However, the words had never come from Eric's mouth, and until that happened, I would keep myself in check. Plus, I'd already been hurt by Bill, and I wouldn't let history repeat itself.

Shortly after Pam's little 'talk' with me, Eric's visitor came out. He glanced at me, then turned to Pam, nodded, and left. Feeling his confusion, I watched Eric stroll over to our booth, deep in thought. _Oh, shit! I said 'our' booth, stop it Stackhouse!_ He scooted in beside me and put his hand on mine.

"Lover, I am sure you noticed my guest just leaving."

I nodded my head.

"Well, his name was Angélo Solangé, he just moved to Shreveport from Baton Rouge. You will see him around Fangtasia frequently, because I just hired him as a bouncer. He starts tomorrow night, so if he gives you any shit, let me know - immediately."

"All right, Eric, but don't you do anything to him. Do you understand me? I know how your temper is." He had a false look of shock on his face.

"My temper? What about yours, my little spit-fire? You are the one with the temperament of a child. I'm surprised you haven't fallen on the floor, having a tantrum by now."

I knew he was only trying to get me riled up, so I decided to be the bigger person, and ignore his opinion.

"You know Eric, I'm not going to let you get to me. You can take your little opinion, and stick it where the sun don't shine." _Okay, so I was a tiny bit peeved._ He was grinning from ear to ear, I guess happy, to get a rise out of me.

"Lover, the only thing I want to stick is..." Before he finished his sentence, we started to shake, and my glass bounced off the table and crashed to the floor. "What the fuck? Earthquake!" he shouted. The shaking intensified, and the bottles behind the bar crashed to the floor and shattered.

Everyone in the club fell to the floor, and faster than a New York Minute, Eric had me scooped in his arms protectively. Pam appeared beside us in a flash, protecting us both. The humans were screaming, and I didn't know where the other vampires were because there was a gigantic chest blocking my view. Suddenly, as quickly as the shaking started, it ended.

"Pam," he said, "take Sookie to my office. Make sure you stay with her, just in case of another quake. If another should occur, put her under my desk and you cover her. I will go assess the damage to the club."

She nodded, picked me up, cradling me like a newborn, and took me in his office.

When she let me down, I asked her, "Pam, what's going on? I mean, I know it was an earthquake, but here? I would have never imagined an earthquake in Shreveport."

"I don't know Sookie, but I suspect it has something to do with the earthquakes in Baton Rouge."

We sat in silence, staring at each other with concerned eyes as Eric walked in.

"Master," Pam started, "we need to find out why this is happening, and I also need to check on our insurance. I don't know if that ass, Burnham had the earthquake insurance added as I instructed him to last week. I will send him and the insurance company an email tonight."

He nodded to her, and looked at me. "Dear one, I had been thinking about the earthquakes ever since they started in Texas. I had a theory about them, and believe my theory was confirmed tonight. I actually planned on mulling it over with Pam, but you are so good at 'thinking outside the box', we will need your input as well."

I looked at him, waiting for him to finish, or at least say something. Instead, he just sat there with a faraway look in his eyes and said...nothing. It reminded me of when he went into down time. "Eric? Sookie to Eric? Hey! Viking!"

He had a satisfied look on his face; like he just solved the answer to an ancient question. When his eyes finally focused on me, he had a huge grin on his face. It was amazing what that little quirk did to my nether regions.

"Where the heck did you go? Did Scottie just beam you up or something?"

"I do not understand what you mean, lover. Who is 'Scottie', and what beam are you referring to?"

It plumb confounded me how Eric was so 'hip', yet so 'square'. "Never mind, it would take too long to explain. Anyway, what were you going to tell Pam? Do you know why we are having earthquakes?"

"Yes, love. I believe so. First let me ask you, have you ever heard of a dhampir, or an Elemental?" After he posed the question, Pam's fangs ran out, and she let out a menacing growl.

"Well, isn't a dhampir, a vampire hunter?" _I may not be well educated, but I read a lot_. "And no, I don't know what an Elemental is."

He nodded, with a surprised look on his face, and looked at me like a proud parent. "Yes, lover. A dhampir is usually a vampire hunter, but above all else, he or she is a vampire's child."

My mouth dropped like a sack of rocks. "A vampire's child? I thought vampires couldn't have children, and what **is** an Elemental?" I was getting more worried by the minute, he had better start explaining soon, or I was going to slap him! I knew he could tell I was anxious, because my foot was tapping so fast, I looked like Roger Rabbit.

Finally, he licked those smooth, plump lips of his and started his explanation. "Well, Sookie, I will start at the beginning. You need to know the entire story to get the big picture. The man you saw tonight, Angélo, is a dhampir. He is ½ vampire and ½ human. He possesses our fangs, vampire strength, speed, power and is immortal. Most importantly, he is what we call a Heliophyte."

Pam chimed in, while turning to me. "He has the ability to walk in the daylight, Sookie, and you can only kill him by dismembering, or burning him. Stakes only injure him, or piss him off," and she turned back to Eric.

"However," Eric continued, he has only one **rea** l weakness of ours."

"Blood!" I exclaimed. I was flabbergasted, I didn't know people like him existed, but it shouldn't have surprised me. I'm part fairy myself; I couldn't help but wonder what else was out there.

"Yes, Älskade, blood. He has to drink blood to survive, but doesn't have to drink it regularly. He can also survive on human food, for years, if he needs to." Pam was hanging on to every word Eric said and was looking at him, like she worshiped the ground he walked on - which I guess she did. "Angélo had been trying for years, to find his Maker or 'father', if you will, and kill him. He told me he had been researching his heritage, and had an idea who his vampire 'father' was; and when Bill's database went global, Angélo was able to track him here to Louisiana. He said he and his sister, had visited Cleburne, Texas and Baton Rouge, but the trail went cold. Therefore, he came to Shreveport to ask me for help, since we had crossed paths several times in the last century."

The last century? "Eric, how old is this guy? He didn't look over 30."

"Well, lover, I believe he is over 200 years old. And, if memory serves me correctly, he is an excellent swordsman; we fought together several times."

"So, how old is his sister? By the way, how does he have a sister, anyway? She has to be a step-sister, right?"

"No, my dear. She is his twin sister."

I had a very astonished look on my face, I'm sure.

"Let me explain...Angélo's mother was an Elemental."

"At the risk of sounding stupid, what the **hell** is an Elemental? You still haven't explained it."

Wagging his eyebrows he answered, "I would never consider you stupid, by any means, little one. An Elemental, is usually a non-corporeal, sentient being. He or she, can control or manipulate the elements - such as earth, air, water and fire. At times, an Elemental can become corporeal and take human form. Angélo's mother was an Earth Elemental and also a high priestess. However, she fell in love with a human and bedded him. She would have gotten away with it, if she had not gotten pregnant. When the other priests and priestesses found out, they abjured her and confined her to human form forever." Pam picked up where he left off.

"Yes," she said, "they left her to roam the world, in search of her human lover. She was wandering the streets of Italy, a mendicanté – a beggar, with no means of support, where she was attacked by a vampire, and left for dead. Because she was an Elemental, she did not die, but was severely injured. Fortunately, for her, a stranger found her, who was also a witch, and took pity on her. He carried her to his home, and nursed her wounds. She had been bitten on the neck and on her stomach."

"Oh, my God!" I exclaimed. "How horrible!"

Eric continued, "Since his mother had been bitten on the neck and stomach, the assumption was, the coagulant from the Vampire and the blood of the Elemental mother..."

I saw where this was going, so I said, "Mixed, and made him and his sister dhampirs, that's why I couldn't hear him?"

Pam picked up again; I felt like I was watching a tennis match betweenVenus and Serena, listening to my two vampires.

"No, that was the crux. Angélo is a dhampir and Angélique, his twin, is ½ Elemental and shows no sign of vampirism. Oh, did we also mention, Angélo has weak Elemental magic?"

It was hard to form a response, because my mouth was moonlighting as a fly catcher. "No, Pam, you didn't."

She looked satisfied, and continued, "In short, they serve as the perfect package, a killing machine specifically for vampires, and a being who can control the earth."

I couldn't believe I was hearing this! It just made me realize how little I knew about Supes. After a second, something dawned on me, "Pam, if this guy is a vampire hunter, then aren't y'all afraid he'll come after you?"

Eric chimed in again. They would have to stop this, or I'd be walking around with a whiplash collar.

"No, Love. Do not worry about us. We have an agreement; he only hunts rouge vampires, such as Mickey. Now, where were we? Oh, yes. The good samaritan called in a mid-wife, another witch, to help with the delivery. It was a very difficult one and as a result, the mother faded soon after the birth."

Seeing the question on my face, he answered it without me speaking.

"Elementals fade similar to Fairies; however, they do not leave behind dust. Anyway, before the mother passed, she was able to explain what happened to her, what she really was, and what her vampiric attacker looked like. She named the newborns, told her caretakers what she wished from them, and faded. Abiding by the mother's request, the mid-wife stayed on, and the old man and mid-wife raised the children as their own. Since they were both witches and part of the supernatural world, they expected the children to be different, and waited to find out what the differences would be. One of the first oddities the caretakers noticed was, Angélo was born with a full set of, as humans say, 'milk teeth'. So, when he cried, his fangs ran out. Because they knew the details surrounding his birth, the caretakers brought him blood to drink, but as he grew, he started to ask for human food also. The twins were both able to nurse - Angélo just needed blood, too. They were both educated by their adoptive parents, and told the story of their birth, when they were of age."

I couldn't believe my ears, this reminded me of a campfire story. "Wow, Eric! The twins have an amazing story, so, go on, finish. What happened next?" He smiled his very Eric smile, and I couldn't help but blush.

"Well," he continued, "while the twins grew, so did their power. Angélo learned who he was from the witches, as well as details about the supernatural world, his mother, and his Maker. He was also taught, how to hunt, and how to cook. Angélique learned how to manipulate the earth, like dirt, rocks, hills, and even mountains, with the coaching of the witches."

Pam interrupted with a smile on her face, " Angélo is known as an excellent cook, Sookie. You should ask him to make you a candlelight dinner someday. I am sure you noticed his ass, it's quite impressive."

"Shut the fuck up, Pam!" Eric, stated.

 _Uh-oh, my Viking seems a little jealous. Maybe I will just ask for a desert or two._

"Anyway, Lover, you handled yourself quite admirably, with all this new information."

"Eric? Does he have any other powers? Like, can he fly like you?"

He chuckled a little, "No, he can not fly. However, do not underestimate earth-bending. It is a formidable talent, plus, his sister is more powerful than he is. Extremely more powerful."

He had a very serious gleam in his eyes now, and it scared me. He was about to drop a bomb, so I braced myself.

"Angélique is not as strong as their mother had been, but she is still very dangerous. She can not only bend the earth, she can destroy it, if she wants."

My eyes widened with fear and realization, "You mean, she has been the reason for the quakes?"

He nodded to me, while continuing to explain. "From what Angélo told me, he knows the name of his Maker. As I stated earlier, he has tracked him around the world, which was the reason for him ending up in Texas and now Louisiana. After imploring my help, I gave him the last piece of his puzzle. Now, he is hell bent on sending his vampire 'father' to his final death, with the help of his sister, of course."

 _Okay, so now the logical question is, who is his Maker?_ Before I had a chance to ask my question, Eric answered it.

"His Maker's name is...Victor Madden," he said as his eyes narrowed to slits.

Pam hissed loudly, and I nearly fell backward out of the chair.

Eric leaned back in his his own chair and said, "We have been tracking the earthquakes for some time now, and noticed almost everywhere Madden went, there was some sort of tremor."

"But Eric," Pam said, "Victor had never been in Texas, that's Stan's territory."

"You are correct, Pam, but after we investigated it, we did discover there was a vampire there by the name of Viktor Madden, spelled with a 'k', hence the quake."

It all made sense now. However, the next issue would be - what to do about the predicament.

"Okay," I started, "so, let me get this straight. An earth-bending dhampir is in Louisiana to kill the vampire who attacked his mother and made him this way. He tracked this same vampire all around the world, just to end up in Louisiana. Angélo's sister, Angélique, is a half Elemental hybrid, which means she could destroy the earth as we know it, and is hell bent on helping her brother. So, he came to Fangtasia to ask for your help, and in return, you get?"

"Payment in-kind, of course," he said.

"Yea, right, Eric. It will be kind, I bet." I remarked sarcastically. "You know we have to help him, right? If we don't, he could have his sister destroy us and literally the ground we walk on. We need to make sure she's kept on a tight leash, for all our sakes. Also, we might also be able to ask them for help with Felipe and his regime."

"That's a wonderful idea, Lover!"

At the speed of light, his fangs came down, and Eric was in front of me. He leaned against his desk and had a look of? I don't know? Admiration? Smugness? Lust? I couldn't place it but I knew it definitely pleased him, because he grabbed my hands while pulling me up, wrapped his hands in my hair, and planted a kiss on me, that would make a nun denounce her vow of celibacy! Good gracious that man could kiss! My toes curled so hard they started cramping. All the while, I knew Pam was watching us, and her little comment of being in love weighed heavily on me. I pulled away from my 'tongue in shining Viking,' looking abashed. Eric, on the other hand, looked like he was about to rip my clothes off, which wouldn't be the first time.

Still staring at me, he said, "Pam, get out and close the door behind you."

She got up and sauntered away with a huge grin on her face. Before she closed the door she said, "Have fun you two."

As soon as Eric heard the door click, his mouth was on mine. He could do things with his tongue, I thought were impossible! He held me like I was an expensive piece of glass, touching me ever so lightly. So, when he disengaged his mouth with mine, I groaned.

He gazed in my eyes and said. "My lover, I am so glad you feel the need to help the twins and the notion to ask them for their help, because I have an idea which will help them, and us as well."

"Well, I can tell you're happy," I added, looking down at his gracious plenty, bulging in his jeans. He smiled at me, took one of my hands and guided it down to his manhood. I knew I should have been embarrassed, but I just couldn't grab a hold of the emotion. I was too busy imagining how it would feel to have him inside me right now.

Speaking at barely a whisper, I said, "Eric, make love to me," and we were off to the races. He pulled my sweater over my head, unzipped my jeans, picked me up and carried me to the sofa in his office. Our mouths were melting into one, and my body temperature sky rocketed to 200°.

"Älskare, you are so beautiful and loyal, I am so pleased you are mine. I will never let anything happen to you. We were meant for each other, and I know you feel how our bodies react to one another."

I was about to respond, when he snatched off my jeans and ripped off my thongs, then my bra. _Well there goes another pretty panty set._

I wanted to feel his cool body on mine, so I panted, "Eric, you're overdressed."

In the blink of an eye he was naked; I looked at his statuesque form in all its splendor, and pulled him to me. His touch sent electric currents through my body, in anticipation of him entering me. Just the thought of his third leg, rubbing against my clit, and the pleasure and pain of his huge cock penetrating my nether lips, made me as wet as the Gulf of Mexico. We were rubbing our bodies all over one another, exploring regions seen and unseen. I cupped his firm ass, and let out a moan of sheer ecstasy, as his fangs gently raked down my neck. His mouth found its way to my nipples, which were standing at attention. He sucked on them gently, like a kid at play, going back and forth from one to the other.

"Oh, Eric. Yes! Yes!" I thought I would spontaneously combust if he didn't give me what I wanted - no, needed, soon. "Give me what I need!" I yelled.

He could barely speak himself, so he growled, "What is it you need, Älskare? Tell me, Sookie. What is it?"

"You, Eric!" I screamed. "I need you inside me, now shut up and fuck me, damn it!" And I had to say nothing else. The next second, we were on his sofa and I was lying flat on my back, with one of my legs over each of this shoulders. He plunged into my hot pussy, like diving into a cold pool in 110° weather. When he pushed inside me, I screamed like a Banshee. My nails scraped down his wide, muscular back, and I could feel all his muscles as he pushed my legs further in the air. He went deeper inside me, as deep as he could get without an operation. Up and down, our bodies moved to their own beat.

"Sookie, you complete me in a way I would have never thought possible, you are mine as you were meant to be," he said hoarsely. "It would be heaven, if I could wake up like this to you, everyday. I would fuck you in every room, inside and outside my home, on the stairs, the kitchen sink and even the washer if you let me. Can you feel me inside you? Do you feel how your tiny pussy wraps around my hard dick? We fit together like a hand in glove."

"Oh yes, Eric. I feel you inside me. Please! Harder! Fuck me harder! Fuck your pussy! Oh, God Yes! Ahh, right there, yes! I felt Eric stiffen inside me and when he began to quiver, I knew he was ready. He gave me a few more hard thrusts, then pierced my nipple with his fangs. The pull of the blood leaving my body, and becoming part of him, was the most sensual feeling I had ever experienced. He let out a loud moan, yelled something in another language, and collapsed on top of me. However, because vampires don't need time to recover, he started pounding into me again, punishing me and pleasing me at the same time.

"Come for me, Sookie. You are so alluring when you come, give me what I want."

His voice was like milk chocolate, it was so sweet and creamy - my muscles started to contract. I could feel myself at the crest of Mount St. Eric again. "Oh, yes, Eric." I felt it, my release was almost there. "Errrrrriiiiiicccccc!" I screamed. He knew he had me, but just as before...it went away.

Disgusted at myself again, I pushed him. Of course, I tried to push him off me, but I couldn't make Eric move unless he wanted to. "Please, Eric," I said dejectedly, "Please get up." I couldn't face him, not again, not after this. I kept my head turned, so I wouldn't have to look him in the eyes.

"No," he said. "Sookie look at me." I kept my eyes off his face; I was too much of a coward. He grabbed my chin and gently pulled it toward him. I had no other option, but to close my eyes.

"Sookie...Sookie, please. Look at me." A few seconds went by, and I tried to maintain my composure but the softer his voice was, the more grief stricken I became.

"Please, dear one. Open your eyes." He sounded as lousy as I felt.

Hot tears trickled down my face, as I slowly opened my eyes. "I don't want to hear it. Eric. Okay?"

"I am sorry, but you will hear it, whether you want to or not," he said firmly.

 _Now, instead of shedding tears, my eyes were throwing stakes. How dare he!_

"I do not want you to feel saddened, and I do not care how angry you are with right now, only that you do not feel disheartened. It **will** happen, but only when your body and mind are ready. I care for you more than you know, and when you are happy it gives me great pleasure. But when you are sad, it rips me apart inside. Please do not let this become an issue between us. You will realize, all will be well soon."

His face turned from serious to devilish in one second, "Now, I would be happy to help you work through your grief, and anxiety. Anytime. Let me show you, what I would do..."

And he was sliding down between my legs, **again**.

Giggling like a loon, I had to stop him before things got out of hand again. Not that I wouldn't want them to, it's just, I didn't think I could handle 2 major disappointments in the same day. "Eric?" I said nervously.

"Hmm?"

He was almost at my golden mound, and if I hadn't done something quick, he really would have been helping me work through my little 'problem'. "Eric, come back up here, please?"

With a sigh and grunt, he slid back up reluctantly, his face level with mine.

"Thank you," I said relieved. I the felt the coolness of his face as I held it between my hands. He rubbed his stubble against them.

"For what, Lover?" He slowly turned his head to look directly in my eyes.

"For knowing what to say, for making me feel special and not like a freak, and for holding me when I needed it. Sometimes I don't know what I'd do without you."

He nibbled on my earlobe; "Well, I can think of one thing."

"Oh, my stars! Eric. Stop. Please." He was actually growling at me! "You are such a big baby, now lets get dressed, please."

"As you wish, love."

He raised off me, grabbed a towel from his closet, and cleaned us up. Luckily for me, Eric the planner, bought me a shit load of panties and bras. He said I would need them for situations like this. So, I got my rump off the sofa, walked to the closet, and pulled out a cute silk set. All of a sudden, two big, pale hands were emerging from behind me, wrapping themselves around my breasts.

"Eric," I chuckled, "Stop it, you freak."

"You have no idea, little one."

I turned around to face him, and saw the smug look on his face. There went those eyebrows again. _Damn, is the heat on in here?_

As soon as we finished dressing, there was a knock on the door. "What?" he yelled.

 _He is such a grouch when he doesn't get his way._

Vampires, of course, don't do manual labor, which means I had to open the door. Never mind Mr. High and Mighty, who was standing 4 feet from the door. He could have easily leaned over and opened it, instead, I get to walk from across the room. Vampires.

I knew who was at the door, even before I opened it; she was the only one crazy enough to disturb Eric when the door was closed. "Sookie," she said, "You look like you've just been fucked."

I turned beet red and my ears were on fire. "Pam, go fly a kite," I spat, and walked over to my chair.

With the smell of sex in the air, her fangs ran out. "Master, we must talk." She walked over to the chair and sat down. "It concerns the matter we just spoke of."

"What is it, Pamela?"

"I just received an email from Bill; he has some news for us, and wants us to meet him at Sookie's."

"Hmm, I wonder what Billy Boy has to tell us? I guess we should go find out, don't you think, ladies?"

Pam and I nodded in unison.

"Älskare, are you ready? We will ride with Pam."

"Eric? What have you been calling me? Älskare? You've said it before, so what does it mean?" I sounded like a country hick trying to say the word. Unlike Eric, it just rolled off his pink, cool, long tongue.

"Älskare means lover, in my native tongue."

"Oh." I knew I should have used another word to answer him. Unfortunately, looking at his lips move and hearing how he said 'tongue', sent shivers all the way to my girl parts.

We all started for the door, and left by the rear exit. Pam pulled her Range Rover to the back door. Eric and I jumped in the back, and we three amigos left for our next adventure.

* * *

Hi all, I hope all enjoyed this chapter! If you did or didn't, click the review button and send me your thoughts.

Thanks to my WONDERFUL beta SouthernLady23 for putting up with me!


	4. Dead Beyond Life Chapter 4 EPOV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter 4**

**Chapter 4**

Almost all characters, are property of Charlaine Harris & HBO, some are of my own creation.

Some of the characters will be OOC at some point.

* * *

A special thanks to my **GIFTED** beta SouthernLady23 for putting up with me!

 **Eric's POV**

Sookie and I drove to Fangtasia, and I could not believe she did not comment on my driving. I had been thinking about her not having an orgasm, and it bothered me. Could it be I am not fulfilling her needs? No. That could not be it. Could it?

We were halfway to the club when she spoke, "Eric?"

"Mmmm?"

"I just wanted you to know, I'm really sorry. Please understand, you did nothing wrong. We always have so much fun together, and so many things in common. You care for my well being, and the sex is really, really good, but, something in me changed when I was abducted by Lochlan, and his bitch of a Fairy. It had nothing to do with you, so let's just keep trying 'till we get it right."

She sounded like she was about to cry, and I hated it when she cried. It made me feel helpless. "Sookie?" How could I word this, so not to hurt her feelings?

"Sookie? My, Sookie. I asked you not to feel ashamed. I know terrible things happened to you, and I understand. I will not rush you, or make you feel forced in to anything. We will wait until **I** feel you are ready."

I would rather have her angry with me, as opposed to sad and crying, plus the make up sex was most gratifying.

"What? Until **you** feel I'm ready? Listen here jackass, don't start acting all high-handed with me! We'll try when **I** feel I'm ready!"

"That's my girl!" I felt a lot better now. She was back to my temperamental vixen. I grinned at her, so she would understand I was only toying with her.

When we arrived at Fangtasia, we were greeted by my child. Pam was genuinely fond of Sookie, and it became more apparent the more time they spent together.

"Hello, Sookie. So good to see you again. You look good enough to eat," she said slyly. "I am so glad you didn't die in the Fae war. My Master has been such an insufferable bore without you. As a matter of fact, earlier tonight he..."

 _She had better close her fucking mouth before I make her regret it._

"Pam, shut up!" I shouted. As her Maker, she was compelled to comply.

We walked into my office, when my beloved started to giggle. I looked at her, wanting to find out the joke, but she just shook her head.

"So, what's tonight's plan? Enthralling the vermin, until the bar closes?"

"Well, I will have a visit from an old acquaintance," _about an alliance, which should help us both,_ "then, you will sit in my booth with me, and enjoy my company." I loved to tease her, because she has such uncanny whit. I could not wait to hear what she thought of my little comment.

"What, no throne tonight? And, what makes you think, I would enjoy your company?"

Ha! So she did catch it. I was about to respond, when my child spoke.

"Sookie, its obvious you love, and I do mean, L-O-V-E each others company. In fact, I can smell just how **much** you loved it. You two really are ridiculous."

If I did not care for my child, I would have sent her to her second death right then.

"I said shut up, Pam! Leave us!"

She turned around and scurried out the door.

"Now, Lover, my guest should be here shortly. Would you please wait for me in my booth?"

She agreed and walked towards the door, but at the last minute, she turned around in the threshold.

"Oh, Eric?"

Gods! How could she give me an erection, just by saying my name?

"Yes, my sweet?"

"We **will** try again tonight," and she walked away.

Fuck! I marveled, at the way her hips switched back and forth. I just might have enough time to taste her sweet pussy, before my appointment arrives. Fuck! _Concentrate Viking, you have work to do!_

I tried to calm my raging hard on, by checking some of my emails, and opening some mail.

Shortly, after I checked the last of my mail, I felt a slight surge of lust coming thru our bond, then I smelled the unmistakable scent of my guest.

"Angélo, come to my office, down the hallway. It is the last door on your right," I uttered. I knew, because of his heightened senses, he would hear me.

Almost immediately, he knocked on my door, and in walked a man I had not seen in over a century. I owed him a debt, and assumed he came to cash it in.

Angélo Solangé was a dhampir, a half breed. One half human and one half vampire – a very rare breed. He had very unusual circumstances surrounding his and his twin sister's birth. Their mother was an Elemental, which gave both of them great power, even without Angélo's vampirism.

"Angélo, how are you?"

"I'm fine, and you old friend? How have you been?" He asked.

"I am well. So, what have you, and your sister been doing in the last century?" His twin, Angélique, was also half human but instead of developing any vampire traits, she inherited an enormous dose of the mother's Elemental powers. Angélique, was a force to be reckoned with when she was angry, and quite volatile. I fucked her a few times, but we both quickly lost interest. As I recalled, however, her blood was almost as good as Sookie's. It was very powerful, but not nearly as sweet.

"Well, we've been tracking one particular vampire all over the world, and thought you might be able to help. As you are well aware, I am owed payment on a debt."

"Hmmm. Well, this is why you came to see me." I wondered who this vampire was, if Solangé was chasing him.

"Well, yes, that is part of the reason. The other is, Angélique."

I did not like the direction this conversation was taking. I had no desire to remember anything about her.

"She sends you all her love and affection, and would like to know when you two could meet up – you know - to catch up on old times."

"Yes, I see. Well, please give my regards to your sister, but explain to her it would not be prudent, for us to associate in **any** type of intimate terms. I have a Bonded mate and she gives me **her** love and affection whenever I want it."

He had a look of utter amazement on his face, "You? The Norseman? Bonded and mated? Hell must have frozen over! Wait until sis hears about this!"

I interrupted his ramblings to get to the real reason for his visit. "Angélo, you said you had tracked a vampire here, he is a rogue then?"

"Somewhat, yes."

My eyes narrowed, I did not like his answer.

"Let me explain, Eric. I am sure you remember the issues involving my birth, correct?"

I nodded.

"If you recall, the last time we met, I said I wanted to find out the name of the vampire who made me this way."

I nodded again.

"Well, I tracked him first to Texas and now here to Louisiana. With the help of the new vampire database, your Area 5 Investigator created. It wasn't very difficult."

I had my fingers steepled, while I mulled over an answer. "Angélo, I will help you, if I can. What is it you need me to do?"

"I'm glad you asked, I would need intel and help with reconnaissance. I'd need you to fight with me again, when the time comes, and of course, the most important is - I'd need you to help me send this vampire to his final death.

"I will consider all your requests, but first, tell me who this vampire is." I was extremely curious.

"A son of a bitch named -Victor Madden."

My eyes narrowed at his information. What the fuck? All sorts of things were running thru my head; such as, how I could help him? What could we do to send Madden, Felipe, and Sandy to their final deaths, and most of all, what I could do to gain the kingdom? Even though I never really wanted to, I would obtain the kingship, just so Sookie would be out of reach for all supes. My ultimate goal was to have her by my side, forever. And, I do mean, **forever**. Slowly, a plan started to form in my head.

"Yes, Angélo, I agree to help you. However, to justify you being here constantly, you would work here under the pretext of a bouncer. Your work schedule would be every other night, beginning tomorrow at 8pm. We would be able to discuss more of our plans."

"Great, 8 o'clock it is."

"By the way, bring your sister, we will need her help also."

"Fine. 8pm. See you then."

As he walked out, I could not help but think of the urgency of the situation. We must move swiftly, but stealthily, so we would not alarm the Vegas vampires.

After a few minutes, I left my office to join my women. I had to explain to Sookie that Angélo was being hired on as a bouncer. I did not want to worry her with Angélo's true motivation for coming to Shreveport, she had enough on her mind. I decided to retain the information, until the time arose to tell her; that is - until the floor began to shake.

"What the fuck? Earthquake!" I picked Sookie up, and cupped her, to protect her from any falling debris. The quake was just strong enough to shatter all the bottles of liquor, and all the glasses. It was only forceful enough, to make the pictures fall from the walls, and tip over some of the tables. Thank the Gods, from what I saw, it had not caused any structural damage. When the quake ceased, I told Pam to take Sookie in my office and protect her. Pam should slide her under my desk if need be, but there had better not be a scratch on my beloved. I told the girls I would assess the damage, but I already knew how, and why the quake started.

While Pam and Sookie went in the back, I made my way to the front door. As soon as I stepped outside, I saw Angélique, clenching her hands together with a smug look on her face.

"Well hi there, mon amour. I was wondering how long it would take you to come out and play."

"What the fuck is wrong with you Angélique? Were you trying to destroy my business? I truly hope not, because I think your brother would be pretty pissed at you, if I refuse to help him with his Maker. Don't you?"

I did not know why or how, but Angélique's power seemed not to work on her brother. Therefore, he could punish her without fear, and she knew this also.

"In fact, Angélique, I could probably help your brother think of a few painful punishments for you," I said with a sinister grin on my face.

She winced, remembering her past punishments, while walking towards me. "Oh, amoureux, you can be so melodramatic. Come on, why don't you give me a hug? We haven't seen each other in ages. Or, better yet, we can go in your office and you can kiss me where you missed me."

"How could you ever delude yourself into believing, I would **ever** miss you? We decided we were finished with each other long ago, as I recall. You do remember, yes? I am sure you do; how could you forget? I have a very long memory and would be happy to go over the details with you again."

I wanted to cut this bitch's head off. I could almost feel the hilt of my sword, cutting thru the flesh and bone of her neck.

"Yes, I do remember. However, I recall something else was was long - and hard too. Before you ask, yes, big brother did give me your message, but I couldn't believe it. I knew you couldn't be in a real relationship, you don't know the meaning of the word, remember? Whomever the little cunt is, you know I'm much more woman than she. Plus, we both know how well I used to satisfy you."

 _Angélique was a very possessive woman. Approximately a century ago, she destroyed several important business negotiations for me in Rome. She assumed I was screwing a few of the Dames -members of Italian Royalty - in these negotiations, which I was. I did not deny it, I am Vampire. She was, as I recall, extremely jealous of Dame Monica Salvatore. One night, Angélique slunk onto the Dame's property and caused a tremor so violent, the entire castle collapsed in on itself. No one ever found out exactly what happened, but her brother and I knew._

 _The Dame was of no consequence to me, she was just a fuck; but the possibilities of a joint venture in her business, was much more appealing, and devastating to my bank account when the deal fell through. So, I pretended as if I knew nothing. When I fucked Angélique in her room the same night, I grabbed her by her throat and choked her - slowly. Unfortunately for me, her brother pleaded for her life and swore he would punish her for her actions. I do not know what he did to her, but I never saw her again until tonight._

I was jarred from my memories, when she grabbed my crotch with both her hands. So, in order to return the favor, I grabbed her by her wrists and squeezed – hard.

Immediately, she let go and I told her with acid in my voice, " Angélique, I will tell you this one time, and one time only. Do NOT fuck with my business, me, or mine EVER again. We are no more, and that is final. The only reason we need to see each other again after tomorrow night, would be when your brother meets his Maker. Now, get the FUCK away from me."

I turned and walked away. Angélique was furious, so much so, I felt a slight tremor, but it stopped just as I walked back thru the front door of the club. I continued to the back to check on my girls.

When I entered my office, Pam and Sookie were sitting in the chairs in front of my desk. Pam was anxious to find out what the damages were. Being the forward thinking vampiress she was, she informed me she had given Bobby instructions to get earthquake insurance. She explained she would send him an email to confirm with him and the insurance company.

I turned to Sookie to let her know I had been keeping track of the quakes, and my theories came to fruition tonight. I thought about how odd the earthquakes seemed. They were a little too controlled, and only hit in certain areas, with no aftershocks. I was sated to finally find out the truth, and a way to get rid of the Vegas nest permanently.

"Hey! Viking!" I heard, as my Lover's voice snapped me out of my musings.

"Where the heck did you go? Did Scottie just beam you up or something?"

Who the hell was Scottie? "I do not understand what you mean, lover. Who **is** 'Scottie', and what beam are you referring to?"

"Never mind, it would take too long to explain. Anyway, what were you going to tell Pam? Do you know why we are having earthquakes?"

"Yes, love. I believe so. First let me ask you, have you ever heard of a dhampir, or an Elemental?"

Pam growled after I asked Sookie the question, she knew exactly who I was referring to now, plus she hated Angélique.

Surprisingly, she was familiar with the term dhampir, but had no clue about what an Elemental was. I could tell she was getting frustrated with me, which is why I disliked giving her too much information. However, we would possibly need her to help us, so I explained from the beginning.

I told her, with the help of Pam, about Angélo and his twin sister _, but nothing of me and his sister's trysts,_ the heritage of their birth, how Bill's database helped them, and how they tracked his Maker here.

My lover assumed both the twins were dhampirs, but Pam and I explained how only one developed the vampire traits, while the other developed Elemental traits.

Sookie amused me, by asking me if I was scared if Angélo would turn on me. However, because of our mutual agreement, I reassured her he would not.

I continued to explain about their mother's death, and their life with their caretakers. Such as, how they were taught to fend for themselves, and control their powers.

When I made a comment on how Angélo was taught to cook, my child made a snide comment. I would really hurt her, if she continued to mock me; and how dare she make a suggestion, to have my mate in the company of another man besides me. My temper flared, and I knew Sookie felt, but she intelligently did not remark on the matter.

"Shut the fuck up, Pam!" I would make sure to punish her later.

Sookie, continued to amuse me when she asked if he could fly, but I told her only certain vampires have this ability and he was also not completely vampire. I also wanted to warn her, because Angélo's power was nothing to take lightly.

"No, he can not fly. However, do not underestimate earth-bending. It is a formidable talent, plus, his sister is more powerful than he is - extremely more powerful." I paused a minute to let her absorb the severity of the situation, then as her eyes widened in comprehension, I continued, "Angélique is not as strong as their mother had been, but she is still very dangerous. She can not only bend the earth, she could destroy it, if she wanted."

"You mean, she has been the reason for the quakes?"

I nodded to her, while I continued, "From what Angélo told me, he knows the name of his Maker. As I stated earlier, he had tracked him around the world, which was the reason for him ending up in Texas, and now Louisiana. After imploring my help, I gave him the last piece of his puzzle. Now, he is hell bent on sending his vampire 'father' to his final death, with the help of his sister, of course."

With Sookie being such an analytical thinker, I knew her next question, so I answered it before she could ask.

"His Maker's name is...Victor Madden." As she stood up her fangs extended, and I knew Pam was thinking along the same lines as I was- Madden's second death.

"We have been tracking the earthquakes for some time now, and noticed almost everywhere Madden went, there was some sort of tremor."

Pam pointed out Victor had not been to Texas, but I explained there was a **Viktor** Madden there. However, he was a different person, possibly vampire, and a different spelling.

My little fairy chimed in, "Okay, so, let me get this straight. An earth-bending dhampir is in Louisiana to kill the vampire who attacked his mother and made him this way. He tracked this same vampire all around the world, just to end up in Louisiana. Angélo's sister, Angélique, is a half Elemental hybrid, which means she could destroy the earth as we know it, and is hell bent on helping her brother. So, he came to Fangtasia to ask for your help, and in return, you get?"

"Payment in-kind, of course," I said, as the side of Pam's mouth twitched.

"Yea, right, Eric. It will be kind, I bet. You know we have to help him, right? If we don't, he could have his sister destroy us and literally the ground we walk on. We need to make sure she's kept on a tight leash, for all our sakes. Also, we might also be able to ask them for help with Felipe and his regime."

I told Sookie how wonderful I thought her suggestion was, because now I did not have to ask her help. I walked over to her quickly, and gave her a deep kiss in appreciation, and felt Pam's eyes on us.

"Pam, get out and close the door behind you," I snapped.

As soon as she closed the door, I held Sookie gently, and attacked her with my mouth. She was an absolutely amazing creature, and I had to tell her how thrilled I was about her idea.

"My lover, I am so glad you feel the need to help the twins, and the notion to ask them for their help, because I have an idea which will help them, and us as well."

"Well, I can tell your happy," she said looking down. I gave her a huge smile, and gently slid her hand down to my hard dick.

"Eric, make love to me,"

She didn't have to say it twice! I pulled her sweater off, unzipped her jeans - blindingly fast, picked her up and laid her on my sofa, while we kissed passionately. "Älskare, you are so beautiful and loyal, I am so pleased you are mine. I will never let anything happen to you. We were meant for each other, and I know you feel how our bodies react to one another." Then, I yanked off her jeans, and tore her undergarments to shreds.

"Eric, you're overdressed."

I hurriedly removed my clothes, as she pulled me to her. My dick rubbed her clit, which made her grab my ass. Wanting her feel the pleasure and pain of my fangs, I raked them down her neck; and when reaching her hard nipples, gently sucked them.

"Oh, Eric. Yes! Yes! "Give me what I need!" I **love** it when she begs for me!

"What is it you need, Älskare? Tell me, Sookie. What is it?"

"You, Eric! I need you inside me, now shut up and fuck me, damn it!"

 _Ye Gods! Of all that was fucking sacred! How could she know how to seduce me this way. Fuck, I am 1000 year old vampire - and a young, human woman makes me crazy with lust?_

I placed each one of her legs on my shoulders, and slid into her hot, dripping wet, pussy. She screamed from the pleasure and pain, while her nails scraped down my back. I loved to feel my dick hitting her bottom, so I pushed deeper. She took me in to the hilt, while our bodies moved in rhythm.

She felt so exquisite, and she was mine - all mine.

"Sookie, you complete me in a way I would have never thought possible, you are mine as you were meant to be, it would be heaven, If I could wake up like this to you, everyday. I would fuck you in every room, inside and outside my home, on the stairs, the kitchen sink and even the washer if you let me. Can you feel me inside you? Do you feel how your tiny pussy wraps around my hard dick? We fit together like a hand in glove."

"Oh yes, Eric. I feel you inside me. Please! Harder! Fuck me harder! Fuck your pussy! Oh, God Yes! Ahh, right there, yes!"

The sound of her begging me to fuck her harder, pushed me over the edge. I came violently inside her, as I bit her nipple, and drank her one-of -a kind, sweet blood. However, I was not done. I am not a selfish lover, and always leave my woman satisfied.

"Come for me, Sookie. You are so alluring when you come, give me what I want."

"Oh, yes, Eric. Errrrrriiiiiicccccc!"

She screamed, my name and tensed up but just like before...

What was going on here? I knew Sookie had gone thru a traumatic experience, but she was such a warrior; I thought those wounds were beginning to heal. Maybe, Sookie, had just gotten to the point where I did not please her anymore?

No. That would **neve** r be it.

I had never been in this type of situation before, and I did not like it. She looked away from me, and the bond told me how saddened and disgusted she felt. How could she feel so bereft?

"Please, Eric, Please get up."

She wouldn't even look at me, and I felt her self-doubt. She should not doubt herself, she was wonderful.

"No, Sookie look at me." She still would not turn to me, so I gently grabbed her chin, and turned her head to me. When she opened her eyes, I had an urgency, to explain to her how I felt.

"I don't want to hear it, Eric. Okay?"

"I am sorry, but you will hear it, whether you want to or not." I would have preferred her angry with me, than disappointed. "I do not want you to feel saddened, and I do not care how angry you are with right now, only that you do not feel disheartened. It **will** happen, but only when your body and mind are ready. I care for you more than you know, and when you are happy it gives me great pleasure. But when you are sad, it rips me apart inside. Please do not let this become an issue between us. You will realize, all will be well soon. Now, I would be happy to help you work through your grief, and anxiety. Anytime. Let me show you, what I would do..." and I began to slid between her thighs again.

She tried to stop me a couple of times, and I hoped she would give up if I ignored her. Unfortunately, she insisted, and put her small, warm hands on either side of my face, while she asked me tenderly to come back up.

With a resigned sigh I complied, but was rendered speechless when she thanked me for putting her at ease. There was no need for her to thank me, she was my mate and bonded. I would do anything for her.

"...Sometimes I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Well, I can think of one thing," I rasped, as I nibbled and sucked on her earlobe. I could not get enough of her!

"Oh, my stars! Eric. Stop. Please."

I growled at her, Gods, she was so frustrating!

"You are such a big baby, now lets get dressed, please."

"As you wish, love," I replied reluctantly.

I raised off her, cleaned us both up and began to dress. However, gazing at my little Fairy Princess, in all her glory, tempted me beyond reason. So, I walked quietly behind her, and wrapped my hands around to her firm breast. They fit perfectly in my large hands, and all I would need to do was turn her around, suckle them and...

"Eric, she said giggling, "Stop it, you freak."

"You have no idea, little one..." _what I could do to you. I could make you scream my name and I would help you overcome your little problem - soon._

Almost immediately, after we dressed, my child knocked on the door. "What?" I yelled. She was only being an ass. She likes to tease us, and I had no time for it now.

I was going to let her ass stay in the hallway, and would not open the door for her. Unless it was something urgent, or very private she could stand right outside the door. However, Sookie, being the well mannered Southern Belle, walked from the closet, on the other side of the room, to open it.

"Sookie," she said, "You look like you've just been fucked," and I knew the smell of fairy, and sex made her fangs run down.

Statements like those are the very reason I would not open the door for her, but my Sookie could hold her own. Even though she blushed from embarrassment, she managed a quick comeback.

"Pam, go fly a kite."

I smiled at her choice of words, then Pam turned to me. She told me Compton had sent her an email and he wanted us to meet him at Sookie's.

I suggested we leave immediately, and while we were walking out, Sookie asked me what I was calling her in my native language. I explained it meant, Lover.

She gave me a strange look, smiled and we headed for the rear door. As Pam stopped in front of us, I helped Sookie in the backseat of the SUV, I slid in beside her, and we were off.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming!


	5. Dead Beyond Life Chapter 5 The Estate SPOV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter 5**

**Chapter 5**

 **The Estate**

Almost all characters, are property of Charlaine Harris & HBO, some are of my own creation.

Some of the characters will be OOC at some point.

Special thanks to my beta SouthernLady23 for all her wonderful guidance.

F **or future reference, when Eric or any part of his retinue is conversing in mindspeak, the entire thought as well as punctuation will be written in _bold &_ _italics_. Please keep that in mind.**

 **SOOKIE'S POV**

While Eric and I were cuddling in the back seat, Pam turned on the XM Radio to the all-news station. The quake in Shreveport was the only thing they talked about. We listened intently, as they reported all the destruction. The news anchors speculated about the quake in Texas, and the ones here in Louisiana. They suggested the quakes seemed to be moving east, and speculated there was some sort of undiscovered fault line in the southern states. If there was, they implied other states such as Georgia, or Florida could be next. They even went as far to say, if Florida had an earthquake, it could cause tsunamis, or make Florida fall into the Atlantic.

"Master, we have to help the dhampir, or else his asinine sister will destroy the entire state. You remember how insane she is, don't you? It seems she has become more unhinged."

Eric had a strange look on his face, when he answered Pam. "Yes, Pam. It would seem; we better."

Somewhere along the way, I fell asleep in Eric's arms. As he woke me with a kiss, we were pulling in the driveway to my old farmhouse.

"Lover, wake up. We are here," he whispered in my ear.

Bill was already inside, sitting in Gran's old arm chair, drinking a Blood. Amelia was sitting on the sofa, but had already set out two more Bloods, for Pam and Eric.

"Bill," Eric and Pam said together. They turned to Amelia and Eric nodded. Pam on the other hand, gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

They sat down beside Amelia, as I turned to grab a chair from the kitchen table – that was, until Eric caught my arm, and pulled me onto his lap. He began to rub on my thigh absentmindedly, while he waited to hear what Bill had to say. I blushed when I looked up, because Pam was rolling her eyes at me, Amelia was grinning, and Bill – _poor Bill_ \- was brooding.

I still cared for Bill - as a friend, and didn't want him to feel uncomfortable around me and Eric. But, hell, he might as well deal with it. He made his bed, now he had to lie in it, right? He's the one who screwed up, and he knew it.

"Sheriff. Pam," Bill replied. "I have the information you requested. As you recall, I scrutinized Madden's monetary and area affairs, and discovered something very interesting. I thought you may need to know."

"Well, what the hell is it, Compton?" Eric spat.

"It seems Victor had been in Texas, near Cleburne. I believe there was an earthquake there, correct? Anyway, he has been skimming money from the recovery funds in New Orleans, and diverting the funds to a dummy gas drilling company, named MadCorp. It looked like he had been doing this for a while."

"How did you come about this information?" Eric asked, his eyes on Bill - his hands on my legs.

"Well, it took a considerable amount of effort on my part," Bill replied, the corner of his lip curling as he tried not to look where Eric's fingers were headed. "At first, he was very careful, but after awhile, he got sloppy, and I was able to discover his error. It seems that's the norm. Powerful men always assume they can never be brought down." Bill steadied his voice, as if he was issuing a veiled threat.

Eric smiled, and chuckled, dismissing his words as if they were a pesky fly. "Hmm, yes. It would seem so. I am sure Felipe would like to know, his second-in-command has been stealing from him."

"Master," Pam began. "We were under the assumption Victor had not been in Texas before. I wonder if Stan knew he was there?"

"That is a good question Pamela, and one which we will find out. Maybe Stan could be of some help to us. However, I will decide later, whether I need to contact him or not."

"One more thing," Bill continued. "He had been recruiting new vampires to command, but I haven't figured out why – yet."

Eric growled. "You need to find out why, **soon**. Victor is very cunning and we need to be ready for anything. Well, do you at least know how many underlings he has recruited?"

"No, Sheriff, not exactly. However, my research has led me to believe it is at least 100 of them."

Something clicked, when Bill told Eric about recruiting new vampires. "Oh, no!" I shouted.

"What, Sookie? What's wrong?"

All the vampires went on high alert. "Eric? With that many vampires, it sounds like he's amassing an army to..."

"Attempt another take over," Amelia finished for me.

Pam hissed, Bill clenched his fists and turned whiter than he already was, while Eric's eyes narrowed to slits. They were silent, as all three vampires looked at each other; Amelia and I just looked scared. Immediately, Eric switched to 'Bad Ass, Area 5 Sheriff' mode. "Pam, I want you to call Angélo. Relay to him the information Bill has given us. Tell him when he comes to work tomorrow night, we will discuss this. Also, ask him to bring along his sister. We will need her help."

"Yes, Master." Pam pulled out her cell, dialed a number, and walked outside.

"Bill." Eric turned to him. "Keep a close eye on Victor's transactions, and report to me if anything else is transferred out of the recovery fund. Also, find out exactly how many underlings he has. Come to Fangtasia at 8 o'clock tomorrow, with all the information, and anything else you can find. You are dismissed."

"Yes, Sheriff," Bill retorted. "Good night, ladies." He nodded his head and was gone.

Eric looked at me with concern. "Lover, please do not worry, you will be safe. We will not have a repeat of the Vegas takeover." He looked at Amelia. "Witch, you will need to check your wards on the house. Besides you and Sookie, only myself, Pam and Bill should be allowed in."

Amelia nodded, stood up and went to the kitchen. She came out with some herbs, and headed outside.

"Sookie, it is nearly sunrise. I will be back tomorrow at 7 o'clock to retrieve you. Please be safe and trust no one. Understand?" He was very sedate; there was no hint of humor in his voice.

"Yes, Eric. I understand. I'll watch out for anything hinky."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Since I have the early shift, Sam will be there if I need him. Make sure you and Pam are safe too, okay? Promise me."

"Oh, I promise, lover, and...what is hinky?"

"Well, baby, hinky is like out of place, or suspicious."

"Yes, I understand. Please look for anything _hinky_ ," he chuckled as he said it.

Who said you couldn't teach a 1000 year old vampire new tricks or words?

Meanwhile, Pam strolled back inside with Amelia in tow. "Eric, it is done. I have contacted the dhampir; he and his sister will meet us tomorrow night. Amelia has also strengthened her wards. They should be safe."

Eric nodded, gave me a toe-curling kiss, and walked towards the door. "Sleep well, Lover, and have **vivid** dreams of me," he said, wagging his eyebrows while walking out the door.

Pam kissed Amelia on her cheek, and looked at me. "Sookie, please don't get yourself killed. You have no idea how hard it is for Eric. He knows he can't be there for you in the day, and it irritates him." She nodded to the both of us and was gone.

Amelia and I couldn't do anything for a few moments, but stare at each other.

"Shit, roomie," Amelia began, "how can we handle another take over? When you go to work, make sure you stay close to Sam, you hear? I don't want to be the one to tell Eric something's happened to you."

"He'd be all right, Amelia. I know he cares for me, but after living 1000 years, I think he'd get over me pretty quickly."

"You know, roomie, sometimes you can be such the proverbial blonde."

"What? What the heck are you talking about?"

"It is **so** obvious the Viking is in love with you it's ridiculous, and you – God, if I had a nickel every time you looked at him with goo-goo eyes, I'd be a millionaire."

"Umm, Amelia? You're already a millionaire," I stated.

"No, my father is a millionaire, not me. Now, go get some rest. You're going to need it."

"Good night, Amelia, and thanks."

"'Nite, roomie, and do like your man said, have vivid dreams of his long, hard..."

"Amelia! Watch your mouth!" I couldn't do anything but smile, because hopefully he would star in my dreams again tonight.

"I can't watch my mouth, but I bet Mr. Tall, Pale, and Handsome watches yours. Especially when, you've got your mouth on his..."

"Good night, Amelia!"

I turned and walked away as we both laughed. She is **so** bad!

* * *

When I woke, I felt as if I had gotten hit by a freight train. I had worried so much, I had gotten nauseous. It was 8 in the morning, and my shift started at 10.

 _Well, might as well bite the bullet, I have to go to work._

I rolled out of bed, took a shower, and dressed for work. I went in to the kitchen where Amelia had a pot of coffee already waiting. She was seated at the table reading, The Witches' Voice, a newspaper created exclusively for witches by witches.

"Morning, Sook, how ya feeling?"

 _She sure was cheery._ Mornings were Amelia's worst time of day since Tray was murdered. I guess Niall's potion did the trick.

"Morning," I said, pouring myself a cup.

"Have you heard, about all the destruction those quakes caused? The Wally World in Shreveport was almost destroyed.

"Oh, my. I hope no one was hurt, or worse. Something's going to give sooner or later, because the state can't take much more destruction. We just started seeing improvement from Katrina."

Amelia agreed with me, and continued to sip her tea. Since she gave me her opinion of Eric's feelings for me, I figured she wouldn't mind sharing her opinion on other situations. "Amelia, you said you think Eric is in love with me, right?"

She nodded.

"Well, I know I love him, but I just can't say it; not until he does first. I've been hurt very badly by Bill and Quinn, and I just don't want to feel - vulnerable. In addition to all that, since the Fae war, I can't even have an orgasm. I just don't know what to do." It was hard admitting this, but I knew Amelia was the only person I could talk to about him.

"Sookie, how many times have you and Eric bumped pelvises since the war?"

That Amelia, she had a way with words. With a grin I replied, "Maybe 4 times, why?"

"Has he left you, yet?"

"No, but..."

"Did he ever tell you he was going to leave you alone, or stop seeing you? Like, when you were rescuing Bill from his Maker bitch, or when he knew you were with Quinn? Or, even after the take over, where was he? Here with you, right?"

"No, I mean yes, but..."

"So, what the hell makes you think he'll leave you now? Like I said, can't you see he loves you? I have met plenty of vampires, and I've never seen one care for anything or anyone the way he cares for you. Get a clue Sookie! You two were **made** for each other. Don't you know how many women wished they had a man like yours? Now, get over yourself already! The Viking would go to his second death for you, doesn't that mean anything? Tray would have..." Her voice caught as she said Tray's name and couldn't finish.

"Amelia, I'm sorry. Please don't upset yourself. Everything you said is true I guess, and I'll just have to use the hand I was dealt."

"Yeah, you will. Now, as far as your orgasms go, it's only psychological. You have to let go of the hurt and pain from the betrayal of Bill and Quinn, and let go of the fear you have of telling Eric you love him, and what would happen if you did. Live in the moment, and realize Eric loves you. Remember how safe you feel with him. Break down your wall Sookie, and listen to your heart. When you do, believe me, you'll climax again, and again and again." She grinned as she made her last comment.

"Thanks, Amelia, I feel much better. Now, I better get to work before I'm late. Love ya, roomie."

"Love you too, Sookie."

I walked out the door and jumped in my car. I had a lot to think about. _Give myself to Eric?_ There really wasn't any reason for me not to, except cowardice. Unlike Bill, Eric had always been there, and protected me. He helped me thru the maenad attack, the orgy, and my assault and almost rape in Dallas. Hell, in Dallas he even caught a couple of bullets for me. Even when he was cursed, he almost killed Amanda when she called me a 'vamp humper', and he **did** kill that bitch Debbie and got shot at again in the process. He helped me rescue Bill, even though I knew he really didn't want to and most recently, he protected me in the Fae war, and during the Vegas takeover.

 _Well damn, he does love me! The question is now, how do I get him to tell me – first?_

Deep in thought, I failed to see the deer darting across the road. By the time I came back from la-la land, it was too late. I screamed and jerked on the steering wheel, while I stomped the brakes. The last thing I remembered was flying thru the air, a blinding white light, and a floating sensation.

When I awoke, I was in my room with a pounding headache, and a dull pain in my torso and legs. I tried to get up and go relieve myself, but could only move my arms and neck. My body felt as if it were pumped full of lead.

"Lover?" I heard the voice of an angel, whispering in my ear. "Lover, can you hear me?"

"Of course I can hear you, Eric, you think I'm deaf?" I croaked. As I spoke, I recognized a very palatable taste in my mouth.

He laughed loudly, sounding relieved. "Do you remember anything, Sookie?"

"Yes. I remember almost hitting a deer and the car flipping; a blinding white light, and feeling as if I were floating. _God, I had to go._ I don't remember anything else; but - Eric, what's wrong with me?"

"Sookie, Dr. Ludwig came to see you. She gave us instructions on your care, while I gave you my blood. Now, you need to rest, but first I will carry you to the restroom."

 _Dang, I must be pretty messed up if I couldn't go potty by myself; and, did he just avoid my question?_ When he pulled the covers off me, his lips turned to a hard line, and his eyes looked on me with concern. _Yeah, I_ _ **was**_ _pretty messed up._

"Oh, shit! Eric, I was supposed to work today, and tomorrow. I need to call Sam."

"No need, Love. Don't worry about the Shifter, he already knows."

I only had a thin gown on, so when Eric slid his hands under me, I felt the cool firmness of his fingers. It never ceased to amaze me, how just his touch soothed me.

He took me to the bathroom, turned around to give me a little privacy - _bless his non-beating heart_ , and carried me back to the bed when I was finished.

"Eric, what about my car? I need to file an insurance claim."

"Do not worry, little one. The witch has already called your insurance company, and you are off work until you are healed. So, I want you to rest and feel better. Please? For me?" he pleaded.

"All right, but will you tell Bill and Pam for me?"

"Well, Love, they already know. Bill is in the living room, and I have already told Pam. She is running Fangtasia while I'm gone."

"So, how did I get back home?"

"The witch told me the shifter called here around 10:15 this morning, and told her you had not arrived at work yet. Through our bond, I felt your terror earlier, but there was nothing I could do."

Eric looked so dejected and helpless and – guilty? I know it eats him up inside, because **he** can't protect me during the day.

"The witch and the shifter both, went to search for you and discovered your car in a ravine, however, you were nowhere to be found. They searched the surrounding area, and called the nearby hospitals on the hopes someone transported you there. They said they looked everywhere, but could not find you. Then, the witch said she received a text, informing them you were at home. When they made it back here, she said it was around 4 o'clock, so she used your cell to call and left me a message. She said she knew I would call back, if I saw your number, as opposed to hers. At first dusk, I retrieved the message, told Pam what happened and left. I called Bill and had him help take of you, until I arrived at your house. On the way, I called Ludwig, and asked her to meet me here."

His huge explanation was starting to give me a headache, and I couldn't shake the feeling he was hiding something from me. "Okay. Now I'll ask you again, since you conveniently side-stepped it the first time I asked. What is wrong with me?" He turned his head a little from me, so I couldn't see his expression. "It's not bad, Sookie. You will be fine a few days."

"Eric, you have avoided answering my question twice. Now cut the crap, and tell me what's wrong with me!"

"Well," he began gravely, "you have a broken, and a fractured rib, a broken ankle, and a broken leg but because I gave you my blood, you will be healed soon. Amelia cast a numbing spell on you, to help ease your pain while your bones grow back together. You also have a concussion, with bruising and swelling on your face, and stomach. Oh, and Dr. Ludwig gave you a potion which immobilizes the areas of you body, which need repairing. Since your legs and ribs were the most injured, the potion is affecting those areas the most."

I could tell Eric's blood was healing me, because I felt the pain of my bones growing back together. Slowly, the pain and soreness of my body abated, which allowed me to feel - other things. Things like, Eric's manhood poking in my side.

 _Okay Sookie, get a grip. You need to keep your cool, you're injured, ya know? Oh, my stars, even when he wasn't 'excited' he was huge! I could just imagine his..._ All of a sudden, I had a yearning to brush my hair. "Jeez, I bet I look terrible. Could you please hand me a brush, so I can at least brush my hair?"

"Sookie, out of all the things to worry about, you think of your hair?"

 _Yeah, either me brush my hair, or hurt myself more by trying to jump your bones..._

I couldn't help it, brushing my hair was like a relaxing medicine. Other than getting some of Eric's 'sexual healing' and sunbathing, brushing my hair was the 3rd best. Nonetheless, he got up and brought me a brush, but instead of handing it to me, he gingerly lifted my head and brushed it for me. It reminded me of when Bill used to brush my hair; it seemed ages ago.

"Eric? Can you ask Bill and Amelia to come in ? I at least want them to know I'll be well soon."

"You already have, love."

The next thing I knew, Bill was knocking on my door with Amelia beside him. When they came in they both winced, so I knew I looked terrible.

"I don't want you two to worry about me, I'll be right as rain in a few days, okay?"

They both nodded, said they hoped I'd get well soon, and Amelia left the room. Bill lingered a moment, touched my bed and said, "Good night Sweetheart." He turned and walked out the door.

Eric looked at me, kissed me chastely, and told me he had to leave soon, for his 8 o'clock meeting. I wished I could have gone with him, if it hadn't been for my terrible luck, I could have joined him. "Eric, will you please let me know what happened in the meeting? I need to stay in the loop, don't you think?"

"In the loop? I do not understand, Lover," he asked questioningly.

"Oh, uh...I need to be kept informed about what is going on."

"Well, yes, Sookie. I do think you need to be kept abreast of the situation."

Just as he answered me, my body reminded me of the one thing humans forget to do when dealing with vampires. Eat. I really didn't feel hungry, but I guess my stomach had its own agenda. It roared so loud, Eric looked at me like I was girl in the old Exorcist movie.

His amazement turned into amusement, when he chuckled at me. "I guess it is dinnertime for the human."

"Very funny. Would you please ask Amelia to bring me some soup when you leave; I think it's all I'll be able to stomach, no pun intended." _I'm glad Amelia went grocery shopping yesterday._ He chuckled at me, as he rose from the bed. He leaned back over me and literally hijacked my lips, as he kissed me. It was so deep and tender, I would have latched my legs around his waist – if I could have moved them.

"Sookie," he replied, "even though I really do not want to leave, I must go – **now**."

"Okay, but please be careful. I don't know what I'd do, if something happened to you, baby."

"Baby? I am not an infant, Sookie."

"You call me your 'Lover', 'Little One' and 'Dear One', right?"

He nodded.

"Well, I can call you 'baby'. So, as you would say, it's non negotiable." I used my best Eric imitation.

He laughed quietly, and ran his fingertips along my jawline. "Rest now, and I'll tell the witch to bring you your soup. Be well, Sookie. If I have enough time, I will come back before dawn." He stood and left.

Even before Eric left, I felt a small hole in my heart. Every time I'm away from him, I feel so incomplete. Eric asked me, soon after he got his memory back, if I'd come live with him. At the time, I didn't want to, because I would have to leave my friends and family behind. However, thinking about it, Eric is my family too. He's been there for me more than anyone else, even Jason. He was definitely a lot more affectionate than Bill, and he 'got' me. I would love to spend more time with him, but I know as Sheriff, he had other responsibilities, as well as Fangtasia.

While I was traveling down memory lane, Amelia came in with some cream of chicken soup, and a spoon. "Here ya go, roomie. How ya feelin' anyway? You're looking better. Oh, and the numbing spell will were off in a couple of hours; I just cast it to last long enough, for Eric to give you some of his blood."

"Thanks, Amelia, I couldn't ask for a better friend. Well, since Eric gave me some of his blood, I'm almost healed. I should be a lot better tomorrow." I tried to sound as cheery as I could, I hated for her to worry.

After I finished all the soup, she gave me my medicine from Dr. Ludwig. She checked my covers, took my bowl, and headed out the door.

"'Nite, roomie."

"'Nite," I said. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out.

* * *

"Sookie. Sookie, wake up! Wake up!"

I was dreaming Amelia was shaking me. I felt like I had been drowning in quicksand, but was slowly being pulled out.

"Sookie! WAKE UP!"

My eyes fluttered open, and Amelia was in front of me, eyes wide with concern and – frightened?

"Amelia, what's wrong?" I said groggily.

"Sookie, can you move? Eric called and said to wake you up, and get you dressed. Pam is on the way to get us. I don't know why, but he sounded very upset. Can you get up? Oh, Dr. Ludwig came back by to check on you. She said you are nearly healed, so come on, lets get you out of bed."

My torso was bandaged and I was still a little sore, but not nearly as bad as I had been before. I sat up with Amelia's help and slid my feet to the floor. I hobbled to the bathroom, as Amelia walked closely behind me.

She made sure I was okay, and turned around to go back in my room. I heard some drawers shutting, and zippers being zipped. She came back to help me out the bathroom, and went back to my bags. She packed me some lingerie, a set of silk pj's Claudine had bought me before she was murdered. I put on the another set of pajamas, and my fuzzy slippers. Amelia also packed me a least a week's worth of clothes, shoes and toiletries, and took the bag into the living room. When she came back for me, I was already limping past the threshold of the living room. I noticed there was another bag on the floor, but didn't think anything of it; I just figured it was for me also.

As soon as Amelia finished checking the house for last minute things, I heard a car parking outside. The next instant, Pam was in front of me, looking very alert, with her eyes darting around. If that wasn't all, Bill was walking in the door, too.

"Are you ready to leave, Sookie, Amelia?" She asked us nervously.

Bill carried our bags outside, to load them in Pam's SUV.

"Yes, we're ready," I said. "What's wrong Pam? What happened?"

She glared at Bill and said, "Eric will explain once we get there. Just know he is doing this for your safety. Now, we must go." She looked at me all serious, and turned to leave out the door.

Bill looked at me and said, "It's all right, sweetheart, Eric will take care of everything."

Now, I was really getting worried. What the heck was going on? Whatever it was, I'm glad they respected me so I would stay alert enough to understand what's happening. If Eric had his way, I would be comatose until the danger passed. I knew he tried to protect me, but when I'm in a 'situation', I like to meet it head on - _even if I'm 'damaged' as Pam would say_.

Amelia climbed in the front with Pam, while Bill and I were in the back. I laid my head over on the door to rest, and tried to calm myself. I had obviously dozed off, because when I woke, my head was resting against Bill's shoulder. It felt so comforting there, I didn't move and fell right back asleep. When I awoke, Bill was carrying me into Fangtasia. I thought Eric would have a hissy fit, because Bill was carrying me, but he seemed okay with it. I didn't say anything to Bill, because I wasn't going to open up a can of worms if I didn't have to. So, Bill laid me down on the sofa, while Eric walked toward me, bent down and kissed me on the head. I looked around the room and saw Pam, Amelia, Bill, and Eric staring at me.

I felt like I was on display or something, and they weren't making anything better by acting all somber. "Eric, what's going on, and why are y'all staring at me?"

Eric looked at Bill, nodded, and turned back to me.

Bill answered me instead of Eric. "Sookie, sweetheart..."

I heard a low growl rise from Eric's throat, as Bill referred to me as sweetheart.

"Sookie, you know I had been monitoring messages and other aspects of Madden's retinue, correct?"

"Yes, I remember the conversation."

"Well," he continued. "I intercepted a telephone call a few hours ago, which dealt with you."

"Me?" Every time Madden's name was mentioned in the same sentence as mine, it was **never** good. "What about me, Bill?"

"It seems Madden dispatched someone to abduct you," he said sorrowfully.

"What! Why the H-E-DOUBLE HOCKEY STICKS would he want with me now? I've been nothing but nice to him! I am so sick of this crap!"

Eric answered, "Älskare, you have no idea how special you are. Most vampires would kill to have their very own telepath in their retinue, and Victor is no different. The one thing we do need to figure out is, if Victor gave the order, and is working on his own accord, or if the King ordered it."

Amelia asked the question I was too frozen in shock to do, "Eric, what happens now? We could go back to the house; my wards would hold – unless a stronger witch was around to break it. Other than the farmhouse, we have nowhere else to go."

"Yes, you do," Eric said.

Pam looked at her and said, "You will come stay with me at my home, and Sookie will stay with my Master." Pam turned to address me, "You will both be safe, and do not worry about your job. Bill has already informed the Shifter you will be off indefinitely, in light of the situation."

 _I felt so guilty! Poor, Sam_. I didn't know if I'd even have a job to return to, not after this debacle.

"Now, lover," Eric began. "We will leave for my home. Pam will take the Witch with her, when she leaves for the evening."

"Why can't I stay at my house, Eric? You make it seem as if your house is as closely guarded as Area 51."

"Once we make it there, you will understand why, love."

He scooped me up as if he were carrying a baby, and started for the door.

"Wait! Wait just a minute, Buster! First, let me absorb all this shit!" I muttered to myself, "I am so effin' tired of having an effin' target painted on my back. Sometimes, I wish I could just disappear!"

All of a sudden, Amelia gasped and the three vampires' eyes widened. I felt Eric's shock, and utter amazement thru our bond. Why the heck were they staring at me? Again?

"Sss...Sookie?" Amelia stammered. "Sookie, you're...you're fading?"

"What?"

Eric looked at me, eyes wide and nodded his head. "Please Amelia, stop joking. This is **so** not a joking matter," I snapped.

"Lover, what the Witch said is true, just for a few seconds, you started to disappear. In fact, when you wished to disappear, is when you began to fade."

"Oh, my, God! What the heck is happening to me? First, I'm supposed to be kidnapped and now I'm fading? I need to call Niall, now!" I looked around for an available phone and started towards Eric's desk.

"Lover, we do not have time to call Niall now. You can call him later, right now we need to get you out of here. Please."

"Okay, let's go." He scooped me up again. "No, Eric. Please let me walk."

As Eric hesitantly set me down, I turned to Bill to ask him how he was getting home. He told me he was resting at Fangtasia today, and not to worry. I wobbled a little, but was steadied as Eric put his arm around my waist.

"Let us go now." He turned to Pam, "Make sure Angélo understands what to do, and I will call you later."

"Yes, Master. Oh, and Master...be well."

Eric nodded to her, grabbed my bag and walked out holding me by the waist. When we made it outside, he told me we would fly instead of drive; just in case someone was following us. I loved to fly with Eric – now. I used to be terrified shitless, but now? I absolutely LOVED it!

I loved the way the coolness of the wind felt on my face, and I especially loved being held by Eric. I felt so safe and secure in his arms, when he held me close to him. I never felt so secure with anyone, even Bill.

"Sookie, I will keep you safe. I will do what I have to do. Do you understand?"

I definitely understood. Eric would kill for me, and I wouldn't mind if it was Victor, Felipe or anyone in their little group. However, if it risked Eric, Pam, Amelia or any one of my friends' lives, I'd rather them save themselves than me. I forced myself not to think about Bill, I still didn't know how I felt about our – situation.

"Eric, I understand, but I still don't want you to get hurt because of me. Please, be careful. Now, will you please tell me about the phone call, and what happened at the meeting tonight?"

He looked down in my eyes longingly, while he began his story. "Bill, as you know, overheard a call," _yeah, right,_ _ **overheard**_ _a call,_ "with Victor talking to Sandy. He asked her, if the 'telepath' still worked at the bar. She replied you did, and someone would be there shortly to commandeer you. However, the one thing which let us know you were the target, was Sandy telling Victor someone would arrive at Compton's house to watch him in 2 hours, so he could not interfere. Therefore, after Bill called me with the information, I told Pam to come get you, and bring you to me. She wanted the Witch to join you, because she said you wouldn't gowithout her." _Thanks, Pam_. "So, while she was on the way to your home, I told Compton to go guard your house.

"He was ordered to wait until Pam arrived. They were to extract you and the witch, before anyone arrived. I have Bill staying at Fantasia, in case something happens, or someone shows up there looking for you. You will stay with me, and the witch will stay with Pam, until this is resolved."

"Okay, but only until this is resolved. I don't want anyone to think I'm a kept woman. So, what happened at the meeting?"

"Well, love, Angélo arrived on time with his sister, but I asked to speak with him in private, before we talked with her. So, Pam lead her out the office, and I explained to him about Victors dummy company, and his theft of New Orleans Recovery Fund money. Luckily, I also told him Victor may be plotting something, but I did not know what it was. Now, because he has attempted to kidnap you, I know what his plan was. Angélo suggested we work together and take care of him as soon as possible. We called for his sister and Pam, and explained our plans to take out Victor. After we were all on one accord, Angélique left and Angélo started his shift."

"Now, as for your sleeping arrangements, you of course, will sleep with me. While I am at rest, you will have guards during the day. Also, I do not want you to endanger yourself, which includes trying to save someone other than yourself."

My eyes narrowed to slits. How could he say something like that to me?

"Promise me, Sookie."

"Eric, I just can't agree with you. I understand where you're coming from, but I have never, nor will I **ever** stand by idly, while my friends and family are in danger. In for a penny, in for a pound I always say. I'm sorry, but I can't promise I won't help, plus, it's not like I just go looking for trouble, it just sorta -finds me." I was very decided on the matter, and he didn't say anything for a few moments. Could I have won the argument so easily? Not.

"You are so infuriating, woman! You have no sense of self-preservation. It is most admirable you are so loyal, and such a warrior, I have chosen a worthy mate, but I will not let you get hurt... or worse."

I could relate to Eric's worry, because I didn't want anything to happen to him either. I was determined to try and put his mind at ease. "Eric, I will promise you this – I will try my best to stay away from danger, okay?"

"I suppose your answer will suffice – for now."

Well, at least he was pacified, for the moment. "Hey, baby, why do you always call me your - mate? We really aren't married, remember?"

He looked a little put off with me, but answered in his cool, calculating voice. "Sookie, by vampire laws and customs, we really **are** married. Your human laws may not recognize the ceremony as a true marriage, but by Vampire standards we are wed."

Then, the entire memory hit me like a ton of bricks. I remembered Victor's words as if it were yesterday...

* * *

*FLASHBACK*

" _Now you and Eric are openly pledged...the knife, that's its significance. It's a ritual knife handed down over the centuries and used in important ceremonies and sacrifices. It's not the only one of its kind, of course, but it's rare. Now it's only used in marriage rituals. I'm not sure how Eric came to have possession of it, but its presentation from you to Eric, and his acceptance, can only mean that you and Eric are pledged to each other."_

*END OF FLASHBACK*

* * *

"In fact, he continued, "I am tiring of calling you my mate, I would actually like to begin introducing you as - my wife. Who knows, maybe in the **near** future we will also perform the human ceremony."

"What?" If you've never seen Sookie Stackhouse speechless, right this second would be the time to snap a picture, and record it in your books. There was absolutely nothing I could say, so I did the most logical thing – stared.

"Lover, are you well? You look a little green," he said with a smile.

I nodded to him, unsure if I would be able to mouth a response.

"Well, lover, is it okay with you?"

"Wh...what?" I stammered.

"Is it agreeable with you, to start introducing you as my wife?"

"Ye...yes, I guess so," I said at barely a whisper. I glanced down at my fingers and wondered how long it would take for him to put a ring on my finger. Since we really were married, I needed a ring, didn't I?

I guess he noticed my eye's side trip because he said happily, "I already have your ring. If you want it tonight, I'd be more than happy to give it to you."

"NO! I mean, it's okay Eric. Can you wait until I'm better?" He smiled like child on Christmas day, but was silent the rest of the flight. I was in too much shock to form a coherent sentence, until we touched down in front of a beautiful 2 story home. "Eric, it's gorgeous!" It sat on 3 acres Eric said, and from the looks of it, was surrounded by a tall, dark colored privacy fence. The house itself was a taupe colored, stucco building with tall columns lined in the front. The front door looked very heavy and had a biometric lock, with the same kind of deadbolt.

 _Hmm, he wasn't kidding._ Now, I see why he wanted me to stay with him. This was far better security than the flimsy deadbolts at my house.

He put his index finger on the locks, and the tumblers clicked. When we walked inside, I'd sworn we we were in the Ewing's mansion, from the TV show 'Dallas'. It had 2 long spiraling staircases going upstairs, marble floors with a gorgeous cherry wood table sitting smack dab in the middle of the foyer. A flower arrangement was sitting on the the table, with the same type of flowers Eric had sent me once; they reminded me of a lady's private parts. Just as Eric was looking at me take in the scenery, I saw the flowers. I blushed redder than a beet, as he started to chuckle at me.

We walked between the stairs, in front of and elevator, and he showed me an intercom button, which he said was wired in every room of the house. As we walked, he told me there were 5 bedrooms, with a full bath in each and all the rooms were light tight. The first floor was complete with a full size kitchen, laundry room, formal dining room, media room, office, study and 3.5 baths.

When we made it in front of the the elevator, he pressed a button. We stepped in, and the 2 - sided doors closed behind us. He pressed another button, then entered a code with a keypad to the right of the floor buttons, and the rear doors opened. We stepped out to a long, marble floored, windowless, hallway, lit with track lights and decorated with swords and oil paintings. They looked like paintings of the Norse Gods, if memory served me correctly. At the other end of the hallway, was another heavy door, only it was made from some sort of metal.

Eric bent down a little, until his face was in front of some other sort of scanner. I saw a red beam scan his eye, then heard the click of the door. We walked inside a huge chamber, and if I hadn't know for a fact it was Eric's hidey-hole, it looked exactly like I would have imagined it. I saw all sorts of different swords and daggers, lined against the beige walls. The floor was carpeted a rich chocolate color with an 'L' shaped chaise sectional, a cherry wood coffee table with a ginormous flat panel TV hanging on the wall in front of it. This room was connected to another door, which we walked thru and entered in to a small office, connected to a kitchenette, fully stocked. We walked thru the office, and entered into his bedroom, where he sat down my bag.

The room had a California king – of course, a 4 poster canopy bed with a mirror in the headboard. In the corner, was a nice sized flat panel with a loveseat positioned on the opposite wall. It also had a huge walk in closet, and bathroom. It was so big, any 3 rooms of my house would have fit in it. It had a 6'4" Viking sized tub, with a separate tile shower. The shower had a tile bench, which would fit 3 people inside easily, and was motion activated. Eric taught me how to control the water temperature, because I had never seen one before. It had his and hers sinks, and the toilet was in a little room all to itself. _I sure was glad about that,_ and there was another big closet complete with a large clothes hamper, and all sorts of towels, shampoos, bath oils and body wash. There was also a vanity sitting in the corner fit for a Queen, or Sheriff.

Eric told me the cleaners came in twice a week, on Sundays and Wednesdays, and they would only come at night. He offered to share the clothes hamper with me, because the cleaners would wash my clothes with his.

"Come, lover," he began. "I need to program your fingerprints and retina in the scanners."

He took me back thru the room, down the hallway, thru the elevator and to the front door. He told me to put both my hands on the inside keypad. It flashed a light and I removed them.

"Now, you can use either hand, or finger to open the door. Come on, lover, one more to go."

So, he took me back thru the elevator and down the hallway, stood me in front of the retinal scanner and punched a few buttons.

"Finished," he said, "now you will be able to come in and out as you please. The keypad code in the elevator is 40-24-36. Your - measurements."

Aww, I had to blush. How sweet!

"You may explore the rest of the house tomorrow. There will be guards posted outside, in case you wish to wander the grounds, and if you need anything call Bobby. He has been instructed to accommodate your needs."

I hated asking Eric's day human for **anything**. He hated me for some reason, and I had no clue of what it was. He was such an ass, needless to say the feeling was mutual.

Gran, raised me right, so I thanked my _husband_? _Oh God – husband?_ , and told him he thought of everything. He closed the door to the room behind us, as I picked up my bag, and we walked back in the bedroom. I asked him if he had any space, so I could unpack my things, and told me to just look in the closet. So, I sauntered over, opened the door and almost choked. It was a closet a woman like me only dreams of. I could get lost in it, and I had an entire side devoted to nothing but my things? I was in heaven, then it dawned on me.

"Eric, why do you have all this space for me? I'll only be staying with you a short while, and I don't want to inconvenience you either."

"It's no inconvenience at all, lover, we are – married remember? I just wanted you to have ample space, plus if you decide to stay after your situation is resolved, you will already have your side of the closet. As husband and wife, we should be living together. Correct?"

"Okey-dokey". I wasn't touching that subject, yet. I wouldn't mind living with Eric, I mean, we are married now. We'd have to talk about those arrangements some other time. Plus, I'm not a kept woman and anyone who doesn't know about the knife ceremony would think we're just shacking. Eric was looking at me like he was waiting for an answer, so I'll give him one – a change of subject.

"Well Eric, I'm feeling pretty worn down, and I'm still a little sore, so I'm going to take a shower, okay?"

"Yes _wife_ , however, Dr. Ludwig instructed me to give you more of my blood tonight to help speed your recovery. Come," he said with a devilish grin.

He sat back on the bed against the headboard, spread his legs, and patted the bed in between them. I only smiled and shook my head, but I perched down on the bed between his muscular thighs. I heard a crunch, and a white wrist appeared in front of me.

"Drink, wife."

I latched on and began pulling his sweet, thick, 1000 year old blood. Immediately, I felt relaxed, but – stronger and horny. Definitely horny. Eric's moaning and gyrating, wasn't helping my mood either. I was a little jealous, and disappointed when he reached his climax. The little girl parts of my anatomy were jealous of my back, because he decided to hump it; and I was disappointed, because I couldn't make him reach his 'moment' by other – _mouthy_ means.

When his wound closed, he pulled his wrist back, and hugged me. _It never ceased to amaze me how_ _vampire blood healed me so fast, I would have been in the hospital for weeks!_

I felt a huge wet spot in my back, when the cool air hit the back of my pj's. It reminded me of our little rendezvous in Mississippi. _Good times, good times._

"I have an even better idea, I will wash you," he said, commenting on my earlier statement.

"Well, I guess, but keep your hands to yourself buddy, and you be good!" I really tried to sound like I meant it, but in actuality I'd have been **seriously** disappointed if he didn't.

"My love, I will be perfectly – good."

 _I just bet he would._

We undressed and went into the bathroom, I stepped in the shower and it began to spray. Eric grabbed us some towels, but checked to make sure I was comfortable with using the temperature controls. He stepped in the shower with me, squeezed some shampoo in his hands and massaged my scalp, as he got it squeaky clean.

When he finished, he squeezed some shower gel on a loofah, and started to wash my body. He scrubbed my back, my butt, and arms, then told me to turn around. He washed my neck, breasts and stomach, but when he got to my legs, he told me to spread them, to which I obediently complied. He washed me in between them, while sliding his hands back and forth. He cupped my sex, and rubbed his hands in circular motions.

As I moaned in pleasure, he sucked on my earlobe, then glided his fangs down my neck. "Eric, I thought you were going to be good," I panted out.

"I **am** good, Sookie," he replied, sliding two fingers inside me. "Don't you think so?"

I gasped from the unexpected assault, but loved the feeling. "Oh. Sss, yes, Eric! Yes, you are **so good**!"

His fingers were going in and out of my hot box, and I sighed from the sensation. I was so wet from the steam, water and my own juices, I almost came - almost. _I was beginning to feel as if I were in a race, trying to reach position one, but only coming in second._ Our desire and lust for each other, bounced back and forth between our bond and I wished, and prayed to have an orgasm tonight.

"Oh, my little fairy. Your mouth watering smell, makes me want to take you this instant."

He growled from my pleasure, while I grabbed his hard length and began stroking it. He slowly began to disengage his fingers, but before he could take them all the way out, I grabbed his wrist and thrust it upward. "No, don't stop. Please."

"Mmm, Sookie. I am glad you are beginning to let go of your inhibitions. You never cease to amaze me. Yield to me, Sookie."

His fingers moved in alternating rhythms of fast then slow, while his cool lips controlled mine. His tongue was the instructor and I was the student, and I learned something new, every time Eric kissed me.

"Sookie. Let me taste you," and before I could answer, he pulled his fingers out of me, picked me up, and leaned me against the shower wall.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, as he eased me down on him. "Oh, yes, Eric!" I gasped, as I always did from his size. He was so large, my body had to adjust to him, but after the initial shock, I met him thrust for thrust.

"Lover, you are so addicting. The more I have your glorious body, the more I want. I can not get enough of you. I will have your body forever, you are mine – all mine."

 _Forever? He's the only one in this relationship capable of living forever._

"Ahh! Eric, please harder!" I screamed.

"Anything for you, my lover!"

He slammed me down on his hardness, faster and faster, until my legs began to quiver. "You feel so good, baby. Yes! Yes!"

All of a sudden, he looked at me with a devilish grin and – stopped? He completely stopped mid thrust, and slowly eased me off of him. I was in total shock, and didn't know what was happening. I was disappointed, confused and completely at a lose.

"Eric? Baby, what's wrong?"

"Well, my wife, you told me to keep my hands to myself, and I thought it meant my dick too." He had a wicked grin on his face, which I hated him for.

"Of all the times you decide to listen me, you do it **now**? What the hell?" I noticed he was still erect, so I played along. Two could play his little game.

He laughed loudly, picked me up, and set me on the floor to dry us off. "Lover, shall we retire to the bed?"

"Sure, baby, but first let me dry my hair." I sounded as innocent as I could, without giving myself away. One of his eyebrows wagged, as he looked at me questioningly.

"I will do it for you, love," he said as he walked over to the closet to get it. When he finished drying mine, I returned the favor, and brushed his after I dried it.

As we were walking to the bed, Eric slipped on a robe and excused himself to go upstairs and check on the guards. He told me he wanted to make sure I would be well taken care of in the daytime, while he was at rest. So while he went upstairs, I put my plan into action.

I ran to my bag and looked thru it, praying Amelia packed my some really kinky lingerie. I rummaged around for a few seconds, and gulped when I saw what she put in there. It was a sheer, blood red, baby doll nightie with barely there thongs. Amelia had been talking to me about acting more daring in the bed with Eric in the last few weeks, _well, no time like the present_. After our little talk the other day, she claimed it would help me on the road to orgasm bliss. Personally, I didn't see how it would work, but I'd give just about anything a try right now.

I grabbed a book she packed for me out of my bag, went over to the bed and sat up against the headboard. When I heard the door locks click in the front room, I quickly pretended to be engrossed in my book. "Lover," he began. "I have checked with the guards and..."

As soon as his foot hit the threshold of the bedroom, he looked at me, and stopped. He was completely dumbfounded, as his eyes popped open wide. He ran to me at vampire speed, snatching the book and slinging it across the room.

"Sookie, you should not tempt me so. You are playing with fire." His eyes looked hungry, as he flung off his robe; almost ripping it in the process.

"Baby, I have no clue what you're talking about. Amelia just packed this for me, and since I didn't have anything less revealing, I had to put this on." I loved playing his little game. Sookie - 1, Eric - 0.

"Remind me to thank the witch tomorrow. Now, let me see what you have under there."

As he raised his hands, I smiled and slapped them away. He looked puzzled, like he couldn't believe I would commit such an atrocity. "Eric, I thought you were going to keep your hands to yourself," I asked cheekily.

"You are asking me not to touch you while you wear garments like this?" He waved his hand up and down towards my nightie, emphasizing his statement.

"Eric, you just saw me naked. How is wearing a nightie, more enticing than that?"

His intense gaze bore into me, which had a hotline to my wet center. "I happen to like the color red," he replied.

"Oh, I see, and yes, I do expect you not to touch me," I said and slid under the covers. If he wasn't already dead, I would have sworn he was having a heart attack. "Is something wrong, baby? You look a bit little more pale than normal." I couldn't help but giggle a little, as I teased him.

"No, my love. Nothing is wrong, everything is perfectly fine."

I began to wonder what was on his mind, because I was suddenly uneasy about the grin on his face. He laid on top of the sheets, turned his head to me, and began to massage himself. I saw what he was doing, but tried my best to keep my cool. He started at his chest, and made his way down to his...Yikes!

As he started to stroke his length, he moaned with each movement. I began to reach out to help him, but quickly pulled my hand back. I licked my lips, like a predator, hungry for its prey, and was getting more aroused by watching his large hands, pump his hard dick. I had to force myself not to reach over to him, and finish the job for him. _Damn, he played dirty._ With each stroke he moaned louder, which did nothing for my self discipline.

"Oh, lover. I could just imagine your soft warm, hands wrapped around me. Ohh."

My self restraint shattered, and it was at that moment, I knew I wouldn't win. He was a master at this, I had to give it him. My mutinous hands self propelled their way to his hardness, as they began to stroke him. _If I wanted to beat Eric at his own game, I would_ _ **have**_ _to learn to control myself._

"Yes, Sookie. Fuck, yes!"

Once I heard his pleas, I couldn't take it anymore. I leaned over, and took as much of him as I could in my mouth. He was so large and so long, I couldn't help but to graze him a little, with my teeth.

He started sucking in an unnecessary breath of air, "Ssss, FUCK!" Woman, do **not** start what you are not willing to finish, or I **will** punish you."

"Who says I'm not willing to finish it?" I asked, as I came up for air.

He reached around me and ripped my thongs to shreds. _Well, there goes another nightie set_. _RIP._ He slapped my ass, as I went down on him again and tasted his pre-come.

"Sookie, you are going to make me explode in your mouth. Stop, and let me taste you."

I looked up, and gave him a firm 'no'. This was Sookie's Playhouse, and he was the main attraction. I gained momentum moving my mouth up and down on him, as his body arched toward me. His tried to thrust his fingers inside me, but I moved to an awkward angle so he couldn't reach me. When he began to stiffen in my mouth, I knew it wouldn't be long before he gave me what I wanted, so I took him out of my mouth and straddled him. A huge smile crossed his face, when he realized what I was doing. I turned around backwards with my back toward him, and slid down on top of his length. He was throbbing, and begging me for release. I rode him, long and hard, while we screamed from the passion and sensation of one another.

He slapped my ass again, and begged me to turn around. Even thought I shook my head no, he wasn't taking it for an answer anymore. He sat up, slid me off of him, and flipped us over.

"Look in the mirror, Sookie. I want you to see how beautiful we are, when we make love."

He propped us both up on all fours, grabbed my hips and rammed inside me. I screamed from the pain and pleasure he was giving me. He was pounding me so hard, when our bodies met, it sounded like a slap. My knees grew weak and felt like jello, and I was afraid I'd fall over.

"Oh God, Eric! I can't take anymore."

"You can and you **will**!", he yelled.

I tried to scoot up a little more towards the headboard, but he tightened his grip on my waist, and pulled me back to him.

"Bring my pussy back here! I told you, you were playing with fire, didn't I?"

"Oh, yes Eric! Shit! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

He was pounding into me like a jackhammer, as he held me firmly by my waist.

"Don't you ever attempt to run from me again, ever!"

I could feel his balls slapping me on my clit, while I screamed from the sensation.

"Look in the mirror, wife," he panted.

I was a little embarrassed, so I kept my head down.

As he commanded me a second time, he pounded me so hard, I thought his dick would come out thru my throat!

"Look in the mirror as told you," he demanded.

"Eric! Oh my God! Please!"

When I looked up, I saw the most erotic scene in the world. Eric, making love to me from behind. His long blonde mane bouncing, and my breasts jumping every time our bodies collided.

"Do you see how good we look together, Sookie? Do you see how our bodies mold themselves to each other?"

"Yes, Eric! I see! You look so good fucking me. Oh, yes!" I screamed.

"We were meant to be together, you are my wife and I will never let you go," he said - right before he began to suck on my neck.

The feeling of his cool mouth, sucking on one of my most erogenous spots was indescribable; and it made me even wetter. I felt him tighten up and stiffen more inside me, and I knew what was about to happen. I was eager for him to release inside me, however, I mind never lets me forget about my - problem. Even though, I was optimistic about my predicament, I was still careful not to embarrass myself even more. So, I decided to improvise – at least Eric would be completely sated.

"Eric, I want you in my mouth, now!"

"Anything you wish, my love." He withdrew from me, and kneeled on the bed.

I turned around and took half of him in my mouth, but had to use both hands to cover the rest of his long, thick dick. I tasted my own juices, as he curled his fingers in my hair. My head bobbed up and down, waiting for his release.

"Vid gudarna, min hustru! You are perfect! Just perfect."

I was in control, and felt so powerful! _I am woman, hear me roar!_ Me, Sookie Stackhouse, a barmaid from BonTemps, strong enough to make a 1000 year old Viking scream in pleasure! _Well, go figure!_

I began to suck harder, moving my head sideways and rolling my tongue around his tip. I went up and down, grazing his hardness with my teeth. I felt him shudder, and waited for what I craved. He grabbed my head and held it still, while he moved faster, in and out of my mouth until...

"Älskaren, jag nöd du sä mycket. Jag älskar dig, Sookie! Fuck!"

He exploded in my mouth, screaming my name. I felt his cool seed rush to the back of my throat, while I lapped up every drop. I swallowed without hesitation, as I finished off my Ericsicle. I unlatched my mouth from his length, looked up at him tenderly, and smiled. I couldn't comprehend the look in his eyes, so I tried to feel it thru the bond. He was a big ball of emotions, ranging from satisfaction and adoration to love? _Did I just feel love come thru the bond?_ _Oh my God!_

"Sookie, jag älskar dig," he cooed.

"Back to you, baby." I had no clue what he said, but it sounded so loving, I couldn't help but respond.

He chuckled at me, gave me a big hug and picked me up to take me to the bathroom.

"Umm, Eric. I don't know if we should be in here together. Don't forget, this was how all that commotion started in the first place."

"You call what we did, commotion? Maybe I should show you again, to have you revise your – assessment."

 _Shit! He did the eyebrow thingy again. Look away from the eyes Stackhouse, LOOK AWAY!_

"N...no, that's okay, honey. How about we say it was, adequate?" I grinned devilishly because I knew how he felt about the word, 'adequate'.

"Mrs. Northman," _God, did he have to make my name sound sexy too?_ "It seems as if I need to refresh your memory about 'adequate' things, also. So, he sat me down in front of the vanity, grabbed my hand and placed it on his gracious plenty. _Oh, now I remember why I never used the word 'adequate' to describe_ _ **anything**_ _on Eric._

Just as we were about to start round 3, his phone rang. I giggled, when he growled in aggravation. _Saved by the bell._

As he walked away, I thought about one of John Travolta's lines in his movie, Face Off. 'I hate to see you go, but I **love** to see you walk away.' Gosh dang it, that man had an ass! I could live the rest of my days palming it. Yes, being at Eric's house was **much** better than being at mine. My thoughts centered on his perfect body, and as I contemplated the perfection of his rear end, I decided to hop in the shower. As Eric finished his phone call, I was already drying off.

He glided back in, smiling at me, "Lover, it seems Niall wishes to talk to you tomorrow. He will meet you at La Petite Café, which is very near to the estate. Also, he wants you to call him on your way there. I will have one of your day guards drive you. Is this acceptable?"

"Yeah, it's okay. Did he say what he wanted to talk to me about?"

"No, he did not, but he did say it was of the utmost importance." We looked at each other questioningly.

"Well," he said, "let me take my shower, and I'll come cuddle with you."

I nodded, as he walked in the shower. _Oh, my, what a view!_ He turned around and caught me staring this time, and laughed at out loud.

"Lover, if I did not know any better, I would think you were infatuated with my bottom. I might have to take a photo of it, so you can keep it with you."

"Yeah, you might," I said smiling, as I walked to the bed.

I must have been more tired than I thought, because the next thing I knew, my Viking was sliding in beside me. His gracious plenty was poking me in the back, and the only thing I could think of was, how much I loved him.

Yes. I did, didn't I? I tried my best to send him as much love as I could thru our bond.

"Sleep well, lover."

"Good night, baby."

I fell asleep in my Viking's arms, contented and safe.

* * *

 **Tidbits:**

The Witches Voice **is** actually a newspaper written by witches for witches. Reverend Wren Walker is the CEO and it's located in Tampa, Florida. They also host a web page for the same paper: http:/www . witchvox . com/twv/sponsor . html

Älskare, Jag behöver dig så mycket – Lover, I need you so much.

Älaskade, älskling – Swedish for Love

Jag älskar dig – I love you

Vid gudarna, min hustru – By the Gods, wife

Thanks, Maria Terese for the translation help!

** **SPOILER ALERT** ****Can anyone guess how Sookie got home after the car wreck? If you think know, shoot me a PM. If you get it right, I'll reply to you, and tell you who it is. It will be a spoiler for a future chapter, so if you don't want to know, tell me your guess, but you don't wish to be contacted in the PM. BTW, Sookie didn't teleport herself.***

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, PLEASE!**


	6. Dead Beyond Life Chapter 6, Bill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter 6**

**Chapter 6**

 **Bill**

Almost all characters, are property of Charlaine Harris & HBO, some are of my own creation.

Some of the characters will be OOC at some point.

Special thanks to my beta SouthernLady23 for all her encouragement, help and guidance.

 **For future reference, when Eric or any part of his retinue is conversing in mindspeak, the entire thought, as well as punctuation will be written in _bold &_ _italics_. Please keep that in mind.**

* * *

Ever since Eric found out his ex-lover, Angélique was in town, he has been much more protective of Sookie. I wonder why that is? Hmm. Maybe Angélique still has feelings for him. Could it be I may have a way back to Sookie's heart after all?

I'm sure Sookie would be heartbroken if she knew Angélique was her Viking's ex-lover, and if she caught them in a – less than compromising position, I could easily make myself available. She would surely need a shoulder to cry on, wouldn't she?

I will think about a way to make my wish come to fruition later. Right now, I needed to tap into Victor's phone calls and email transmissions. I despised Eric for stealing Sookie from me, but I will give him kudos for all the protection he provided for her.

I must have listened to 80 or more phone calls and read 100 emails within the last few days from Victor's camp; however, everything changed because of one phone call.

* * *

The Telephone Call 

_"Well?" asked Victor._

 _"We are on schedule, Victor," Sandy replied._

 _"Is the telepath still employed by the shifter?"_

 _"Yes, she is. One of your underlings will be there in 2 hours to take her. Also, 2 others will arrive at Compton's to detain him, should he be hard pressed to help the girl."_

 _"Very good, Sandy. It comes as a surprise, the Viking hasn't ordered her to discontinue working such a menial job. No matter, she is within our grasp, I can almost taste her. Anyway, how many minions have you recruited?"_

 _"Around 100 or so, and they are ready to do your bidding."_

 _"Excellent, remind me to pay you a little something extra for your hard work."_

 _"Yes, Victor, I will **surely** remind you. Thank you."_

* * *

"Shit! I better tell Eric! Now!" We only had 2 hours? Luckily, they don't know of Sookie's accident, but it wouldn't take long for them to go visit her home. I pulled out my cell and hit the speed dial key to Eric's cell number. The phone rang once, then I heard his booming voice.

"Speak."

"Eric, I just listened to a call from Victor to Sandy. They plan on kidnapping Sookie! Tonight! In fact, they are in route now and should arrive in 2 hours!"

"FUCK!" he exclaimed.

I listened to his orders and raced out the house to check around Sookie's property. I covered every square inch of it until I was satisfied no one was lurking around. Once I was content about the safety of the perimeter of her property, I checked closer to the house and finally went to her swing, sat down and waited for Pam.

I heard the women moving around inside, which meant Eric had already called Amelia to wake Sookie and get her dressed. I was anxious to knock on the door and wait inside for Pam, but after I thought about what Eric would do to me if anything unexpected happened to Sookie, I kept my post.

Finally, Pam showed up stepping out of her Range Rover very cautiously, even though I was already there protecting the grounds. We nodded to each other in greeting, and before we could knock, the door was opening.

Pam asked the girls if they were ready, while I carried their bags to her vehicle. After a few moments, Sookie asked Pam what was happening, but Pam was obviously given orders not to inform her of the danger. Pam looked over at me with wrath in her eyes, daring me to say anything. I knew she could injure me if I uttered anything, so I kept quiet; I knew when to pick my battles.

I just looked at Sookie and answered, "It's all right, sweetheart, Eric will take care of everything."

Pam gave me a slight nod in approval, then we all rushed out the door. Pam and Amelia rode in the front, while I was in the back with Sookie. Almost as soon as we left her house, she dozed off with her head leaning against the door.

"What's wrong, Eric?" she said, talking in her sleep.

Damn it all to hell! She should be dreaming of me, instead of an arrogant, self-centered asshole like Eric. No matter, she will be back in my arms soon enough. For now, I must keep her safe.

In her sleep, she moved over to me and laid her head on my shoulder. She was so warm, and smelled so good. _Oh, I remember her exquisite bouquet! She had just the right amount of fairy blood, as not to overpower her human smell. God, she was so alluring!_ I remembered the very first time I made love to her. Her pussy was so tight and wet, I almost lost control of myself. It still pisses Eric off to high hell, I was the one to take her virginity. It's something he never, nor would he ever experience with Sookie. I also remembered when I saw her at the football game, with the idiot JB. She had the nerve to kiss him on the cheek in front of me? My lust and fury forced me to go to her after she arrived home. I bent her over her living room sofa and took her from behind. Damn her pussy was so good! I had to have it, and I would have it again. This I vowed.

When we finally arrived at Fangtasia, I picked up, a then still sleeping Sookie, and carried her in the club thru the back entrance. I laid her on Eric's sofa gently, as she woke.

Through mind speak, Eric cursed me for carrying her inside. He said I should have waited for him to come out and retrieve her. Oh well, he'd get over it.

When the others made it in his office, I noticed we all had a worried look upon our faces. Sookie instantly took in the scene around her, and asked Eric what was going on. He nodded to me,which gave me permission to tell her.

"Sookie, sweetheart."

Eric gave me a low growl and told me thru mind speak to stop referring to her as my 'sweetheart'. _Little did he know, I would soon be referring to Sookie as MINE, again._

"Sookie, you know I have been monitoring messages and other aspects of Madden's retinue, correct?"

"Yes, I remember the conversation."

"Well, I intercepted a telephone call a few hours ago, which had to deal with you."

"Me? What about me Bill?"

"It seems Madden dispatched someone to abduct you."

She went ballistic! Eric, however, was able to calm her down, and told her what a unique creature she was and anyone in their right mind would want her. Her anger was piqued again however, as Amelia asked Eric what would happen to them now and where would they go.

He explained to Sookie, Amelia would stay with Pam, while she stayed with him – _bastard._ When I saw the fear and rage cross her face, it shook me right to the core. Suddenly, the most amazing thing happened; something I had never witnessed in all my 100 years of existence.

While Sookie was in her tirade, she wished she could disappear and she actually – faded. She was truly amazing, and this miracle of hers was just one more reason I loved her still. Because of my Sookie's Miracle, I would always be willing to give my existence for her.

Sookie was under the impression Amelia was joking, when she said she began to disappear; but when Eric confirmed it, she knew it to be true. She wanted to call her Great-grandfather, the Fairy Prince, but Eric convinced her to do it later. First, he wanted to get her to the safety of his home. I really couldn't disagree with him, **especially** when it came to Sookie's safety.

She surprised me, when she asked me how I was getting back home. I was touched, and knew then she still cared for me. I explained to her, Eric told me to stay at the club in case anything or anyone seemed amiss.

He walked out with her and told me in his thoughts to continue monitoring Victor and Sandy; and I also needed to protect myself since they had included me in their little plan.

" _ **...And Bill, make sure if someone does show up here tonight, you act as dense as you look,"**_ he thought over to me.

I looked at him with murderous eyes, as he walked out with an arm around her waist and a smirk on his lips.

 _Laugh while you can you fucking asshole, because **I will** have the last laugh._

* * *

Please forgive me ladies, I have been very busy these last couple of weeks. Sorry this is such a short chapter, also.

Don't forget to review, if you liked or didn't like it.

Thanks for reading and all the wonderful reviews. You gals keep me hyped up! I'll tell the Viking, to come give you all a lap dance! *Hmmm, there's something about that lap dance thingy.*

Mo'

 ***** PS. I have a few alternate endings for Bill in mind, so go to my profile and **_VOTE ON MY POLL_** , **PLEASE**! *****


	7. Dead Beyond Life Chapter 7, The Estate, EPOV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter 7**

**Chapter 7**

 **The Estate, Eric's POV**

Almost all characters, are property of Charlaine Harris & HBO, some are of my own creation.

Some of the characters will be OOC at some point.

Special thanks to my beta SouthernLady23 for all her wonderful advice.

 _  
**...Remember, mindspeak will be in bold and italics, off set by 3 dots!...**   
_

* * *

Hi people! I'm sorry I have been AWOL for so long, but March was not a good month for me. I hope Bill's POV helped as a filler. My husband had pneumonia, the my Yorkie got out of our gate. We've had her since she was 9 weeks old, which was almost 3 years ago. We've searched everywhere for her, but have not found her yet. I've put out posters, called the shelters and her Vet's office but no one has seen our little Angel. So, needless to say, my family has been grieving and resolved someone has taken her. I hope they are caring for her like we did and do not abuse her. Sadly, I had to be strong for my girls b/c they took it the hardest. My loving hubbie said he'll get us another puppy, but nothing could replace our little, Angel. Also, if you noticed, in my story, the twins are named after her.

On April 6th my mom had heart surgery, so I had to travel to Mississippi to be with her. Now she is back in the hospital as of the 15th. So, all in all, it hasn't been good for me. .

So, now I have jumped back on the band wagon and I'm trying to pick up the reigns. Oh, have you voted on my profile page about Bill's future? If not, go do it! His fate is in your hands—does he stay undead or does he meet his second death? You decide.

Last but not least, some of you did guess correctly about how Sookie ended up in her house after the wreck. Anyone else care to guess? If so, PM me and I'll tell you if you're right or not.

Now, on with the show:

* * *

When we last left our happy couple, Sookie had been in a wreck. Eric came by to give her blood, and make sure she was all right. Our story picks up with Eric at the meeting with Angélo...

After I checked on Sookie, and gave her my blood, I left for my 8 o'clock meeting with Angélo. I pulled my Corvette to the rear entrance, leapt out, and walked to my office.

I felt a longing from the bond I shared with Sookie. _Hmmm, she is probably still wishing she could be here with me for the meeting._ In actuality, I wanted her here too; it seems, just her presence calms me. The best I could do at the moment, was send her all the strength and confidence I had.

I did not want to leave her, but I knew the witch would take care of her. Of course, the witch could notcare for her as well as I could, but she **would** care for her to the best of her ability. I was confident of her devotion to Sookie, they loved each other as sisters.

"Master, is Sookie, well?" Pam asked, as she walked in my office.

"She is injured, but will survive. I gave her my blood so..."

A knock on my office door stopped our conversation short. "Enter."

Angélo walked in with Angélique behind him. "Good evening, Eric. How is the night treating you?"

"I am well, dhampir." I glanced at my Fangtasia wall clock. "Punctual, I respect that."

"Thanks, Boss," he said sarcastically.

"Angélique," I said as I nodded in her direction. Pam nodded to Angélique, and stepped behind my chair a little. It was a subtle hint of reverence from my child, but to Angélique, it was a warning.

"Angélo, there is something I would like to discuss with you in private, first."

"Sure, Eric. Angél, wait outside please," he asked his sister.

"Pamela, take Angélique to the bar. I'll call you when I'm ready."

My child walked over to the door. "Yes, Master," she said, nodding her head, while standing in the doorway. "Come with me, woman."

Angélique walked to Pam, turned to look at her brother, then turned back to face Pam. My child let her pass, and closed the door.

"Before we talked with the women, I needed to discuss a few things with you. First, I will not tolerate disrespect, which goes for your sister also; and I do not accept laziness. We all have jobs to do, and everyone carries their weight in this organization. Second, I do not want Angélique hanging around. She may visit only when she is needed. Third, my Bonded is **never** to be alone with your sister. She is my wife, and no harm will come to her. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Eric. I understand, but Angél wouldn't do anything to hurt your uhh...wife, did you say? Last time we spoke you said you were bonded and mated, but married?"

"Yes, by Vampire law we are married, and I have decided to make this information public. So, as I said before, I will not allow anyone to upset my wife. I also understand **you** trust your sister, but I am no fool. Angélique is a deceitful and vengeful woman, and I will annihilate anyone or anything which would cause her harm. Therefore, I do not want your sister alone with my wife! Are we clear?"

"Crystal, Eric. Anything, else?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, there is. My Area 5 Investigator has found out some rather useful information about Victor. It appears Victor has his own agenda when it comes to Louisiana, but I am not exactly sure what it is at the moment. He resides in New Orleans, but instead of staying at the Royal Residence as he is supposed to, he has a second home. We have also found out he has amassed a fortune from siphoning money from the New Orleans Recovery Fund. Would you like to know the name of the company he is investing it in?

With an evil smirk he answered, "Oh, hell yeah! I would love to know!"

"Well, let us call the ladies in first, shall we? Pamela." In 5 seconds, she opened the door with Angélique behind her. Pam returned to her previous position behind my chair, and Angélique sat in the chair next to Angélo. I gave Angélique a deathly stare, "I will speak to **you** in a minute Angélique," I said coldly. "Now, as I was saying," turning back to Angélo, "Madden was siphoning money from the New Orleans Recovery Fund to a company named MadCorp, which is located in Texas."

"Ahh, I've heard of it before. Let me think...Oh yes! We found a guy by the name of Viktor Madden, with a 'k', but we had no idea he was the wrong one. We traced him to the company called MadCorp and took care of him; hold the phone! How were there 2 Maddens, and how did they both own MadCorp?"

"They both did not own them, just the real Victor Madden did."

"Wait a minute! So, are you saying, one was an imposter?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying. You must understand, Victor is no fool. He knows he is hated by the vampires in Louisiana. He was not only just appointed to his position, without rising in the ranks, but he is also abusive to his underlings, arrogant and ruthless. He will stop at nothing, to get what he wants. Therefore, I am sure he hired this this guy as his double, to take all the shit thrown his way."

"Now, as for you Angélique, I am saying this in front of your brother so we have no misunderstanding. I will not play childish games with you. The only reason you are here, is because I feel you can help us achieve our goals. DO NOT FUCK WITH ME OR MINE! I have warned you before, and I will not do so again. We have been finished for years, so do not make me regret letting you live. If it were not for your brother, you would have been...gone."

While she stared me in the eye, she said innocently, "Oh amante, I would never dream of playing games with you." Suddenly, the pen holder and computer on my desk began to vibrate. "Siamo al vecchio per i giochi, non è vero amante?"

 _Humph. She was right. We were to old for games, but how dare she call me her lover. I would not waste my time with her again._ The words spewed from my throat, warning her to never call me her fucking lover again. "Sì, siamo troppo vecchi per i giochi, ma mai mi chiamano il tuo amante cazzo di nuovo!"

"Stop it, Angél! You will not fuck this up for me! I have waited years to send Madden to his final death; and if you hinder this alliance with the Viking, I will personally see to your punishment – but not before the Viking gets his justice for what happened in Rome!"

A broad smile plastered my face, while my eyes looked at her with contempt. The vibrating ceased, as she looked wide eyed and full of fear.

"I..I'm sorry, Angélo. I just lost my head a little," she said submissively.

"Enough! I demanded. We do not have time for this shit! Now, back to the matter at hand. First, we need to find out the date and time of Victor's next visit to Shreveport, so we will have ample time to prepare. Then we could..."

Time marched on, as we discussed the pros and cons of several plans, but we all knew we needed to initially find out Victor's itinerary. We also discussed going to Las Vegas to deal with Victor and Felipe, but going there would have been suicide. So, we decided the best way to dispose of them both, would be to get them together, here in Louisiana; preferably Shreveport. I had many loyal underlings, and many more who just wanted to get rid of the Vegas vampires. We would definitely have enough bodies to accomplish our goal, even without the help of Angélique.

After a while, all the major details were decided upon, and we adjourned so Angélo could start working at the front door. Pam followed Angélique to the door, to make sure she left the premises.

When she came back, she had a concerned look on her face. I could feel her anxiety, and waited for her to speak. "Master," she began, "do you think we should have included the crazy bitch in our plans? I don't trust her."

"I do not either my child, however she will not betray her brother and she is very powerful. She knows how important this is to him, and loves him enough to help him. Plus, he can punish her without fear of her using her gift on him. She is a calculated risk, but we will be victorious in our plans. What happens after, is the question."

She nodded, and headed out the office to go back on the floor. I woke my hibernating computer and checked my emails, as well as made a few Area 5 calls. Around 11 o'clock, I finished all my business, and was about to go sit out on the floor for a few hours. I decided I might as well captivate the vermin, before going back to Sookie's. However, at about 11:30, Bill called me, and I answered the phone on the first ring.

"Speak."

"Eric! I just listened to a call from Victor to Sandy. They plan on kidnapping Sookie! Tonight! In fact, they are in route now and should arrive in 2 hours!"

"FUCK!"

In mindspeak, I called my child, _**"...PAM!..."**_

"Bill, go to Sookie's, scout the outer and inner perimeter. After you have finished, check close to her home and stay on the porch to wait for Pam." My child was rushing thru the door of my office, as I continued with Bill, "I will call the witch, tell her to wake Sookie, and pack her some things; then you will be able to guard them from outside. **Do not** leave her porch, unless someone enters their house, or you detect something amiss in the immediate area. You will ride back with Sookie and Pam, and rest here at Fangtasia for the day. I will need you to help Pam, while I take Sookie to my house."

"Yes, Sheriff."

"Also, do not tell Sookie anything. I do not want her to worry; I will tell her everything when she arrives."

"Understood, and I will be waiting for Pam."

I hung up the phone and told Pam to go get Sookie now, but she reminded me, how Sookie would never go without the witch. Sometimes, Sookie is too loyal for her own good, but I agreed with Pam, and told her to bring the witch also. She nodded with a huge smile on her face, and I felt a minuscule emotion of relief and - lust from her. _Hmph, could it be my child is fond of the witch? No, I must be mistaken. I'll think about it later._

Pam rushed out to her vehicle and sped towards Bon Temps. In the meantime, I called Sookie's, "Amelia..." I said after she answered.

"Oh, FUCKING SHIT! What the hell is wrong? If you're calling me by my name, something has to be pretty fucked up!"

"Yes, it is. I need you to wake Sookie, immediately! Pack her a few pairs of her clothes and toiletries, as well as for yourself. Pamela will be there shortly to get you. Do not go outside until Pam arrives! Bill is standing guard until Pam gets there. You will both leave with Pam and Bill, and do not tell Sookie anything. I will explain everything to her when she arrives, so if she asks, tell her you don't know anything. Understand?"

"Yeah, I understand, Eric. I'm on it, bye."

I was not a fan of witches, but Amelia had earned a great deal of respect from me. If there was anyone who would and could help keep Sookie out of harm's way, and genuinely cared for her – it was Amelia. She was not only intelligent and outspoken, but also powerful. Sookie needed someone like the witch to help her.

 _I wonder if Pam has made it there yet? Fuck, I should have gone with her! Waiting idly is not one of my strong points._

I tried to calm myself, knowing the Witch's wards would hold on Sookie's house; however, I had Pam retrieve them because this might be the only legitimate opportunity I had, to coax Sookie into living with me; and it would make me feel more at ease to know where and what she was doing.

After what seemed like an eternity, which is a very long time considering I am Vampire, I felt Pam's and Sookie's presence. As Bill brought Sookie in, I instantly became angry. How dare he touch her in such an intimate way! However, I quelled my anger as I felt a rush of relief from her.

 _I am going to have to 'explain' to Compton the punishment for touching my wife._   
_  
**"...Bill, if you EVER touch Sookie again, as you just did, I will tear your arms off!..."**   
_   
_I could not wait to see the look on the asshole's face when he hears we will be getting married in the human way. Maybe, I'll invite him and Pam over for a 'meeting', and fuck Sookie in my study. It would be far enough away from them so Sookie would not think it was planned, but still close enough for them to hear her screaming my name._

We all stared at Sookie, concerned for her safety. I hated to upset her, but she must be 'kept in the loop', as she once said to me. I may not tell her the entire situation, but I have never nor will I ever lie to her. She especially needed to know this ordeal, since it directly concerned her...

"Eric, what's going on, and why are y'all staring at me?"

I decided to allow Bill to tell her, so I could comfort her and not be the cause of her distress. I looked over to him, and nodded my head.

"Sookie, Sweetheart."

 _What the fuck did he just call her? If he is attempting a second death sooner than I planned, so be it._ I stared daggers at him, as a low, menacing growl erupted from my chest.

" _ **...Do you have a fucking death wish Compton? She is NOT your sweetheart, and as your superior in every way, I order you to respect her! If I correct you once more, you WILL go to your second death!..."**_ I injected as much of my 1000 year old influence in my thoughts as I could, without punching him in the mouth, as he did me in Dallas. If I had, no one would be able to stop me from killing him - again.

"Sookie," the dumbass continued, "you know I had been monitoring messages and other aspects of Madden's retinue, correct?"

"Yes, I remember the conversation..."

Compton told her of the plot to kidnap her, needless to say she was very upset. Therefore, I tried to calm her, and explain how much of a treasure she was. "Älskare, you have no idea how special you are. Most vampires would kill to have their very own telepath in their retinue, and Victor is no different. The one thing we do need to figure out is, if Victor gave the order, and is working on his own accord, or if the King ordered it."

Her anger subsided, until the witch opened her mouth..."Eric, what happens now? We could go back to the house; my wards would hold – unless a stronger witch was around to break it. Other than the farmhouse, we have nowhere else to go."

"Yes, you do."

My child explained the temporary living arrangements for the witch, however I planned on Sookie staying with me permanently. Pam reassured Sookie, the Shifter had been notified about her extended absence. I subtly felt a wave of guilt, roll off her. _I wonder why she feels guilty?_ _No matter, because when I have my way, she will not need time off work, because she_ _ **will not**_ _work!_

"Why can't I stay at my house, Eric? You make it seem as if your house is as closely guarded as Area 51."

 _Because, this may be my only chance to have you at my home for an extended amount of time, and when I finish with you, Love, you will never want to go back!_ I once asked her to come live with me, and of course, she declined. It will be much easier to convince her to permanently stay with me, having her away from Bon Temps. "Once we make it there, you will understand why, love."

I bent down and picked her up so we could leave, but she yelled at me, demanding I put her down. I felt her fury pounding into me, "Wait! Wait just a minute, Buster! First, let me absorb all this shit! I am so effin' tired of having an effin' target painted on my back. Sometimes, I wish I could just disappear!"

I felt her anger rise, weighing on my body like a Maker's power. As soon as she yelled 'she wished she could disappear', I felt a burst of energy emanating from her. My eyes opened widely, as she actually began to fade. In all my 1000 years, I have never met such an extraordinary creature! The ironic thing is, she didn't realize how special she was. She held so much power within her little frame, and yet she had not even begun to tap into it! _Gods, I love her!_

She did not know she was fading until the Witch told her, and even then I had to confirm it. "Lover, what the Witch said is true, just for a few seconds, you started to disappear. In fact, when you wished to disappear, is when you began to fade."

We could all tell how confused she was, and rightfully so. She was unlike any Supe I had ever met, and she was mine – all mine. She was visibly shaken and demanded to call Niall, but I had to remind her of another issue – the abduction. However, I did tell her she could call him later. In fact, I **wanted** her to call him, because we needed to find out what was happening to her.

"Okay, let's go."

I bent down and picked her up again, but she told me to let her walk. So, I set her down and steadied her as she swayed a little. I told Pamela to make sure Angélo knew what do when he made to work, and I would call her later. I nodded to her as we passed, but right before we made it thru the threshold Sookie turned around to ask Bill how he would get home. After he explained he was staying at Fangtasia, she seemed pacified and turned around to head out the rear door.

" _ **...Bill, I want you to continue your investigation into Victor and Sandy's 'arrangements', and watch yourself. They might try to find you, or worse. I would hate for something – unfortunate to happen to you..."**_ I thought sarcastically. _**"...And Bill, make sure if someone does show up here tonight, you act as dense as you look..."**_

I almost laughed aloud, but I did not want Sookie to know what was going on between us; so I settled for a smirk.

When we made it outside, Sookie draped herself around my front; with her bag in hand, as I took off into the night. I explained to her how much safer it was for us to fly as opposed to driving. We had a greater chance of having someone follow us if we had been driving. She looked at me with understanding, and I felt her – elation? Hmph, I wonder where that feeling came from?

"Sookie, I will keep you safe." _I would die my second death, to keep you safe, I love you._ "I will do what I have to do." _Even if it means killing Felipe himself, or anyone else who threatens you._ "Do you understand?" _I hope you catch the double meaning in my words, Sookie._

"Eric, I understand, but I still don't want you to get hurt because of me. Please, be careful. Now, will you please tell me about the phone call, and what happened at the meeting tonight?"

I looked into her eyes, concerned for her, but knowing she needed to know the truth. I began to tell her of Bill's overhearing of a conversation between Victor and Sandy and their attempt to kidnap her, informing her she would stay with me until I could resolve the matter. She tried to give me her argument about not wanting to be a kept woman, but I quickly quieted her protests. I then informed her of Angelo and the rest of the night's developments. After I explained everything to her and told her of the sleeping arrangements, I also notified her I would not accept her endangering herself under any circumstances.

When her eyes narrowed, I knew I had, as humans say, 'struck a nerve'. I knew she did not like to feel helpless or vulnerable, but Sookie had a way of getting into trouble. The last thing we needed, was to have her go off and try to help one of her friends, or even me. We could handle ourselves, she just needed to stay put. However, my wife would stay true to form.

"Eric, I just can't agree with you. I understand where you're coming from, but I have never, nor will I **ever** stand by idly, while my friends and family are in danger. In for a penny, in for a pound I always say. I'm sorry, but I can't promise I won't help, plus, it's not like I just go looking for trouble, it just sorta -finds me."

Had she no sense? "You are so infuriating, woman! You have no sense of self-preservation. It is most admirable you are so loyal, and such a warrior, I have chosen a worthy mate, but I will not let you get hurt... or worse."

She seemed to contemplate my ranting for a few moments and answered in a politically correct manner.

"Eric, I will promise you this – I will try my best to stay away from danger, okay?"

While I continued to think about her answer, she broke the silence between us.

"Hey, baby, why do you always call me your - mate? We really aren't married, remember?"

 _What? How and why does she think we are not married? Had I not explained to her the significance of the knife? Just because the ceremony was not a human ceremony, does not make it less meaningful just because it is vampire law._

"Sookie, by vampire laws and customs, we really **are** married. Your human laws may not recognize the ceremony as a true marriage, but by Vampire standards we are wed. In fact, I am tiring of calling you my mate, I would actually like to begin introducing you as - my wife. Who knows, maybe in the **near** future we will also perform the human ceremony."

"What?" She was at a loss for words. I fully expected an onslaught of anger from her, instead I felt her confusion and surprise.

"Lover, are you well? You look a little green." I do love to tease her; she is so very comical.

She nodded answering my question. I only smiled, because I knew I had won. Well, well, well, looks like a cat had stolen my wife's tongue. "Well, lover, is it okay with you?"

"Wh...what?"

I stifled a chuckle. "Is it agreeable with you, to start introducing you as my wife?"

"Ye...yes. I guess so."

As she looked down, and I followed her eyes. I noticed she was looking at her fingers; I would have loved to suck everyone, at this moment. Oh, she is looking for a her ring! "I already have your ring. If you want it tonight, I'd be more than happy to give it to you."

"No! I mean it's okay, Eric. Can you wait until I'm better?"

I did not believe there was a man nor vampire as joyous as I was at that particular time. Sookie had finally accepted her place as my Bonded and wife. Now, the next hurdle is to have her live with me permanently. Hopefully, when she sees the estate and gets used to it, I will not even have to convince her.

We flew a few more minutes, before the estate came into view. I had yet to name it, because I bought it with Sookie in mind. Therefore, it would be fitting to have her input. Now since she is here, we will have ample opportunity to name it. As we landed in front the house, I looked at her eyes widen then turn to surprise and awe.

"Eric, it's gorgeous!"

"Thank you, my wife. It is quite sufficient. I purchased it because it reminded me of you. Its beauty and uniqueness was something I had to possess. You will want for nothing, and everything you need will be at your disposal. The area is extremely safe and very quiet, you will love it. It is surrounded by 3 acres, with with a tall, electric privacy fence."

We walked to the front door, which was made of petrified oak, reinforced with titanium. To open it, I placed my index finger on the scanners of the door, then on the dead bolt. I made sure I glanced at Sookie, so she would understand the validity of my claim, which was - my house was still safer than her farmhouse.

When we walked inside, her eyes gazed around with amazement, and I was thoroughly pleased at her reaction. After all, this was her home, too.

I was absolutely amused, when she spotted the pink flamingo arrangement. I purposely had the flowers placed on the the table as the centerpiece, in hopes she would remember the last time I had these same flowers delivered to her. When she blushed, I knew I had accomplished my mission.

I strolled with her over to the elevator, which I had installed for practical and security purposes, and explained to Sookie about the intercom system, which was wired into every room. I also gave her a broad description about the rest of the first floor of the house. When we stopped in front of the elevator, I pressed the up button and the doors immediately opened. After we stepped in, I think Sookie was waiting for the elevator to move. However to her surprise, when the doors closed, I keyed in the 6 digit code: 40-24-36, and the rear doors opened. As I guided Sookie down the long hallway, she took in the scenery around her, and I felt her overwhelming curiosity thru our bond.

As we made it to the main door of our sleeping chamber, I bent down to the retinal scanner. When it verified my scan, the metal door opened to a sitting room. I glanced at Sookie and saw the amazement in her face. I decided not to comment, I wanted her to become well acquainted with her new home.

We made our way thru the kitchenette, which Pam stocked with food for my wife and finally, we strolled thru the office. When we made it into the bedroom, I placed her bag on the sofa, while she explored the bathroom. I followed her, so I could teach her how to use the shower controls, and to explain where everything was located. I also informed her of the cleaners' schedule so she would be prepared for them when they came to clean the house. Unbeknownst to her, this was just one step of many, in which she would stop doing any kind of menial tasks. I wanted her to get used to the idea of someone else doing things for her.

After she familiarized herself with everything, I took her back thru the house to program her fingerprints to the front door. When all of her prints were captured and stored, we went back thru the elevator to the retinal scanner. She stood in front of the scanner, while the laser cataloged her retinas. "Finished, now you may come and go as you please. The key code to the elevator is 40-24-36. Your – measurements." _The blush on her cheeks was priceless. I wanted to fuck her and feed her my blood right then. I love you Sookie, I truly hope you realize it._ "You may explore the rest of the house tomorrow. There will be guards posted outside, in case you wish to wander the grounds, and if you need anything call Bobby. He has been instructed to accommodate your needs."

As I told her about Bobby, she grimaced but quickly thanked me. _Hmm, I wonder why she acts as if she does not want to call on Bobby. I will have to look into it later._ She picked up her bag, and asked if she had somewhere she could unpack.

"I left a little space for you in the closet. Dearest." _I could not wait for her to look inside it! I know how Pam loves her closet space, so I am sure Sookie will be pleased with it. I am very anxious to start buying her clothes to fill up her side._ When she opened the door to it, she looked stunned and her mouth made an 'O' shape.

"Eric, why do you have all this space for me? I'll only be staying with you a short while, and I don't want to inconvenience you either."

"It's no inconvenience at all, lover, we are – married remember? I just wanted you to have ample space, plus if you decide to stay after your situation is resolved, you will already have your side of the closet. As husband and wife, we should be living together. Correct?" She searched for an answer, which in itself was very humorous, because of her facial expressions. _I had never laughed or been happier in all my existence before I met my Sookie. I never thought I would associate with humans any more than necessary, let alone marry one. It was truly ironic,who would have believed, a young human woman captured and possessed my unbeating heart._ Being my temperamental vixen, I was ready for a disagreement, but she said the last thing I expected.

"Okey – dokey."

Was this her awe inspiring answer? Surely, it could not be?

"Well Eric, I'm feeling pretty worn down, and I'm still a little sore, so I'm going to take a shower, okay?"

Well, now I see. She would rather avoid my question. At least this is a start, she did not say no to living with me for good. "Yes _wife_ , however, Dr. Ludwig instructed me to give you more of my blood tonight to help speed your recovery. Come." I slid back towards the head of the bed, with my back resting against the headboard. I opened my legs, patted the empty space between them and wiggled my eyebrow. She smiled at me, shook her head but filled the empty space. As she propped her back against my chest, her little ass rested against my dick, which made it start to rise. I tried to quell my hard on, and bit into my wrist as I told her to drink.

As she latched onto my wrist, and started sucking my blood, I immediately felt it coursing through her veins. It felt as if I were somehow alive and had a heartbeat, but it soon changed into a deep, carnal desire. I began grinding my hardness into her back, moving my hips side to side, and moaning as I felt each pull from her luscious, plump lips.

I held her with my free hand, and pulled her bottom closer to me so she could feel all of me. I pumped her back while she sucked on my wrist, and moaned with her own arousal. I felt her lust and desire crash into my entire being, as her body responded to mine.

After a couple of more pulls, I could not contain myself! I exploded in my jeans, which soaked them through, leaving an enormous wet spot on the back of Sookie's pajamas.

When the wound closed, I pulled my wrist from her, and hugged her gently. As we sat together cuddling, I decided to give her an option to her earlier statement. "I have an even better idea, I will wash you." Sookie hardly ever denied me the pleasure of washing her voluptuous body.

"Well, I guess, but keep your hands to yourself buddy, and you be good!"

 _This was just too easy, like drawing a moth to a flame._ "My love, I will be perfectly – good." _Oh my dear wife, as your life merges with mine, you will see just how good I am. I promise you this._

Sookie went to the bathroom and disrobed. I loved to watch her undress, I was captivated, enthralled, entranced and mesmerized, by her curvaceous body. After she stepped into the shower, I checked the water temperature for her, then pulled us a couple of towels out of the linen closet. I placed them over the towel bar on the wall, just outside the shower doors. I waited for her look at me, then seductively undressed. I took off my sandals and shirt, then slowly unbuttoned my jeans. Her eyes followed every move of my hands, until I was entirely nude. I smiled at her and and stepped in with my Beloved.

First, I shampooed, rinsed and conditioned her hair; then I squeezed a little shower gel on a loofah to wash her body. After I scrubbed her back, and her firm bottom and arms, I had her turn around so I could wash her front. I lathered her neck, her goddess-like breasts, and stomach. However, before I started washing her legs, I told her to open them for me. As she complied, I bent down and made short work of the my cleaning task. I had more – pressing issues to attend to.

I began sliding my hand back and forth between her legs, as I cupped her hot, sweet pussy. As she began to moan, I rubbed my hands in circular motions as I stood. Knowing her most erogenous spots, I sucked on her earlobe, then moved my fangs down to the spot where her neck and shoulder met. While she moaned in ecstasy, I had to use all my will to deny myself a nip of her most intoxicating, fairy blood.

"Eric, I thought you were going to be good."

"I **am** good, Sookie, don't you think so?" I replied, as I slid two fingers inside her hot pussy.

"Oh. Sss, yes, Eric! Yes, you are **so good**!"

I continued my 2 finger assault feeling her pleasure. "Oh, my little fairy. Your mouth watering smell, makes me want to take you this instant," I growled.

She reached out, captured my awaiting hardness in her small hands, and began stroking it. It hardened even more, between her soft palms, and I moaned from her touch. As I started pulling my fingers out of her wet tunnel, she quickly grabbed my wrist, and begged me not to stop. _Excellent! She is getting bolder with our lovemaking, soon her shyness will be completely extinct._ "Mmm, Sookie. I am glad you are beginning to let go of your inhibitions. You never cease to amaze me. Yield to me, Sookie."

I moved my fingers in and out of her, fast enough to make her weak and almost collapse, then slower to help her gain control of her motor skills. I sucked her bottom lip, tasted her essence and relished every moment. I immediately wanted, so badly, to taste her other wet spot. "Sookie. Let me taste you," and before she could stop me this time, I quickly slid my fingers out of her, picked her up and leaned her against the shower wall.

She wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck, as I eased her down on me.

"Oh yes, Eric!"

She gasped from my size as she took me to the hilt, then she began meeting me thrust for thrust. "Lover, you are so addicting. The more I have your glorious body, the more I want. I can not get enough of you. I will have your body forever, you are mine – all mine." _I wonder if she caught the real meaning of my statement? Well, if she did not this time, she would soon enough._ _I love her and refuse to let her leave me. It would cause me physical pain to part from her._

"Ahh! Eric, please harder!"

"Anything for you, my lover!" How could such a small framed human take all of me and demand more? I have waited over 1000 years to have her by my side! I have had many lovers, but none could handle my size as Sookie does. Truly we are fated!

I rammed into her, harder and harder until I felt her quivering. All of a sudden, I had the most evil thought. I could not help myself, it was just too tempting. I decided to 'be good', so I slid half of my manhood back into her dripping wet orifice, and stopped. Completely. Sookie's expression was one of shock and her emotions were so jumbled, I almost regretted teasing her. Almost.

"Eric? Baby, what's wrong?"

With a mischievous grin I said, "Well, my wife, you told me to keep my hands to myself, and I thought it meant my dick too."

"Of all the times you decide to listen me, you do it **now**? What the hell?"

I laughed so hard, I would have as they say, busted a gut - had I been a breather. I scooped her up and took her out the shower to dry her. I waited for her to pout, or even have one of her famous Stackhouse tantrums. Instead she was very calm, _odd_. However, if she did not comment, neither would I. "Lover, shall we retire to the bed?"

"Sure, baby, but first let me dry my hair."

This **is** odd. She was being a little **too** nice. Hmm, I wonder what is going through her mind? I should probably keep an eye on her, she just might decide to pull a trick of her own. "I will do it for you, love."

After I finished her hair, she dried and brushed mine, then we made our way to the bed. I had one thing I wanted to do before I retired for the evening, which was check on her guards. "Sookie, I need to give the guards their instructions for tomorrow. I want to make sure you will be well protected. I would not be able to help you in the daytime, and this will help put my mind at ease – a little. I will be back shortly."

I headed out the chamber, and made my way upstairs. I went to the front door, opened it and spoke with the night guard, Ethan Blackhawk. I hired Ethan and his brother, Jonathan, to protect my most valued treasure. They were 2 Were brothers, who came highly recommended. Of course she would have other guards, but these 2 would be guarding her exclusively.

The Blackhawk brothers had excellent reputations as lethal fighters and very fearless. I have been told by several people, Jonathan had even bested the 'Mighty Quinn' in the pits, once. For this, Jonathan received high accolades from me. Anyone who made that mangy, flea-bitten tiger concede, had my respect. Ethan, of course, was no slacker. In fact, in the pits he ranked as the 3rd best fighter. The 'rug' of course was first, and Jonathan was second. Even though Weres were vile, despicable creatures, I had to socialize with them, because of my position as Sheriff. However, the Blackhawks, were very disciplined and professional; I respected those qualities.

"Mr. Northman. Good evening, sir. How may I help you?"

"Evening, Ethan, I want you to relay a message to your brother in the morning while you change shifts. Tell him, he will be escorting my wife tomorrow. There should be no reason for her to leave the estate, but if the need arises, he is to drive her in the Mercedes. I will expect a full report tomorrow evening. Is this understood?"

"Yes, sir. I'll give Jon the message. Is there anything else I can do for you, sir?"

"No, not right now. However, you must understand, our plans may change at any minute, so I expect both of you to be ready in a moments notice. Also, the keys to the car are in the garage, in a locked key box. The code is 36-24-40. It is strictly confidential, so give it no one but your brother."

"Yes, sir. Goodnight, sir."

"Yes, goodnight," I said as I turned and walked back toward our sleeping chamber; _now I shall properly say goodnight to my wife._ As I walked thru the sitting room, kitchenette and study, I imagined all the naughty positions I could talk her in to. I wanted her to become as aggressive as I am in our bedroom.

"Lover, I have checked with the guards and..." Vid gudarna! If I had a beating heart, it would have stopped at the sight of my beauty. She was wearing a sexy little neglige, with matching thongs; and it was in my favorite color – blood red. She was desperately testing my resolve. I wanted to cuddle with her, but there was no way, I would not have been able to control myself. She had a goddess's body, laid out for me on my bed. I especially loved the way her breasts moved up and down when she breathed. However, when she wore skimpy little negliges, she made me want to bend her over, and fuck her from the back – hard!

She was reading a book, but glanced up at me with a very devilish smirk. I wanted to eat her alive – literally. I licked my lips, grabbed her book and threw it across the room. "Sookie, you should not tempt me so. You are playing with fire," I crooned, while snatching off my robe.

"Baby, I have no clue what you're talking about. Amelia just packed this for me, and since I didn't have anything less revealing, I had to put this on."

Was this punishment for my little ruse earlier? If so, I would have to tease her more often. "Remind me to thank the witch tomorrow. Now, let me see what you have under there."

I reached over to her little red nightie,and gingerly reached for the hem. With an evil grin, she slapped my hand away. What the hell was she thinking? If she really thought she would deny me, she was sadly mistaken.

"Eric, I thought you were going to keep your hands to yourself."

"You are asking me not to touch you while you wear garments like this?" I could not believe her! Had I actually died my 2nd death and gone to Niðavellir?

"Eric, you just saw me naked. How is wearing a nightie, more enticing than that?"

How could she doubt the attraction I had for her? She was all I thought about. I stared at her, pushing my will upon her, making her feel my desire and lust. "I happen to like the color red."

"Oh, I see, and yes, I do expect you not to touch me."

What? Was she mad? Surely, she was joking! I resolved at once to make her pay for teasing me.

"Is something wrong, baby? You look a bit little more pale than normal."

 _Oh yes, you will pay dearly, my love. You will beg me to fuck you, and even then I will not give in! It might not be tonight, or tomorrow night, but it will be soon._ "No, my love. Nothing is wrong, everything is perfectly fine."

 _Hmm, I wonder how she will handle this?_ I laid down on top of the sheets, gave her a piercing look, and began to caress myself. I rested my hands atop my chest, and slowly moved them down to my semi-erect dick. I let out a sensuous moan, while envisioning Sookie pleasuring me. I moaned with each stroke, and watched her as she warred with herself. Her hand rose and fell as if she were in a trance, and her body was running on autopilot. She was craving to touch me, as she stared at my swollen member. I smelled the sweet juices of her arousal, which made me grow even more.

She licked her lips, eager to taste what she was attempting to deny herself. She looked mesmerized, so I decided to make it even more difficult for her to resist me. I started pumping my dick harder, and moaning louder, with each jerk of my hand. "Oh, lover. I could just imagine your soft warm, hands wrapped around me. Ohh."

When she she tore her eyes away from my rock hard, pre-come covered dick, and stared me in the eyes, I saw all of her restraint break. She quickly reached out, grabbed my hand, and flung it to the side, so she could grab onto **her** dick. "Yes, Sookie. Fuck, yes!"

She looked hungry, as she bent down and took me into her mouth. "Ssss, FUCK! Woman, do **not** start what you are not willing to finish, or I **will** punish you."

"Who says I'm not willing to finish it?"

 _Oh yes, you will finish, my love._ I could not take the cat and mouse game anymore, so I grabbed her on her round, firm ass and immersed myself in her desire for me. "Sookie, you are going to make me explode in your mouth. Stop, and let me taste you."

"No," she answered firmly, and impaled her mouth with as much of my 14 inches, as she could take.

I could not believe, she did not want me to taste her!

Since she would not release me, I decided to play with her a little more by ramming my fingers inside her, but she deftly moved to the side. _The little minx._ She repositioned her ass just out of reach of my long arms, forbidding me to touch her. Maybe she **had** learned a few of my little torture tricks after all.

She moved up and down on my hard dick, circling the head with her tongue, grazing it with her teeth while she stared into my eyes. Gods, she was good! Why in Odin, did he make me wait 1000 years to fall in love?

I stiffened in her mouth, ready to release my seed between her tiny lips, when she released me again. I moaned in disappointment, until she turned her back to me and straddled me. I smiled like a Cheshire cat, and sent her all the lust and desire I had, thru our bond.

She slid down on top of me, inch by agonizingly, glorious inch, as we both groaned from the euphoric feeling of her penetration. The mutual enjoyment of moving inside her and feeling her moist cunt muscles contract on my hard dick; and feeling her pleasure and pain of my size, thru our bond, almost made me climax. She rode me long and hard, while she slammed her body down on top of mine, and I bucked underneath her. I wanted to release so badly, and I begged her to let me fuck her. As I slapped her on her ass, I pleaded with her to turn around, but she refused me yet again with a defiant 'no'. _What a magnificent creature she was! Who would tease me and make me love it? No one but my Sookie!_

I loved her for her prowess, but this time I would not be denied. I sat up, pulled her up, forcing her to release me and flipped us over. Ever since our first meeting, I have imagined having her here in this bed, and in front of this mirror. Now that I have her, I will surely entertain this, and every fantasy I have had about her.

"Look in the mirror, Sookie. I want you to see how beautiful we are when we make love." I positioned us both on all fours and began pounding her from the back. Fuck! Her pussy was so hot and wet, how could I not want it every night? I must find a way to make her stay with me. Soon...

"Oh God, Eric! I can't take anymore."

"You can and you **will**!" _You will take much more, lover._ I could not believe it when she tried to run from me. ME? I grabbed her waist firmly and slid her back to me. "Bring my pussy back here! I told you, you were playing with fire, didn't I?"

"Oh, yes Eric! Shit! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Don't you ever attempt to run from me again, ever! I pounded her harder, punishing her for the her unsuccessful retreat.

As I looked in the mirror at her body colliding with mine, I demanded..."Look in the mirror, wife." She kept her head lowered, and I felt the waves of embarrassment roll off her and over me. She would learn to let go completely, I needed to be firm with her. So, I pounded her hard again, this time demanding she looked in the mirror.

"Eric! Oh my God! Please!"

Finally, I saw her head slowly rising to peek in the mirror. However, when she saw how perfect our bodies looked together and how beautiful we looked making love, she was captivated. Her eyes rose a little higher to gaze into mine. "Do you see how good we look together, Sookie? Do you see how our bodies mold themselves to each other?"

"Yes, Eric! I see! You look so good fucking me. Oh, yes!"

"We were meant to be together, you are my wife and I will never let you go." I bent down to suck on the back of her neck while I twitched inside her. My overwhelming gratification almost drowned out a sharp feeling of – shame? What in Asgärd could make her feel ashamed?

"Eric, I want you in my mouth, now!"

"Anything you wish, my love." I pulled out of her wetness, and knelt on the bed. When she turned to me, she once again took me in her mouth. I almost came, watching her head bob up and down on my hard member. "Vid gudarna, min hustru! You are perfect! Just perfect."

As she pulled harder, milking me, I began to shudder; and as she grazed me with her teeth, I grabbed her head, and held her still as I moved inside her mouth. I fucked her mouth until I exploded and yelled, "Älskaren, jag behöver dig så mycket. Jag älskar dig, Sookie! Fuck!" She swallowed my seed, as she continued to lick my dick. Damn, I love this woman! I praise Odin she is mine – all mine. "Sookie, jag älskar dig."

"Back to you, baby."

I chuckled at her, because I knew she had no clue to what I said. So, I just picked her up to take her to the bathroom.

"Umm, Eric. I don't know if we should be in here together. Don't forget, this was how all that commotion started in the first place."

I looked at her, wagging my eyebrow. "You call what we did, commotion? Maybe I should show you again, to have you revise your – assessment."

"N...no, that's okay, honey. How about we say it was, adequate?"

"Mrs. Northman, it seems as if I need to refresh your memory about 'adequate' things, also." I sat her down at the vanity, grabbed her hand and slid it up and down my gracious plenty, as she called it. I started to rise again from her soft, warm hand stroking me, but my cell phone rang. _Damned, fucking telephones. I hated Alexander ever invented those meddlesome contraptions!_

Sookie, sensing my frustration, giggled at me as I growled at the phone on its second ring. I walked over to look at the caller ID, and was surprised to see Sookie's great-grandfather's number.

* * *

"Niall," I answered, "this is a surprise. What prompted you to call me? Sookie is being well cared for."

"Viking, this is not a social call. I need to meet with my great-granddaughter. It is imperative I speak with her. Is there somewhere near, you recommend? It would not matter what time, just tell her to call me when she is on her way. I will be waiting."

"La Petite Café is very close, and private. Will it meet your needs?"

"Yes, Sheriff. Privacy is most assuredly what we need. This café will be perfect."

"Niall, is she in trouble? As her husband and bonded, it is my right to know anything dealing with her safety and well being." I was getting concerned now, what could be so important?

"No, vampire she is not in any trouble, but all will be revealed to you in time; **if** it is for you to know. In the meantime, let's just say it is a 'fairy tale'. I will expect her tomorrow. "Wall-ay."

 _If it was for me to know? Who the fuck did he think I was? I will find out!_ "Farväl, och hon kommer att vara där. I ended the call and walked back to the bathroom, only to find my, Beloved, toweling off. Damn it! Fucking, fairy!

"Lover, it seems Niall wishes to talk to you tomorrow. He will meet you at La Petite Café, which is very near to the estate. Also, he wants you to call him on your way there, please do not forget. I will have one of your day guards drive you. Is this acceptable?"

"Yeah, it's okay. Did he say what he wanted to talk to me about?"

"No, he did not, but he did say it was of the utmost importance. Well, let me take my shower, and I'll come cuddle with you." I stepped in the shower and turned around to let the hot water run down my back, when I caught Sookie ogling me. I knew exactly what she had been staring at. "Lover, if I did not know any better, I would think you were infatuated with my bottom. I might have to take a photo of it, so you can keep it with you."

"Yeah, you might," she said as she walked in to the bedroom.

While I showered, I could not help but wonder what Niall had to talk to Sookie about. When I finished showering and drying my body, I walked to the bed and found my little fairy asleep. Well, I thought, I needed to tell her guards about Sookie's agenda anyway. So, I slipped on my robe walked to the front door to give Ethan the new instructions.

"Back so soon, sir? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is fine except my wife had a slight change of plans for tomorrow. She has an appointment tomorrow at La Petite Café. Make sure Jonathan knows this, and where it is located. He is to stay with her at all times, except when she talks to her visitor, but make sure he maintains a close eye on her."

"Yes, sir. I'll make sure to tell him. I'll also map his route for him, while I'm out here."

"This is acceptable, carry on."

I walked back into the house and to my sleeping wife. I slid off my robe, and climbed in behind her. My manhood pressed gently against her smooth back, and woke her briefly. "Sleep well, lover."

"Goodnight, baby."

She fell asleep wrapped in my arms, as I contemplated more on the conversation with Niall. I wondered what was so important? A fairy tale. A. Fairy. Tale?

NO! It could not be! My, Sookie? Those were my last thoughts, as the dawn pulled me under.

Whoa! Me with a cliffe? I hate them! Sorry, Ladies, but I had to do it!

* * *

BTW, Eric did say 14 inches, didn't he? *crickets chirping and frogs croaking* Yes, 14, girls! You could ride him like a bull!

Woo – Hoo! I'd like to lick that lollipop! Oh, excuse me while I **come** back to Earth.

Sookie, is such a lucky woman!

Translations:

Siamo al vecchio per i giochi, non è vero amante – Italian, We are to old for games, aren't we lover?

Sì, siamo troppo vecchi per i giochi, ma mai mi chiamano il tuo amante cazzo di nuovo! – Italian, Yes, we are too old for games, but never call me your fucking lover again!

Vid gudarna – By the Gods

Niðavellir – Norse version of Hell (Underworld)

Asgärd – Norse dwelling place of the gods. It consisted of 12 or more realms, including Valhalla, home of Odin

Vid gudarna, min hustru – By the Gods, wife

Älskaren, jag behöver dig så mycket - Lover, I need you so much

Jag älskar dig, Sookie - I love you, Sookie

Sookie, jag älskar dig – Sookie, I love you

Wall-ay – Latin for good-bye (formal)

Farväl, och hon kommer att vara där – Farewell, and she will be there (formal)

 **Thanks to, MariaTerese, for her help in the Swedish translations.**


	8. Dead Beyond Life Chapter 8, The Oracle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter 8**

**Chapter 8**

 **The Oracle**

 **Sookie's POV**

Almost all characters, are property of Charlaine Harris & HBO, some are of my own creation.

Some of the characters will be OOC at some point, I'd like to thank Mrs. Harris for borrowing her characters, I do love to play with them. Especially a tall, blonde, Viking.

Special thanks to my super beta SouthernLady23 for all her wonderful advice and for putting up with me.

I used a song I thought would be appropriate. _Time is Running Out_ by Muse.

 _  
**...Remember, mindspeak will be in bold and italics, off set by 3 dots!...**   
_

* * *

When I woke the next morning, sated and happy, I looked over at the love of my life and told him good morning. I knew he couldn't hear me, but it was still the polite thing to do. I caressed his tight behind, and got out of bed to start my day.

I went in the bathroom to attend to my human needs, brushed my teeth, washed my face, and pulled my hair back in a ponytail. While I walked over to pick out some clothes for the day, I couldn't help but wonder what Niall had to talk to me about. I hoped it wasn't anything bad because the last time we spoke, he threatened to close the portal. If he did close it, I didn't know what I would do. I needed my great-grandfather; he was my last living relative, next to Jason and Claude, but I hardly talked to either one of them these days. I missed Hunter something fierce, but my world was not a good place for a child. I would need to call him soon though.

I unzipped my bag and pulled out a deep blue, form-fitting, short sleeved shirt, which I'd bought it on sale at Macy's a couple of months ago. From the moment I saw it, I fell in love with it. It had a light sequined blue outline of a cat, which reminded me of my dear Tina, my beloved cat, which Rene Lenier killed a few years back. I loved her so much, and still missed her.

I complimented my shirt with a pair of flare legged hipster blue jeans, with a button fly. A smile crossed my face, as I thought about them. I've always liked them because they drove Eric crazy, when he tried to take them off of me. He said they were a hindrance, and threatened more than once to 'destroy' them. I didn't know exactly how he would get rid of them, but I definitely didn't like how he said 'destroy'. It sounded as if he would torture them.

After I finished sliding into my clothes, put on some make-up, and dabbed on a little perfume, I was almost ready. I was already wearing my little hoop earrings, so I looked in the bag for my shoes and thankfully, Amelia had packed my heels to wear with them. I would have looked a little funny with my pant legs dragging the ground.

Finally dressed, I scanned the room for anything I needed or missed to clean up. _My motto was clean up while you mess up, and you'll have a lot less to do afterward._ I patted my Viking on the butt one last time, and went to the kitchen. I made me some coffee, pulled out a couple of beignets, and spotted my note Eric left for me on the fridge. I set it on the table, so I could read it while I ate.

 _My Dearest Wife,_

A shiver went down my spine, how can someone's writing seem seductive?

 _When you leave, you will only need to pull the main chamber door, and the elevator will close and secure itself when it closes. However, the front door to the house will lock itself but the deadbolt will require you to press your index finger or palm to engage it._

 _I have instructed only one guard to go with you, because the Café is so near, and of course, because you will be with Niall. The Were's name is Jonathan, and he should be waiting in the foyer for you. He will wait outside the café when you finish, and bring you **directly** back home. Do not go anywhere else, please. This is for your safety, and don't forget your cell._

 _When you get back, you may explore the rest of our home, and I when I rise, I plan on licking your sweet pussy until you beg me to stop._

 _Your loving husband, E ~_

Oh my stars! My nether regions began to tingle at the thought of his head between my legs. I could just imagine him licking... _Stop it Stackhouse, so not the time_! Hmmm, I wonder what would happen if I started to lick on him while he was dead for the day. Would he even get hard? Would I be considered a necrophiliac? I would have to try that someday, or maybe just go to counseling for my issues.

I finished my beignets and coffee, lost in thought. I jumped up and cleaned out my mug as I walked to the bedroom to get my purse. I walked to my side of the bed and grabbed my purse, and peeked one more time on my man's round behind. I checked for my cell, turned off the lamp and was ready to begin my day.

"Thanks, baby. I almost forgot it," I said to him as I turned off the lamp and walked away. When I re-entered the kitchen, and read over the note again, I realized something. Eric had written 'our home'- was he trying to throw hints? _Hmm._ I put that thought away for further contemplation.

I walked out to the hallway, closed the door, and entered the elevator. When I put in the the key code, and the doors opened on the other side, a tall Native American man was standing in front of the main door. He was about 6'2" and had long, coal black hair which reached past his shoulders. His hair was parted directly in the center, and hung straight down. He was wearing a beige colored dress shirt, with khaki slacks, and black boots. He was very attractive – and buff! He reminded me of the the werewolf Jacob, in that new teen vampire movie.

I saw him staring me down and thought about not listening in on him. I've worked in a bar long enough to know what his look meant, but for my safety I decided against my first thought.

" _Damn, she's fine! How could a bloodsucker hook a woman like her? She has a body that won't quit, and her..."_

Okay, totally enough. I guess that's what I get. As the old adage goes, nothing ever 'comes good of eavesdroppers.

"Good morning, ma'am." My name is Jonathan Blackhawk, but most of my friends just call me Hawk."

Even though his mind wasn't very polite, at least his mouth was, so I walked over to him and put my hand out. "Hi, Hawk. My name is Sookie, Sookie Stackhouse. Pleased to meet ya'. Well, are you ready to go?"

"Whenever you are, ma'am."

"Oh, Hawk. I just have one thing to tell you. Don't call me ma'am, call me Sookie."

"Yes, ma'am. Excuse me, Sookie."

He opened the door for me and we walked to the car.

"Wow!" I exclaimed, "look at this car!"

Hawk chuckled, "Yes ma...Sookie. She is something, isn't she? I said the same thing when I saw her; it was the first time I had ever seen one up close. She's a Mercedes SG Series. She's a beaut, isn't she?"

 _Men. Referring to a car as 'she'; you'd think the car was his woman._ "Yeah, it's nice all right."

"Nice? This beautiful lady is the matriarch of all luxury sedans. She's waterproof, fireproof, bulletproof, has an emergency hatch in the floor panel, a GPS tracking device, a panic button, and will withstand small range missiles. Most diplomats swear by this lady."

"Jesus Christ, Shepard of Judea! I never knew a car could protect someone from all those things." _Wait a minute, how much did Eric spend for this car? If he bought it especially for me, we are going to have a problem._ After I finished admiring the outside, and its dark tinted windows, Hawk opened the back door, and I slid in. As he closed it, I was astonished at the luxurious interior; however with Eric, I shouldn't have been surprised. It had plush leather and wood grain interior, a DVD screen in each headrest and one mounted in the roof, a privacy window between the driver and back seat passengers, and 2 moon roofs. One for the driver and the other near the back. Most of all, it was roomy enough for me, my Viking and his long legs, _among other long things on him_ , Pam, Amelia, and maybe 4 more.

When Hawk sat in the driver's seat, a bright orange button flashed on the dash reading, 'By-pass activated'. When he closed the door and turned on the car, the doors locked by themselves. _Wow!_ He put the car in gear, and we drove away. Looking around a little more, I noticed it had a back up camera in the rear view mirror, with a compass. I was just about to ask him a question about the flashing button, when the button marked 'panic' started blinking.

"Hey, Hawk, what are those buttons for?"

"Well, ma'am-" he started.

"Sookie," I said correcting him.

"Sorry, I forgot. Well, **Sookie** , this button," he pointed to the orange one, "means the alarm is activated, but we can still drive and move around in the car. If something or someone hit us, throws something at us, or we just run into something, the alarm would automatically go off within 10 seconds, unless we deactivate it. The alarm notifies the local authorities, and the GPS would detect the location of the car within a quarter mile, but if neither one of those fail safes worked, we are linked to a visual satellite and the authorities would get real-time pictures of the vehicle and pinpoint its location."

"Gracious, this car is very high-tech. I see why diplomats swear by it."

When we made it to the front fate, he punched in a code and it slowly opened.

"In case you need the gate code, it's 0014. If you have visitors, the intercom system has a button you can press to open the gate from inside the house. You can do this from any room with an intercom panel, and they also have mini cameras so you can see who is in the vehicle."

I was definitely going to have to take a better look around Eric's house. It seemed he had a lot of stuff, I needed to learn how to use.

"Now, Sookie, I will explain to you how the panic button works. Please listen carefully, because you never know when you will need it. If something happens, just press either the red panic buttons by the vents, or the one on the dash. Do you see them?"

"Yes, I see them."

"Good. Now, when you hit either button, a transparent titanium armor will encase the car. This feature is mainly for missiles, but could be used for other threats as well, vampire threats to be more specific.  
The armor will not stop them, but it would take some time for them to break through. In the meantime, you could escape through the escape hatch in the floor. However, this would only work if there was something you could escape into, after leaving the car."

"Man, this car had everything. Eric really did do his best to protect me. He's so sweet, but he still shouldn't have spent this much money on me. I wish I could call him, and...oh crap, I forgot to call Niall! I pulled out my cell, and hit speed dial #4.

"Good morning, Brigant office."

I always had to leave a message for Niall. "Good morning, this is Sookie. I am on the way to my appointment, would you please pass the message along?" I didn't know Hawk well enough to let him in on my family history.

"Yes, Ms. Sookie, he will be waiting for you. Have a great day."

"You too," I replied as I hung up the phone. I put my cell back in my purse, and enjoyed the rest of the ride. It was short lived however, because we were pulled in front of the café within minutes. Hawk parked the car and got out to open my door. As soon as I stepped out, Niall was walking out the front door.

"Blood of my blood, how are you my child?"

"I'm fine Niall, how are you? Everything is well I hope." I really did hope everything was well. I turned to Hawk, and told him I would be back soon. He nodded, went back to the driver's side, and plopped down inside the car.

I turned toward the café doors, assuming we were going inside until Niall stopped me. "Great-granddaughter, instead of talking inside, I would like you to walk with me."

I agreed, but now wished I had worn more comfortable shoes. He turned towards a small park across the street. As we began walking, I heard a car door slam, and saw Hawk jumping out to follow us. I told him everything was okay, but he still seemed hesitant. He told me the only way he would let me go, would be if I gave him my cell number, and programmed his number in my phone. I agreed not only because it was a good idea, but also because I knew he was only doing his job. Plus, Mr. Sheriff of Area 5, doesn't cut his employees any slack when it comes to their jobs. However, this bodyguard crap was going to get really old, really fast.

I sighed, turned to Niall and we started to walk to the park. Hawk stayed put, but was eyeing us like a...well, a hawk.

"I'm glad the Viking is taking your safety so seriously. You really are treasure, and it is about time he realized it. With him providing you a guard, and that spectacular Mercedes vehicle, really speaks volumes."

"Yeah, ain't so bad." What's the fascination with men and this car? Even, Niall, a fairy who doesn't even drive cars, knows about this one. Boys and their toys, I tell ya'.

We walked thru an archway, to a short bench in the park. It was a really beautiful setting; there were luscious green shrubs with blooming flowers and tall magnolia trees, densely spaced throughout. Behind the bench sat a huge stone wishing fountain with an angel on top.

We sat down on the bench, and Niall began to explain his reason for meeting me. "Great-granddaughter, I asked you here today, because I have important and exciting news for you." His eyes had a reverent gleam in them. "You have been chosen," he said joyously.

"Chosen? Niall, what are you talking about? Chosen for what?"

"For greatness, child! The Oracle has commanded your presence."

"What? The Oracle? What is the Oracle, and how did it choose me?"

"Sookie, the Oracle is a 'seer'. An ancient fairy, much older than I, which will predict your future. You should be very honored, because she has not asked to meet anyone in a few millennia. In fact, a new Oracle is only chosen every 10,000 years. It is only a woman, a virgin woman..."

 _Well that left me out._

"...who gives prophecies to only the most gifted fairies. She is most trusted and revered by all Fae, and has never been wrong.

"Niall, I am only part fairy; why would she have anything to do with me?" I had only met one other person who could possibly fit in the 'Oracle' category. The ancient Pythoness, but she scared the be-Jesus out of me.

"Dear child, you are Brigant, why wouldn't she have anything to do with you? I always knew you were destined for greatness!"

"Okey-dokey." What else could I say?

"Now, we must hurry and leave. I am sure you want to be back home before the vampire awakes."

"Yes, sir. I actually would like to, but where exactly are we going?"

"Faery, of course. Where else would the Oracle reside?"

"Where else, indeed?" I muttered.

We stood up, and walked back towards the archway and stopped. Niall waved his hand and a portal opened. "Oh, my God! A faery portal here, in the park? How did you do it?"

"You will be able to do the same – and much more, my child."

We walked thru the archway into a humongous room, lined with statues of fairies. It was lit with thousands of candles and had a long, empty chaise at the far end of the room. Niall and I walked forward a little and stopped a few yards from where we entered.

" **...** _ **Come to me, and all will be revealed..."**_ I heard a voice tell me in my mind. It was like nothing I had ever heard before. Normally, if you could call reading people's minds normal, I would 'hear' them, as if the person were a long way off. The best way for me to describe it was to pretend you were talking with a person down a long road. Even though you would only hear the echo of their actual voice, it was still strong enough to make out every word that person said. However, the Oracle's voice was clear as a bell. It was if she were in my ear, yelling at me. It was amazing!

I looked around, but saw no one other than Niall. I stared him in the eyes nervously, but he nudged me a little to push me forward. "Go to the chaise, child, you are safe here; no harm will befall you."

He smiled at me with the most brilliant and warm smile, making me have to smile back. Hesitantly, I eased forward, ready to turn and run at any second.

" _ **...Do not be afraid, Sookie. I will not hurt you..."**_

I looked around again for the source of the voice in my head, but still saw no one. As I walked to the chaise, a gorgeous lady fairy appeared on it. She had dark caramel colored skin, with long, black layered hair, cascading down her back, and long, shapely legs with flawless skin. She wore a seaweed green dress, which matched her beautiful, big, green eyes.

"Do you know what I am, Sookie?"

"Kind of ma'am. My great-grandfather only told me you were a 'seer', but I don't know what is so special about me."

She stood up, walked to stand directly in front of me. She reached out her hands, palms up and told me to put my hands in hers. I began to feel a comfortable warmth flow thru my body, and a soft glow emanated from my hands. "Sookie, you have no idea how special you are. The Brigant's royal blood runs deeply within your veins. Even though you are part human, you will be the exception."

 _Huh?_ As she let go of my hands, the glow subsided, and she went back to her seat. I felt all tingly inside from her touch; it wasn't a bad feeling, it was as if I was at peace with everything around me. It was really strange.

"Sookie, you have another family member with a similar gift, do you not?"

 _Crap, I hoped no one would find out about him. Well, no sense in lying about it._ "Yes ma'am, I do." We both knew she was talking about Hunter, but I wondered what he had to do with this.

"He will soon need you."

Oh, no. I began to worry about Hunter; I hoped he was okay. She looked into my eyes, then closed hers. After she did, she became silent for a several seconds. Suddenly, she began to speak in a very monotone voice, almost as if she were in a trance.

"You will have the blood of the very last Prince

Your power and your bond, will be your strength thence

Your guardian will help in times of need

While a former lover plots because of greed

Both worlds will collide, and could cause certain death

As two becomes one, 'till your very last breath

Your mate will be forced to make a decision

Which could make or break him, in his present position

Another will be brought into the fold

With one like the other, to uphold

The worlds will unite and be ruled by a decree

The allies involved will swear their fealty

There will be always be a wickedness brewing

This fatal flaw, will be their undoing."

 _What the hell was this lady talking about? I'm more confused now than I have ever been._ "Ms. Oracle, I'm sorry, but I don't have a clue, as to what you just said. Would you be so obliged as to explain it to me please?"

"I'm sorry, Sookie. I cannot. This is your path to follow. Only time will reveal the meaning of your prophecy. However, I will tell you this - if you think about this prophecy, some of them you could probably figure out for yourself. Your great-grandfather will help you with your journey. I imagine your life will change very rapidly from here Sookie, so please take care. I will be watching your progress. I have no doubt you will do amazing things." She handed me a small scroll, no bigger than my palm. "This is for you. It is the written prophecy."

"Thank you," I answered in a daze. I turned and walked away feeling numb and intimidated. Whatever this prophecy meant, I knew it was a big deal. How could I live up to something as this? I never really believed in predestination, come to think of it, I never believed in fairies 'till a few years ago. I walked back to Niall, consumed in my own thoughts. When I reached him, he gave me a 2000 watt smile, grabbed me and hugged me.

"Sookie, I am honored to be your kin, you will be infinitely more famous than myself. I also need to tell you, because you are a Brigant woman, your powers will develop very rapidly, now that you have seen the Oracle."

I felt my blood rush to my toes, and it must have shown because Niall looked very concerned. "Sookie, has something happened to you? What is wrong?"

"Well, I...I uh...I got really angry the other day, because I found out a vampire has a plan to kidnap me, and I started to fade."

"What? A vampire tried to kidnap you? Where is he, and what is his name? What did the Viking do? I will kill him!"

Niall was pissed, to say the least. "Calm down, great-grandfather, Eric had his second come get me and my friend. I am staying with Eric for the time being and Amelia is staying with Pam. You saw the bodyguard he's hired for me, and his brother guards me at night. I don't like it, but I know it's for my safety."

"Great-granddaughter, I understand you do not like it, but it is a necessity you have guards. The Viking is doing the right thing. You must stay with him, especially now that you are Bonded and Pledged to each other. I am hard pressed to say, you will be able to handle yourself once you develop and learn how to control your powers. However, I still would not want you to go around without at least one guard. Please, I love you and do not want anything to happen to you."

He looked so sincere when he said this, I had to agreed with his plea. "Okay, Niall. I'll keep the guards, but I still won't like it."

"Very good. Now, let us go before your Viking rises. Shall we?"

I nodded my head, and walked in front of the portal. Niall waved his hand again, and we walked thru, arriving back in the park. I had forgotten to ask him about the powers I was supposed to develop, so I thought I'd better do it before I was surprised again. I had a bad habit of not asking questions which needed to be asked, such as when Eric sent me something wrapped in a black, velvet cloth, and it turned out to be a pledging knife. Now we're married, vampire style, and there's nothing I can do about it. I wasn't saying it was a bad thing. It was kinda nice being the envy of all the ladies, but it had put a target on my back too.

"Niall, do you know what powers I'll have?"

"Well, Sookie, you will be able to teleport, and you have already begun to show signs with the fading. Soon you will be able to control it and move as we fairies do. You can read minds already, and this may strengthen. How much I do not know, and as far as any other powers I am unsure what they will be."

As we made it back toward the restaurant, Hawk met us right when we came out of the park. He was looking very anxious; "Sookie, I was getting a little worried, and decided to come check on you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Hawk. I'm fine. I know you were just doing your job. Thanks."

Niall, looked at me approvingly.

"Good. I'll just go wait over by the car for you then." Hawk walked off to go wait for me by the car.

"Well, child, it is almost time I depart, but please remember you can call me whenever you need me. If anything else happens with your powers, which I expect they will, call me immediately. I may have to send someone to help you control them. Before I leave, I must tell you this - take heed to everything foretold to you. Also, you may tell the Viking, as this will involve him too. You may also tell his second, and your witch friend, but no one else. I know these three well enough to tell they mean you no harm. However, your guards may need to know your heritage in the near future. This will help them protect you better. I will leave this decision up to you. Are we in agreement?"

"Yes, Niall. I promise."

"Good. Now I must leave, and take care, blood of my blood. Please walk to the car. I will wait until you are close enough to your guard before I leave." He gave me a parting kiss me on the cheek before I turned and walked to Hawk.

"Bye," I said as I waved to him. By the time I made it to Hawk, I turned to look at Niall again, but he was gone. Hawk opened the the back door of the car and I slid in.

"How did your visit go? Is everything fine? You look a little...worried."

"No, everything is fine. I am just anxious to get back home, is all." Damn, I had a lot to think about. Me, the Chosen One? What does it all mean and how will Hunter need me? Where did he fit into all this?

I was so glad I could talk to Eric, Pam and Amelia about this situation. Eric had been around for so long, I knew he had to have heard something about this. At least, I hoped he had heard something, if not then maybe they could help me figure this prophecy out. As we drove, I slipped the small scroll into what most women described as their safety deposit box, their bra. If you had size D breasts, as I did, nothing small would escape them, especially a small roll of paper.

When we made it back to the house and went thru the gate, I noticed the time on the dash. Five o'clock, I'd better hurry.

When we made it to the front door, I didn't even wait for Hawk to open the door; I opened it myself, jumped out, and high tailed to the front door. I slammed my palm down on the scanner for the door lock, my finger for the deadbolt, and rushed inside. I was so wound up, I could hardly contain myself. I went through the elevator, passed the retinal scanner, and made my way into the sitting room. I turned on the lamp and made my way to the kitchenette to prepare a snack.

As I walked into the kitchenette, I flipped on the light and looked at the clock. "Shit, 5:30, Eric will be up soon." I pulled out the fruit salad Pam bought and set it on the table. I grabbed me a Sprite, and went to work. As I ate, I thought about all that had happened today, and all that would happen with my powers. I wondered what kind of powers I would develop. It would be so wonderful, if I could go around without having a guard attached to my side.

Then it crashed down on me like a ton of bricks. I pulled out the scroll and read it again, _"As two becomes one, 'till your very last breath"_. Oh my God, did this mean I would die? The tears began streaming down my face, as I silently began to sob. I stared at the paper for I don't know how long; but I do know it was long enough to hear a very alarmed vampire yell my name.

"SOOKIE! SOOKIE! Snap out of it! What is wrong; what has made you so upset? I felt your agony, it was as strong as a maker's call. What has happened, and why is your body glowing? Please calm down."

His strong arms grabbed me and held me tight, while I completely broke down. I cried until my head hurt, and I wanted to rip my heart out of my chest, just to make it stop aching. I thought about all the things I would miss, and all the people who needed me. Hunter. What would become of him? What would become of Eric, or Pam, or Amelia, Sam? Would Jason even miss me?

As Eric rubbed my back and smoothed my hair, while whispering calming words into my ear. "My Lover, what has gotten you so upset? I can feel your distress, now **please** tell me what is wrong?"

I saw the glow emanating from my body, which encased Eric, slowly subside. I looked at him, feeling as I were a chunk of lead. "Eric, we need to talk."

He nodded at me, as he held my hand, and walked us to the loveseat. As I sat down, he disappeared and came back with my Sprite. "I thought you might need this."

"Thank you, baby."

He sat down beside me, kissed the top of my head, took my hand gently in his, and began to soothingly caress it. "Now, my Dearest, explain to me why you were crying."

"Well, Eric. I'm going to...going to..." and the waterworks started falling again. "Eric I'm going to die."

He looked at me sideways, as if I were the 'one-eyed, one-horned, flying purple people-eater'. "Sookie, of course you will die. You are human, every human dies, eventually. You will grow older and..."

"No damn it! I'm going to die, soon! Really soon!"

I saw his eyes widen and his body tense. "What makes you think this? I am doing everything I can to prevent any such thing from happening."

"I know, Eric, it's not your fault. Or at least, I don't think it will be your fault. Just... let me just explain. I met with Niall today, as you already know, and he told me I had been 'chosen'. Of course I asked him for what, but all he said was 'for greatness'. Anyway...well, he took me to see the Fairy Oracle." Eric's eyes widened with amazement, but otherwise he kept his composure. "She told me my future, then she said I would do 'amazing things'. Oh, and it had something to do with you, too!"

As I jumped up to go get the scroll from the table. Eric asked,"Lover, what did your prophecy have to do with me? We need to discuss-"

"Would you just hold your horses, Eric? I'll be right back. I need to get the paper, the prophecy is written on." After I walked back into the room, I sat back down, and read it to my Viking, all the while noticing his little movements. When I got to the part about my 'mate', he stiffened up like a pair of extra heavy, starched jeans. I continued on, until I made it to the end. "Do you have any idea what the rest of this is talking about?"

"Perhaps, but I would need to think more about it. Now, I understand what Niall meant by a 'fairy tale'. No matter, come, let me bathe you. You need to relax, then we will visit Fangtasia. I have some work I need to finish up, plus, Pam and the witch could help us decipher it. Do not worry, Sookie. You will be fine."

"Well...okay." I stood, grabbed something to wear, and followed him to the bathroom. He ran us a tub full of water and turned on the jets, while I gathered our towels. He hopped in, and instead of helping me in, scooped me up and sat me on his lap. "Eric, don't try any funny business. We need to get to Fangtasia; I want to figure this thing out."

First, he gave me the sad puppy dog eyes, then he actually stuck his bottom lip out! "Aww, honey. Put your lip back in. Be a good vampire, and don't ..."

Before I could say, 'pout', his mouth was on mine like a vacuum. I swear, my vampire could kiss! After centuries of living, there were many things a person could learn. Eric just happened to be number one in the 'kissing' category – along with other things. I forgot about everything and everyone else when he kissed me. It was as if he had glamored me. When he broke off the kiss for me get some air, I just had to have the last word. "Pout." I blurted out.

"My dear, if you feel the need to finish sentences, I could surely help you with one in particular."

"Oh, and what, pray tell, would this sentence be?" I asked him, angelically.

"Fuck me, Eric," he cooed.

"You wish!"

"Oh, yes I do, wife. I certainly do."

He slinked his hand up my thigh, and caressed my folds. The hot water from the tub, and his cool hand almost made me moan in consent; but being ever defiant Sookie, I had to put on a show. "Eric, you might as well stop it; we need to go on and bathe so we can get to Fangtasia."

He was so shocked, he did stop, and his eyes opened wide with amazement, "You really do not mean what you said. You know, you love it when I ravish you."

He waggled his eyebrows, and as his fangs ran out, he scraped them down the side of my neck. My treacherous body jerked and I moaned from the ecstasy of them, and I knew what he was about to do. He licked the same spot, and seconds later I felt the sweet pain and pleasure of his fangs pierce my skin.

"Oh, God. Eric," I panted. "Mmm." I felt his hands glide up and down my body. He was everywhere, touching, feeling and rubbing; and my body broke out in goosebumps. My girl parts tingled, as my arousal grew. I almost gave in – almost.

When he got his fill, he retracted his fangs. "Mmm, Lover, your blood tastes exquisite, like a fine wine."

I snorted, "Yeah, right. Eric, you can't drink wine, so how the heck would you know what wine tastes like?"

"I may be over 1000 years old, little one, but we did have wine and mead in my homeland."

"Well, you actually don't taste so bad yourself," I said coyly.

I guessed he was tired of talking, because in the next millisecond, he was kissing me again. However, this time it was a deeper, more seductive kiss. The one I almost didn't have enough will power to stop. I pushed him back a little, to give him the hint, but you can't move a vampire unless they wanted to be moved. Eric, didn't want to be moved.

 _Darn him! I really wanted to find out the meaning of this prophecy, we could have sex later. I wish he would go get dressed, and I certainly wished I was dressed so we could leave!_

Suddenly, Eric had disappeared, and I was on the floor of the bathroom, dry as the Sahara. I was fully dressed, sporting a stupid look on my face.

"Eric? Eric! Where are you?"

Eric, came strolling out the closet, dazed. His eyes were as big as beach balls, and I felt awe and anxiety coming thru our bond.

"Oh, my God! Eric, did I just make this happen?"

"It would appear so my, lover. What did you do? What were you thinking, and most importantly, what can we do to prevent something like this happening again? I do not mean permanently, only until you you are able to control your powers. We don't want you or anyone else of value to wind up in a compromising situation."

"Well, I was wishing we were dressed so we could go on and leave. I'm really anxious to find out if Pam and Amelia can help us."

"Hmpf. Very well, since you have saved us the trouble of putting on our clothing, I guess we should leave. In fact, I need to hire more guards for you now. You need them more than ever."

"Wait a minute, Viking. More guards? I can't take anymore, Eric. It's bad enough having one following me everywhere; and what's the deal with the car? Bulletproof, missile proof and all? You better not have bought it just for me."

"The car is only for your protection, my love, as well as the guard. I want you safe, Sookie, and I will do all I can to keep this promise. However, with what we know now, you **will** have more guards. This is non-negotiable."

My eyes narrowed, but I knew better than to argue with him when he got this way, plus he was right. It really was for my safety, but I didn't have to like it.

"Sookie, have you had a chance to explore the rest of the house?"

 _Man, he sure changed subjects quick. He really wasn't going to elaborate on this guard situation. Oh, well._ "No, Eric. I haven't had the chance," I answered dryly. "I'll try to get around to it tomorrow."

"You know, if we make it back in time, we could Christen all the rooms."

"Not a chance, buster; now let's go please."

"You are a cruel woman, Sookie Stackhouse."

I laughed at him as we walked out the sleeping chambers, and to the elevator. I was looking forward to flying with him again, since the 'Vette was still at Fangtasia - or so I thought. As we walked out the front door, there it sat - his other woman. I was a little disappointed, but what the hell?

He opened my door for me, buckled me in, and closed the door. As he fluidly walked around to the driver's side, I couldn't help but to say a prayer, thanking God for this man. I really did love him, but I went down that road with Bill. I'd be damned if I got hurt again, especially by Eric Northman. He must have felt my conflict, because as we drove off, he asked if I was okay. I nodded to him, but otherwise kept my mouth shut. When we made it to the gate, he punched in the code.

"You know, Eric. You really need to program more secure codes in your stuff. 0014? What the heck is the significance of it? It's much to easy to hack."

He looked at me with a smirk and opened his beautiful mouth, "Well, wife,if you must know, it is the length of my-"

"Stop! Don't you say it! I get the picture."

He let out a howl of a laugh, and looked at me with smoldering eyes. He kissed me chastely, and rubbed his thumb gently across my cheek, as we took off for Fangtasia. What the heck? I didn't mind the kiss and all, but why was he looking at me as if I was someone to be worshiped? Jeez!

Immediately, I remembered what he just said. I swallowed – hard. Fourteen inches? Oh my stars, no wonder I can't get all of him in my mouth! He puts all of it... inside me? How the hell do I scream for more? Good grief, I'm surprised I'm not split open yet. It doesn't matter, I'm not complaining. No sir, not me, and if got a little horny at that moment, it was only because I was under emotional duress.

He glanced over at me, hand on the steering wheel, with a devious smile. I decided to tease him a little since the club was so close. I reached my hand across the seat and rested my hand on his thigh. Inch by agonizing inch, I slid my hand up towards the zipper of his jeans. I thought if he could breath he'd be holding his breath right now. As it was, he let out a little moan and glanced at me again. I didn't say anything, instead I grabbed his, no MY dick roughly through his snugly fitted jeans. I opened my hand, and ran my nails down the bulge in his pants, as he moaned again.

"Sookie," he said with difficulty, "If you want to make it to our destination, I suggest you stop your game. I can only take so much."

I giggled a little, but pulled my hand back. We drove the rest of the way in silence.


	9. Dead Beyond Life Chapter 9 The Chosen One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter 9**

**Chapter 9**

 **The Chosen One**

 **Sookie's POV**

Almost all characters, are property of Charlaine Harris & HBO, some are of my own creation.

Some of the characters will be OOC at some point, I'd like to thank Mrs. Harris for borrowing her characters, I do love to play with them. Especially a tall, blonde, Viking.

Special thanks to my super beta SouthernLady23 for working her magic on my story.

I used two songs I thought would be appropriate. _Time is Running Out_ by Muse.

 _  
**...Remember, mindspeak will be in bold and italics, off set by 3 dots!...**   
_

* * *

Last time...

 _He glanced over at me, hand on the steering wheel, with a devious smile. I decided to tease him a little since the club was so close. I reached my hand across the seat and rested my hand on his thigh. Inch by agonizing inch, I slid my hand up towards the zipper of his jeans. I thought if he could breath he'd be holding his breath right now. As it was, he let out a little moan and glanced at me again. I didn't say anything, instead I grabbed his, no MY dick roughly. I opened my hand, and ran my nails down the bulge in his pants, as he moaned again._

" _Sookie," he said with difficulty, "If you want to make it to our destination, I suggest you stop your game. I can only take so much."_

 _I giggled a little, but pulled my hand back. We drove the rest of the way in silence._

* * *

When we arrived at Fangtasia, the parking lot was packed, and the fangbangers had come out in droves. There was a song booming from inside:

 _I think I'm drowning_

 _asphyxiated_

 _I want to break the spell_

 _that you've created_

 _You're something beautiful_

 _A contradiction_

 _I wanna play the game_

 _I want the friction_

 _You_

 _Will be the death of me_

 _Yeah, you_

 _Will be the death of me..._

We made it to the front entrance and Eric stopped, turned and brushed my cheek with his thumb again. He smiled and we walked inside. Of course all the fangbangers were staring daggers at me and thinking vile, nasty thoughts. I had to quickly put up my shields to block them out.

"Good evening, Master. Hey, Sookie," Pam said in greeting. "We have wall to wall vermin tonight; we should have a very profitable evening."

"Wonderful. I will sit in my booth while Sookie gets her a drink, then I want you and the witch to come to my office. I see Angélo is getting along well. Any complaints?"

"No, he seems to working out well. However, his sister came by tonight but he sent her away. Quite quickly, if I may add. I don't think he has any affinity to her."

"No, he seems to put up with her. I think it is only because she is his sister."

"Hmph."

She nodded as we walked on, and I tuned in on the song again.

 _...I tried to give you up_

 _But I'm addicted_

 _Now that you know I'm trapped_

 _Sense of elation_

 _You'd never dream of_

 _Breaking this fixation_

 _You_

 _Will squeeze the life out of me_

 _Bury it_

 _I won't let you bury it_

 _I won't let you smother it_

 _I won't let you murder it..._

Before we could sit down at the booth, Ginger was there taking my order. She had already brought Eric his Blood.

 _...Yeah, you_

 _Will suck the life out of me_

 _Bury it_

 _I won't let_ _you bury it_

 _I won't let you smother it_

 _I won't let you murder it..._

Ginger quickly brought me my gin and tonic, and scurried off. Eric never took his eyes off me and I started getting a little nervous. I felt like the Bearded Lady or something, and I couldn't figure out any of the emotions he was sending me but...lust. Go figure.

"Eric, please stop staring at me. You're making me nervous, haven't you ever been told it's not polite to stare. Would you like it if I-"

"Sookie!" I heard my roommate's voice yell over the music.

"Hey, roomie! How are you? I've missed you."

"Same here, kiddo," she said while grabbing me in a bear hug.

"What have you been doing?"

"Well, I've been keeping myself busy by helping Pam. I've taken on a job as a waitress for the time being. I can't just sit at home all day."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." I actually did too; I hated being cooped up all day at Eric's.

Thinking of the handsome devil, I heard him clear his voice, he decided he had enough of our pleasantries. "Amelia, I don't want to keep you, but I'll see you in a few, okay?"

"Okay, see ya." She gave me another squeeze for good measure.

She left and started waiting on the rest of her customers while I gave Eric a disapproving glare. "Eric, why are you jealous of Amelia? Don't say you aren't either, I could feel it."

"I will not deny it, yes I am, but only because I do not like anyone touching you other than myself. You are mine."

"Hey, don't come at me with that 'mine' crap, okay?" I was really getting angry with his high and mighty attitude. In fact, I was getting down right furious with it. "Look, buster, I know we are married and I accept it, but she is my friend and so is Pam. You can't get mad just because one of my friends hugs me or kisses me on the cheek. When Pam does it, you don't say a blasted thing."

"Pam is my child, I can chastise her, but anyone else? I don't care for them to touch you. Being my bonded, no one else has the right to t-"

Eric was interrupted by a fangbanger coming to the table. I could read her thoughts loud and clear, and I didn't like them – not one bit. Couldn't she see we were talking? So rude.

"Excuse me, Master. Sorry to interrupt, but I thought you might need a little snack to tide you over tonight. I have something which could quench you thirst for the rest of the-"

Simultaneously, several things happened at once. I felt Eric's irritation and anger for being interrupted, and a low growl started in his chest. I was suddenly super pissed off at this skank for offering herself to my man, in front of me no less, when I felt a surge of power emanating from my core. I snapped. I jumped out of the booth, grabbed the whore's neck, picked her up with one hand, by her throat, and slammed her on to the tabletop. "Bitch, don't you see me and my husband talking? And hell no, he will not screw you! Now, get the fuck away from us!"

Eric grabbed me, threw me over his shoulder firefighter style, and took me to his office. I was so mad, I hardly registered everyone's eyes on me. When we made it to his sofa, he set me down and looked at me like he wanted to eat me up. The next thing I knew, a pair of cool lips were parting mine and he was kissing me - forcefully. He broke it off when he thought I needed to breathe, but then ran his fangs down the side of my neck, which made me tingle all over.

"Lover, I have never seen such unadulterated fury in you, it makes me want to fuck you until you beg me to stop." Without warning, he placed his mouth back on mine, but this time his kiss was more urgent, more passionate. His large hands slowly made their way down to my breasts, and I couldn't do anything but moan from his touch. My hands moved to the large bulge in his jeans, which made him growl from delight. Before I could react, he had torn my shirt, discarded his, and was grinding his body on my aroused nether regions. He had taken off my pants at some point, though I didn't remember, while I began unzipping his jeans.

"You are beautiful when you are angry, my little hell-cat. You should react this way more often."

"Eric," I said panting, "I don't know...oh God...what came over me. She...oh, yes; right there..she made me so mad, I couldn't control..."

When he raked his fangs across my breasts, all coherent thought escaped me. He sucked, nipped and drove me up a wall with all his teasing. "Eric, I want you...now."

As soon as the last word came out my mouth, Pam burst thru the door. Master, what the f..."

Our heads snapped towards the door and I let out a little yelp.

"Pam, get the fuck out! Now!" He yelled with venom in his voice.

Her fangs ran out from the smell of our mutual arousal, but quickly shut the door. He gazed into my eyes and locked his mouth down on me again.

"No, Eric. Stop...please. Pam just killed the mood. Sorry."

He was determined, however, to change my mind, because he slid between my legs and licked my mound roughly. I could feel the cool moisture of his tongue through my panties, and it felt heavenly. I moaned from his strategic tactics, as his hands made their way up to my exposed breasts. I felt his need for me, his lust and desire; it was almost palpable. Just before I gave into my lust, Pam came barreling back through the door.

"You two need to stop playing 'doctor' and tell me what the fuck is going on! There is a piece of vermin threatening to call the police because she was attacked. I can't glamor her in front of all those witnesses, so I need to bring her back here. Now, get the fuck up!"

Eric looked as if her were going to kill her, I was just embarrassed. He scowled at Pam, but lifted off me while pulling up my bra. I thought about covering it with my hands, but hell, if I had on a bikini it would be the same thing right? So, I just sat up and grabbed Eric's shirt off the floor while he grabbed one out his closet. I had an 'oh shit moment' because I didn't have any panties, but my forward thinking husband pulled out a pair for me from his closet.

Soon after we were dressed...somewhat, Pam lured the woman into his office, feigning to get her 'moment with the master'. When the banger stepped in the office and saw me there, she opened her mouth to scream, but Pam's gaze caught her before she let out a sound. "You were not attacked tonight, and you will not call the police. You had a wonderful time with Eric, when he called you into his office; however, you will never visit here again."

In her trance, the banger repeated Pam's statement and walked out the door. "Now," Pam said, "Carry on."

As she turned to walk out the door Eric stopped her and told her to bring Amelia in so we could talk. While she went to get Amelia, Eric sat down in his office chair and pulled me on to his lap.

He kissed me on my cheek, then ran his teeth – unfortunately no fangs this time, down the side of neck. I giggled at the sensation, then turned my lips to his and planted a big, wet one on them. From behind me I heard a sarcastic voice, "Can't I leave you two alone for a minute, before you start throwing yourselves at each other?"

"Well, Pam, you did tell us to carry on. Didn't she, baby?"

"Yes, I do believe she did, my love."

Amelia just laughed, as my cheeks turned a bright red and I buried my face in Eric's chest.

"Pamela, we have a very interesting situation on our hands. It seems we have 'The Chosen One' in our midst," he said with a huge grin.

I slapped him on his shoulder, and had probably bruised my hand, as opposed to him feeling my hit. He chuckled at me, but quickly put on his 'Bad Ass Sheriff of Area 5' face.

"Master? I don't understand." Pam said looking confused, which really was funny.

"Well, Pam, it seems Sookie had a talk with Niall, who in turn took her to the Fairy Oracle. She foretold Sookie's future, and now it seems she is proclaimed The Chosen One.

"What?" They both exclaimed in unison.

"That is the same thing I said, Amelia," snickering at her.

"Lover, this is really not a laughing matter, we must analyze this prophecy, because it involves everyone in this office. Furthermore, we still don't know who else is involved."

My face straightened up a little, knowing he was right.

"Love, please tell them prophecy," he said proudly.

 _What was with him anyway?_ Ever since I told him about it, he'd been looking like he wanted to kiss the ground I walked on.

When I started my story, Pam and Amelia both went through a range of facial expressions. First confusion, then interest, then downright awe. After I finished my story, I looked around the room and Pam had the same stupid expression as Eric, and Amelia just looked...dumbfounded.

"What? Why the hell are y'all staring at me like that? Stop it!" I was getting a little annoyed now, to say the least. I waited for a response, but no one commented.

"Will someone say something? God, y'all are driving me effing crazy!"

"Sss...S..ookie?" Pam stuttered. I have never heard Pam trip on her words. "Do you...know what this means?"

"No, I don't, Pam, but I sure as hell wish someone would tell me already!"

We all waited for Pam to answer. "You're a Goddess! First of all, Niall told you your powers would quickly develop, correct? Also, we have all witnessed your fading episodes, so has anything else happened?"

"Well, no. Except when the Oracle was touching me, I began to glow."

"Sookie," Pam began, "glowing in front of the Oracle classifies as anything else. Humans. Anyway, we have the prophecy itself. When my Master found out you were of fairy royalty, I did some research. I remembered the rumors my Master told me decades ago of a 'Chosen One', and because I absolutely love to read about mythology and the occult, I decided to do a little digging. There wasn't a lot of information, but from what I gathered, this 'Chosen One' was supposed to do something major to make peace between the enemy races and rule them justly with her mate. I believe I have provided you the meat and potatoes of the prophecy, however the other details elude me."

My mouth gaped open of its own accord, and I just stared from Pam to Amelia, and finally to Eric. "So, what you're saying is, I'm supposed to be ruler of whomever, with Eric. No one knows how this comes about and what happens in the process? The part I'm concerned about most is line that says, _As two becomes one, 'till your very last breath._ To me its saying I am going to die and I just can't accept it. Even worse, what if it means you die, Eric?"

I looked at him, while fighting back the tears trying to escape. "Eric," I said quietly, "I don't want something to happen to you because of me. Please, understand. I think it's best if I go back to my house. I don't want anyone else hurt. I've already had Claudine, who was pregnant, die for me, as well as Dawson. I just..."

I glanced over at Amelia, when I heard her sniffle and put my head down. I hadn't meant to cause her pain too, but I had. I felt worthless at that moment. Eric,stroked my back trying to comfort me,while sending me calm through our bond.

For a few seconds, Amelia was silently sobbing but quickly regained her composure and pipped up. "So, what the hell are we going to do?" Madden or Felipe, probably both, are after Sookie and now she is some kinda fairy deity. They'll really gonna try to get her now. We still don't what powers she will have, and you know they'll want to exploit them. If they find out, we will be up shit's creek!"

When she called me a deity, I thought Eric was going to jump up and down and break into a happy dance. I felt a strong sense of pride and admiration flowing from him.

"No, Amelia. I'm the same ole' Sookie," I said incredulously.

"Lover, I beg to differ. You, my love, are a dichotomy. You may be mortal, but you are not human, and in the Fae world, you **are** a deity, and you will be treated as one."

"A di... what? No, wait, don't answer that. The only thing I want is for all us to be safe. I know you can't make any guarantees, Eric, but promise me you'll do everything you can in your power to accomplish it. Please?"

"I promise, little one. In fact," he said turning to his child, "Pam, I want you to hire 8 more guards, have them posted around the clock. The Blackhawks should be posted inside the house. I want background checks on anyone who enters the manor. I also want 1 guard at the front gate, and 3 around the house. Of the three, 1 will be posted outside the front door, 1 in the rear and 1 floater. Jonathan will be stationed near the elevator and his brother making rounds within the house. After I rise, they may be dismissed for the night. I also want 3 Vampire guards for the night. The best, even if you have to fly them in from another country. Understood?"

"Yes, Master, it will be done."

"Amelia, I will need you to ward my home and Pam's. Is that amenable?"

"Yes, Eric. I'll do it. When?"

"Tomorrow. You may ward Pam's tonight."

"Okay. Great."

Pam stood up and started to walk away. "Hold it, Pam!" She stopped mid stride. "Eric? Who the hell, do you think you are, huh? You can't just hire all these guards and think I'm okay with it, 'cause I'm not!"

"Actually, I can. Furthermore, I will, love. If we knew the full extent of your powers, and if you could control them better, we might not need to hire so many; however, the fact of the matter is...we don't. It is my duty to protect you, as my wife and my bonded. Plus, it is expected of me from your great-grandfather. Would you like prefer living in Faery? If I fail with your safety, what do you think will happen to you? Niall, will take you back thru the portal and you will live there, is what will happen. Whether you accept it or not, you **are** the Chosen One of the Fae. I do not plan on losing you as I did, when my memory returned. It was hell knowing all the things we did and pledged to each other, only to know you were a hair's breath away, but not being able to be with you. I do not know how I would survive it. Nevertheless, you will have more guards. As I said before, this is non-negotiable."

Well, he stopped me short. I parted my lips to mouth a rebuttal, but decided against it. I felt his worry, sadness, and love thru our bond, and didn't want to ruin the moment. I didn't want to lose him either.

He stood up and pulled his cell from his jeans, his usual attire, and dialed a number. "Yes, this is Northman. Please ask the Prince to call me as soon as possible, it involves his kin." He snapped the phone shut looking satisfied.

I guessed he thought I was supposed to accept it. My face became hot from anger. I felt my body temperature rise, and my forehead began to sweat. "Eric Leiffson Northman! Why the hell did you call Niall? He has enough on his plate; I am so SICK of you acting all high and mighty, Mr. non-effing-negotiable! Furthermore-"

"Uh, Sookie?"

My head snapped around to Amelia. I was about to let her have it for interrupting me in the middle of my tirade.

"Sss...Soo...kie? Your face is glowing."

"What?" I headed straight for the mirror Eric had hanging on the wall. Sure enough, I looked like a blonde-headed glow worm. "Oh. My. God!" I was really starting to freak out. "How do I make it stop? Help me, someone. Please!" I shrieked.

Eric and Pam both, rushed over to me. Eric grabbed one arm and Pam grabbed the other. However, when Pam grabbed my arm, she jerked her hand back.

"Shit, Sookie. What the fuck?"

I looked at her questioningly, while Eric growled. "Do not speak to her in that tone."

"Well, she shocked me, damn it."

We all looked at her like she had horns growing from her head. "When I touched her, I felt a current running through my body. I wasn't truly painful, but it did sting. I bet she could put a human down with this power."

Just then, Eric's phone rang. "Northman. Yes, hello, Niall. We have a bit of a situation here. Sookie is glowing, and she has just shocked my child."

He handed me his cell. "Yes, Niall? Oh, okay. I'll try, but it's easier said than done."

I closed my eyes and concentrated really hard. Really, really hard. Slowly, my anger abated as well as my glowing. "I'm looking better now. Thank you, Niall." My great-grandfather did ask me if I need to come to Faery with him, but I adamantly refused.

I handed the phone back to Eric. He started talking to Niall, but I was distracted because Pam's and Amelia's mouths were gaped open. "What?" I asked them sounding a bit aggravated. "Stop staring at me, you two."

Without warning, Pam walked over to me, bent on one knee, balled up her right hand and put it over her unbeating heart. "Sookie, I believe the prophecy. You and my Master will become a force to be reckoned with. From this day forth, I pledge my fealty to you, and vow to protect you until my final death. You are now my Mistress, and I am yours to command."

I looked at her in astonishment, and was completely speechless. I looked at Amelia and she knelt beside Pam and pledged her fealty to me, which made me break down. Hell, Amelia wasn't even a vampire! I sobbed huge 'gator tears and begged them to get up.

All the while, Eric was observing this which brought a very Ericy-type grin to his beautiful face. "Yes, she would need at least 2, Prince," he said.

He handed me his cell again. "Child," my great-grandfather said, "all will be well, I will send someone to help you with your powers. Remember, they are somewhat tied to your emotions, so you must learn to control them. If you don't, they could consume you and eventually kill you. Also, you are not strong enough yet for the full onslaught of them, these powers are just a precursor to what will come. I love you, dear Sookie - do not fret."

"Yes, Niall." I closed the phone and handed it back to Eric. "Shit! As if I didn't have enough to worry about; now I have to think about these powers killing me too? All right, Northman, spill the beans."

It was quite comical as he looked around as if he had dropped something. "Sookie, I have no beans," he said as a question.

My Viking, very witty, but no clue of what a euphemism is. "Tell me what he told you, Eric," I said with a grin.

"It seems your great-grandfather agreed with me. You do need extra protection and he offered to send you 2 more guards when you need to go out in the day..."

I was starting to get a little angry again. I was sick of everyone treating me like a china doll.

"He even offered for one of them to help you control you powers." He turned to Pam. "He is sending 2 Weres and 1 fairy; he will also have another fairy on call. We will need them in the front and back of the manor."

"Yes, Master," she replied.

"Sookie, Niall said you know the 2 Weres and one of the fairies. The Weres names are Ralph and Curt and the fairy is named Preston."

"Eric, I don't recall either of those names and I certainly don't know any other fairies other than Claude and Niall."

"Well, my Lover, Niall said you knew them, and I trust him to some extent – when it comes to you. Pam, you and the witch are dismissed. You may go finish what I told you to do. Close the door on the way out."

Poor Amelia, she looked like she was in shock. "Amelia, I'll speak to you later okay?"

"Uhh, yeah. Sure, Sook."

" _ **...Pam, put the Britlingens on standby, we may need them..."**_

" _ **...My, my, my, Master. The truth finally comes out, you really are in love with her. Well, I'm glad you finally came to your fucking senses. Now just tell her - damn..."**_

Amelia and Pam left out, closing the door behind them. "Lover, Niall informed me, the fairy named Preston will be your primary guardian and tutor, the other will come as needed."

"Eric, please. I really wish you all would stop the fussing over me. I'll be fine. Really."

"Of course you will, Lover. You will be well protected, here." He handed me a cell phone identical to his, except mine was red. His, of course, was black. "Keep this with you at all times, understand?"

"Yes, Master," I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes. "Oh, by the way, I was just kidding with the master thing. Don't think I'm going to let you run my life."

He had a maniacal grin on his face. "Sookie, I would never dream of running you life. I am happy to just be the center of it."

"Whatever, buster. Am I the center of your life? Other than having sex with me, do you rise thinking about me? Spending time with me? Lying in bed with me and doing nothing? Taking me out to eat or to dance?"

We answered together, I said no; he said yes. I kind of looked at him with shock for a second, before I could recover.

"Sookie, I must talk to you. I have been warring with myself to burden you with this at such a stressful time in you life, but I must as humans say, 'get this off my chest'. I know things between us have been strained, and I know I have a tendency to leave out certain aspects of details for your protection. However, I never lie to you; do you agree?"

"Yes, Eric. I have never known you to lie to me."

My chest started to tighten, I didn't know if I was ready for anymore surprises tonight; especially if they were not good. I held my breath and braced myself for the bad news.

"Sookie, you are my bonded and wife, and I...I lo..."

I had never seen Eric have trouble expressing himself, this must really be bad. I felt his insecurity in the bond and became instantly nervous. He took an unnecessary deep breath.

"Sookie, I love you."

A deer caught in headlights is what I looked like, but he wasn't done.

"Lover, I do think of you when I rise, I can not work because you are constantly on my mind. I have never felt this way for anyone, especially a human. I love your touch, your smell, talking to you, playing with you and making love to you. I want to spend the rest of eternity with you, if you will have me. If you need a human ceremony, I am willing to go through with it, as long as I have you by my side. There is no place I'd rather be, than with you. We we are apart, I feel as if part of my soul is missing. I-"

"Shh, Eric. You don't have to say anymore. I love you too. I've loved you, since the first time I set eyes you. I didn't want to admit it but, I dreamed of you, even before I took your blood in Dallas. I don't want anyone else, and would probably stake you if you so much as fed on anyone besides me. I want to be with you as long as I can, but I won't live forever."

"Yes, I know my love, and I will try my best to change your mind about turning you until your last breath..."

When he said those words together, I had a fleeting thought but it raced away as soon as I thought of it. I hate when I think of something and forget it just as quickly. I put my finger up to ask him for a second while I contemplated his words. _'Turning you until you last breath'._ "Shit! Eric I think I've deciphered part of the prophecy."

He looked at me, waiting for me to continue. "I think the fourth stance of the prophecy, the one which says, 'As two becomes one, 'till you very last breath'? It might mean you are supposed to turn me. Maybe I have to die as a human."

"Sookie, while this could be possible, I seriously doubt it. The Fae would NEVER worship a vampire, furthermore, we would become three. You must remember Pam, she would be part of our bond also."

"Oh, well, yeah. I guess you could be right. I'll keep that thought on the back burner."

Suddenly, my stomach growled, interrupting our talk. I knew we would have to talk more about 'us', but for right now I just wanted us to spend time together.

"Lover, let us go get you something to eat. Dinnertime for the human?"

"Yeah, let's go."

He never said where we were going, but we drove for about 10 Eric minutes. If I had been been behind the wheel, we would have still been driving. We pulled up into a crowded parking lot with a big yellow and orange sign which said, Ralph & Kacoo's. I had never eaten there, but had passed by it numerous times. When he opened the car door for me, I was bombarded with the most delicious smells. My mouth began to water in anticipation of scarfing down anything on the menu.

The maitrê'd welcomed us and showed us to our seats. He held the seat out for me, while Eric sat in his. I felt his gaze on my bosom, and of course Eric didn't miss it. Christophe Benoit, I 'heard' the maitrê'd say, as he was trying to find the best way to slip me his number, backed off when a low, menacing growl erupted from Eric's chest. Christophe quickly averted his eyes to the menus in his hands and told us our waitress would be with us in a minute. As he hurriedly walked away, I fussed at Eric for scaring the man.

"Lover, he was looking at your breasts. They were only made for me, he had no right."

"Maybe so Eric, but you can't scare the be-Jesus out of everyone, just because they look at me. I work in a bar remember? I'm used to getting those looks."

"I do not care. You should not have to be subjected to disrespect, and I will not tolerate it."

 **EPOV**

When the maitrê'd showed us to our table, I admired the fact he selected a fairly secluded one; until he began ogling my wife's breasts. I wanted to rip his fucking head from his shoulders! Sookie was mine; any one else should have just praised the fact she acknowledged them!

His name tag read Christophe, but if he didn't find something else to occupy his eyes, his obituary would read, rest in peace. Luckily, for him, he heard the warning I vocalized. All of a sudden, the menus were of special interest to him.

Sookie, actually had the nerve to chastise me as Christophe scurried away. I couldn't believe her; had he been vampire, this situation would have ended entirely differently.

 **SPOV**

I knew arguing with him was a moot point, so I just dropped it. A few seconds later, the waitress came and asked us what we'd like to drink and if we were ready to order. She was a very loud broadcaster, so I of course, knew all the vile and indecent things she was thinking about my Viking. My brow furrowed a little when I 'heard' her wonder how big his dick was, and how much she'd like to lay him across the table and ride him 'till kingdom come. I put my shields up as quickly as I could before I had another incident like in Fangtasia.

"I'll have the fried gator tails and crawfish bisque, with a sweet tea. My husband..." I saw Eric's eye light up when I addressed him as my husband. "...will have 2 Royalty Blends."

Alice, so her name tag said, was a little beside herself, but gave us a, "Very Well," and turned to call in our orders.

 **EPOV**

I could not believe my ears, and I have exquisite hearing. She finally acknowledged me as her husband? It was of no consequence when she addressed me as such in private, but in a public setting? Amazing.

"Lover, I am so glad you have accepted your position as my mate. You have truly surprised me by expressing this to a stranger. However, I must ask what brought this change about?"

"Well, Eric, I decided since I've accepted my fate, and if I have to die, I don't want to regret anything. I want to make the most of it, and I am happy with you."

"And?"

"And nothing."

I closed my eyes to sift thru her emotions. "You are not feeling a little...possessive? I must admit, I find it extremely sexy."

 **SPOV**

He was a piece of work, I tell you. I'm going to really have to learn how to control my emotions. Eric arched his damn eyebrow at me, again. "Whatever, Eric. I just can't stand it when I 'hear' someone thinking those things about you."

"Jealous are we? Mmm."

"In your dreams, a-hole."

He let out a chuckle, as Alice made it back with our drinks. "Is there anything else I can get for you?"

When she said 'you', she meant Eric, because she was gawking directly at him when she spoke. At that moment my temper overloaded and blew up.

"Alice." She turned to me. "I know my husband has a body to die for, and smile which could stop your heart, but he is mine!" _God, did I say he was mine?_ I stood up to talk to her, eye to eye. "So, if you don't mind, and even if you do, you'd better start addressing ME. I'm the one who's eating food, and I'm the one you need to worry about kicking your ass. Understand?"

She nodded in agreement. "Yes, ma'am. Is there anything else I can get you?"

She made it point to speak to me this time.

"No, thank you."

She turned around and stalked off thinking, 'bitch'. I decided to have a little fun...at her expense.

"Oh, Alice." She walked back to our table, pissed as she could be.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"If you call me a bitch again, you just might lose your tongue."

"But, ma'am, I didn't call you a bitch!"

I put my index finger at my temple. "Yeah, but you thought it."

Her eyes widened and she didn't know what to think, or which way was the quickest to get away from me. First she speculated I was a witch, then a devil, then a psychic, yadda, yadda, yadda. She was frozen in a state of suspended animation as I looked over at Eric, who was grinning and shaking his head at me. We both turned back to Alice, who had several expressions crossing her face. Finally, I just got tired of her breathing my air and said, "You may go now, I'm sure my food will be ready in a minute." _Actually, it would be because the cook was just thinking about it._

She nodded her head, and high tailed it away from our table just as fast at her stubby little legs would carry her. When she left, I laughed...loudly. Eric, on the other hand, was staring at me with disbelief written all across his face.

"Sookie, that was...amazing! We need to leave – now. If we do not, I may just take you on this table."

"Mr. Northman, if it wasn't for silly little details such as witnesses, I would have dared you."

"Well then," he said as he grabbed my arm to stand me up, "let us take our leave, I do not know how much longer I can hold out."

"You'll just have to hold out until I finish eating."

"But Sookie, I-"

"No buts, Eric. Please, let's just have a nice dinner, I really am famished."

"Yes, lover," he said deflated. "However, you really are sexy when you are mad."

"Thank you." I leaned over and kissed him. Wrong move. He pulled my entire body to him, since he still had a grip on my arm. The kiss was a toe-curling, 'I want to fuck the shit out of you' kiss, which I felt down in my lower regions. When he broke it off, I didn't care who was looking, or what was going on around me. The only person who had my attention was the beautiful, Viking Sheriff in front of me. For a few moments I was confused as the whether I was going to tell him let's go, or stay to get my fill. However, my stomach made the decision for me. It rumbled really loud, getting a chuckle out of Eric. He let go of my hand, and glared at me..making love to me with his eyes.

I decided to fix my tea while we waited, so I grabbed the lemon, squeezed it and mixed it in with my tea. Instantly, my hand began to burn and it broke out in red splotches. "Oh no, this can't be happening!"

"What is it, lover? What is happening to you hand? Do you need a doctor?"

"No, hun. I just think I better lay off the lemons. It looks like I have a fairy problem."

"The lemons? You are allergic? I did not know this."

"Well, I wasn't until these powers started. Now, I guess I am. Huh. I'd probably better stay away from iron, too. Don't want any mishaps."

"Yes, I think your decision is wise."

Soon after, Alice came back with my food. She set it down carefully in front of me, while keeping her distance at arms length. As soon as it was on the table, she backed up about 2 feet and asked me if there was anything else she could do. When I told her no, she almost ran for the kitchen door.

"My Dear," Eric chuckled, "I do believe you have frightened her. We are indeed a perfect match as a couple."

I finished eating my food, while Eric finished his Blends. When we were finished, he paid so we could leave. Alice was standing in the back hoping we would never come back, which made me giggle. Eric looked at me quizzically, but I just shook my head and laughed.

We walked to the car and as Eric opened the door for me, I experienced a prickly feeling all over my body. It went away just as quickly as it came, so I didn't think anything else about it. As we drove off, Eric turned on the XM and a great song came on, 'In for the Kill' by La Roux. It rocked! Suddenly, the prickly feeling started again, but felt like it was building up to something. So, I tried to concentrate on the words of the song:

We can fight our desires

But when we start making fires

We get ever so hot

Whether we like it or not

They say we can love who we trust

But what is love without lust?

Two hearts with accurate devotions

And what are feelings without emotions?

I'm going in for the kill

I'm doing it for a thrill

I'm hoping you'll understand

And not let go of my hand

I hand my hopes out on the line

'Will they be ready for you in time

If you leave them out too long

They'll be withered by the sun

Full stops and exclamation marks

My words stumble before I start

How far can you send emotions?

Can this bridge cross the ocean?

I'm going in for the kill

I'm doing it for a thrill

I'm hoping you'll understand

And not let go of my hand

The uneasy feeling didn't go away. It was as if my body knew something bad was about to happen. My stomach tied in knots and I thought all my food was going to come back up. My entire body tensed and I caught a glimpse of something in my mind. Instantly, I was able to sort through the feeling – it was all out fear.

Eric's head snapped around to me with wide eyes, as the bond notified him of my plight. "Sookie, tell me. What is it?"

"I...I don't know. I have a VERY bad feeling. Something's about to happen, Eric."

I reached out with my mind, trying not to feel Eric's tension. I had enough of my own, and then some. Out of nowhere, literally, I read 6 voids and a snarly mind, which screamed Were.

"Eric, there are 6 vampires and a 2-natured, coming up quick!"

He punched the gas and the car lurched from the open throttle. We had no clue what was going on, but we weren't about to stay and find out. I tried to read the Were's mind, but the only thing I was able to get was, 'telepath'.

"Eric, they want me."

As our speed increased, I cowered down on the floorboard, praying we didn't flip over. I was so scared, all I could do was hope and pray they would give up, or something happened to them to make them leave us alone.

Eric was driving a break neck speeds around curves and turns. "Sookie, I am going to pull over. I will take care of them, but I want you to stay here. Understand? Do not leave this car!"

I nodded in understanding. I felt Eric's bloodlust in full effect now. I tried to piggyback my feelings from his eagerness to fight, but the bile I tasted in my mouth made me realize how scared I was. However, I wasn't really afraid for myself, it was for Eric. I don't think I could have lived with myself if I was the cause of his second death.

"Do not worry, my treasure. You will be safe."

Eric swerved the car to the side of the road, flew to the trunk and grabbed his sword. "Stay here!"

He didn't give me time to answer as the other car screeched to a halt on the shoulder behind us, and 6 vamps jumped out. I heard metal clanging, war cries, and screams of pain. I felt Eric's relief, and I thought, '4 more to go'.

My body began to shake and all I could do was pray. Pray for Eric, pray and hope really hard for Pam to come. God, I wished Pam was here to help. Tears started streaming from my eyes, and I knew what I had to do.

I rose from the floorboard and stepped out of the car. I thought, ' _NO', Do not do it please! Run, quickly!_ My body was numb as I yelled at them and awaited my fate.

"Hey, you assholes! Get the fuck away from my husband, it's me you want! I'm not going to run," I yelled as I stared at Eric.

All I could see were the cuts and gashes on Eric's arms, face and neck. His clothes were torn and bloodied and he was like this because of me.

The Were came around the side of the car, scooped me up and grabbed me. He locked my arms behind my back and waited.

"Get you fucking filthy paws off my wife, beast. After I finish these 4 you will be next."

The Were snorted, and kept a firm grip on me. Suddenly, a light blue Pacifica screeched to a halt beside us, and an evil grin creeped across Eric's face. Pam jumped out with her broadsword and Amelia followed closely behind. Amelia came around the front of the car, and with a wave of her hand, the Were went flying into the darkness.

She latched on to my arm, forcing me to move. "Sookie, come on!"

"No, I can't leave Eric!"

"He'll be fine! Come on, we need to get you out of here!"

She pulled me again, this time all but dragging me to Pam's car. As soon as we were in, she punched the gas, spinning out. At the same time, we saw the Were changing into a wolf. Before we could make it very far, the wolf jumped on top of the car and started opening the roof like a sardine can. We were screaming to the top of our lungs, and Eric nor Pam could help us. Amelia tried to knock him off the car, but he kept dodging her magic. One more swipe with his claws, and he would be inside the car. I felt my body temperature rise and a strength in me I had never felt before. I heard myself screaming, "Get the fuck OFF THIS CAR!

A massive light, almost a bright as daylight shone in the car. The Were had a confused look on his face, then he...vanished? I remember my breathing was labored, and I felt like I was falling down a well. Instantly, everything went black.

* * *

Hey all, I will be incorporating Bill back in the story, so don't forget to vote on his fate from my profile page.

To watch La Roux's vid go here: www . youtube . com / watch?v=vqS0MOxq6_M&feature=fvst#

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


	10. Dead Beyond Life Chapter 10 Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter 10**

**Chapter 10**

 **Power**

Almost all characters, are property of Charlaine Harris & HBO, _bummer_ , some are of my own creation.

Some of the characters will be OOC at some point; I'd like to thank Mrs. Harris for borrowing her characters, and for creating an especially sexy tall, blonde Viking. I so love to fondle him.

 _Songs borrowed from Shaman's Harvest, Broken Dreams (Bill) and Alanis Morissette ( You Oughta Know)_

I am dedicating this chapter to **Spacefan** , **ericismine** , KYSun, NefariousNurse, **Suki59** , **makesmyheadspin, GodricandEricforever** , 3wolfz, IloveVikings, Moushee2, Megan Consoer, charhamblin, Lady Luciole, theladykt, vicki219, becka1021, mac3774, **Thyra10** , and MaryAnnNorthman Cullen.

All of these women have supported and encouraged me, and if I missed anyone, I'm so sorry. Please send me a PM and I'll make it right in the next chapter.

Honorable Mention to my EXQUISITE and DAMN GOOD BETA: **SouthernLady23** – she's my hero. (Don't tell her, but Waking of the Dead II better have a new chapter soon or I'll have Eric drain her slowly.) Oh, wait, she might like that. LOL. Oh, and I'd bet she could whoop Angélique's ass any day.

 **...Remember, mindspeak will be in bold and italics, off set by 3 dots!...**

* * *

 **Pam's POV**

I was so PISSED at Sookie because of her stunt with one of the fangbangers! While I was outside taking care of a little...business, she was having a meltdown. Felicia told me, as I walked back in, a woman had been screaming about calling the local authorities. She was ranting about a crazy, blonde bitch accosting her. _Filthy vermin, she probably deserved it._

I rushed into my Master's office to find out what the hell happened. "Master, what the fuck..." I stopped dead in my tracks when I smelled their combined arousal, and my fangs automatically popped out. Now was not the time for copulating.

"Pam, get the fuck out, NOW!" Eric yelled at me.

I closed the door and went back to the floor. The human woman was spewing threats, so I thought of a quick solution.

"Human, my Master would like a moment to speak with you. Follow me to the end of the hallway." A huge smile crossed her lips, as she nodded her head in agreement. She followed me like a pig to slaughter, as we walked to the back and I stopped her a few feet from Eric's office. "Stay here, I will announce you first."

I continued to walk the remaining length of the hallway to open the door. Once again, my master and his bonded were examining each other's body parts.

"You two need to stop playing doctor and tell me what the fuck is going on! There is a piece of vermin threatening to call the police because she was attacked. I can't glamor her in front of all those witnesses, so I need to bring her back here. Now, will you kindly get the fuck up!" I kept my tone low, but the words were more than effective.

I realized I had overstepped my boundaries as his child, and I knew Eric would probably punish me, but I also knew he wouldn't do it until the vermin situation was handled. I stared them down until finally, Eric raised up off Sookie, with her in tow. Eric handed his wife a fresh pair of panties to put on; knowing Eric, her old ones probably met their final death. Sookie slipped her jeans back on, then pulled Eric's t-shirt over her head, while my Master grabbed a shirt from his closet.

After I made sure they wouldn't go at it again, I corralled the woman in. She had a huge smile across her face as she took in the vision of my gorgeous sire. I had to admit, Eric did have one hell of an amazing physique. She all but eye fucked him, until her eyes glanced to see Sookie – then I made my move.

As she opened her mouth to scream, I caught her gaze and glamored her to thinking the night ended very well for her. When I finished, she was like a kid in a candy store. She would have wonderful memories about what she did with Eric for days on end. As she walked out contented and sated, I followed behind her telling the lovebirds to carry on.

Before I made it through the door, however, Eric stopped me and told me we needed to talk. He ordered me to fetch Amelia also. I did as commanded and of course, when we came back in, they were checking each others tonsils. I made a cynical remark to their teenage behavior and sat down in the chair next to Amelia.

As Eric began to tell us of the Chosen One, and when it turned out that our Sookie was THE Chosen One, we were both awestruck. I remember long ago Eric had told me folk tales of a Chosen One, but there was little documentation. I was never able to find out what race this being would be, what sex, nothing – until today. From what I did know, all the races, vampire, 2-natured, Fae, nymphs, goblins, trolls, gnomes, elves, brownies, cyclops, witches, demons, etcetera, would all swear their loyalty to this being; and all the races wanted to have the Chosen One as part of their race.

I explained all this to Sookie and she seemed speechless; until she decided to question one of the quatrains of her prophecy. She was concerned, thinking she might die. I knew seers could sometimes be very vague and cryptic, so I told her not to read too much into it. However, when she said something might happen to Eric, my senses went on high alert. I cared for Sookie, and had always been quite fond of her. She made an excellent mate for Eric, and now because of her powers, they were more equally yolked; but if we were ever in the situation where I had to decide who met their final death, I think I would have to vote for Sookie. It pains me to say it, but I could not go on without my Master. Hopefully, I will never have to make that decision. I know it sounds ruthless but hey, I AM Vampire.

Eric ordered me to hire more guards for her but as her temper flared because of Eric's High-handedness, so did her glowing. It freaked her out, as well as the rest of us. She screamed for help and Eric and I rushed to her side, but when I touched her, a current of electricity flowed into my body. I cursed her as I jerked my hand back, earning me a warning from Eric.

I commented on her new power, because it would have probably kill a human, if she could learn to control it. It would also definitely incapacitate a supe – at least for a few minutes. This shocking power could become a wonderful protective tool for her.

Eric called Niall and left a message for him earlier about the guards, but he called back just in time to help her calm herself. I could not do anything but stare in amazement at my Mistress? Yes, MY Mistress. She is and will always be Eric's mate. She was now the most powerful supe in this realm and I would be at her side to help her and my Master. How could I really choose between her and Eric's demise? My earlier thoughts became cloudy and muddled. It was in that very instant I knew what I had to do; I had no other choice really. I was no fool and I knew when to take a hint. Eric and Sookie were now my future.

I looked over at the shocked witch and thought about how much I had come to care for her. Ever since she befriended Sookie, and lived with her after Katrina, I had an interest in her. Our physical relationship ended, but we remained friends and would talk on the telephone often. However, now since her Were lover had been slain, and she had come to live with me, I found myself growing more fond of her day after day.

So, I walked over to Sookie, bent on one knee, raised my right first, placed it over my unbeating heart and pledged my fealty. If anyone tried to harm as much as one hair on my mistress's beautiful body, they would pay...with their life. Amelia also went down on her knee to pledge her fealty. I admired her for this; it was a very good move on her part. It made me respect her even more.

Of course Eric was pleased with our actions, and his gorgeous smile confirmed it. As the call from Niall ended, Eric explained a few more things to me and sent me and Amelia on our way. We had business to attend to. He did however, inform me through mindspeak to put the Britlingens on guard. I completely agreed, but I had to give him shit about it anyway; they were both so pig-headed.

I went to my office and made the arrangements for the guards. Everything was going well. Angélo had become a very good bouncer, I was impressed. Needless to say, impressing me is no easy feat. I was about to wrap up for the night as the cattle stampeded out of the club...that is until I felt Eric call me – or so I thought.

* * *

 **Eric's POV**

After a few trying moments with my child, the witch, and Sookie in my office, I was glad to have Sookie all to myself when I took her out to dinner later that evening. I was thinking of further enjoying the time with my bonded, but this just wasn't meant to be. As we were driving home, I felt Sookie's fear and demanded she tell me what was wrong. When she said she had a 'very bad feeling', I prepared for the worst. My sword was in the trunk and I had to make time to get to it. I could pull on the shoulder, fly away with her and come back and get the car later. However, if I decided to act on this, I might not have another chance to find out who these fuckers were and who sent them.

"Eric, they want me."

 _Fuck! How the hell did they locate her already? Hmm. Someone must be watching her. No matter. My duty is to keep her safe. The best defense, is a great offense._

I punched the gas to put some distance between us and our aggressors. I told her I was about to pull over on the shoulder and commanded her to stay in the car. My bloodlust had fully piqued and I felt the fear through our bond, so I sent my wife all the confidence and assurance for the pending fight.

"Do not worry, my treasure. You will be safe."

I slid onto the shoulder of the road as I threw the car in park, jumped out and grabbed my sword from the trunk. "Stay here!"

I maimed one vampire with the first swing of my broadsword, the others converged, and the maimed one stepped back in to help the others. I swiftly killed him, and one of his counterparts. Out the corner of my eye, I saw my blonde goddess rise from the floorboard and step out of the car. All I could think was, _NO! DO NOT DO IT, PLEASE! RUN QUICKLY!_

I did not want to shout, because it would have drawn unnecessary attention to her. She needed to be as inconspicuous as possible.

When she yelled at them and told them to get the 'fuck away from her husband', my unbeating heart swelled with pride. Instantly, another emotion welled up inside of me. Rage. Rage for my woman's life being put in danger, and rage at the fucking Were walking towards her. Suddenly, an afterthought occurred to me, as I parried and sliced an arm off vampire number 3. Sookie said she 'would not run', just after I thought about it. She even stared at me while she said it. Could it be, she could read vampire minds now?

I glanced over at her again, and saw the Were holding her, touching her? The beast will DIE a painful and slow death for laying a finger on her. "Get you fucking filthy paws off my wife, beast. After I finish these 4, you will be next."

Out of no where, I saw Pam's vehicle screech to a halt. How the hell did she know Sookie was in trouble? I did not call her. Then, an evil smirk crossed my lips, with my child by my side we would make short work of these weaklings.

I had just killed number 5, and Pam was about to deliver her final blow to incapacitate number 6, when we heard the girls screaming. I looked down the street, and the Were had jumped on top of Pam's car.

The vehicle was moving, and he was peeling away the top of the vehicle. If I did not move quickly, he would have been able to grab my Sookie. I leaped into action and ran at Vampire speed towards them. When I was within 3 feet of the vehicle, a blinding white light, lit up the inside of Pam's Pacifica. The vehicle came to a dead stop and I saw the Were...disappear?

I rushed over to the women, and Pam was right on my heels. When we made it to them, nothing could had prepared us for what we saw. On the roof, in the spot the Were was positioned, was nothing more than sand. Amelia was screaming, but we did not hear any sound. She was hitting and punching at some transparent bubble encapsulating her. My precious Sookie was...unconscious? FUCK!

I grabbed her and shook her gently. "Sookie! Sookie! Lover, open your eyes, PLEASE!"

I looked over her body to make sure she was not bleeding or mortally wounded. Satisfied she was all right, I told Pam to call Ludwig and have her meet me at our home. Before I had the chance to say anything else, we heard Amelia's screams. When we looked over at her, she seemed confused and uninhibited by the strange force which had been surrounding her before.

"What the crap; what's wrong with Sookie?" Amelia asked us with a dazed look on her face.

"Pam, meet me at my home with the car, and hurry. _**…"Then, take the prisoner and hold him until we have a chance to interrogate him"...**_

I took off in the air with my beloved.

We landed shortly after at the front door. Jonathan looked rather concerned as he noticed Sookie's condition. He hurried to open the door for me as I carried her in and laid her on the sofa in the study; minutes later Ludwig popped in.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk, Viking. What have you done to the poor girl now?"

" **I** have done nothing to her, and I have no time for your shit. We had an incident, and I need to find out why she was unresponsive."

"Well, what happened? I need to know, so I will have a starting point in her examination."

I did not want to tell her, but to help Sookie, I would tell her anything she needed.

"I was in battle and a Were grabbed her. She was able to escape with the witch's help, but the Were changed and jumped on the roof of their vehicle. He began to pull off the top to gain entry, and get to Sookie. Suddenly there was a blinding light, and by the time I reached the car, Sookie was unconscious and I could not revive her."

"Hmm. Okay, anything else?"

She began checking Sookie's vitals and pulled out a pouch containing some type of powder. "No, nothing else."

She rubbed some of the powder on Sookie's forehead, and placed her hand on top of it. A few seconds later, Sookie began to stir, and her eyes fluttered open.

"Mmm, Eric? What...what happened? Where am I?"

"You are in our home, love. In the study."

"Oh, okay," she replied as she fell unconscious again.

"What the fuck did you just do, Ludwig? You were supposed to help her!"

"Don't raise you voice at me Vampire; I did help her! She is just spent from all the energy she used. Give her a couple of days, to regain her strength. Whatever she is, and whatever she did, drained her energy. She will need to take precautions so this will not happen again. I can smell her powers; she is much more powerful than any being I have ever known, and if she did not learn to control them, she could perish. If this was the result of only a minimal use of her powers, just think of what could have happened if she had used more."

Ludwig was not the first being concerned with her power and what it could do to her; and I did not want to think of Sookie using more power, if this was what happened with just minimal use.

"The Prince said almost the same thing to her."

"The Prince? What Prince?"

"The sky fairy, Prince."

"Niall? Are you telling me SHE is of Fae decent, and you have never thought to mention this to me before now because..."

"Because I did not feel you were privy to the fact until now. Her heritage is not something we televise."

"You goddamned, idiot vampires are all the same with all of your secrets. There is a certain protocol I have to follow for different races. Idiot! Well, at least now I know. This will at least help for future treatments. Now, let her rest, and **no** sex until she is fully recovered. I mean it. I wouldn't give a flying shit if she begs you for it while giving you a hand job, and a lap dance. By the way, I expect my payment in full, tomorrow." She disappeared without another word.

I wish the damned woman had stayed around for a moment longer so I could explain Sookie's problem of not being able to climax, and see if that had anything to do with her new found powers. But upon hearing the 'no sex' rule, it seemed I had entered the Twilight Zone, and I let Ludwig pop away. Had I a beating heart, it would have broken from the small woman's order, but I sighed in defeat, as I would not want to injure Sookie anymore either.

I glanced down at her, kissed her gently on the lips, and took her to our chamber. She did not move as I undressed her and laid her under the covers. "Sleep, little one, and you will feel better once you are rested." I leaned over her, while inhaling her scent and kissed her lightly on her forehead.

As I turned to walk away, she grabbed me with her tiny hand and rubbed my arm.

"Eric, I love you," she muttered, and then she began lightly snoring.

Fuck me! Could I have imagined what she just said? I wanted to wake her, to make sure I was not hallucinating. I calmed myself, trying to think rationally, but it was far too late. Would I have the strength to wait until she fully recovered to ask her about her comment?

I walked towards the restroom, and turned on the light, just in case she awoke; then headed back into the foyer with Sookie's words ringing in my ears. Jonathan was standing outside the door. "Your mistress will be in her chambers resting, tell the others no one is to enter the manor tonight, but beginning tomorrow, only the 2 guards I assign will permitted entrance besides Pamela and Amelia. After you have finished notifying them, you may leave."

"Yes, sir, but I would really like to stay to find out if Sookie is okay."

"She is fine, she just needs to rest. Now go. You will need to be here early in the morning."

"Yes, sir."

He left without another word, and I finally had time to think about the night's events...and Sookie's confession.

About an hour after Jonathan left, Pam and Amelia arrived. I was still not finished pondering the issues of the night, but welcomed their company. As I looked at my child and the witch entering my home, I realized there seemed to be a change in their relationship. They seemed to be interacting more intimately.

I am sure Pam had consoled Amelia since Dawson's death, even though Pam was not usually an emotional person. They seemed to be getting along quite well, but only time would tell. I had always hoped she would find a mate, to share her existence as I had with Sookie. As soon as they entered the study, Pam began her debriefing.

"Master, all is done. The prisoner is secured and ready to be questioned. I have contacted the 8 guards which include the Britlingens They will all arrive tomorrow evening at 9pm. Have you heard from the fairy tutor or the Prince, and more importantly, what the fuck just happened back there? I felt you calling me but...it was...different in some way."

"Pam, I did not call you."

"If not you then...NO! Sookie!"

Amelia's head whipped back to look at me. "Sookie called Pam? Fuck!"

"Exactly," I added with a hint of anxiety. "Witch, what was happening to you in the car? What were you pounding on, and why did you not do the same to help Sookie?"

"Eric, it wasn't me; I didn't do a thing but scream."

"Sookie...again?" I asked.

The witch nodded her head. I could not believe it. Sookie's powers were off the Richter Scale. "Fuck!"

"Eric, didn't I just say the exact same thing?" Amelia asked me.

"Eric, her powers are increasing, she's going to need help soon."

"Yes, Amelia. I agree."

"Okay," Pam began. "First let's get the prelim's out of the way shall we? Master, the 8 guards are the triplets - Zahara, Zahria and Zahur, Jafar, Inir, Yeshe, and the Britlingens, Batanya and Clovache."

I was very proud of my child's efficiency, her attention to detail and her ability to negotiate a price for all of them was rivaled only to my powers of persuasion. Of course, I had known of their reputations, and was acquainted with them all, but the triplets were the only ones I had actually spent a considerable amount of time with. With Pam as my child, she knew almost all of my dealings with other vampires, so there was no surprise she called them all to work for us.

Tomorrow night everyone would be in place, and her fairy tutor would arrive when Sookie called for him.

"Excellent, now I will have Sookie contact Niall when she is ready for her tutor. Do not, I repeat, DO NOT tell ANYONE what transpired tonight, or Niall will try to take her."

They both nodded in understanding. Now, as far as Sookie's powers, we can wait to ask her when she recovers. Ludwig, said she needs to rest to regain her strength. "Amelia, did you ward Pam's home?"

"Yes, we did it on the way here."

"Good, will you please go ward this one, I do not want any unexpected fairies popping in."

"Sure, I'll just be a few minutes."

She left out to gather her things, and start the spell.

"Master, what is happening to our Sookie? How is she?"

"She is resting Pam, however, I want to know how she called you."

"I do not know. It felt like your call, but the feeling was 10 times as intense. I actually gasped for air!"

"Hmm. Maybe it was because of our bond and because she feeds from me regularly. I do know her powers are becoming more powerful. As Niall said, they are connected to her emotions, so we must find a way to help her stay calm, or there could be an unfortunate mishap."

"Eric, what happened to the Were? One minute he was tearing away the roof of my car, and the next I saw a big pile of dust."

"Sand, Pamela; and I am unsure of the exact details. However, if what happened is what I theorized, then you are in for one of the biggest surprises of your undead life. One more thing, which is of uber importance I believe she...read my thoughts."

Pam's eyes widened, and for once she was speechless. "Before you arrived to help us, I saw her stepping out of the car. I was thinking and pleading with her in my thoughts not to do it, and to run away quickly. However, when she addressed her attackers, she looked directly in my eyes and said, 'I'm not going to run'. I do not know if it was just a flash or a coincidence, but I am most positive she heard me."

"Shit, we're fucked!"

"Yes, Pam. We are just that."

* * *

 **Meanwhile at Fangtasia...**

 **Angélo's POV**

"What the fuck do you want Angélique? Haven't you caused enough trouble for the month? I don't know when Pam or Eric will be back, and I won't stop him if he does something to you."

"Big brother, don't worry. I can handle myself. I-"

"I'm not worried, I just don't want you here."

"Don't act like that, I just came to talk to the sexy dark-headed fanger I saw here last night. He isn't as handsome as Eric, but he's still a looker."

"I'm not acting," I said while rolling my eyes. I really hoped she would leave soon, because I didn't want any shit. Eric and I have an understanding, and I didn't want to compromise our working relationship for her trysts.

She walked to the bar and bought a drink, then made her way over to Bill. They talked for a moment, but the music was blaring so loudly, I couldn't make out a single sentence. Finally, they decided to leave together. It was the last I saw of them for the night, thank goodness.

As I worked the door, I contemplated on the best way to get her to leave town. Even though she was my twin, I had a love/hate relationship with her. I could deal with her...from a distance – a very, long distance. I thought about an old rap song, 'she could find a short pier, and take a long walk'. Maybe I could talk her into moving to Botswana or the Congo...

* * *

 **Bill's POV**

I was pleasantly surprised when Eric's old flame sat at my table with me. I assumed she was still VERY much into the Viking, but because of her flirting, I knew she had other things on her mind...with me. I must say, she knew what a good thing was, because I am very handsome and quite a catch...if I do say so myself. She asked if I wanted to go back to her place, and normally I would have said no; but just to fuck with Eric more, I decided to take her up on her offer.

She grabbed my hand and rubbed the back of it, while telling me how badly she wanted to fuck me. She said because she was a supe, she could last until sunrise, if I wanted to stay with her. She teased me, saying I probably would not be able to handle her because she was so talented. She asked if I had ever used a swing, which I told her I had not, but would like to try it.

She smiled at me, while she grabbed my leg under the table and rubbed my cock thru my pants. I stood at attention and told her it was time to go. I jumped up and walked toward the door with Angélique on my heels.

I jumped in my car and followed her to the Boomtown Casino & Hotel, in Bossier City. A few short minutes later, I was following her to the elevators. We made it to the 12th floor, and she pulled out her key card for us to enter. I heard music in the background, but paid no attention to it...I had more important things to tend to. Instead, I grabbed her by the arm and crushed her lips to mine, but she pulled back, putting her hands on my chest.

"Wait, Bill. I wanted to talk with you. I'm sorry for the deception, but I couldn't let my brother eavesdrop."

My fangs dropped down in anger as I tightened my grip on her arm. I would tear it off if need be. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Don't get your panties in a twist, Bill."

Suddenly, the floor began to shake, rattling me. I immediately released her.

"Now that's better, don't you think? I wanted to speak with you, because I have a business proposition for you."

She had piqued my interests. "Go, on."

* * *

 **Angélique's POV**

"Well, I know how infatuated you are with Eric's little plaything, because I've seen how you act around her."

I traced my index finger down the front of his chest, to the front of his chinos.

"I also know you want her, as much as I still want Eric. So, instead of me killing her, I came up with a better idea. How's about a little trade?"

Bill glared at me, I'm sure he thought this was just a trick, but I was deadly serious.

"What kind of trade?" he asked cautiously.

"Well, I was thinking we could help each other. I could get Eric back, and you could get Ms. Blonde and Busty."

"Her name is Sookie!"

"Whatever."

 _I would take great joy in destroying his little blonde bitch! What the fuck did Eric or Bill see in her? Did she have a bionic twat or something? The silly little cunt couldn't fathom handling Eric the way I could. Hell, she probably couldn't satisfy Bill either._

"Anyway, if I could make friends with little Ms. Whatever, and get her alone, you could be there to pick up the pieces from her and Eric's break-up. All I need you to do is give me a few details about her and what she likes. You can email them to me."

"What? Are you daft? They are bonded and married, which makes them all but inseparable, they won't leave each other!"

"Hmph. They will when I finish with them."

I watched Bill walk away, engrossed in his own thoughts. I had given him a lot to think about. Now the ball was in his court. What lengths was he really willing to go, to get the blonde bimbo back. Tick, Tock.

My idea was a masterpiece, it would be a plan made for the storybooks! I would use Compton to aid me in gaining back my lover's hand. He WOULD come back to me. All he needed was a little motivation, and he would see the light, or else.

 _I couldn't understand what he was doing, though. How could he claim to love and marry a...human? I know it's all for show. He must have some other plan for her._

As I got ready for bed, I put my Ipod on shuffle, and listened to my songs.

I did not take rejection well, and I would have to teach my vampire a lesson about it. However, he could make it up to me in bed. He was an excellent lover, and his ass! God, I could palm it for days on end!

Now, I just have to find a way around my brother and Eric's bitch, Pam. Hmm, I wonder if I can contact Madden. I'm sure he would be interested in finding out where the telepath is, and possibly greasing my palm for the information.

Oh! My favorite song!

 _...You seem very well, things look peaceful_

 _I'm not quite as well, I thought you should know_

 _Did you forget about me, Mr. Duplicity?_

 _I hate to bug you in the middle of dinner_

 _It was a slap in the face_

 _How quickly I was replaced_

 _And are you thinking of me when you fuck her_

 _'Cause the joke that you laid in the bed_

 _That was me and I'm not gonna fade_

 _As soon as you close your eyes, and you know it..._

 _My temper started to flare, as the words of the song penetrated my psyche. Oh, no mon amour. I will NEVER fade, but she will!_

 _And I'm here, to remind you_

 _Of the mess you left when you went away_

 _It's not fair, to deny me_

 _Of the cross I bear that you gave to me_

 _You, you, you oughta know..._

 **  
**

* * *

**A/N:** I know, I know. I'm mean for taking so long with the chapter, but I have another job. It takes a lot of my time, but as you can see I've been working on it. I hope you all have voted on Bill's fate from my profile page b/c he is going to rearing his ugly head more and more, as well as Angélique aka La Femme Fatal.

The names of the guards all have a meaning...

The triplets names are Swahili all meaning flower, even though Zahur is masculine.

Jafar is Sanskrit, meaning little stream.

Inir is Welsh, meaning honorable.

Yeshe is Tibetan, meaning wise one.

***Don't forget ladies, makesmyheadspin is holding a contest called the 7 Deadly Sins Contest, and I'm a judge!** Yea, Me! All of you need to enter, it's going to be the shit! For details go to :

http: / /www . fanfiction . net /u/2426932/


	11. Dead Beyond Life Chapter 11, Sookie's OSM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter 11**

**Chapter 11**

 **Sookie's "Oh Shit" Moment**

Almost all characters, are property of Charlaine Harris & HBO, some are of my own creation.

Some of the characters will be OOC at some point.

Thanks so very much to all of you for sticking with me, and all of my new readers. My muses left me on an extended vacation but, I'm trying to get back into the swing of things!

Special kudos to my wonderful beta SouthernLady23, makesmyheadspin & Bontempsbaby for encouraging me. Thanks Ladies, don't know what I would do without you.

* * *

 **RECAP:** Eric and Sookie were attacked by several assailants which Eric and Pam took care of. However, the Were which helped attack them, was destroyed by Sookie and her developing powers. Needless to say, Sookie was spent from using so much energy and fell unconscious. Eric commanded Pam to call Dr. Ludwig, and had her meet them at the mansion to examine Sookie in the study. After Ludwig leaves, Eric moves Sookie to a bedroom just of the study, so Amelia can watch over her. While at the mansion, Eric confesses to Pam that Sookie may be able to read vampire minds.

Meanwhile, Angélique cons Bill into following her to her hotel room. She presents him with a proposition which would win him Sookie back, and would help Angélique get Eric back. Bill leaves with a lot to think about, and Angélique is well, being Angélique.

 **Last time on DBL:**

 _One more thing, I believe she...read my thoughts."_

 _Pam's eyes widened, and for once she was speechless. "Before you arrived to help us, I saw her stepping out of the car. I was thinking and pleading with her in my thoughts not to do it, and to run away quickly. However, when she addressed her attackers, she looked directly in my eyes and said, 'I'm not going to run'. I do not know if it was just a flash or a coincidence, but I am most positive she heard me."_

" _Fuck!"_

" _Yes, Pam. We are just that."_

 **EPOV**

"Eric, does this mean she would hear us in our mindspeak?"

"Possibly, Pamela. If she can, we may have to converse in Swedish, if we want to get anything past her. We will not know for certain, though, until she wakes. Meanwhile, we have a prisoner to question.

A smile crossed Pam's lips as she began to visualize all the ways she could make their prisoner talk.

"We will go to him before it gets too late. Call in the witch."

My child left the room to get Amelia, while I dialed my phone. "Bubba, I need you at my estate. You need to help watch Ms. Sookie for me. Come immediately."

I hung up my cell, and waited for the girls. When they walked in, I told them Bubba was on his way, and he would be there shortly. "Amelia, stay here to watch over Sookie; there may be things she needs while we are gone. Just for caution's sake, can you disapparate?"

"Yes, I can. I learned it years ago from Octavia."

"Excellent. What is your distance, speed, and power?"

"Well, Eric, I could go to Turkey or Greece if I wanted to. I clock about 4 seconds, and I can stay gone as long as I want."

I was impressed. She may become an asset to us all extremely soon. "Come Pam, we are burning nightlight."

My child kissed the witch on the lips, and told her she would return soon. "We have a lot to accomplish with our guest Pam, we need to make it count."

"Oh, we will, Master. Rest assured."

She gave me one of her evil grins again, as we drove back to Fangtasia.

* * *

 **Amelia's POV**

The blush on my cheeks was still noticeable, I was sure, as I still remembered Pam's kiss when she left with Eric from the mansion. I must say, I think Eric was very impressed with my disapparate stats. He really surprised me with his knowledge of witchcraft. I guess I should have expected him to know such things; he couldn't have survived this long without knowledge of a lot of different races and cultures.

I smiled to myself, because not even Pam knew I could dematerialize. I didn't want to tell all my business, but Octavia recognized my abilities as soon as I became her pupil. She had always told me I would play a part in a historic event, but I just thought she was encouraging me as a mentor should. Now, because Sookie is the Chosen One, I know Octavia must have had a vision of me helping protect Sookie.

I sat down in the sofa in the living room, just outside the adjoining door where Sookie was resting and thought about when Octavia taught me how to only said it would come in handy one day but, I didn't know it would be this soon, though. I practiced and practiced, determined to control my powers, until I finally perfected it. Now, I could go anywhere in the world continuously, for as long as I needed. I could even take someone with me and go back and forth every four seconds. Octavia even let me practice on her, further showing me just how confident she was in my abilities.

After years of hard, tedious work, Octavia graduated me from prodigy to Master witch. She told me I still had things to learn but, those would come with experience. Now, after all this time, I could actually use my powers to help protect someone on a regular basis. One of the best things about the entire situation is, not only is this person I've sworn to help protect one of my best friends, but she will also be figurehead in the supe world. I couldn't be more honored.

There is also one more plus to this situation, Pamela Yasmeene Ravenscroft. Pam is not only my other best friend, but also my lover.

When Tray died, I thought I would too; I had never felt such grief and pain. I was completely inconsolable and even Sookie didn't want to be around me. It was a very dark time for me, so much so, my magic was on the fritz. Then, out of the blue, Pam called me. It had been at least 3 months since I had last spoken with her. She was off for the night and Sookie was at work.

Pam told me she was just checking on me since it had been so long since we last talked; then she asked if she could come visit me. I said 'yes', and since then we'd been talking to each other every other day. Pam is hilarious, and even though she presents herself as a hard ass, she really is as sweet as pie.

Before I got involved with Tray, I developed fond feelings for Pam, but I guess it just wasn't the right time for us. However, since I'm now staying with her, my feelings have evolved into something more – a kinship maybe? I loved Tray, and a part of me still misses him dearly, but Pam's more in tuned with me, and now because of Sookie's situation, I have learned more about Pam than I could have ever imagined.

I'm a little scared to really get in a serious relationship with her, because I don't even know if she'd want to; plus I don't want it to be a rebound thing for me. I want to be sure of both our positions. However, now that we have both pledged our loyalty to Sookie, I have a feeling we'll be joined at the hip. I was even more surprised when Eric involved me in their conversation since he's usually VERY secretive. I guess this was all a change for the better. Hmm, maybe everything will be all right after all.

I was interrupted from my inner musings by the doorbell. Eric had already informed Ethan, Bubba would come by to help. However, he made sure to warn him about calling Bubba by his real name. I was relieved Eric thought of it, had he not - we would have had a disaster in the making.

As I opened it, I saw Bubba standing there with a dead cat in hands. "Ewww, Bubba, finish your dinner outside, okay? Then you can come in."

"Yes, Ms. Amelia. I was just letting you know I was here. Be right outside the door if you need me."

"That's fine." I closed the door and went to the study to read my incantation book.

* * *

 **EPOV**

As we walked into the rear entrance of Fangtasia, Pam and I made our way directly downstairs to interrogate the Were we captured. Pam had him chained in silver, hanging the wretched beast from the ceiling.

"Now, you piece of shit, why the FUCK did you attack me and my wife?"

"I'm not telling you shit, you fucking vamp!"

"Pamela, please help our guest, and I mean 'guest' in the very loosest terminology. I hope your feeble mind understands the consequences of not cooperating with us."

"With pleasure, Master," Pam responded. She looked to her right, walked over to the wall where all her tools of the trade hung, and grabbed a long pair of wire cutters. She slowly unzipped the Were's fly and slid his pants down; she was pleasantly surprised to see he wasn't wearing any underwear. I rolled my eyes at her theatrics; sometimes my child could be such a drama queen.

"Well, you little prick," she sneered. "You can either answer my master's questions or..." She moved the cutters directly in front of his dick and opened and closed them, while finishing her sentence "...I'll help you become the BITCH you really are."

The Were looked at her with wide, fearful eyes, while a smile creased my lips.

"Tick, Tock, mongrel," I taunted. We don't have all fucking night; tell us what we want to know. Keep stalling and you will beg me to end you, for I would give you my blood, and keep you alive so I can keep torturing you. Even better you sack of shit, I think I'll let my second cut off your dick, and let you bleed until your spark of life is almost extinguished; then I will turn you myself. My blood would not make your dick grow back, it would be too late. How would you like to go through eternity with no dick?"

While our captive broke out in a cold sweat, Pam opened the wire cutters once more and placed them on the Were's penis. He hissed as the cold steel touched his most prized possession. She looked at him informing him he had one minute before he would officially become a woman.

"3, 2, 1, times up. Which will it be, help us or become a dickless vampire, bitch?"

"Okay, okay! Hey man, call off your dog! Fuck, I'll tell you! I'll tell you! Please, just don't cut off my johnson!"

Pam pulled the cutters back and waited for him to tell us what we needed to hear.

"Well," he began, "All I know is this vamp hired me to go help those others kidnap some blonde with big tits!"

Demoralizing my wife's beautiful assets reignited my rage. I pulled my long arm back as far as it would go, and punched him in the mouth...hard. "DO NOT EVER disrespect my wife again or I will castrate you with my bare hands!"

"Hey man, take it easy. I didn't know she was yours. Anyway, some guy called me, named Mr. Addmen and told me the where, when and how, not the why. I never saw his face."

"So what were you to do when you captured my wife?"

"Well, I was supposed to take her to the airport and travel with her to N'awlins and wait for someone to pick us up."

"Then what, fucker?" Pam demanded.

"Well, once we were in route, I was supposed to make her drink the wine in the car."

"In route to where?" I urged. I had to know where they were planning on taking Sookie.

"I don't know where. The driver had all the details, all I know is what I was told by Mr. Addmen. Please let me down from here man, I'll tell you anything you need to know!"

"I will let you down as soon as you tell me what I want to know. Now, what were you supposed to do when you got to wherever it was you were going?" It took every ounce of patience I had, to not kill him. My mantra became, 'I will stay my hand until I know where they were going with Sookie.'

"Mr. Addmen, said I was supposed to escort her to a room especially made for her, then leave. I would be given instructions upon arrival, and my payment would be waiting by the front door on my way out."

"What did Mr. Addmen sound like? Did he have an accent, a deep voice?" Pam questioned.

"Well, he did have a slight accent. I don't know from where, but it wasn't from the states."

"Very interesting. Too bad you will never get your payment, you filthy beast! Now as far as letting you down..." As I finished my sentence, I picked up the sword Pam leaves in our interrogation room and sliced him in half. I smirked, "...I never said I would let you down alive." I looked over to my child as she grinned maniacally, "Pam, make sure the Were is properly disposed of, then meet me back at my home."

"Yes, Eric. By the way, I think this Mr. Addmen is really Victor."

"Why would you say that?"

"As you know, I love crosswords and Sudoku. I also dabble with anagrams. Addmen is an anagram for Madden."

"Very good, Pamela. I think you may be right. Okay, go on and clean this up. I will see you shortly."

I left the room to head upstairs and check on Angélo. I wanted to make sure he was keeping his sister at bay. I had not heard anything about her lately, and it made me uneasy. She was not one to accept rejection so easily.

I spotted him working the door, and as I made my way towards him the crowd parted for me. "Angélo, how is everything? You seem content."

"What's up, Eric? Yeah, I'm okay, except for my bitch of a twin coming in earlier. I told her to get out, which she did, but not after leaving with one of your vampires. I think his name was Bill? Anyway, other than that, it's been a pretty routine night."

When Angélo said his sister left with Bill, a warning bell went off in my head. It brought to mind a TV show Sookie had me watch with her called Lost in Space. I could almost hear the robot yelling, "DANGER, WILL ROBINSON, DANGER!"

"What did she want with Compton?" I tried my damnedest not to show any concern.

"I really don't know. She said she just wanted to have some fun, which I'm sure meant fucking. I didn't want to know anything else."

"Hmm, well if she comes in again, call Pam. Your sister knows she is not welcome in my establishment."

"Yes, sir. Will do."

I turned to walk to my office, and grab a few things. I needed to find out what the hell Angélique and Bill were up to...quickly.

When I made it back home, I spoke with Ethan. He was Sookie's night guard, who debriefed me on the night's events. There was nothing of importance in his report, so I walked inside the study to find Amelia reading and Bubba in downtime, sitting in one of the chairs. The witch told me it had been an uneventful evening, and Sookie never woke from her slumber. I nodded as I headed toward the elevator to check on my beloved. "Bubba, stay here until Pam arrives, then you may go. Amelia, Pamela will be here shortly to get you."

The both nodded their heads in understanding. I walked back to the front door and addressed the guard. "Ethan, your brother will be back at dawn. Bring him up to speed on the events of the night. Also inform him there will be 2 new guards arriving in the morning, and 8 more this evening. I will require you both at 9pm sharp. Do not be late."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Northman."

I closed the door and walked to the elevator. The front doors opened and then closed. Immediately, the back doors opened and I walked through. As I entered our chambers, I heard my wife's heavy breathing. I disrobed, showered and laid down beside my fairy. I spooned up behind her and kissed her on the cheek, as I waited for dawn to take me.

* * *

 **SPOV**

When I woke in complete darkness, I had to regain my bearings. Eric must have moved me from the study this morning. I tried uber hard to remember all of last night's events, but came up short after the part where the Were grabbed me. I remember dreaming about a flash of light, but that was it. _Oh, to hell with it, I might as well get started for the day._

I turned to look at the clock and it was already one in the afternoon. SHIT! I jumped up, but once the room started spinning, I sat back down on the bed. _Wow, I must have had on HELL of a night. Had I been drinking? I didn't think so. Maybe it was a left over reaction to those lemons? Humph._

 _Well, I can't stay in bed all day._ I stood up slowly this time, made my way to the bathroom and handled my human business. Then I went to my side of the closet, pulled out a pair of cut of sweats, a pink tank and my pink slippers to head to the foyer.

As I emerged from the elevator, Hawk was standing at attention. "Morning, Hawk. How are you?"

"Morning, ma'am...umm...Sookie. I'm fine, the real question is how are you?"

"What do you mean? I had a little run in last night with a few people, but nothing I couldn't handle."

"Sookie, when Eric brought you home this morning, you were unconscious. I tried to stay, but he ordered me to retire for the evening, so I could be here early this morning. I was really worried about you, but now I'm relieved you're up walking and talking. Is there anything I can get for you?"

A couple of tears dropped from my eyes, I didn't know he was so caring. His concern was greatly appreciated, however, I saw a sadness on his face I couldn't understand.

"By the way you know we have to greet your new guests, remember? Mr. Northman, said you would have guests this morning, they're waiting outside. He said you knew them."

I remember Niall telling Eric I knew them, but, for the life of me I couldn't place a face to their names.

I don't usually dip into my friend's heads but decided to peek just this time. I didn't know why he would become so sad all of a sudden, plus I wanted to know if he had any idea of who these people were.

 _I hope she doesn't replace me; I love working for the Northman's. Those 2 Weres waiting outside look damn impressive, but I wonder what they're doing with a fairy. Hey, why is Sookie staring at me like..._

When I rushed out of his head, I had to explain my intrusion, but I assured him he wasn't being replaced. I just told him I had an overprotective family who wanted to make doubly sure I was safe. "I have no reason to replace you or your brother, you have both done excellent jobs. Speaking of Ethan, was he here last night?"

"Yes, ma'am. Mr. Northman has us on a routine shift rotation, but he has summoned both of us to be here at 9pm sharp tonight."

"Dang it, I forgot we have all those people coming tonight. Oh well, I'll worry about them later. I guess I need to greet the first of our new guests. Well come on then, time's a wastin' as my Gran would say."

"Yes, ma'am. They're right outside."

"Okay, I'll be in the study. Please show them in."

"Yes, ma'am."

I went into the study to wait for my guests, and decided to do my own brand of snooping. I felt 3 brain patterns besides Hawk's, and one did have the consistency of a fairy.

 _Hmm, it's strange Niall didn't warn me my tutor would come with the Weres. Maybe he wanted to surprise me. I'm not sure if I'm ready to start my tutoring yet. I'll just call my great grandfather later._

While I was deep in thought, Hawk came around the corner, announcing our guests as Ralph, Curt, and Preston. I couldn't remember a Ralph or Curt, but Preston rang a bell. I was all smiles until I saw the three bodies in study entrance.

Oh, SHIT, I was SO FUCKED!

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay ladies, I hope you have all read Charlaine Harris' short story, 'Gift Wrap' from "A Touch of Dead." If you don't know what I'm talking about you will be TOTALLY LOST. Ralph, Curt and Preston are characters from this book. If you would like a clue about what I'm talking about, tell me so in your review and I'll be sure to send you a surprise via PM.


	12. Dead Beyond Life Chapter 12 The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter 12**

**Chapter 12**

 **The Meeting**

These characters are not mine, I just hooked them up.

Some of the characters will be OOC at some point.

Thanks soooo very much to my wonderful beta, SouthernLady23. She rocks my socks!

Well, ladies, the results are in! *drum roll* In my 'Bill' poll, 57% of you gorgeous gals wanted William Thomas Compton to meet his final death...slowly & painfully – very painfully. *MUHA HA HA, WRINGING HANDS* So now, you tell me. What would _**you**_ envision as a suitable death for Bill, hmm? I have some ideas, but yours might be a little bit more devious than mine. So, send me your suggestions in your reviews, if you want to share. Your ideas are MOST welcome, plus I think Eric would reward you – graciously, if you get my drift? By the way, if you've read 'Gift Wrap', you'll understand the characters, and how they pertain to the story.

* * *

 **SPOV**

My eyes widened with shock, confusion and most of all – fear. Fear of the two Weres standing before me. They were the same 2 men who had barged into my home last Christmas searching for their captive, Preston.

"Hawk! Get them away from me," I screamed, "They've come to get me! 'Man Mountain'," I pointed at the biggest one, "told me they smelled Preston, and if I was up to something they would come back for me. He had only been with me..."

I stopped myself in mid sentence. I couldn't tell Hawk the details, much less that I had slept with Preston, a Were that was seeking sanctuary in my home; he would surely tell Eric. _Ohmygod, Eric!_

While I was yelling like a lunatic, Hawk called for backup, and before I finished freaking out, my guards were in the study restraining the Weres.

"Sookie," 'Man Mountain' said, "my name is Ralph - Ralph Thibodeaux, and this here is Curt Bouché. We are not who you think we are, and we will not harm you. We are all here with Niall's blessings."

I scanned their thoughts and was surprised to find out he was actually being truthful. I felt a little more at ease, but must have still looked confused, because the fairy in front of me took this particular moment to step from beside the unknown Were, Ralph, and spoke to me.

"Hello, Sookie."

As soon as I heard his voice, a bell in my head went off. His voice brought back a fleeting memory, but I could not place his face – or his body. The fairy was about 6'2", had long, dark hair, and icy blue eyes. He was VERY muscular with a medium brown complexion, wearing a mesh shirt. I saw every indentation from his chiseled abs, and quickly averted my eyes. I didn't want him to get the wrong idea, but I wasn't blind, and I could appreciate beauty when I saw it. However, come to think of it, he looked just like the actor from that new vampire show. I believe his name is Ian Somer something? God, he was gorgeous.

"Hello, how are you?" I asked. "I don't believe I know your name."

"My name is Preston, and you honor me with your presence. I would like you to know, I am here to help you...learn."

I knew what the fairy meant when he said 'learn', and I was most appreciative he didn't blurt out anything about my powers. I nodded my head to him, still trying to place his voice. I remembered meeting a Preston once, but he was being chased by these two Weres in front of me. It was really strange; how could a Were named Preston and a fairy named Preston have similar brain patterns? I filed this little tidbit away for future analysis.

"Sookie, I know you have questions about this situation," he glanced at the Weres beside him, "but I can address all of your concerns, if we can sit and talk – privately."

I thought about it for a minute, and turned to Hawk. "Please take Ralph and Curt on a tour of the property. I will speak with Preston alone."

"Sookie, I don't think that's a very good idea; someone needs to be with you. I'll just wait outside the door until you finish ta-"

"No!" I said a little bit more firmly than I had intended. Clearing my throat, I added, "No, Hawk, I'll be okay. Please, do as I ask." I managed to compose myself before speaking again. " Preston, you won't hurt me, will you?"

"No, I won't. You have my word, and remember; I was sent by your great – grandfather. I would NEVER hurt you. I owe fealty to the P-"

I quickly interrupted him, before he said more than the others needed hear. I knew Hawk didn't know the entire story behind me and Niall, so I assumed the same about Ralph and Curt. "I know, I know. You owe fealty to the _**people**_ who sent you here. Right?"

I silently prayed he would catch on, and not give away any information.

"Yes," he said hesitantly. "What you said is correct."

Against his better judgment, Hawk instructed the guards to turn Ralph and Curt loose and sent the guards away. After glancing back at me to make sure I was okay with him leaving, he instructed the 2 Weres to follow him. However, before he left, he handed me a 2-way radio, and showed me which button to push to talk, in case I needed to urgently contact him.

When Hawk left with the Weres, I asked Preston to take a seat so I could begin my barrage of questions. My mind was reeling and I didn't know where to start. Preston sat patiently, no doubt looking at the gazillion expressions running across my face, as I got myself together. When I looked in his eyes, I saw something familiar in them, and decided on my first question.

"First off, thank you for being discreet with this issue. I don't want many people knowing my heritage. Now, Preston, who are you, really? It seems as though I've met you before."

"If you don't mind me saying so, you should probably tell your closest guards who and what you are. They can best protect you when they know the important details, and as far as meeting me before, Sookie, you have. You might not remember because I looked...different."

"Different? How different?"

"Sookie, I will explain this to you, but I must insist, you must not upset yourself. Agreed?"

Usually, when someone tells me not to upset myself, they tell me something which turns my world inside out. So, of course, I nodded hesitantly as I spoke. "Agreed, now please tell me what I need to know."

"First of all, I must tell you. Niall did all of this as present for you. His purpose was NEVER to hurt you. He just felt you deserved some comfort and someone to show you, that you are always needed. Secondly, I must tell you, I am not just a fairy; I am also a shape-shifter."

My eyes near about popped out of my head. "A shape-shifting fairy? Oh, my stars! I'd never **seen,** nor heard of the like!"

"Yes, shape-shifting fae are VERY rare. We are quite unique if I do say so myself." He smirked as he told me his secret, looking very smug. "Now," he continued, "the reason I've told is because..."

As he finished his sentence, he changed into the Were who visited my home last Christmas.

"...We have known each other...rather intimately."

" _Oh, my God! Oh, fuck, fuck fuck! I am in DEEP shit!_ my mind screamed. "P...P...Preston," I stuttered, as my nether regions remembered a few intimate things about him. "You can't be here. If my husband finds out he **will** hurt you, and me too! You have to leave." Then I thought about the 2 Weres touring my estate. "Ralph and Curt, they helped you? Wait a minute, you said Niall did this, as a present? Why? How could he have done this to me?" My mind was spinning, I felt dizzy.

Preston changed back to his original fairy form and continued, "I told you, he knew you were lonely, so he gave you some company. He knew you were a warrior, so he gave you something to fight for. You are a spectacular woman Sookie, and since I first met you, I knew you were special. Now, because you are the Chosen One, and yes I know this, I would never do anything to harm you. Ralph and Curt are here for your added protection, and we owe fealty to you. I want you to rest assured that I will never touch you inappropriately...unless you want me to. I **can and will** control myself, no matter how much I still want you. I understand my boundaries, and made an oath to the Prince. I will never come between you and your bonded.

As I listened to the words of respect and honor, Preston gave me, I felt a tinge of truth in them. Then, the strangest thing happened, I heard his thoughts. He was thinking how beautiful I was, and how he wished we would be together, but he would respect, honor, and protect me above all. I had never been able to read fairy thoughts before, I would have to ask Niall about this...after I tear into him for putting me in this situation.

Now, I know he trusted himself, but thing is, I didn't know if I trusted myself. We would be up close and personal, for God knows how long, while we trained. This man before me had seen EVERY part of my body, from the rootie to the tootie – for hours and I wasn't sure how to handle this situation.

 _Stop it Sookie, don't go there,_ I chided myself. However, it was too late; my body responded to him no matter how hard I tried to keep it in check. My lust flared up within, and I had to get away to regroup. What the heck is wrong with me? Was he using magic to attract me to him? I had to stop this before someone gets hurt – or worse.

"I'm sorry, Preston, please excuse me." He nodded his head, and I turned to leave out the study. "I'll just be a moment."

When I walked out of the study and rounded the corner, I took off into a dead sprint down the hallway. I could have gone to the bathroom just across the hall for the study, but it would have still been too close for comfort. So, I hurried upstairs to the bathroom on the third floor.

When I made it to the lavatory, I slammed the door, turned on the cold water, and dashed a little on my face, however, my hormones still rebelled against me. Without thinking my hand traveled down to the warmth in my sweats, and lightly touched my sensitive spot.

"Fuck! What am I DOING? Get a fucking grip Sookie, or you'll both be killed!" I had to talk to myself a few seconds longer until my mind, and body were on the same page. _Okay, I can do this. I_ _ **will**_ _do this damn it! I might even have Amelia put a little spell on me to help. God, why am I always in the middle of drama?_ _Fuck me!_ _Oh wait, that's why I'm in this mess now._

I was as ready as I would ever be, so I turned, opened the door and casually walked back to the study. I decided on the way back, the best way to handle it is to face it head on; so I did.

"All right, first and foremost, I reserve the right to talk this over with my husband, if the need arises, buy other than Eric, what happened between us **stays** between us, agreed? "

Preston nodded his head.

"Secondly, I don't want you to get the wrong idea, so I'm saying this now. I love my husband and I will not run around on him. If I feel for any reason you're trying to push yourself on me, I'll call Niall and then I'll tell Eric; between the two of them, I don't know who would kill you first. Are we understood?"

"Yes, Sookie, I understand. I will, in no way, make any untoward gestures. You have my word."

"Good. Now that we have **our** bit of business settled, what's the deal with Ralph and Curt? I have several Were friends, why would he send them? Is there anything special about them, other than them being Weres?"

"Not really, but they **are** extraordinarily stronger than any Were I have ever met. I believe this was why the Prince sent them to you."

"Oh, okay. So...where do we go from here? I guess you start teaching me to control my power?"

"Yes, and there will be times when you will become extremely weary, but you must push through the fatigue. Imagine this as a 'boot camp for the Fae, and you are a trainee'. The Prince, specifically said for you to learn as much as you can, as quickly as you can."

"Why? Does he think something is going to happen, soon?"

"My dear Sookie, with the incident you were in last night, do you REALLY need me to answer your question?"

"Touché. Well, we might as well begin now. I'm still a little tired but-"

"I'll tell you what," Preston interrupted, "What if we started tomorrow with the physical portion? Today, you will have a mental exercise." He held out his hand, palm up, and a pen and pad appeared, and as he continued talking, the pen starting writing without him ever touching it. My mouth was agape, and Gran would have whacked me good, if she had seen me 'catching flies'.

"I would like you to write a list of ten things you like, and ten things you dislike. Then, write one thing you love, and one thing you hate; they could be any thing, person, or place. After you have done this exercise, I would like you to concentrate on the one thing you love. Think of why and how you love it, and imagine the gratification you get and give from loving it. Finally, concentrate on the first thing you like, and answer the same questions as you did with the 'love' item. Now, the magical part is to think about them extremely hard. Remember the feeling of its life force around you. Massage it, caress it, and hold on to the magic within it. Then after you have done this, gradually let go of the magic and release it."

"I believe after you have done this, you will be truly amazed at your results. Don't forget, you will feel drained , but do this at least 10 times with a sixty second break in between. Also, remember to do all of this with your eyes open as much as possible. This is very important. When I come tomorrow morning, I want you to share your results with me. I understand this may seem like a lot to do, but you have great power in you, Sookie. I have no doubt you will accomplish this first assignment, thus proving you are the Chosen One."

I looked at him with astonishment, _and a little lust if I was being honest;_ and told him I was glad someone had so much confidence in me, and I would try my 'homework' tonight. Preston handed me the paper, and as quickly as they had appeared, the pen and pad popped away.

"Well, I guess I'd better call the others in." I walked over to the wall, and hit the intercom button, which Eric so graciously installed for me. "Hawk," my voice resonated over the property, "I'm finished; please bring Ralph and Curt back in."

I heard a 'yes, ma'am', in response, and sat down to wait on them. "By the way, Preston, you might have a rough go with me. I'm still trying to wrap my head around all this Chosen One business. I must say I'm totally freaked out."

"You will do fine, Sookie. You are a Brigant, and you have also been in the presence of the Oracle. I am very impressed so far; I feel the magic in you. Tell me, have you-"

We were interrupted by Hawk and the Weres. "Sookie," Hawk began, "I have taken them all over the grounds, and they know where everything is. The only other thing they would need, would be the codes to the doors and gate. I figured you would like to supply them with that information."

"Yes, Hawk. I'll discuss it with my husband first." I was really getting used to calling Eric by that name.

"Very good, ma'am. Oh, just to let you know it's almost four p. m., and Mr. Northman, will rise soon."

I looked at the clock, and suddenly became very anxious. "Okay, gentlemen, it's time for me to scoot. Preston, could you come around ten tomorrow morning? I should be ready by then."

"Yes, Sookie. Ten will be fine."

"Okay, guys, I'll see y'all tomorrow. Hawk, please show them out."

As they left, I made a mental note of my homework assignment, and headed towards the elevator. I put in the code, walked through the doors and into our bedroom. My sexy Viking was still dead for the day, but he wouldn't be for long.

I undressed, hopped in the shower, and contemplated all the changes in my life thus far. Me, Sookie Stackhouse, an unknown, slightly human barmaid from Bon Temps, Louisiana is now the Chosen One of the supernatural world. I wonder what Gran would think? Would she be proud of me, or fear for my life? Hmm...I think she would have told me to do what's in my heart. _I love you, Gran._

I wished she could have lived to meet Eric. I think she would have been a little sweet on him. Hell, who wouldn't? My vampire had a body that just wouldn't quit. It's really ironic, the one constant in my life since Gran passed, had been the one being most people would call dangerous and unpredictable. Eric Northman. Now, I fully recognize him as dangerous to everyone else except me, Pam and possibly Amelia. After all he'd done for me, I knew without a doubt he loved me.

I was so deep in thought, I didn't feel the bond come to life. I was startled, and almost hit the ceiling, when the vampire in question stepped in the shower with me – at full attention, I might add.

"Eric! God, stop sneaking up on me; you're going to give me a heart attack!"

"I am sorry lover. I did not mean to scare you. I called your name a few times, but you did not answer; so, I decided to come check on you."

"Oh, I'm fine. I'm just thinking about today. I have so much to tell you."

"Do you now? Well, I want to hear all about it...after I bathe you. I need to wash the scent of Were off of your delectable body, but I think I need to get you properly dirty first."

He bent down and suckled one of my nipples, while rolling the other between his fingers. I let out a soft moan as the sensation went straight to my nether regions. Automatically, my fingers curled in his hair and my breathing hitched into short gasps.

"Oh, God. Eric."

A low growl escaped from his chest, while he kissed his way down to the little tuft of hair leading to my wet core. He propped my leg up on the side of the tub, and slid two fingers into my hot center. He moved them in and out, slowly at first, but increased his ministrations as my moans increased in volume. My legs began to quiver, as my eyes lost focus, and I reveled in the feeling of his two long digits assaulting my wet core.

"Eric, shit! Please..." I started, but was too embarrassed to finish my plea.

"Please what, lover? What do you want, Sookie. I need you to tell me."

"I want...I NEED you to fuck me. Please!"

I didn't have to ask twice. Before I knew it, I was pinned against the shower wall, with fourteen inches of hard, Viking dick inside me.

"Yes," I moaned. "You feel so good."

He pounded into me, until I had a prickly feeling all over my body. I was praying this would be it. I wanted to finally fall over the edge of the cliff I had been teetering on, since I healed from the fairy war.

"Sookie, you are so hot and wet," he growled while massaging my clit with his fingers. "There is no doubt you were truly made for me. Do you feel how easily you accommodate my size? I could fuck you until dawn, and still not have enough of your beautiful body."

His erotic words took me to a new height, and I just knew this was it. I felt him swell inside me and hoped we would come together.

"Bite me, Eric. Do it now!"

As soon as the words left my mouth, he was sinking his fangs into the soft flesh, between the base of my neck and my shoulder. When he had his fill, he shouted something in his ancient language, and I felt his seed spill inside me.

His head fell onto my shoulder as my breathing returned to normal. I was grudgingly sexually frustrated. I knew Eric was going to get so tired of this, **I** sure as hell was. Needless to say, once again my body refused to cooperate, and I didn't climax. On top of that, I had so many things to learn about my powers, and so much expected of me as the Chosen One, I broke down. Tears began streaming from my eyes, as the severity of the situation overwhelmed me.

"My lover, what is wrong? Have I hurt you? I did not try to, I swear it. I am so sorry." He frantically checked my body for bruises, but I shook my head 'no'.

I tried to quell my 'leaky faucet', as Pam calls it, plus I know how Eric hates to see me cry. "No, honey. You were wonderful, better than wonderful even. It's just, well...I still haven't had an orgasm, and then this Chosen One business. It all has me on edge. I would feel so much better if I could just...release.

I'll understand if you don't want to make love to me anymore. As a matter of fact, I'd understand if you couldn't stand to be around me anymore. Hell, I can barely stand myself right now. I'm broken because of the war, I'm-"

"Shh, älskare. You are worrying about menial things. Do you really believe I could not be around you? It tears me apart when I leave you just for a **few** hours. Do you think I could give you up and let you walk out of my life? I am too selfish, and just the thought of leaving you is ludicrous; and as far as your new position in the supe world – you will adapt to it like a fish to water. You a fighter, my wife; a warrior like myself. There is nothing you could not accomplish, if you put your mind to it."

He sat down on the bed, pulled me in his lap, and began to explain himself. It was the most romantic thing he had ever said to me.

"Sookie, before you walked into my life, with your cute little white dress with red flowers on it..." I smiled at him, while he chuckled and continued to speak, "...I was a void. I had no depth, no purpose. I traipsed the world as the textbook definition of what I am – 'the walking dead'. I did what I wanted, when I wanted, and how I wanted, and had no remorse or empathy towards anyone or anything. Then one night, a young woman, strode through the doors of Fangtasia. She was my northern star, in a sky filled with darkness. Each time I saw this young maiden, she made my dead heart flutter. I had never felt this way with anyone before, and I did not know how to handle it. I was smitten."

"This fair maiden had no clue she had stolen my heart; so I made it my mission to find any and every way to convince her, we were made for each other. Finally, after many innuendos and games of cat and mouse, she came to me. In spite of all her pigheadedness and vigor, she married me, and then became the Chosen One. I would be a complete imbecile to let you go. You are all that I ever wanted and more."

"A famous poet named Jung once said, _'the meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances; if there is a reaction, they are both transformed'_. This holds true for me. You **have** transformed me; in more ways than you or I could have ever dreamed. Now all I ask of you, is to stop belittling yourself. You are a warrior, you are kind, beautiful and highly intelligent. I am very proud to call you my wife, and as far as you not having an orgasm - I **am** disappointed."

My face must done a nose dive because answered very quickly.

"Do not misunderstand, I am not disappointed in you. I am disappointed in myself. I do not feel as if I am not doing enough. I..."

I had to stop him right there. "What? You don't feel you're doing enough?" I shook my head, "Eric, you've gone far beyond duty where our love life is concerned."

He smiled, and had a smug look on his face. "Well, thank you little one; however, as I started to say, I am content and determined on helping you overcome your problem. We will practice until you get your desired outcome."

His eyebrow shot up and a smirk creased his face. "As for you being the Chosen One, I am honored to be in your presence, and awed that you took me as your mate. Speaking of your new title, how did everything go today? Did you meet your tutor and guards? Did you know them, as Niall said you would? And, I could have sworn I felt fear, then lust in our bond, as I was dead for the day. Why were you afraid, and what where you thinking about with such carnal desire, my dear wife?"

I tensed slightly because I didn't know what else to do; I sure as hell didn't know what to say. I wanted to tell him the truth about everything, but I knew he wouldn't understand. _God, could my life get any more complicated? FUCK!_

 _  
_

* * *

A/N: Well ladies, don't forget to review and drop an idea or two of what you think should happen to Bill. If I pick your final death for him, I will give you **all** the props and dedicate that chapter to you.


	13. Dead Beyond Life Chapter 13, My Angel  Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **CHAPTER 13**

**CHAPTER 13**

 **My Angel: Part 1**

These characters are not mine, I only take them out for a spin every now and again. All characters will be OOC from time to time.

Thanks so much for all your reviews, and sooooooooooo VERY much to SouthernLady23 for putting up with my craziness.

* * *

Had I not had so many years of learning how to mask my facial expressions, I would have given myself away. I knew Eric was picking up something through the bond, but I just didn't know what to tell. I wanted to tell him the truth about Preston, but I knew if I did, today would have been the last time I saw my tutor. So, to delay the subject, I did the one thing I did best – run.

"I'll be right back, Eric. My stomach is doing flips, and I need to put something in it. Hold that thought." I went to the kitchen, pulled out some fruit, cheese and bottle of coke. I stood by the table a few minutes to get my emotions in check. The last thing I needed was Eric picking up I was hiding something, thorough the bond.

"Well, honey," I said, picking up where I left off. "I seemed to remember them. I can't place them just yet, but I'm sure it will come to me soon."

"Do you feel they are trustworthy, Sookie? I do not think Niall would send anyone, who would harm you, but-"

"It's okay, really, Eric. I feel comfortable with them. Now, let's talk about the other guards coming tonight. Won't they be here in a bit?"

"Yes, my love, they will. Now, when they arrive, they will not know the reason why; only that I have called them here for some very important news, thus, I seem to be at a crossroads. I do not want to inform them of your heritage, because of the issues that could arise, but I have learned over the years, that the more informed an individual is about his or her situation, the better equipped they are to handle it. So, the question is: should I tell them about what and who you are, or not? What do you think?"

"Well, honey, I really don't know. I understand both of your points, but you do what you feel is best. I trust you."

"Thank you, älskare, but this is not my secret to tell. This is about you and our destiny, so this is your decision as well."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him, as he rubbed my back. It felt so soothing, I couldn't help but moan a little.

"Eric, I don't mind if you want to tell them, but if you insist on my input, then give me a little time to think about it, okay?" I glanced at the clock. "It's 7:15 now, give me until 8:15, okay?"

"Okay, lover," he said, effectively ending the subject for the moment. "Now, let me get you something to wear." He stood up quickly and disappeared into the closet. He was gone for more than a few minutes, and as soon as I was about to go searching for him, he suddenly reappeared with three, huge garment bags, no less.

"What is this, Eric Northman? As a matter of fact, where did it come from? It wasn't in there this morning."

"No questions," he said as he unzipped the bag. "I just had Bobby bring some things over."

"You mean, you had Bobby buy me some things, **then** bring them over."

A smirk started in the corner of his tasty lips. I tip-toed to kiss him, as he hung the bags on the hooks by the closet. "Now, let me see just what you bought for me. It better not be anything perverted, either."

He looked at me with a feigned hurt expression. "Darling, I would **never** buy you anything **I** think is perverted."

I playfully slapped his arm. "Yeah, something **you** think is perverted would probably embarrass me 'till next year."

"Probably...now please, look at your clothing."

I unzipped the first bag, and gasped at the most beautiful and extravagant evening gowns I saw inside of it. The second bag was no less amazing, being filled with all kinds of blouses. I'm almost certain there was a top in every color of the rainbow in it. The third bag was stuffed with sexy jeans, dress pants and skirts. In fact, the third bag was so full, the expandable zipper part was unzipped to give it more room. I couldn't wait to try all the items on. I took out each piece of clothing to admire them properly, while hanging them up in their place in the closet. As I pulled out this gorgeous blood red, Grecian goddess style dress, which hung from one-shoulder, I nearly shit bricks. Two-thousand dollars, for one dress? Fuck! I could only imagine how much some of the other items cost.

"Eric, I can't accept these. They cost ENTIRELY too much. This is more than I make at Merlotte's in a month! I won't take them."

"You can, and you will. You are my wife and it is my duty to care for ALL your needs. Now, please take them. Would you like for others in our world to think I am not caring for you? Even Niall, expects this of me. How can I take care of you, if you will not let me? In fact, if Niall feels I am not caring for you properly, as you eldest relative, he could challenge me for guardianship. If he won, which he most assuredly would not, there is a chance I would never see you again. He would take you to Faery. However, to avoid all of this, you only have to accept my gifts to you. Is this not a fair trade?"

"Oh, my God! When you lay it on, you lay it on thick, don't you? You must have gone to school for Guilt Tripping 101. Fine, I'll take the clothes, but don't make it a habit of buying such expensive things."

"Hmph, I do not 'guilt trip', as you call it. I only speak the truth." He sounded like a pouting child, as he sauntered off to his side of the 'cavern' – my new name for the closet.

I glanced at the clock and realized I only had thirty minutes to give Eric and answer, and I still wasn't sure on what to tell him about the guards. Hell, I had to find a way to try and tell him about Preston, without him hitting the roof. We had so much to sort out, I felt like we needed a break from all this supe business. Maybe, we could go on a vacation. I filed it away for future reference in my 'think box'.

When Eric walked out of the closet, he was wearing a pair of black, low rise jeans, with holes in the knees. _I swear my man could make a pair of holey underwear look good!_ The jeans were so low cut , I could see the 'V', below his abs. _God, that man is sexy! How did I EVER get so lucky? I felt the wetness starting to pool between my thighs, as I imagined him inside me._ He pulled on a black sleeveless shirt, and his flip flops. I didn't know if it was the bond, or the smell of my excitement, but he turned around and smiled his 1000-watt smile.

"See something you like, my beautiful wife?"

"Well, hell yes I do! Now, finish what you were doing, and stop teasing me." I rolled my tongue back in my mouth, as I finished my ogling, and turned around to finish dressing. I reached in the drawers inside my side of the closet, and pulled out a red strapless bra, with the matching thong panties and slipped them on.

I still couldn't decide on what I should tell Eric about the guards, and my deadline was just around the corner. _Why the hell does EVERYTHING have to be so difficult in the supe world?_ I walked in the bathroom and applied a little mascara and lip gloss, then slipped on my dress. It fit perfectly and hugged my curves in just the right places.

When I walked out with my dress on, I saw Eric's eyes glaze over with lust, and in the blink of an eye, he was standing in front of me. "You look absolutely stunning! I did not believe you could look any more seductive and radiant, but I digress. You have made me a liar once again, my lover."

I giggled, and blushed at his words. He always knows the right thing to say. I swear that man could charm the panties off of a ninety-year old woman. "Thank you, Eric. You know, you're not so bad yourself," I said before I pecked him on the cheek. However, because Eric is...well...Eric, I had to pry myself from his hold.

 _ **Note to self** , _I thought. _Never try to give Eric a quick peck on the cheek, unless I can learn how to pop like a fairy._

After I kissed him on the cheek, he grabbed me by my waist. As his fangs slid down, he attacked my mouth. He threw as much lust and desire as he could in the bond, and my knees almost buckled from the force of it. If Eric had not been holding me, I would have fallen to the floor. In a nanosecond, his hand had cupped my sex and was stroking me through the thin fabric of the thong. I wanted to push him back, but my hands didn't seem to take the command from my brain. They seemed to have their own agenda, as one curled in his hair, and the other rubbed the bulge in the front of his, now even tighter, pants.

We were attached to each other, like bees to their honey, and I was getting a little light-headed from a lack of oxygen. I tore my mouth apart from his, as he moved down the length of my neck, nipping it with his fangs. I moaned loudly, as we continued to fondle each other. Then, as suddenly as he grabbed me, he let me go, thoroughly ending our make out session. I was breathless, horny, and furious with him, all at the same time.

While my hormones calmed down, I fell backwards onto the bed, and looked at him with fury in my eyes. "I really despise you sometimes, you know," I muttered to him through clenched teeth.

He chuckled and shook his head. "You do not. You LOVE what I do to you, and how I make you feel," he said as he walked into the bathroom.

I narrowed my eyes at him as I checked the time. Shit, eight o'clock! I just didn't know what to tell him. If the guards knew who I really was, they could protect me better; but if no one knew what I was, then maybe it would take longer for the information to get out. We could tell the supe world of my destiny on our own, and by then I would have mastered my powers.

I needed help! I just DIDN'T FUCKING KNOW! I really, really wished I had some input from an unbiased party. I put my head in my hands, turning over my options. Then out of nowhere, I heard a voice. It was very faint but nonetheless it was a voice - a female voice in fact. Eric rushed back to me with his vampire speed, growling all the while.

"Eric, did you hear that?"

"Yes, let me get you out of here - NOW!" He scooped me up in his arms an dashed to the door. By the time I stopped him, we were already in front of the elevator.

"Eric...stop! She won't hurt us! I don't know how I know, I just...know. She's here to help."

"Sookie, no one but Pam and Bobby knows where our sleeping chamber is besides us. Now, all of sudden a disembodied voice is speaking to us in our room, and you want me to think it is safe?"

"Yes. Yes, it is. Please take me back, honey. I know I'm right, please trust me."

He looked at me as if I had lost my mind, but resigned himself. Slowly, he walked us back toward the chamber door, but not before grabbing a sword off of the wall in the hallway. He stepped just inside the door frame and stopped. What I saw made my eyes bulge, and my jaw drop. I immediately began crying like a baby.

* * *

A/N: So, can y'all guess who/what they saw? 


	14. Dead Beyond Life Chapter 14 My Angel  Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter 14**

**Chapter 14**

 **My Angel: Part II**

These characters are not mine, I only fondle them now and again. All characters will be OOC from time to time.

Thanks so much for all your reviews, and sooooooooooo VERY much to my cool ass beta, SouthernLady23. She puts up with my shit, and forgives me when I fuck up.

* * *

 **Last time on DBL:**

" _Eric...stop! She won't hurt us! I don't know how I know, I just...know. She's here to help."_

" _Sookie, no one but Pam and Bobby knows where our sleeping chamber is besides us. Now, all of sudden a disembodied voice is speaking to us in our room, and you want me to think it is safe?"_

" _Yes. Yes, it is. Please take me back, honey. I know I'm right, please trust me."_

 _He looked at me as if I had lost my mind, but resigned himself. Slowly, he walked us back_

 _toward the chamber door, but not before grabbing a sword off of the wall in the hallway. He stepped just inside the door frame and stopped. What I saw made my eyes bulge, and my jaw drop. I immediately began crying like a baby._

 _  
_

* * *

**Sookie's POV**

As Eric and I gazed on the beguiling creature's heavenly (pun intended) form before us, I couldn't stop the waterworks. For the second time tonight, I broke down in tears; however these were tears of joy.

"Eric, do you see her?" He nodded his head, and I turned back towards the one casualty from the fairy war, which hurt me the most. "Claudine? Is it really you?"

"Yes, Sookie. It is me, only in another form."

Eric let me down, and I walked over to my cousin. I tried to hug her, but my arms went right through her body.

"I am not corporal, Sookie. You will not be able to touch me, but I can help you. I believe you are indecisive on whether to let your new guards in on your secret?"

I shook my head 'yes'. My mouth just couldn't form the words; I missed her so much, and now here she was.

"Sookie, my dear, I know it has been hard for you, and things will get even harder in the coming months. Nevertheless, you need to know you are destined for great things. What the Oracle said is true, and **will** come to pass. I have seen your future, but I can not reveal it to you. However, I must ask you to be strong. Trust in your powers, learn from them, master them. They will guide you, but you cannot let them control you, or you will die because of them. Do remember your accident?"

I nodded, that I did.

"I know you could not figure out how you got home. Well, with a little push from me, your powers popped you to your bedroom. They called to me, and with only minimal help, you made it safely home. On another note, you may drink as much as you need from your Viking. You will not turn into a vampire, and his ancient blood will help you better control your powers. Now, as far as your guards..." She closed her eyes briefly, opened them, and nodded her head.

"The Viking has chosen wisely. All of your new guards are trustworthy. They will swear fealty to you, Sookie. I believe it will be a necessity to divulge your fairy heritage eventually, but for now, just tell them you are the Chosen One. However, if you feel the need to release this information, it is permissible. Make no mistake, they may not believe you, so stand firm and believe in your destiny. I'll help you a little also; I am allowed – on certain occasions."

She looked at Eric. "Viking, take care of my little cousin, for she is the beginning and the end for all supernaturals. She will be the giver of life, and reaper of souls. You are a part of her now; just as she is a part of you. Help her with her powers, as I suspect some may include you. Now, finish dressing, you have little time."

"Wait!" Eric shouted. What do you mean, her powers may include me?"

"You may share powers with her, Viking. Now, I must go."

"No! Claudine, wait! How can I speak with you again? How did you get here in the first place? Are you an angel now? When will I see you again? Please don't leave," I whispered.

"Yes, I am an angel, and most assuredly, you will see me again, but I cannot stay in this plane for long amounts of time. You will learn how to call me when you need me most, and I will be here for you. In fact, I came tonight because you called me."

"Me? How?"

She chuckled as she stopped my barrage of questions. "No more questions, Sookie. It is almost time for you to meet your new guards. Now shoo, and don't forget, I'll help you out a little tonight."

She began to fade away, but I didn't want her to go. "Claudine-"

"Good bye, Sookie. Until next time."

She faded into thin air as I stood with a tear falling from each eye. Eric was quiet during my conversation with Claudine, except for his one question. I, on the other hand, was a ball of emotions ranging from joy to sadness.

"Lover, I have never heard of a fairy coming back from Summerland, and yet your cousin said she came because you summoned her here. You are exquisite, and you must be truly powerful to do so. Niall doesn't even have that kind of power."

I blushed at his praises, and told him thank you with a big, wet kiss. Feeling a little better, since our question was answered most graciously, I walked back to the closet to slip on my heels. I tried to avoid Eric, because I knew he was going to say something about me not eating recently. I had eaten a snack earlier, but my stomach must have had its own agenda, because it picked that particular moment to rumble very loudly.

"Snack time for the human," Eric chuckled, as I followed him to the kitchen. He made me a ham sandwich, with mayo, and cheese, then handed me a glass of water. I thanked him as he slid the sandwich over, then glanced at the clock. I needed to get my ass in gear, as I noticed we only had 20 minutes before we met with the guards. Eric must have been thinking the same thing I was.

"Sookie, we must get going." I nodded my head as he continued. "I do not want you to tell anyone about Claudine, except maybe Pam and Amelia. Also, I think it is best I talk to Ethan and Jonathan about you. We will wait for you, before we go address the others. Pam and Amelia should be arriving in a few minutes, so come to study when you finish. Agreed?"

"Yes, Eric. I'll be there shortly."

He walked out as I continued to scarf down my sandwich, while thinking about Claudine. She said **I** helped take myself home, after the accident? There was no way I could have done that unless...Oh, shit! _Did I teleport? How cool is that? Hold up, why didn't I do it when the Vampires and that creepy Were attacked me and Eric? I'm going to have to learn more about my powers - the popping thing could really come in handy._

I finished my water, checked my make up and headed to the study. Amelia and Pam were talking with Eric and the Blackhawk brothers as I walked in. Everyone except Eric bowed deeply as I stopped just inside the door. "Oh my stars, y'all stop bowing at me right this instant. Ame, Pam, you know better. Hawk and Ethan, I've told you not to be so formal. Now, all of you – stop."

Eric walked towards me, kissed me on my forehead, and explained. "Sookie, we are about to go address eight vampire. All of them have been lethal bodyguards, and all of them have worked for royalty. **You** , my dearest, are a fairy princess, and above all the Chosen One. Therefore, you are royalty and you will be treated as such. They are only addressing you as they see fit, as will the other guards; get used to it..." Then, he leaned down and whispered in my ear, "...and if you do not, I will have to fuck you until you submit."

A shiver ran through my body, when he stood to his full height. He arched an eyebrow as he challenged me. I couldn't do anything or say anything, so I only nodded my head. I felt my panties wetness, as they became soaked from the lust he incited within me. I wanted to tear all his clothes off, wrap my legs around his waist and have him fuck me until I really did submit, or pass out from sheer exhaustion. Either way was just fine with me.

He looked at me with a smirk, as he sniffed the air from my arousal. His fangs ran down just a little before he grabbed me by my waist, pulled me to him and attacked my lips. His tongue met mine with the vehemence of a wild animal, while mine battled for dominance. We completely forgot about the others in the room, while caught in the throws of our rapture. The lust pouring through our bond was so intense, Pam walked up to us, and stood tapping her foot furiously.

Her tapping was so annoying, Eric finally released my mouth and stared at her with a look so evil, I felt like cowering to him. His eyes narrowed at her as he opened his mouth to speak, but she beat him to it.

"I really wish you two would get a fucking room. If you keep this shit up, I'm going to fuck poor Ame silly. Now either get a room or-"

Before she finished her sentence the grandfather clock started its hourly chime, nine o'clock. Eric turned to the others in the room and said, "It is time, let us begin."

* * *

A/N: I know this was a short one ladies, but this was good place to stop. A lot will be going in the next few chapters, so I hope you enjoy.


	15. Dead Beyond Life Chapter 15 The Chosen Guards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people remember me? *peeking out from behind the sofa, waving* I missed you too!

Hey people remember me? *peeking out from behind the sofa, waving* I missed you too!

I'm **SO** glad Charlaine created these characters! If she hadn't, I wouldn't have a tall, blonde, Viking, sporting 14" of love muscle to fantasize about!

Now ladies, how cool is this? I received a Xmas card **from Charlaine Harris**! It was postmarked FROM Magnolia, MS...OMG! I danced a happy dance!

I'd like to thank **ericsfae** for the wonderful review, and if she graces me with another for this chapter, I'll give her the answer she was looking for. I'd also like to thank **stubborn harpy** , and let her know I am NOT EVIL, my little pretty *wringing my hands*

I am SUCH a review whore!

Last but **certainly not least,** I'd like to thank my talented and ALMIGHTY High - Goddess Beta, SouthernLady23. Without her, this story would be so fucked up, **I** wouldn't be able to read it! =)

Okay, I'll shut up now. *tip-toeing out*

 **Chapter 15**

 **The Chosen Guards**

 ****

* * *

 **SPOV**

When the clock stopped its hourly chime, Pam headed towards the front door. Hawk and Ethan flanked both sides of her while Amelia brought up the rear. Eric grabbed my hand, kissed me gently on my lips, and started for the door.

Eric looked at me with reassuring eyes and cooed, "I know you are nervous, but everything will be fine, min älskade lilla. You will have to get used to speaking to large groups of beings, my dear. Also, you would be expected to answer many questions, and attend many functions; it is imperative you are comfortable with the masses. They will worship you; you will see."

"I don't want to be worshiped, Eric. Well, maybe you could worship me..." _With your tongue,_ I finished in my mind, "But no one else." I gave him my most seductive smile, and waited for Pam to open the doors. She sighed at our flirtatious banter, and led the way outside.

When we stepped out on the front stoop, I tensed up seeing all the new faces staring at us. They were all vampires, except the two women I met last year at the summit in Rhodes. They had been hired by the King of Kentucky, as his personal bodyguards, and were known as Britlingens. I remembered they had some kind of special cloaking ability, and were deadly with those ninja star things. They moved very gracefully, like a feline, and wore a one piece black cat suit; it fit them like liquid leather.

Eric felt my tension in our bond, and sent me calm through it. He rubbed circles on the back of my hand, and I began to relax. I took a deep breath as Pam began her introductions of the new guards, who were lined side by side. "Master, I know you remember most of them because they are vampires, but my Mistress needs introducing."

Eric nodded as she continued. "As I call your name, please step forward and greet your mistress. Pam turned towards me slightly; Sookie, I think you remember the Britlingens: Batanya and Clovache." They stepped forward and bowed, then stepped back in line. I nodded to them as Pam continued. "These are the triplets: Zahara, Zahira, and Zahur," all three stepped forward and repeated the gesture of the Britlingens.

The vampire triplets were beautiful, two females and a male. They were of Swahili decent, and all three had chocolate skin with deep chestnut brown eyes. Zahara and Zahira, the females, were identical. They had long, shiny, black hair, styled in intricate patterns. The only way you could tell them apart, was by the direction their hair was braided. One had her hair braided to the left, and the other had her hair braided to the right. The male, Zahur, had his hair cut to his shoulders, with one long braid hanging on the right side with a shell dangling from the end. He had a very broad chest, and looked very defined. The three siblings were all around six feet tall, but Zahur was a few inches taller than his sisters. I wonder how they became vampires. It was strange for siblings to get turned. I might have to ask Eric about it later.

I nodded to all three of them, as Pam introduced the remaining guards. "Jafar, is a vampire from India; he guarded the Emperor of India in the seventh century. Inir is a demon/vampire hybrid from Wales, and guarded your human actors Catherine Zeta-Jones and Anthony Hopkins."

 _Wow! I wonder what his story is. How do you become a demon/vampire hybrid? I thought I was the only 'other' in the bunch. I'll have to ask Eric about Inir too._

"Yeshe," Pam continued, "a vampire of Tibetan decent, was the head of security for the Dalai Lama." The Dalai Lama? Oh, my stars! I this is almost beyond belief. They all nodded in respect, as I lost myself in thought for a second.

I was overwhelmed, _all of these high priority guards – were for me?_ I felt a little lightheaded, but Eric steadied me. _This Chosen One business was going to be SO much trouble._ As I noticed the last three guards looking at me, I quickly remembered my manners, and bowed to them.

"Master?" Pam asked.

Eric stepped forward, looking so confident and sure of himself, but I still felt a little bit of his concern flowing through our bond. "You have been gathered here on my request, and thank you for your obedience. We will take our business inside, and I will fill you in on the details. Shall we?"

Eric took my hand once again, and placed it in the crook of his arm, as he led the way to the formal dining room. He sat at the head of the table and seated me next to him, as he gestured for the others to sit down. I had never been in this room before, so of course I looked around in awe. It had dark cherry wood crown molding lined along the ceiling, which adjoined to light, mocha colored walls. The floor was a cherry hardwood, with a high-gloss coating, and right in the center was the table. It had enough chairs to seat 20 people easily, and it was made out of the same wood as the crown molding. Hanging directly in the center from the ceiling, was an enormous crystal chandelier, which lit the entire room. It was absolutely striking; it looked as if it was suspended in mid air.

After everyone was seated, Hawk closed the sliding double doors and Eric began his speech. "My friends, we are on the precipice of a new era. I know most of you have sensed an intense pull of magic around my estate, and it is not without cause. I have summoned you, the most skilled fighters in these dimensions, to protect my most prized possession – my wife. She needs you at her stead, to protect her with your lives; if you are unable to comply with this demand, you may leave now, without fear of retribution." Eric paused long enough to let them leave if they wished, but everyone stayed seated. After he was satisfied of everyone's conviction, he continued.

"Of course, what I am about to reveal stays only between the beings in this room. Amelia, if you would?"

Amelia stood up, and chanted something in what I believed was Latin, then took her seat.

"Our witch has just soundproofed this room, so there will not be any prying ears. As I said, Sookie is my most precious gift, and she will be treated as such." I know I was as red as a beet, but kept my mouth shut, so he could finish. "There have already been two attempts to abduct her, and I am sure there will be more."

He stood up, reached for my hand, and helped me out of my chair. "When I tell you this, I know you will all be as amazed as I was...before you stands the Chosen One, the vessel so many legends have told and written about. She is one, who will bring peace and prosperity to all supernaturals, and will unite the races. I took your gesture of staying seated, as a sign of your commitment to my wife. I hope I was not wrong to assume this."

Everyone except Pam and Amelia, were speechless. Even the Blackhawks had their mouths gaped open. I felt like a prized pig on display, as Eric bent down and kissed me atop my head. I'm sure he felt my anxiety, but thankfully he didn't comment on it.

After what seemed like hours, but was probably two minutes, Yeshe spoke. He had a very distinct accent, which made me think of Mr. Miyagi from 'The Karate Kid'.

"My Tibetan legend, said a being not from this earth - a God, would come and unite all the races for centuries. The legend also said, this God would have young ones that would rule for many centuries after." _Wait. What? Young Ones?_ I felt Eric stiffen just a bit. "My former Master released me to come here, and fulfill my destiny. Now, I fully understand his reasoning. I am yours to command, my Goddess."

I blushed furiously from the Goddess comment, and bowed to him while I nervously thanked him. Of course, my Viking was a smug as ever, and sported a huge smile. He never acknowledged the 'young ones' comment. I'd have to ask him about that too. My questions were growing very fast. _I'll need a pen and pad before the night's out._

The others all seemed to fall in line after Yeshe's confession of fealty - everyone that is, except Inir. He had an indescribable expression plastered on his face, and I assumed he doubted my validity. Hell, if it hadn't been me in front of the Oracle, **I** would have doubted my validity. Nonetheless, it bothered Eric and I could feel it coming from him in waves.

"Inir," he asked sternly. "Do you have something you wish to say?"

"Yes, Eric. I do. I know of your reputation, and I know you to be a vampire who upholds his word, but how would we know your wife is truly the Chosen One? The legend says the Chosen One would be of supernatural heritage; she is just a mere human."

I felt the anger begin to boil to the surface of Eric's body, and calmly placed my hand on him to calm him. His voice was glacial, as he began to speak to Inir. "You question the cogency of my bonded's destiny? You will beg her forgiveness before-"

Unexpectedly, I felt a surge in my body; it was as if another presence was inhabiting me. Then, I heard Claudine's voice in my head.

 _I am here to help you, Sookie. Relax, and let me guide you._

Immediately my hand lifted, and a white light emanated from my fingertips. Inir's fangs dropped, and he was ready to attack. Eric tried to push me behind him, but my body would not move. It was as if I was glued to the floor.

"No, Eric. He won't harm me. Inir," I demanded. "Look inward, and you will see."

The white light traveled from my fingers, to the center of Inir's forehead, and for a few long seconds, everyone was stock still. His facial expressions ranged from anger, shock, disbelief, and finally resolve. It took him a second to process the information, but eventually, Inir dramatically dropped to one knee, as bloody tears streamed from his eyes.

"My Lady," he began. "I have longed for you for centuries. Now that I have found you, I pledge my fealty to you, and your bonded. I will serve you without question, and I would gladly forfeit my life for yours." After his oath, he bared his neck as proof of submission.

I was speechless and in shock, while Eric and Pam were grinning like loons. I didn't know what to say, so I just nodded my head and asked him to stand.

All the other guards looked like they were 'deer caught in headlights', and I stifled a giggle. I didn't know if they were more amazed because of what I had done to Inir, or because I was brave enough to stand my ground to him. In the end, they all recovered, and regained their composure.

"Okay everyone," I began. "Thank you all for your loyalty. It will be handsomely rewarded."

Eric was pleasantly surprised at my 'take charge' attitude, and honestly, so was I. I guessed he's finally starting to rub off on me. A few seconds later, Claudine's voice in my head said she had to go, but she would be there when I needed her most.

I knew it had to be this way, but I was still a little sad at the loss of Claudine again. Well, that was until I felt a big, fat helping of lust tear through the bond. Eric was looking like he wanted to eat me up, and I would have happily let him oblige me – after we were alone.

Pam looked at us, and I knew she could feel some of the sexual tension between me and Eric because she rolled her eyes. Of course, being Pam - she wouldn't let it go.

"Will you two PLEASE, calm the fuck down? Can you keep your hands off each other for at least an hour?"

Actually, it had been over an hour, but I didn't want to embarrass myself, so I kept my mouth shut. Egging her on was the worst thing I could have done, because sometimes Pam took the ridiculing to the extreme.

While our private discussion had been going on, the others were waiting for their orders I'd assumed. So, without delay the bad ass Vampire Sheriff of Area 5, rose to the occasion.

"Ethan, Jonathan, you will remain guards in the house. Jonathan, your post will be near the elevator as always, and Ethan you will cover the inside of the house. Pam has the log-sheets for hourly rounds." They nodded their heads in acknowledgment. "Jafar, you will guard the gate leading into the driveway. Yeshe, you will guard the front door, as well as help Inir guard Sookie when we are out. Zahara, Zahira, and Zahur you will guard the south, east, and west sides of the estate. Inir you will be Sookie's personal guard in the evenings when she goes out, because of your 'abilities', you will be the most effective if anything arises."

 _Well there's another question, I needed answered._

He nodded his head as Eric continued. "You will stay with her at **ALL** times." Eric turned to look at me, while he talked to Inir. "You must understand my wife is the epitome of a southern belle, and very independent. She is also very friendly, and **extremely** persuasive. Therefore, when we are out and she asks you if she can have a moment alone, the answer is **NO** per my orders. When she has to take of her human needs, you will stand post outside the restroom, and allow no one in. This goes for all of you, just to be clear."

I knew he could feel my anger, as well as my body temperature sky rocket. I couldn't believe the gall of him! Well...actually I could, but I thought he would have discussed SOME of this with me.

I heard someone gasp, then Amelia started screaming in her head. _SOOKIE! YOU'RE DOING THAT GLOWING THING AGAIN!_

I looked down, and sure as shit, I looked like a glow worm. My body was encased in a bright, white light; and to my surprise, my shield also surrounded Eric, because he was holding my hand. I put that on my growing list of questions for the night.

I closed my eyes, as I tried to calm myself; and I remembered how Niall told me breathe deeply, so I could better control my powers. I could feel Eric's pride, as my shield began to dim, then finally disappear. He looked at me with a smile so wide across his face, I swore I could have counted every one of his teeth. I also wanted to knock that damn smile OFF his face. He had another damned thing coming if he thought the was going to get away with his high-handedness! If I had a stake, he would have been goo on the floor!

Then, very suddenly, I felt a hint of lust pour through the bond as he smirked at me. I stared back at him with such a murderous look, it would have melted the polar ice caps. When he realized I wasn't up for his antics, he shrugged his shoulders, and turned back to Inir so he could finish his instructions. "When we are home, you will be our floater and defend the areas not covered by a guard. The area is very large, so if you need help with any one of your posts, inform Pam or myself, are we understood?"

Inir nodded, and bowed deeply. He turned toward the Britlingens. "Batanya and Clovache, you will help the Blackhawks in the daytime, as well as the two Weres sent to Sookie by her relative. Their names are Ralph and Curt, and they should be trusted. There will be at least 2 of you with her at all times. Report to Amelia in the day, and your Mistress if Amelia is unavailable. Amelia, as you witnessed earlier, is also a powerful witch, with very formidable powers; she will be a great help to you. He looked at each one of the guards individually, waiting for someone to speak. "Well, since no one seems to have any questions or concerns, you are dismissed...Amelia."

Amelia chanted something again and nodded, as Pam made her way to the doors. She slid them open, and told the guards she would be out shortly to get them their equipment, and paperwork. When the rest of the guards left, Eric addressed Amelia, and the Blackhawk brothers.

"Ethan, Jonathan, when I rise in the evenings, you will be dismissed for the remainder of the night. Pam will coordinate with the Weres and the Britligens for days off; all of you will rotate. The cottages I have in the rear of the property, will house our new guests. You two may find rooms inside the manor, if you like; I would rather you stay close to Sookie because she is most familiar with you two. I assume both of you have private homes as well, so you can either stay on the grounds permanently, or stay between both."

They looked at each other, but Jonathan was the one that responded. "Sir, I believe I can speak for the both of us. We would like to live on the grounds permanently. We'll do the necessary paperwork to let our apartments go, and move in this weekend. Since it's only Wednesday, we'll have time to pack our things."

"Excellent idea," Eric responded. "It pleases me that you and your brother are willing to stay close to Sookie. Now, you may go. I will see you tonight."

"Yes, sir," they said in unison.

The brothers walked out, and Pam said she would see them in a few.

I couldn't wait to tear into Eric, so as soon as Pam slid the doors closed, I jumped his ass. "Eric, how **dare you** talk about me like you did! I am NOT a child, and I don't like being treated like one. I know you love me and want to protect me, but having someone follow me around like a dog? That's demeaning him, and me. He isn't a pet, and I'm big enough to at least go to the bathroom by myself. You know what?" I said with an evil smile on my face. "I have a trick for you...since I'm not responsible enough to go to the toilet on my own, then you, my husband, will have to suffer like me. No sex for 2 weeks, deal with it!"

I actually think he turned green. I bent over laughing so hard, I started crying. He wanted to say something, but I think he was scared I would increase his punishment. Oh, I loved this game; I felt so powerful!

"Lover," he began cautiously. "Surely, you jest! I am only doing this for your safety. You would punish me for trying to protect you? I worry about you every minute I am away from you. How could you be so cruel? "

"I'm not being cruel, Eric. I'm a big girl, and I've been going to the bathroom by myself since I was two years old. Look, I can deal with Inir being with me the rest of the time, and that I'm fine with, but the bathroom? Eric, that's going overboard."

Pam threw her two cents in, before Eric could stop her. "Sookie, Eric ALWAYS goes overboard when you're involved. Haven't you realized that yet?"

In unison, Eric and I both said, "Pam!" She put her palms up in mock surrender and backed up to Amelia.

"You know what, Eric? Forget it for right now. We'll discuss this later, in private, and I will **not** change my mind, so don't get any ideas.

I looked over at Amelia, who was about to jump out of her seat. She was ready to bombard me with questions, and I couldn't do anything but smile. Right on cue, Amelia pounced as soon as I finished scolding Eric.

"Sookie, what the fuck did you do to that Inir guy? One minute he looked as if he would tear your head off, and the next he was crying like a baby. What gives?"

Eric and I looked at each other and he nodded his head.

"Well, Claudine came to see me, and-"

"Wait a damn minute, Claudine? She was...killed. How did she-"

"If you stop interrupting me, witchy poo, I'll tell you."

Eric chuckled, as Pam's eyebrow shot up, and Amelia scowled.

"Well, I really don't know where to start."

"Start at the beginning, lover," Eric whispered.

I took a deep breath and I told them all about Claudine, and what she said regarding tonight's events. "However, as far as Inir goes, I could see in his mind, his Maker telling him the tale of the Chosen One, and how said being would have a special affinity toward him. I think Inir was under the assumption he would have the hand of tutelage from the Chosen One. Needless to say he was a little disappointed. Inir is very honorable, but he was surprised **I** was the Chosen One. He thought I would be a male vampire, but now, he has accepted me as his superior. He thought I was much too human, but now he's 'seen the light' so to speak." I giggled at my pun, but Eric and Pam had very serious looks on their faces.

I turned to look quizzically at my vampires, but they must have been having some kind of private conversation. After a few seconds, Eric turned to Amelia, and asked her to soundproof the room again. She did as he asked, while Eric looked at me with concern.

"What do you mean you could 'see' his Maker telling him the tale?" Eric asked, while his eyes narrowed at me.

Shit, shit shit! I let that little tidbit of information slip, and I could almost kick myself for being so careless. I wasn't supposed to be able to read vampire minds, but I had, in fact, read Eric's mind twice before. It was months ago, and I was touching him when I did it, but I never told him about it. Eric was a stickler for communication, and I never trusted telling him this, because I figured I'd be dead before my body hit the floor.

Eric crossed his arms, as I remained silent. "Why are you so nervous, lover?"

I stared at him with an empty gaze, and tried to stop my voice from quivering when I told him nothing. I don't think he bought.

"Sookie, I need to ask you something very important. I noticed this when we were attacked by the Vampires and the Were." He hesitated a bit, but continued. "Lover, can you read vampire minds?"

I stared at him, and forced myself to speak. "What? No, Eric. Never!" So, a little white lie never hurt anyone, and my voice didn't crack one bit. I was very proud of myself.

He took an unnecessary breath and uncrossed his arms, never breaking his gaze from me. "I am not upset with you, however if you can – and I **do know** you can. The bond, remember?"

"Stupid, fucking bond," was all I could say. He looked a little offended and hurt, but I didn't apologize. _Maybe Eric was right, since I was acting like a child, maybe I did need to be escorted to the bathroom._

He didn't comment on my childish statement. Instead he continued, where he left off. "We need to keep this only among the four of us, Sookie. Now, I want you to do something for me, read my mind."

I looked at Eric, if for nothing but sheer amazement. I couldn't read vampires. I got a glimpse in his mind, but never anyone else. Hell, I tried several times to hear Bill, but I just couldn't. "Eric, I don't know what makes you think I can, but I can't-"

"Sookie, stop stalling, my dear. Try to read me."

He glared at me until I finally caved. I nodded my head, closed my eyes and delved into his mind. I didn't get anything at first so, I tried to push my way in, but still – nada. "Eric, I can't-."

"Yes, you **can** Sookie. Try again."

I nodded to him, closed my eyes, concentrated a little more, and eased into his mind. _If you can 'hear' me Sookie, I want to tell you something, I love you. This is why I want you so closely guarded. Nothing and no one could ever replace you. In fact, I love you so much, I would gladly lay you on the table right now, put my head between your smooth, shapely thighs and_ _lick you until you come all over my face. In fact, I would..."_

I shuddered, then turned beet red. I tuned him out as he chuckled, while Pam and Amelia looked back and forth at us. Pam wiggled her eyebrow, a very Eric like gesture, and said, "Humph, I guess we know what my Master was thinking about."

"Well," I cleared my throat. "He was just trying to see if-"

"Sookie, don't even try to make excuses. I can smell your arousal. Vampire senses, remember?"

She had a point, so I just closed my pie-hole.

"Pamela..." Eric said in his 'Sheriff' voice. She winced, waiting for her scolding from him, but he smiled as he finished his sentence. "stop embarrassing your Mistress."

"Yes, Master," she replied with a smirk on her face. Amelia, just giggled, and shook her head.

"Now, back to the issue at hand. Lover, this new ability will come in handy, but NO ONE can know but us. Understand? I cannot stress this enough."

"Yes, Eric, but I'm curious about one thing."

"And what would that be, little one?"

"Well, I wonder if I could 'hear' you, only because you were thinking directly at me. I'm curious to find out if I can hear a vampire mind, if they are thinking to themselves or about someone else. Pam..."

"Yes, Sookie? What do you want me to do?"

I smiled at her "Think something about Amelia." I should have just kept my big mouth shut. Of course, Pam would think something explicit. Once again I blushed, but my theory was right. "Okay, Pam you can stop thinking about Amelia's privates." She smiled and nodded her head. "Well damn, this is getting annoying. It's bad enough I have to deal with humans, and supe brains, but Vampires too?"

"Sookie," Amelia said interrupting me from my self pity. I just glared at her. "Don't look at me in that tone of voice, young lady," she said with smile a smile.

I giggled at her, and her crazy euphemism, which didn't make a lick of sense. She always knew what to say to make me feel better. "I had a thought, since you've been here all night with all these vampires, and only heard Eric and Pam just now, maybe you can like, turn it on and off with them. Maybe there has to be something else, a catalyst, or maybe you can only hear Eric and Pam because they share the same blood."

"Hmm, you might be on to something, Ame. I'll have to try it out on the guards later."

"Ladies," Eric interrupted. "If we can get back to the guards please?" He could have such, a one track mind sometimes. "Sookie, do you feel comfortable with all of them?"

"Yes, Eric, I do. Plus, now that I can read vampire minds, somewhat at least, I can possibly get into their heads, and find out about them for sure."

"Excellent idea, lover. Well, let us go see what everyone else is doing, shall we?"

Amelia chanted again, lifting her spell, and we all walked out. Everyone was at their designated posts, and Pam went to get the paperwork for all the guards to sign. When she came back with papers in hand, Eric, Amelia and I were still talking. She deposited the papers in Eric's office, and came back to us.

"Pam, while there is still nightlight, I want us to go to the club for a while."

"Yes, Eric. I'll go get my car. Will you meet me there, or do you want me to drive you?"

"I'll take the Corvette. Sookie, would you mind if Amelia stayed here for a while?"

"Eric, you know I wouldn't, that's if she wants to stay."

"That would be great, Sook, I'd love to visit for a while, but how am I going to get back home? Pam are you going to pick me back up?"

Eric spoke before Pam could open her mouth. "Pam, you can ride with me, and Amelia can take your car, and pick you up at closing."

Pam nodded her head, and didn't say a word.

Eric pulled his keys from his pocket, kissed me deeply on the lips, and told me he'd be back later.

Pam, not wanting to be outdone by her Maker, kissed Amelia, and grabbed her ass as she pulled her in closer. Of course, when Eric saw this, he was NOT going to let well enough alone. Oh no, not the big, bad ass Viking Sheriff of Area 5. He had to have the last word, or kiss as it was. He pulled me back to him, crushed my lips to his, and used his right hand to pull one of my legs up to twine around his. Then, his left hand inched its way up to my breasts, while the right stroked my thigh that was curled around him. I had a temporary moment of insanity, until it dawned on me where we were. It didn't help me either, when I 'heard' Eric thinking about the final destination of his wandering right hand, which was pretty high up my thigh right now! He SO wanted to one up Pam, but I had to stop this before I did something I knew Pam would never let me live down.

I hurriedly backed away from Eric, slapped his arm and told him not even to THINK about it. Needless to say, being Eric, he came back with some smartass remark about already thinking about it, that's how I knew to stop him. Whatever; I could never win with him. He was **such** a perv.

He chuckled at me, then instantly stopped. He just stared at me, like he'd never seen me before.

"Eric, what's wrong? Please..." He stayed silent for another minute, and Pam gently placed her hand on his shoulder. He shook his head, smiled, and told Pam to come on.

"No, Eric..." I could feel confusion and amazement surging through the bond. "What happened?"

"Sookie, we will talk about this later. I love you my special fairy."

He walked to the door, and Pam handed Amelia the keys, as they headed out.

Amelia was left a little dazed from her kiss, but snapped out of it quickly. "Damn, that vampire can kiss, I can't WAIT to get some of her tonight!"

"Okay, Ame. T.M.I. Please keep that to yourself."

She laughed at me, then said we should go to the media room to relax. I agreed, and she followed me, but since I hadn't time to fully explore the house I kind of followed my instincts. I actually went right to it, and as soon as we stepped inside, I turned to her. "Amelia, I have to tell you something VERY important, sit down please."

I turned the TV on, and had her do a mini privacy spell; we didn't need the entire room muted, just us. After she finished, I sat back and told her everything about Preston and our Christmas night together, then about Niall sending him to tutor me. I was glad I had her to talk to, because she always gave me an unbiased opinion and never sugar-coated anything. We talked until almost three in the morning. After we realized it was so late, she got up to go and I walked her to the door. We hugged, and I told her I'd talk to her later.

I went to bed with a lot on my mind, and a heavy heart. I had to tell Eric about Preston.

* * *

  
 _ **A/N:**_ So, do guys have any idea why Eric was acting all strange before right before he left with Pam? Let me know in your reviews. And thank you all so much for keeping up with me. Reviews **are** love, so hit the little link below, to tell me how you really feel!

Oh, and if you want to show support to my little friend, who is making a career as a stand up comedienne go to w w w. mariansteers . com. She's only 13 year, and doing the damn thang! Please show her your support, she's making a mark for us ladies!


	16. Dead Beyond Life Chapter 16 The Bitch & The Bastard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ***standing on soapbox***

***standing on soapbox***

Well I'm back again ladies! Betcha didn't think you'd hear from me again so soon, huh? I just thought I'd throw you all off your game. Anyway, today 1/27 is my 5th wedding anniversary, so I thought I'd make someone else happy too. Share the joy - group hug! Thanks so much for your support of Marian Steers, she's a sweet girl; and thank you, for your lovely reviews.

Honorable mentions to Char-Char Harris, for creating the Viking; and my beautiful beta, SouthernLady23 to proofing my version of him. Smooches!

 ***jumping off soapbox***

* * *

 **CHAPTER 16**

 **The Bitch & The Bastard**

 **Angélique's POV**

"Victor Madden, please." I waited on the line, while one of the players in my little game was fetched.

"Madden."

"Hi, Mr. Madden. You don't know me, but I know of you, and I have a proposition for you."

"I don't know how you acquired my telephone number, but NEVER call me again!" He was arrogant I hated him, but tolerated him for my end game.

"Well, if you don't care about getting a certain telepath, I'll just let you-"

"Wait! What do you know about her?"

"Well, I know she is Northman's and I don't like it. I can help you get her – that is if Northman is unharmed, and given to me."

"Hmm, how intriguing...so, besides Northman, how much do you want?"

"Nothing. All is want is Eric."

"Done! Now, what do you have in mind, Ms...?"

"Solangé. Angélique Solangé."

* * *

 **Bill's POV**

As I rose for the night, I contemplated on my conversation with Angélique two nights before. I didn't know what she had planned, or how she would do it, but if I could get my Sookie back, I would be in her debt. I still loved Sookie, and I knew she still loved me, but that fucking 'menace-to-society' Viking had brainwashed her. Now, she thinks I'm some sort of lying, manipulative bastard that only wanted to take her to my Queen. Yes, I was ordered to seduce Sookie, but not long after I fell in love with her. She had a beautiful smile, a very sexy laugh, and I relished the smell of the sun on her skin.

I did not mean to cause her so much pain, but I meant every apology, and even in the Fae War, when I told her I'd kill for her – I meant it. She was meant to be mine. I was her first lover, and I know that one fact means the world to her. I need her, like I needed blood to sustain my existence.

If I could just get a few moments alone with her, I was sure she would understand how I felt for her. However, every time I had a chance, her fucking Vampire whore always interfered. I didn't mind waiting for her; if Angélique had a plan, which would rid me of Eric, I was all for it. I couldn't understand how she would separate them, or even break their bond, but I couldn't wait to get Sookie back in my arms.

As I began to reminisce about the way her soft lips used to caress mine, and the feel of her plump round ass, my dick began to rise, and I decided to call me a buxom blonde to come relieve me of my hard-on. Soon after I finished with the blonde, whose name I still couldn't remember, I received a phone call from Angélique. She told me to start to prepare for the first stage of her plan. A smile creased my lips, and I anticipated and waited for the arrival of MY Sookie.

* * *

 **Angélo's POV**

After Angél left with Compton a couple of nights ago, I made sure Eric knew. They could have gone to fuck, but I think it was more than that. I didn't know what it was, but my bond with my twin told me something was going on.

I was serious when I thought about shipping her off somewhere far away. She's a bitch, with a God complex. Just because she had powers to control the earth. The one thing I loved about being her twin, was that I could knock her ass down a peg or two. She couldn't hurt me at all; her powers never worked on me, and for that I was thankful. I knew if Eric had the chance, he'd kill her in a New York minute, so I tried to keep the peace between those two. It was hard, because she was such a shit starter, and she liked to provoke him for whatever reason. However, I had to make sure to keep an eye on her...I didn't want anything screwing up my chances at getting to Madden. I would avenge my mother, if it was the last thing I did.

* * *

 **Angélique's POV**

After I hung up with daddy dearest, I sat down on my bed and smiled from our conversation. Not only was he willing to help me, but he would capture and kill the telepath...eventually. I really didn't care how he did it. I would think he would make her his child so he could keep her. Oh well, no matter, he wouldn't last very long himself. I knew Bill wanted her, but I also knew he was weak compared to Eric. Bill wouldn't stand a chance with him, therefore, I had to have Victor on my team. My plan would work out perfectly, if I timed it just right.

I would separate Eric and the telepath. Eric would kill Bill, Victor would kill Sookie by making her his child or just killing her, and my brother would kill Victor. Then finally, I would help Sookie meet her final death. However, if Madden thought he was going to keep her alive and use her, he had another thing coming. I have a trick for that! I loved my plan! It was fucking BRILLIANT! What it all boiled down to in the end was, me spending the rest of my life with Eric. He'd soon come to realize he wanted to be with me. We just had a few obstacles to get around.

As my excitement faded, I called Bill and told him to get ready for the first stage of my plan – the separation. First, though, I needed to call a very dear witch friend of mine. He was the key to the beginning of the end for the 'bonded couple'.

I made my phone call, and Mikel picked up on the first ring. I asked him to meet me at the bistro a few blocks from my hotel, called the Kajun Kitchen. I arrived a few minutes before him, so I ordered me a two links of Andouille, a slice of King's cake, and a flute of Cabernet Sauvignon.

When Mikel made it there, we exchanged pleasantries, then I got down to business. I asked him a few questions to see if he could do what I needed him to. He assured me he could, and told me what he need from me. I gave him thirty-five hundred dollars, and told him he'd get more if everything went smoothly. I also told him, I would be in touch in a couple of days with his item. I kissed him on the cheek, paid for my food, and we went our separate ways.

As I left to return to my room, I thought to myself...Damn it's good to be ME!

* * *

 **A/N:** Is anybody tired of Angélique's ass other than me? This broad is really grating my nerves, and always trying to stir up some shit. And, is it just me, or do her and Bill have the same complex? I think it's called, dumbassephalitis

Let me hear you opinions, click that little link below!


	17. Dead Beyond Life Chapter 17 Training Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey People! What's up? *throwing up white flag* Miss me? Yeah, I missed you gals too. Well, here is another chapter, hope you like it! Sorry, it took so long to type it out, but there are a ton of great stories I've been reading. For those of you wondering about Sookie's little 'problem', well...just know it's already written in chapter 19. Don't worry, it's 'coming'...loudly.

Hey People! What's up? *throwing up white flag* Miss me? Yeah, I missed you gals too. Well, here is another chapter, hope you like it! Sorry, it took so long to type it out, but there are a ton of great stories I've been reading. For those of you wondering about Sookie's little 'problem', well...just know it's already written in chapter 19. Don't worry, it's 'coming'...loudly.

Take that little tidbit how you want. :-)

Auntie Charlaine and HBO owns these characters and they might be OOC at times.

Thanks so much to SouthernLady23 for being my beta, and she has the ultimate veto ability! She's the Chocolate to my Almond Joy and the Alex to my Skarsgard. Lub ya, Jules!

 _  
**...Remember, mindspeak will be in bold and italics, off set by 3 dots!...**   
_

_  
**  
**_

* * *

_  
_

**CHAPTER 17**

 **TRAINING DAY**

 **  
**

* * *

_I felt a hand on my ankle, softly easing up to my thigh. I moaned a little, from his gentle touch and felt for Eric's soft hair. Without opening my eyes, I gasped as his hands continued their route to my moist folds. His hands were so strong, I basked in their masculinity and warmth. When one of his digits began to rub my erect nub, I sighed as another penetrated me._

" _Eric, your hands feel so good! Please make me come. They are so soft and warm..."_

 _Wait. Warm? What the HELL?_

 _My eyes snapped open and saw...Preston? OH, SHIT!_

 _  
_

* * *

I woke from the dream with a shriek. _Why the fuck was I dreaming about Preston?_

I decided this tutoring business was heavily weighing on my mind. I really had to tell Eric about all of this tonight.

I looked to my left, and admired the enigma, known as Eric; my bonded. He was the definition of masculinity. He was tall, handsome, brave and definitely my VILF – most importantly, he was all **mine**. I wanted so much for us to have a peaceful life together, but due to the circumstances, I settled on just being happy. We had so many obstacles in both our lives, that I resolved, 'peace' to be a fleeting thought; even though I do remember the Oracle saying, eventually I would live to see it.

I sighed as I came to grips with my new life, and the new path it had taken. I went from plain old Podunk town barmaid, to wife and bonded of the THE Eric Northman, let alone being THE Chosen One. I giggled as I got out of bed, thinking about the soap opera 'As the World Turns'. I could have started my own called, 'As Sookie's World Turns'!

I went to the bathroom, turned on the hot water in the shower, and took care of my human needs. Then I brushed my teeth, pulled up my hair, and stepped under the hot spray of the showerhead. I used one of my favorite shower gels from Victoria's Secret, rightfully named 'Heavenly', because that was exactly how it smelled, and washed away all my stress.

When Amelia left last night, she gave me a few pointers on how to butter Eric up for our 'discussion' about Preston. I knew she was much more experienced in matters of the heart, plus she was always a straight-shooter. She never sugar-coated anything, and always said what was on her mind. I respected anyone with her kind of personality. I would much rather a person tell me ALL the pros and cons of any given situation, and let **me** make my own decision. I guess that was one of the many reasons I loved Eric. He didn't mince words, although sometimes he did make decisions for me. Those times I didn't like so much, but he did it to keep us both safe. Unlike a certain vampire ex-boyfriend of mine, who never told me anything. Hell, I hardly knew anything about Bill Compton. We've been apart now for over a year, and he still feels like a stranger. Oh well, Bill's water under the bridge. I had bigger issues I needed to resolve.

Amelia had given me a list of things I needed to do, and stuff I needed to buy if I wanted to get this Preston issue settled. I mentally re-played our conversation last night, as I stepped out of the shower to dry off.

* * *

 _First, when Preston comes to tutor you, make sure you tell him you are going to come clean with Eric about what happened. I don't know if it's going to be safe for Preston after Eric knows the truth, and Preston will need to be long gone before Eric rises._

 _Second, call 1-800-GET-USUM. It's the preferred customers' 800 number for Frederick's of Hollywood and order these items:_

 _The Mesh & Lace Teddy_

 _The Pleated Mesh Teddy_

 _The Fringe Benefits Teddy_

 _The Outstanding Assets Chemise_

 _The Bejeweled Teddy_

 _The Criss Cross Lace Chemise_

 _The Lace Suspender Teddy and_

 _The Red Stretch Satin & Fishnet Chemise_

 _Tell Frederick's to send it same day delivery, and it must be done immediately. Drop my name, and they'll get it right out to you; I'm a preferred customer. They wouldn't dare piss me off. I'll make sure I call them to let them know you'll be contacting them. Here's my card, I get discounts too._

 _Now Sookie, I'm warning you now. When you see some of these nighties, they're gonna seem a little_   
_racy, but desperate times, call for desperate measures, sugar. Plus, you'll thank me later. Remember,_   
_what I told you about Eric a few months back? That since he's over one-thousand years old he's seen almost everything? Well, because of your modesty and shyness, he'll NEVER see this one 'coming'. Plus, I think this'll help you with your little – connabialis forsit._

I had no clue what the hell those last two words meant, and didn't find out until a little later. They meant 'sexual problem', in Latin. After she translated her words, it dawned on me that everyone around seemed to know another language. I was starting to get a little fed up with it. I whined to Amelia about it, and she told me to hire a French tutor since it was the language of 'love'. I thought about it for a second and told her I would hire a French or Swedish tutor. Hell, maybe I'd hire them both. Amelia agreed it would be special for both of us. It would be nice to surprise Eric once in a while, he always surprised me with some kind of gift. Lord knows I've given him hell about buying me things, but after awhile, I surrendered. I know now he did it because he loves me, and if it wasn't for Bill's sorry ass, I probably would have gotten with Eric a lot sooner.

I was yanked from my thoughts as Amelia snapped her fingers in my face.

 _Hello, earth to Sookie. Listen up honey, I know you're worried, but it'll be okay. So as I was saying..._

 _This third thing is the MOST important – the setup._

 _A. Lean your body, quickly. I know you've masturbated before, I've heard you. Stop blushing, it's nothing to be ashamed of. I want you to think of this as a new technique..._

 _Eric is considered you husband now, therefore your bedroom is uninhibited – anything goes; and I do mean ANYTHING! So, whatever you feel like doing – do it. I know Eric well enough to honestly say, he wouldn't care what you did to him, sans staking him – ESPECIALLY with what you'll be wearing. Come to think of it though, if you **were** fucking him, then decided to stake him...he'd probably go with a smile on his face!_

She laughed, but my eyes narrowed at her. I didn't think it was very damn funny. I couldn't imagine a world without Eric in it. I regained my composure and let her continue, since I knew she was only kidding.

 _B. The outfit that makes you feel the like the dirtiest slut on the planet? Wear it, no if's, and's or but's. You could even do a little suggestive dance for him._

 _C. UNDERSTAND! I can't stress that enough. When you start talking to him always try to look at it from his point of view, then think of how you would feel if the roles were reversed. Most of all, even though he's a vampire – he's still a man. In fact, a Viking man, so he's uber possessive. I don't know if you'll still want Preston to tutor you after telling Eric, but handle this situation like glass._

 _Now, I know this might seem a little devious, setting him up like this, and in a way it is, but don't let it deter you. Oh, and one more thing. If he gets angry and walks away – give him space. Do not push him, even if you start to get angry. He'll have to come to terms with this on his own. You might want to call Niall and ask him to have another tutor on stand-by; just in case._

 _Okay, so I've got to go, but call me if you need anything. You hear?_

 _  
_

* * *

I slipped on my yoga pants, and then one of Eric's tank tops and went to the kitchen to make a ham omelet. I ordered the items from Frederick's without a hitch, then remembered I didn't do my homework list, or get a chance to practice. SHIT! I'd just have to tell Preston when he got here – which would be in an hour? DOUBLE SHIT!

I ran to get the instructions, and went back to the kitchen table. Okay. Preston wanted me to write ten likes, ten dislikes, one thing I love and one thing I hate; and they could be anything.

Well, at least the love part was easy enough...

 **10 Likes**

1\. Gran

2\. Hunter

3\. Jason

4\. Amelia

5\. Pam

6\. Claudine

7\. Niall

8\. Sam

9\. The Blackhawks

10\. The actor Alex Skarsgard (YUMMY)

 **10 Dislikes**

1\. Uncle Bartlett

2\. Bill Compton maybe extremely irritated

3\. Arlene _I can't believe I used to love her like a sister! Hateful BITCH!_

4\. Fangbangers

5\. Alice, the waitress Ralph & Kacoos

6\. Death by Chocolate Ice Cream

7\. Liars (ie. Bill Compton)

8\. Jannalyn – Sam's whatever?

9\. Know it alls

10\. The Director of that HBO Series True Blood

LOVE: ERIC!

HATE: Things 1 & 2, Brendan and Victor Madden

NOTE TO SELF: Ask why or how I disintegrated the Were.

I knew he said I could write only one thing I hated, but damn it, these four were in a category all to themselves, and hate was still too kind a word. More like abhor, detest, or loathe maybe?

As soon as I finished my list, I glanced at the clock – 9:40am. I still had twenty minutes before Preston arrived, so I slipped on my socks and tennis shoes, and headed to the elevator with my list in hand.

I was greeted on the other side by Jonathan. He was pretty cheery this morning, and it spread to me like wildfire. I had to smile.

"Morning, Hawk. How's it going?"

"Good morning, Sookie. I'm fine. I talked to my landlord, about moving out. He told me I would have to pay next month's rent, but I could breech my contract. Now, all I have to do is get a moving truck and I'll be set."

"That's just great! It'll be nice to have someone to talk to in the daytime. I'm happy you and Ethan decided to move in. Speaking of which; have you decided which rooms y'all want? I know there are a lot to choose from."

"Oh, yeah. Ethan and I already have it mapped out. He's taking a room on the north side, and I'm taking a room on the south side. We're splitting up like that, so each one of us will have a clear view of the front and back of the grounds."

"Wow, that sounds pretty efficient, and smart! It's almost ten, so I need to get to the study. Preston will be here in a few."

He nodded and followed behind me, stopping in the threshold of the doorway. I was just about to ask him another question when I heard the tell tale pop.

" _Bognus rioens, lectustay numunis!"_

I just blinked at Preston. "What?" He said it again, and it sounded – familiar in some way, but I'm sure I had never heard the language before.

I stared at him until he gave up waiting for a response.

"I said, 'Good Morning, Chosen One'. Did you not understand me? Did you not feel the language of the Fey, stirring in your soul?"

My eyes widened in amazement. "Good morning to you, and actually Preston, I did feel it. It seemed sort of familiar to me, like I had heard it before. It's very beautiful. What's it called?"

"Our language is called, Flayish. You will learn it in time. It's one of the studies in your curriculum. Now, lets get down to business. Did you do your list, and your mental exercises I assigned?"

I knew I looked guilty, as I opened my mouth to answer. It seems some people could not only get diarrhea of the stomach, but also diarrhea of the mouth. I think that's what I had contracted, because I was rambling a mile a minute. "Well, kinda, but it is finished. See, what had happened was, well...last night was really busy, and Eric hired new guards, and Claudine came back, then she helped me win one guard over who didn't believe I was the Chosen One, and Amelia talked to me about telling Eric about..." I glanced at Hawk, "Well, you know what about..."

"Wait, Stop! Hold up, Sookie and rewind. Claudine came back? One of your guards didn't believe in your destiny? Niall will be extremely upset about this. I must call-"

"No! Don't you dare call Niall." I was so amped up, I trembled, then I heard something shatter. Hawk, looked at us, then took off at the speed of light, while Preston jumped in front of me, poised to attack. Preston was looking all around, shifty eyed and a sword popped into his hand. I was amazed at how quickly and gracefully he moved.

Hawk came back a few minutes later with a hand full of broken glass. "I didn't find anyone, just this broken vase. I haven't had anyone tell me anything over the 2-way either. I wonder how it broke?"

He looked at us confused, and I did the same, but Preston looked me with awe.

"What is this? Are you projecting your magic now? This is EXCELLENT! Niall, will be very pleased. What a positive way to start your lessons. For the time being, I will not inform Niall of your guard, but if anything occurs you MUST tell me, agreed?"

I was a little put out, but answered gracefully. "Preston, I really appreciate what Niall is doing for me, but what goes on in my house, stays in my house. Now, if it's something Niall worthy, I'll tell you, but something as simple as my guard not believing me? Well, that's not Niall worthy. I will decide, understand?"

Preston bowed to her, and did not challenge her authority. "Yes, Chosen One."

"So," she continued. "Where are Ralph and Curt?"

"They are outside, at their posts. You may see them while we are practicing, because we will be in the backyard. Now, I heard you say you didn't practice any? _**...I did hear what you said about us. You are going to inform the Northman of our – night together. If you feel it is best, I am agreeable. Do you still wish for me to tutor you?...**_

Hawk was looking at us funny, so I walked to the French doors leading to the backyard. He knew I was the Chosen One, but I yet to inform him of the telepathy.

I glanced back to Preston, and opened the the doors while answering him in my mind. _**...We'll see about the tutoring. I do still want you to work with me, but I don't know how Eric will react. I don't want you in any danger...**_

I led the way to the back patio, since Amelia and I had a chance to nose around last night. I began to tell Preston of how Claudine appeared to me and Eric, what she helped do to Inir, and what she said about me being able to call her when I needed her.

Preston listened to everything I had to say, and when I finished he smiled. "Niall will be overjoyed to hear this. His heart will now be able to heal; he may even be able to see Claudine again. This is excellent news! Well, enough talk for now, it's time for practice. Do you have your list?"

I nodded my head, and looked over at Hawk, who was looking a little nervous. His behavior wouldn't help me at all, so I decided to tune him out. He sat down at the patio table, as Preston and I made out way further into the backyard. We sat down in the grass, which felt like a plush, green rug.

"Sookie," Preston began, "I will help guide you. Take down your mental barricades and let me feel your magic."

I closed my eyes and tried to do as he said. I didn't know if what I was doing was right, but I did my best. After years of trying to block people's thoughts out, and months of sharing blood with Eric, I had learned to control my telepathy a lot better, needless to say it took a few times to let down my mental barriers.

The only thing I did was retreat into my mind, and remove my 'walls and doors' which lead to my magic. The only reason I knew how to partially do this, was because after I was healing from the Fae war, I had to do Yoga and Tia-Chi with Amelia. I hadn't done it in a few days, come to think of it. Anyway, when we did the meditating exercises, I learned a great deal about myself. In fact, I actually started to 'feel' my energy. So, working with Preston in this way was very familiar.

"Good, Sookie. I feel your magic. It's very powerful. Just a second more, let me get through you last door and-"

He stopped talking in mid sentence. I waited for him to finish, but he never did. I opened my eyes and looked around for him, but he wasn't there. I looked at Hawk with a silent question of _'where the hell did he go?'_ , but he just shrugged his shoulders. I looked behind me and even above me; hanging around supes, you never know if they can fly, hover or whatever. I couldn't find him, he was just...gone. Then as suddenly as he disappeared, he was back in front of me with a 'pop'. As I stared in his eyes, I smiled, happy he was back...that is, until I saw he was bringing back some extras. He came back covered in leaves, branches, and sticker pods.

I held it together for about 5 seconds, and that was probably 4 seconds longer than Hawk. I doubled over holding my side laughing. I was crying, I laughed so hard. "What the hell, Preston? Slipping on the job? Did you decide to find a nature trail or something?"

Hawk, fell out of his chair; he was laughing so hard.

Preston's eyes looked furious, but his lips showed something completely opposite. There was a smile, itching for release on them. He finally gave up the 'angry' bit, and joined in our fun. We probably laughed for a good 10 minutes, until we were able to calm down.

When we were able to talk again, Preston decided to fill us in on the details.

"Sookie, it seems as if you have a natural defense mechanism. It's as if your mind, powers or both are booby trapped. If someone gets too close to you mentally, such as a spell or the like, which would hinder your powers, they are either transplanted to another place - far enough away not to cause you harm - or they are deflected and dazed. I have never experienced such power before! In other words, if anyone tries to mentally attack you, you have an involuntary defense, and you wouldn't have to concentrate on stopping someone from getting into your head. This would work great in a physical fight, or with a witch or sorcerer!

"Okay, so, let's try this again and please don't send me back to Washington...I hate the Olympic Rainforest. It's where that movie about the 'sparkly' vampires was filmed...it was so off kilter!"

"What?" I looked over at Hawk, and his bottom lip near 'bout dropped to the ground. "The Olympic Rainforest? Oh, my stars! I sent you to Washington State?"

"Yes, Chosen One, you did. Now, stop stalling and open up your mind. This time keep your eyes opened.

I nodded to him, stared into nothing and let him enter my mind again. I felt him roaming around in there. It felt like home would feel...warm, and relaxing enough to put anyone at ease. Then I felt him near my 'doorway' that led to my powers. I concentrated hard, so I wouldn't send him somewhere else.

" _ **...Okay, Sookie. I'm about to open the last door..."**_

I was sweating a little, trying really hard to make sure Preston was safe. He eased the 'door' open and this time, he stayed put. I knew he was a little apprehensive, so I mentally grabbed his hand and led into my chamber of power. He looked around and told me to take notice of all the colors. They were primary and secondary colors and he explained them all.

" _ **...Look at all your beautiful colors! You are amazing! Do you see the purple, Sookie? It's for the love you have for your family and friends. Caress it, do you feel how familiar it is? How it encases you?..."**_

I thought of Gran.

" _ **...Yes, Sookie, just like your Gran. Touch the orange. It's the color for excitement, anticipation, anxiety, and happiness. When you're joyful and anxious, this color shines brighter than the rest. The green is for movement, and acceptance. When you're on the go and exercising, the green pops to the forefront. As well as, when you have finally learned to accept certain situations or truths.."**_

I thought of Gran and Fintan, then of finally coming to grips of their affair.

" _ **...Yes, exactly like when you accepted the love between your Gran and Fintan. Which brings me to the next color – blue. Blue can be felt in two different ways. It can be used for calm and relaxation, which is a positive thing, however when you feel depressed and you are longing for something or someone, your blue will illuminate more. It really depends on the situation.**_

 _  
**This color, yellow, is the color of the sun and our happiness. You are Sky Fae, Sookie. Yellow, will always make you feel happy and full of joy. You probably like to lay in the sun and soak in the rays, like the rest of our clan. Am I correct?"**   
_

"Yes!" I piped up. "I love the sun, and I love getting a tan! Speaking of which, I need to work on." He smiled at me, and nodded his head.

" _ **...Now, the last three colors are the most dangerous. They are catalysts for your powers and they will either kill you, or make your powers expand beyond belief. Red. This color is for hate, anger, rage, fury and wrath. However, it can also symbolize love and lust, so you must tread very carefully. There is a very thin line between love and hate. Do you see the red, yellow and blue swirling together?..."**_

They were very small, but they were there, so I nodded.

" _ **...Good. That's how closely related these emotions are. Now, black is for doubt, disbelief, mistrust, fear, and hurt. Be very wary of this color, Sookie. Sometimes the red and black can seem to transition into each other. If this happens, you will be in trouble of overloading your powers. They could become unstable and cause harm or injury to you or those near you. Seeing all this power you possess, I would dare to say you could cease to exist. This is why you have to lean your limits, and experiment with things. You don't want to push yourself too hard.**_

 _  
**Finally, white. This color is for all good things...like Claudine. It represents trust, good feelings, and most of all peace. You want as much of this color as you can get. If you trust someone explicitly, then they cross you, their color will quickly change. If it turns red or black be careful. Once again, it could overload your powers and cause you harm.**   
_

_  
**Remember all these things, and perform this exercise frequently. I will back out of your mind now because we have a few more things to do today..."**   
_

When we came back from my mind, we blinked at each other and smiled.

"Did you learn and understand everything, Sookie?"

"Yes, it was wonderful! I never would have known I had this much – stuff floating around in my head. Is every fairy like me? Do they have all these colors?"

"Yes, they do, but I have never seen any colors so bright or well defined as yours. You have more power than any being I've ever encountered."

"I have a few questions, Preston. Will you try to answer them for me?"

"I will do my best, Sookie."

"Okay, first, when I popped you to Washington, why didn't I hear you pop? All fairies make a popping sound, don't they?"

"Yes. ALL fairies make a popping sound when they teleport...except for you, Chosen One. I noticed it also. I do not know why I didn't make any sound, but if this happens all the time with you, it would be an excellent defensive tactic. No one will hear you coming or going. We will try it again before I leave today."

I thought about my note to myself on the Were attack. "All right, next question. When Eric and I were attacked, I..I don't know, I was told I had killed a Were. He attacked me and Amelia, and I put some kind of bubble around to protect her, and Eric said it was a bright white light - then the Were turned to powder. I don't remember any of it, and passed out soon after."

"Well, Sookie, I must say it again. I am amazed! This is a power only possessed by two fairies in our history. Draton and Fintan, Niall's father and Niall's son. It is called 'The Brisingr' in Flayish. It is translated as 'the White Light of Death'. It can stun, blind, burn or incinerate. Depending on your mood, or your disposition. It calls great power from your body, and that is why you passed out. The more you practice your magic muscles, the stronger you'll get. This magic is very powerful, but very good as an offense or defense. If you feel the need, you can kill them. As you were told, it only leaves dust."

"Well, I don't want to kill anyone, but I do want to practice it more. That is, once I become more powerful. Okay, so last question."

"Why was **I** picked to be the Chosen One? I mean, I've been beaten up and down, bruised and battered, and sent to the hospital more times than I can count. Then...well, what Thing 1 and 2 did to me-"

"Thing 1 and 2?" he questioned. I forgot no one knew that name for them expect Eric, Amelia and Niall.

"Yes, Lochlan and Neave. That was my name for them. Anyway, why now? This sure would have really been handy if my powers would have manifested then."

"I understand this is all new to you, and I would have a hard time trying to explain. I think Niall would be able to better explain it to you; I have very limited information. By the way, Thing 1 and 2 were excellent names for them. It suited them to a Tee."

"Thank you, and I'll call Niall to ask him. I'm curious to get the answer to this question."

"I understand, and it is your right. So, are you ready for a little physical work before I leave?"

"Yes, let's," I agreed. I looked over at Hawk, who was still dutifully perched on the patio chair.

"Okay, Sookie," Preston began. "We'll start with the teleportation, then tomorrow we'll work on your list. I want you to watch me, and ease into my mind. It might be a little hard because I am full fairy, but you can do it. Coincidentally, with all your power, I wouldn't be surprised if you could read vampire minds, now."

He was joking, but I tensed and put on my 'crazy Sookie' smile. "That would be something, wouldn't it?" I said, faking a giggle. I hoped he didn't notice my voice quivering.

"As I said Sookie, ease into my mind, and learn from my white color band, okay? Don't close your eyes, either."

I nodded and slipped right into his mind. It wasn't hard at all. I saw little things that may have been walls or hurdles, but they weren't much of a deterrent. When I met him in his mind, he seemed amazed.

" _ **...I put up several barriers, and you just glided right in? Either I'm getting old and feeble, or you a vessel full of power. Nevertheless you did an excellent job. Okay, here we go, watch my white band..."**_

I saw his white color, grow brighter then expand. When it started throbbing, it seemed to keep in time with his heartbeat. It was then he told me to leave his mind, and this meant he was about to 'pop'. As soon as I retreated from his mind, I heard the tell-tale 'pop' and he was standing by Hawk.

Hawk jumped a little, and drew back with his fist. I giggled, but I don't think Hawk thought it was very funny. It was too hard to pass up, so I taunted him a little. "Hey Hawk, you have good reflexes!"

He looked at me and shook his head, while Preston popped back over to me and told me to get ready to teleport. I was interrupted when Batanya came outside with a package she said was for me. I asked her to put it on the table next to Hawk. We all greeted her with 'good morning', and she replied in kind, asking if she could watch me with 'the fairy'. I assumed Eric told her I would have company, and I really didn't mind, so I nodded my approval.

I turned to Preston and told him I was ready, and began to search for my white light. I made it emulate his, while he told me to focus on the tree line, on the east side of the property. It was a good few hundred yards away, but I did as he instructed. Then he said I had to visualize the place I wanted to go. After I did that, the light started to throb very fast, and I blew it up like I would do to a small balloon. He said the size I 'blew' it up to, would be equal to the distance I wanted to travel.

My white light was 'beating' rapidly now, so I expanded it just a little and in the blink of an eye, I was there. It was a little disorienting at first, but after I realized what I had done, I jumped up and down, ran in place, and screamed in excitement-all while clapping my hands. I did the same thing to return to my place in front of him, grinning like a child on Christmas Day.

Preston, Hawk, and Batanya all clapped and congratulated me on my accomplishment. I did this exercise a few times, and Preston commented on my 'silent popping'. Soon after he decided we should work with the projection of my powers, since I blew up the vase in the foyer. I was a little sad I broken that particular vase. It had my beautiful lady part flowers in it! I'd just get Eric to buy me some more; they kind of grew on you after a while.

For projection, Preston said it was similar to throwing a mental ball. He said I had to decide what I wanted the ball to do _before_ I threw it, though. He couldn't actually show me, because he didn't possess that particular power, but knew the mechanics of it.

"Okay, Sookie," he said. "First think of the purpose of this ball – love, hate, lust, fear, etc. Now, the bigger the ball, the stronger and longer the effects will be."

"I want it to be joy," I responded...there was nothing like bringing a little joy into someone's life, right?

"All right, so now you think about the size. The size of a mustard seed, the size of a golf ball, baseball, basketball and so on. Roll all the joy you want into the ball size of your choice, and launch it at me. Ready?"

I shook my head and retreated into it. I gathered up a little yellow, molded it into the size of a baseball and threw it at Preston. I tried so hard, my body actually moved with my head.

I knew it as soon as it hit him. It was sort of a delayed reaction but, I could tell I hit my target. At first, he just smiled, then he became very giddy, and lied down in the grass under the sun rays.

"Preston, get up please," I giggled. He looked so funny lying there, like he was 'punch drunk'. "So, how did I do?"

"You did wonderful," he said cooing and shaking his head. "You are amazing, Sookie."

I blushed, but he didn't seem to notice, and I thanked him anyway.

"I want you to practice these two powers at least twice a day, as well as taming your colors. When I say taming, I mean for YOU to control your emotions. Do not let them control you. Sookie, you are the epitome of the supernatural world now. You must learn to think like a supe, and that's in terms of justice, rewards and punishment. Getting back to your practicing, you could disapparte from room to room, upstairs and downstairs, even to you powder room. You could also play around with the projecting and tease the guards. That might get a you laugh or two. Well, that's enough for today. Oh, are you fatigued, or light-headed?"

"No, not really. My head hurts a little though."

"I expected it would, but on a much more painful level. I'm surprised you haven't passed out actually. Even full blooded Fae, don't accomplish all the things you have in just one day. I'm very much in awe of you. Now, if you meditate, and I'm looking at your clothing to come to this conclusion, do it for at least 30 minutes a day. It will also help strengthen you mentally, and help overcome fatigue. You may also want to practice Flayish with this; a book popped into his hands. He handed it to me and told me to follow the directions in it. He followed up with mindspeak.

" _ **...If you want me to come back tomorrow, call Niall's secretary in the morning. Tell him to get a message to me before ten am, and I'll be here..."**_

I nodded my head and thanked him. _**"...I'll call you tomorrow. Thank you..."**_

"Oh, Sookie? Make sure have your list available."

I agreed and he popped away.

When I thought about all the new things I accomplished today, I was flabbergasted. I amazed myself! It was wonderful and scary in every aspect. When I'm able to master all my powers, I would truly be a worthy spouse for my Viking. That truth in itself, had me eager to practice more and learn as much as I could. Plus, Eric wouldn't have to worry about me so much, when we're apart.

As I walked toward Hawk and Batanya, they both congratulated me again for my accomplishments today, and Hawk handed me the box. He had a questioning look upon his face when I reached for it. I blushed all kinds of red, as I noticed the name of the shipper, and understood the reason for 'the look'. I played it off and totally disregarded him, then made my way into the house. If I couldn't buy sexy clothes for my husband then who? Nobody, that's who.

Batanya told me she was going back outside to check on things, bowed and walked away. When I made my way to the elevator, I asked Jonathan for the time, and he told me it was already one in the afternoon. I knew I still had a few hours before Eric rose, so I decided to freshen up, eat something, then sneak in a nap. I thought if everything went according to plan, I would be up all night – hopefully.

I told Hawk we were not be disturbed at all tonight, and to please make sure everyone was at their post and doing what they were supposed to be doing when they changed shifts. I bid him goodnight, in case I didn't see him until tomorrow.

He looked at me as if he wanted to ask me something, so I waited. I had already 'heard' him, and decided to tell him the truth if he decided to ask his question.

"Sookie, while you were practicing, I saw how you and Preston were communicating without even talking, then you were answering questions, he didn't ask. Is there something else...different about you. I'd understand if you don't want to tell me, but I think it would be best for your protection."

I sighed and nodded my head. "Well, I'm also a...telepath."

"So, you can read my thoughts? Like, you can read what I was thinking about you when I first met you?"

"Yes, I did."

"Oh, God. I'm SO sorry, I didn't mean anything-"

"Don't worry about. I'm not offended. I've heard pretty nasty thoughts all my life. Yours were nothing, compared to the thoughts of drunken men in a bar."

"Oh, okay. Again, I'm really sorry. I'll let you go now, goodnight."

"'Nite."

As I made my way to the chamber, I thought about Amelia. She had already told Pam I wanted Eric to myself tonight, and to not expect him in. I called Amelia to confirm, after I made it into the room and set my box down. I didn't want anything screwing up my plans. Hell, it was going to be hard enough awaiting the reaction I'd get from Eric, after I told him about Preston.

She re-confirmed everything was set for tonight, gave me a few more pointers and wished me luck. As I hung up the phone, I remembered I needed to call one more person – Niall. I dialed the ten digits, spoke to his secretary, and told him to have Niall call me as soon as he was available. His secretary, named Beshar, assured me he would deliver the message immediately, and wished me a good day. I returned his greetings, and ended the call.

Since it was only 1:30 by then, I gathered my robe, and went to take a shower. I wanted to wash all the grime away from today's tutoring, except I didn't remember until after I washed my hair, that I didn't bring any towels with me. Damn it!

I turned off the water and stepped out onto the heated floor. I really hated getting out of the shower with no towel. I was already getting goose bumps. I wished I had thought to get at least one before I went into the shower. In fact, maybe that's exactly what I could do!

I faced the linen closet, stared at the door, then imagined a big, fluffy white towel wrapped around me. Then, bada boom-bada bing; it was there! Oh I could SO get used to this, I may never walk to get anything again. This was so cool! Next, I imagined a towel wrapped around my wet hair, and 'poof'! My hair was neatly tucked in another fluffy towel. A girl could really get used to this.

After I dried myself, I pulled out my blow dryer and started to dry my hair. That's when it hit me, I remembered Claudine had 'poofed' my hair into a style once before. Hmm, well no time like the present to try it. So, I put down the dryer, and imagined my hair dried in an up do, with Shirley Temple curls cascading from the sides. Instantly, it was the style I wanted, so I toyed with a few other things. I laughed at myself, when I tried a spiked punk look. I looked too silly. Finally, I decided on a just a deep wavy look, since I was going to take a nap, and set my cell alarm for 4:30pm and laid down. I went to sleep hoping that tonight I could solve two problems looming over my head – Preston and a mind blowing orgasm.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well ladies, what do you think? You want more? Working on it. By the way, if you want to know what those 'racy' outfits Sookie ordered looks like, go to the Frederick's of Hollywood website, and take a looksie. You might want to order some to turn your significant others out...I'm just sayin'.


	18. Dead Beyond Life Chapter 18 Plain Ole Fuckery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Peeps! How's it going? Thought I'd go on and get this other chapter out for you. I want to dedicate this chapter to SpiritofLove76. She's given me so many great reviews. I lovessssss her! *batting eyelashes* Hope you like it!

Hey Peeps! How's it going? Thought I'd go on and get this other chapter out for you. I want to dedicate this chapter to SpiritofLove76. She's given me so many great reviews. I lovessssss her! *batting eyelashes* Hope you like it!

Thanks to CH, and that tool AB and most of all my beta SouthernLady 23! She's the peanut butter to my jelly! BTW, she was the 'Spotlight Author', on the Fangreader's Group Chat this past Monday. She was FUCKIN' AWESOME! That's my beta! :-)

 **Chapter 18**

 **Plain Ole' Fuckery**

* * *

 **Sookie's POV**

When the alarm clock buzzed at 4:45pm, I looked over at Eric who was still dead for the day. I stared at him for a moment, wondering if he'd turn in his rest – like he'd done in the past. I found out the hard way, that very old vampires would move in their 'sleep of death' last night. I was startled from my sleep by a heavy arm flopping across my side. Someone must have coined the term 'dead weight' after they'd slept with a vampire. They're very heavy. It took all the strength I had to move his arm, and then some!

I checked the time, and decided I had dawdled long enough. I got up, brushed my teeth, and washed my face. I 'wished' my hair into a sexy up-do, with a few stray ends flipped at the nape, and sides of my neck. I applied a little spritz, and nodded my approval in the mirror. After I finished, I went to open my package, to see exactly what Amelia had talked me into buying.

When I pulled each garment out of the box, if you could have called them garments, my blush deepened with each one I examined. If these didn't get Eric's attention, I didn't know what would. Lordy!

I decided that tonight was a special night, and according to Amelia, I had to choose the one which made me blush the most, so I chose the Lace Suspender Teddy. It was made with nothing more than a few strips of black lace, with black lace thongs and fishnet hose. It made me feel REALLY dirty.

I tried it on and made sure the lace suspenders covered my nipples. Lord knows that's all it covered. I put on the fishnet stockings, attached them to the garter belt, and went to find my black Jimmy Choo stilettos. The Choos were a birthday present from Pam last year.

I went to look in the mirror and had to admit that I looked damned good! I applied a little mascara, and a touch of charcoal eyeliner. I smudged it just a little to give my eyes a 'dark' look, then some clear lip gloss to give them a light shimmer. I finished up with a dab of Bob Mackie perfume in just the right places, and covered up with my robe. I thought it best to be careful, in case Eric tried to cheat at the game I would play with him tonight. He was a little rough on my underthings; I never wore the same night things more than once.

I checked the time, it was just after 5:30 in the evening. I knew Eric would be rising in a few, so I took the time to grab me a glass of red wine from the fridge, put away all the evidence of my game, hid my new lingerie, and grabbed the 'extras' I purchased out of the box. I had just finished tidying up and hidden the box, when I felt our bond stirring in the forefront of my mind. I closed my eyes, and focused on my red strand 'beating', and growing brighter. It was really awesome that I could decipher my energies now.

I knew I only had a few minutes before he rose, so I hid the play things in his nightstand, except for the blindfold. I wrote Eric my note, sprayed it with my perfume, and sprinted to the bathroom to lock the door behind me.

I waited anxiously about 10 minutes before I felt our bond spring to life, and I knew he was fully awake. I heard the rattling of my note, a growl, a chuckle, then he answered my proposal from the note.

* * *

 **Eric's POV**

The magic which animated my undead body, began to stir within me, and I felt my body waking for the evening. I was going to Fangtasia again tonight, and decided to have Sookie accompany me. I moved a little as death began to release its hold on my body, and my arm went directly to Sookie's side of the bed. She was not there.

I smelled the most delectable scent wafting from her side of the bed, and sat up to find the source of the tantalizing aroma. My dick saluted, as I discovered the note which was laid on top of her pillow. I grabbed it, and deeply inhaled. This had to have been a new fragrance and I would associate it with only my bonded from now on. After I finished 'nose fucking' the paper, I read the words scribbled in my lovers writing.

 _~Good Evening my Viking Stallion,_

 _I have a few surprises for you tonight, so if you thought you were going to Fangtasia – think again. Pam has already been notified that you won't be in tonight, so no need to call in. The guards have also been taken care of, so there is no need to leave our chamber. Well...that is unless you're afraid of what I have planned for you._

 _If you wish to play with me, grab what's under my pillow, and put it on securely. NO CHEATING! I MEAN IT ERIC NORTHMAN!_

 _However, if you decline my offer, and decide not to partake in the night's activities I have planned, I won't hold it against you. I'll just mark it in my diary that The Great Eric Northman is afraid of his partially human wife, and he's gotten too old and paranoid, to handle any excitement. Oh, then I'll tell Pam – and you'd NEVER live it down. Call out to me when you're ready either way._

 _Your Loving Wife_

 _~S~_

I was in such shock from reading the note, I almost forgot to look under her pillow – almost. A lo growl escaped my lips when I reached under it and pulled out a black satin blindfold. I imagined ALL the things I could have done to her, if she were wearing it tonight. The blindfold had an elastic band in the back for comfort and the fabric stretched from ear to ear. It even had boning around the nose area, so it formed to the face. I would not be able to peek around or under it. Damn!

I slipped it on, chuckled at the ingenuity from my little minx, and laid back down ready for the games to begin. I called out to her, and told her I was blindfolded, and awaiting her arrival. From our bond, I knew she was in the bathroom, and she was feeling slightly anxious. I sent her all the love and comfort I had. I felt her resolve, then heard the bathroom door open.

* * *

 **Sookie's POV**

I was as nervous as a whore in church, even though I had a glass of wine to calm my nerves. Eric had already seen every nook and cranny of my body, so why was I so nervous? I felt him send me his love through our bond and I decided to put my big girl panties on, and go for it.

I slowly opened the bathroom door, and looked to make sure Eric had his blindfold on. I walked over to his side of the bed, sat down next to him and began my role as 'sex kitten, Sookie'.

* * *

 **Eric's POV**

I smelled her as soon as the bathroom door opened. It was the same alluring fragrance I smelled from the note. Her natural fairy scent, which seemed to be getting stronger by the day, mixed with the perfume she was wearing, made me want to rub myself all over her then fuck her, until she was weak, sobbing, and completely limp from exhaustion.

I raised my arm to touch her, but she said, 'no'. I immediately relented, and placed my arm back to its original position. I felt her warm hand touch my cheek, as she gave me a chaste kiss on my lips. In the next moment, I felt a fingernail scraping down the middle of my torso. I shivered a little from the pleasure and pain, but I was eager for more. She started at the base of my neck, and ended the trail, just below my bellybutton. I let out a low moan, and she continued her game.

I felt her move around on the bed, then her hot tongue left a heated, wet, trail up one leg and down the other. I struggled to keep myself under control; I wanted her badly. The more she teased me, the harder it became to keep my hands at my sides. I growled softly, warning her my patience was under extreme duress.

"My lover, if you keep teasing me, I will not be responsible for my actions. There is only so much a vampire can take, and the intoxicating scent of your arousal is not helping. If you keep this up, your game will be forced to end abruptly, so accept this as a preemptive apology."

She giggled, but otherwise did not acknowledge me, which made me even more impatient.

After she finished tongue bathing my body, I heard the drawer on my nightstand open and close. _I wonder what she hid in there?_

I soon found out, as a cool liquid dripped on each of my nipples. She rubbed it in, then blew on it. As the coolness from her breath hit the liquid, I howled in pleasure as it began to warm. Motion Lotion. My skin tingled as I felt the amusement in my little vixen. She was going to pay for all this wonderful torture she was making me endure!

She still had yet to utter a word, except for her demand of me not raise my arms.

As the lotion continued to warm my nipples, she bent down and suckled each one with so much ferocity and passion, I lost the war with my hands, and grabbed her waist. I felt a smooth, satiny covering and questioned her choice of covering. _What was she wearing? A robe?_ _Clothes? In our bed;_ w _hat the fuck?_ I did not like this one bit. I made it my mission to divest her of the offending garment post haste. As I ran my hands to the front of it, she grabbed them, and put them back to my side. She scolded me as she continued with her games; her words only managed to fuel my lust for her.

"Eric, if you don't keep your hands to yourself, I'll have to spank you. If I spank you, then you won't make to the finish line, and if you don't make it to the finish line then...well, you don't get your prize at the end of our game. Are you willing to forfeit the winner's spoils?"

"No, my wife. I will behave," I replied.

When I lay still again, I felt something soft tickling my nipples. From its texture, it felt like a feather. She trailed it from the tip of the nose, to my bellybutton, then she stopped. I could do nothing but moan and writhe beneath her the entire time, while my dick twitched constantly.

"Eric, are you fit enough to continue? I don't want you to take more than you can bare. If you want me to stop, just beg me."

 _I just bet she wanted me to beg her; too bad she would never get it. I was a very poor loser, when I did lose a game. No, she would not get what she wanted. I decided to goad her on, just to see how far she would take this game of hers._

"My dear, Sookie; I do not wish you to stop. Furthermore, I can take ANYTHING you do to me."

"Really? Are you sure?"

I shook my head, 'yes', and she replied by giggling. I really did not like the sound of it.

"We'll see, baby."

I gulped unnecessarily, and steeled myself for whatever she had planned.

I heard her open a bottle, and smelled something akin to coconut. She must have spread it in her hands first, because when she put her hands on my chest, they were warm and slippery.

She massaged my arms, then my chest, and all the way down to my legs. The sensation was phenomenal, and I felt more relaxed than I had in quite some time. She put a little more in her hands, then grabbed my gracious plenty.

I bucked in her hands, as her grip tightened then loosened as she stroked me, while her hands made semi circles on my shaft. I moaned, and growled from her ministrations, and realized my release would not take long if she continued.

Her pace quickened, then slowed, and she kept at it over and over, until I was clawing at the sheets, and bucking wildly. No one had ever had this type of effect on me sexually. _Why the hell did it take so long for me to find her?_

"Sookie! Oh, fuck! What are doing to me? Gods, it feels so good! I vow to fuck you within an inch of your sanity if you keep this up!"

My outburst did little more than spur her on. She continued to move her hands faster and faster, while I tried my best not to fall over the edge. She used just the tip of her tongue, and circled the head of my dick, while she pumped it. I clenched more at the sheets, while I took short, quick unneeded breaths.

When she started using her teeth, I came undone. I yelled as I exploded into her hands and mouth.

"FUCK WOMAN! Please let me taste you; let me fuck you! I need you, any part of you! Please!"

"Are you begging, Eric?"

"Yes, Sookie! Anything, but I implore you, please at least let me touch you!"

"Well...ummm...no!"

I really did not find it humorous, when she giggled this time.

I growled deep in my chest from frustration, and gripped the sheets even tighter. I would probably have to send Bobby out to purchase us new ones.

I felt her climb on the bed, and knew she was kneeling over me, when I felt the heat from her sex. She spread the robe across my legs, and grabbed my throbbing dick. I was still hard even after I had climaxed.

When she slowly eased herself down on the head, I let out a sigh of relief, as I felt her wetness. She moved up and down a few more times on the head, never allowing herself to go all the way down. I could not take this game of hers anymore, so I grabbed her waist and tried to ram my hips up in her. I did not know how or why, but I was suddenly frozen, and could not move. My hands were forced back down to my sides, and it felt as if someone was holding me down.

"Sookie? What is wrong, what is happening. Are you doing this?"

I felt her amusement, and I could hear the smile on her face. "Yes, I am. It's one of my powers, I've been practicing today. I can do so much more, but we'll discuss it later. Right now, I just want you to enjoy what I'm doing to you."

I did not reply, I could only lie there and take what she was dishing out. She eased down on me again, but this time she started clenching the walls of her sex on the way up, and back down. My eyes rolled back in my head, and if I could have passed out, I believe I would have. After she started panting as if she had run a triathlon, I knew she would not last much longer, and then I would have my revenge.

She eased up once more, but this time she stopped at my head, then slammed all the way down on me. I howled like a wounded animal, and wanted to grab her so badly, but she still had me pinned to the bed. She sat still for a second, then slowly ground herself on me and lifted up. I braced myself for the next thrust, but instead she lifted her body all the way up. My rock hard member, ached from the loss, as I felt her step off the mattress.

"Sookie, I beg you, and yes I said **'beg'** , to please stop this torture, and let me take this blindfold off. I want to see you, feel you, and fuck you. I want you to scream my name until your voice is gone..."

My pleading must have worked, because she grabbed the sides of the blindfold and slowly pulled it off my head. As she did so, she graced me with a searing kiss, then pulled back, and placed it the on the nightstand.

She stood back up, and backed away from me. I figured she wanted me to chase her, because she continued to back away. So, I decided to would oblige her, if that was her wish. I had not chased a fairy in centuries, so I let the predator in me rise to the occasion. I tested my arms and legs, and looked at her with an evil grin. I growled and sat up in an instant; however she put her palms out to make me pause.

"Eric, stop. Before you get any kind of crazy ideas..."

 _Too late_ , I thought.

"I have one last surprise for you. I really want you to see it, please? For me?"

I stopped in mid stride, curious as to what she could have done to surprise me more than she had tonight. I sighed, and nodded my consent.

She grabbed the ties to her robe, and turned her back to me. She made me promise not to touch her until she gave me the okay, then she reminded me she could stop me if she so wanted. I agreed through gritted teeth, angry with the promise I was coerced into, but aroused at her sensuality.

She untied the robe and slowly, achingly slowly, pulled the robe from her shoulders. She let it fall inch by painful inch, as my fingers began to twitch, itching for the moment she gave me permission to touch her. When she made it to her bottom, I took an unneeded gasp of air. I could have never imagined she would wear something so sensual!

Strips of black lace ran down her shoulders, which criss-crossed in the back. She wore matching lace thongs, accessorized with fishnet stockings and black heels. If my mouth was watering now, it paled in comparison to when she turned around.

My fangs ached, as they lengthened the more aroused I became. She slowly turned towards me, and the offending garment fell to the floor. My eyes widened, and my dick seemed to pull the rest of my body closer to her. She stopped me again, so I could take in her beautiful form.

The front was even better, with the lace suspender straps only covering her nipples. My fangs began to throb from the smell of her arousal, and the anticipation of tasting her sweet blood.

I eye fucked her, and waited rather impatiently to tear the garment off her, and fuck into oblivion. She was my sultry Goddess in her lingerie, but the garment would not last one minute, once I got my hands on her.

"Well, Eric? What do you think?"

She made one full turn around. I knew she felt my desire and lust, because the bond was wide open. Suddenly, something happened which almost forced me to my knees.

I saw her face wrinkle infinitesimally, then relax. Simultaneously, an enormous wave of lust and arousal hit me. It took all the power I had to stay upright, then I looked at her confused as to what had just happened. I swayed a little, caught my myself, then answered her.

"My dearest, I will tell you what I think about your beautiful garment. I think it will not last the night, and neither will you."

Hey eyes widened, and I saw her body quiver. I felt her lust and arousal even more, if that were possible. She smelled even more of fairy, but not so much it would overpower me and make me lose control.

She ran her hands down, then back up the sides of her body. She taunted me as she said, "Honey, would you like to touch me, taste me, fuck me, and claim me tonight?"

I nodded my head, "Oh, yes, my lover. I promise, you will sleep in very late today. I am going to fuck the shit out of you."

I saw her shiver at my words and gruff my voice.

"Well," she continued, "if you think you can handle it, come and get it."

The last word had hardly left her mouth, before the lingerie was in shreds on the floor, and I was dick deep in my fairy's pussy.

* * *

 **A/N:** I know I'm a bad lady for the cliffe, and I know some of you want to kick my ass...sorry! I love you all! You know that, right? Right? Hello? I promise I'll be a good girl...for a while anyway. HA! Who the hell am I kidding? I'd do it again, if I can get away with it. *running and laughing like an evil scientist*

LOVE YOU ALL! Thanks for all your support!


	19. Dead Beyond Life Chapter 19 Turn About is Fair Fourplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey People! Well, I'm back again. It wasn't very long this time, was it? I already had this chapter written, so I thought I'd surprise you all. I've been working on another story too, but I don't know if I'll post it. It's a sad one kinda, sorta. It begins after the Fae War, but some things take a turn for the worse b/w Eric and Sookie. So, what do you all think? Are y'all up for a little angst? Let me know in your review.

Hey People! Well, I'm back again. It wasn't very long this time, was it? I already had this chapter written, so I thought I'd surprise you all. I've been working on another story too, but I don't know if I'll post it. It's a sad one kinda, sorta. It begins after the Fae War, but some things take a turn for the worse b/w Eric and Sookie. So, what do you all think? Are y'all up for a little angst? Let me know in your review.

Anyway, thanks to CH and sorry ass AB for creating SVM and TB on HBO. (WoW, lots of acronyms)

Author, All About Eric will be on the Fangreaders Chatroom to discuss her fic, 'Immortal Beloved'. It is Fucking AWESOME! If you haven't read it, please do! It's great. Come out Sunday and support her.

Also, I'd like to thank my beta SouthernLady 23 for putting up with me and my mistakes.

This is going to be a little graphic folks...just a warning.

 **CHAPTER 19**

 **TURNABOUT IS FAIR FOURPLAY**

 **SPOV**

I teased Eric to no end. He moaned and groaned, and even yelled from all the things I did to him. I must admit, he was a strong willed man. I would not have lasted half as long as he did. I would have been begging much sooner, if he had tried the feather on me.

I was surprised he begged at all. Especially since he dared me, saying 'he could take anything I dished out'. I showed **him** though! I felt so powerful! I had this God-like specimen of a man, begging to touch me. He was putty in my hands, and I thought of that old saying, 'I am woman, hear me roar'.

I thought he was going to go ballistic, when I hurled a ball of pure, unadulterated, lust at him, coated with a little fairy scent. I had to congratulate myself; I was getting pretty good at my projection thingy.

I knew his will power had reached its breaking point when he admitted defeat. He begged me to let him fuck me, when I finally took off my robe. His eyes glazed over, and he looked like a starving man at a food eating contest. His fangs looked even longer than before when I started my little 'head' tease.

As I ran my hands down my sides, and asked him if he wanted to fuck me and claim me, it surprised me he waited for me to give him permission. However, a soon as I said 'come and get it', he was stuck to me like glue.

My poor sexy lingerie died a violent death, but I had little time to mourn its loss. Eric's hands and body were everywhere and nowhere, ghosting across my body. After the last remaining pieces of my teddy floated to the floor, he picked me up and threw me on the bed. He had a predatory gleam in his eyes which had me a little unsettled.

"Oh, my dear Sookie, why are you so nervous? I can sense your fear through the bond. I would never hurt you, dear one. Although, turnabout is fair...fourplay, wouldn't you say? Let's see how I can make you beg, my Sookie."

I gulped – really hard. He made good on his threat as he licked and nipped, touched, and teased my body. He teased me with his cool tongue. I watched him as he used both hands to open me up, then enter me with his tongue. My emotions were in overload, as he added his long digits in to his quest to fuck me until I begged. My throat was raw from screaming, but unfortunately I was still unable to climax.

He nibbled on my nipples and licked me from head to toe, and claimed me like he never had before. He was playing me like a finely tuned instrument, and he had me all worked up – that is, until he abruptly stopped.

I was confused and sexually stressed out. He had no idea how much I wanted to grovel and beg him to fuck me, but my frustrated sobs caught in my throat. He made it one thousand times worse, when he pulled the dirtiest, nastiest trick on me I could have EVER imagined. He masturbated, and made me watch him.

He actually made me sit and watch him pleasure himself. That was cruel and fucking unusual punishment to the 'nth' degree. I drooled from the erotic intensity of watching him. I licked my lips several times, awaiting eagerly for him to spill his seed. I felt like a wanton slut, but I wasn't embarrassed at all. On the contrary, I was extremely aroused. Had I never had the conversation with Amelia, I would have never had the nerve to initiate this. I would have to thank her several times for giving me this idea.

I snapped back to reality, when I heard him moan louder and louder, which sent shiver after shiver through my body. I knew he was close, so I leaned over him – waiting for him to explode in my mouth.

"Do you want to taste it, Sookie? Would you like my essence in your mouth?"

I couldn't do anything but shake my head, 'yes', and wait for him to grant me his release.

"Well, you cannot have it. You teased me mercilessly, and I will spare no expense to pay you back in kind, lover."

I almost broke down in tears at his words, until he grabbed me and rolled on top of me- everything after that was a blur...

He put me in the middle of the bed, and spread my legs apart. Then, ever so slowly, he licked his way from my swollen nipples, down to my throbbing nub. He sucked, then nibbled, sucked, then nibbled again. He assaulted me with his middle finger, sliding it inside my dripping wet sex. He curled his finger, putting a little pressure on my g-spot, and it made me almost pass out - then he snatched his finger out. He continued his ministrations for several more minutes, until I was writhing underneath him, and pleading with him to give me what I wanted...no, needed.

"My lovely little teaser, are you giving up so soon? Are you begging me?"

"Yes, Eric! Please fuck me, please? I need you inside me!"

"I will, my love. Only because you asked so nicely," he said with a smile of victory.

I was so wound up, I wouldn't have cared if he had asked me to jump up and down on one foot, and bark like a dog. Just as long as he fucked me with his fourteen inches, I was game for anything.

"Are you ready for me, my love?"

"Yes, Eric! Please..."

"Then, say no more."

As he placed himself at my aroused entrance, my head tilted back and my eyes rolled to the back of my head as he slid in just his tip; then pulled right back out. If looks could kill, he would have been a pile of ash on ground, because I gave him a murderous glare.

He chuckled at me, but I didn't find a damn thing funny. In the blink of an eye, his expression changed from playful, to one of determination; and in the next instant, he was slamming into me. I took all of him to the hilt, and we groaned from the contact as all the day's tension slipped away. I felt nothing but our bodies exploring each other, and the friction from our movements. Every touch was an erotic caress, every movement fluid. We were partaking in one of the world's oldest acts, and Eric did it to perfection.

Our bodies moved to their own rhythm, grinding and turning. We were moaning and telling each other how good the other felt, as our bodies basked in the glow of our love.

From very deep within I felt a tingle of something I hadn't felt in a very long time. The warmth radiated through my body, and seemed to have a life force all its own.

Eric's pace quickened, and I knew he was close to his release. I wanted him to come, I wanted to feel him. He growled and his hands tightened around my shoulders. I saw his mouth open, and knew he was about to drink from me.

"Eric please, do it now!"

Without another word, he licked my neck in his favorite place, then pushed his fangs into my overheated flesh. He moaned loudly, and gripped me harder, pressing my body into his.

As he sucked the nectar which sustained his existence, I shuddered as he continued to pound into me. He let me go, then flipped me over on my hands knees. He took me from the back and my knees almost gave out from the pleasure he was giving me. He slid out of me and placed himself at my 'back door'. I knew it was going to hurt, but I wanted it so badly.

"Fuck me, Eric! Please, fuck me!" I wanted him in any way I could get him, and I wasn't backing out now. I started this 'fuckfest', so I might as well end it. I heard a crunch, and his wrist was in front of me.

"Drink as I enter you, it will help with the pain, my lover."

I latched onto his wrist with my mouth, as I held myself up on my knees. He waited for a second and moaned from the feel of me sucking on his wrist. I became more aroused, with every drop of blood that entered my mouth, and my sex moistened even more.

He slid inside me once more, to coat his dick in our juices, then he slowly entered me 'back there'. I felt a jolt of pain, from his size, but in the same second, his blood turned the pain to pleasure. The more I was filled, the more pleasure I received. After I had taken all of him, he moved very slowly within me until I acclimated to him, but from then on, it was round 2 of our lovefest.

I moaned, and decided I had never known ecstasy until this moment. I felt the most delicious sensations swirling around in my nether areas. I never knew my ass was linked to my vagina, because I'd never heard of anyone having an orgasm from 'there'. However, it was unmistakable.

I felt the warmth in my body shoot down to my sex, and move across me as if it were liquid lava. My entire body locked up like I had been electrocuted and FINALLY, after all these months I was given the one miracle which granted my relief. I think I heard a choir of angels, and heavenly trumpets sound because in the next instant, I released the most powerful orgasm in my life. I let out an ear piercing scream, as Eric fell on top me. In the next moment, I felt a pulse of energy release from my body, which lit up the entire chamber as I saw Eric thrown across the room. Then everything went black.

* * *

 **A/N:** Finally! Sookie orgasmed! What do you think? Too much, not enough? Give me your honest opinion. Up next, the reveal about Preston...


	20. Dead Beyond Life Chapter 20  Rocky Road to the Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waving* Hiya! Thank you all for your support! Just wanted to say...On my profile page, I have a poll. I couldn't decide who should get to kill Angélique, soooooooooo I want all of my readers to help me! I don't have an ending date on the poll yet, because I don't know how long it will take me to write about the broad's death. GOD I HATE HER! Anyhoo, go to my profile, click the link and vote; it's not a fanfic poll. Thank you all! Oh! One more thing...if y'all don't remember, the vote on Bill...he's supposed to die a cruel and violent death. Yep, thought that'd make you happy!

*waving* Hiya! Thank you all for your support! Just wanted to say...On my profile page, I have a poll. I couldn't decide who should get to kill Angélique, soooooooooo I want all of my readers to help me! I don't have an ending date on the poll yet, because I don't know how long it will take me to write about the broad's death. GOD I HATE HER! Anyhoo, go to my profile, click the link and vote; it's not a fanfic poll. Thank you all! Oh! One more thing...if y'all don't remember, the vote on Bill...he's supposed to die a cruel and violent death. Yep, thought that'd make you happy!

Shout outs to CH, HBO, 'the tool' AB and my EXQUISITE BETA...SouthernLady23. She rocks my socks!

I'd also like to acknowledge SpiritofLove76. She leaves me some of the most colorful reviews! LOL Thank you, ma'am!

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

 **There's a Rocky Road to the Truth**

Honesty is never seen sitting astride the fence. ~Lemuel K. Washburn,

The truth brings with it a great measure of absolution, always. ~R.D. Laing

Speak the truth, but leave immediately after. ~Slovenian Proverb

* * *

SPOV

I woke to a very frantic Eric, shaking me. "Sookie! Sookie! Lover, wake up, please!"

My eyes fluttered then opened, as he donned a smile of relief.

"I am so relieved you are awake. I was very concerned."

I tasted something spicy, yet sweet on my lips; I would have recognized _that_ taste anywhere. "Eric, what happened? Why did I need your blood?"

"When we climaxed, you emitted a blinding light, similar to what you did with the Were the night before last. It knocked me across the room, which stunned and paralyzed me for a few minutes. You were glowing a beautiful golden color, and as soon as it stopped, I was released and able to move. I do not know what you did, my lover, but it was...intense. I shook you and called your name several times, but you did not respond. Finally, I bit into my wrist and gave you my blood. If you had not responded in two more seconds, I would have called Ludwig. Please do NOT scare me like that again. I was...frightened for you."

"Aww, my baby was scared something had happened to me? You are so sweet!" I lifted up to give him a kiss on the lips.

"Sookie, I am NOT sweet. I am a vampire, and the only thing which has EVER frightened me **always** has something to do with you. Giving you my undead heart, almost losing you to those fucking fairies, and most recently, the incident with the Were and the Vampire attackers. Not to mention the countless times you were in the hospital, or when Ludwig came to see about you. So, yes. I was...am scared of losing you."

 _Well, crap! He just made what I had to tell him much harder!_ I rubbed my temples from the dull ache in my head; that little burst of power was a doozy.

He was looking at me really strangely. He had the same expression I'm sure I had when I first started reading minds for him at Fangtasia.

"What is wrong, Sookie?"

"Huh?" Not the brightest response I know, but I was caught off guard.

"I feel your confusion. I thought you would have been relieved to finally orgasm. You have overcome your problem, as I knew you would. You are a fighter, just as I am. We tackle our problems head on, instead of cowering like most. I love you my 'little warrior'."

 _God, could he make it **even harder** for me? Stick the knife in a little a deeper, Eric. I felt lower than dirt._ "Oh, yes, that." I knew I should have been ecstatic about 'my little problem' finally being a thing of the past, but the entire Preston 'business' restricted my ability to think of little more. I felt as if I had been bound in heavy chains, and the weight on my body was slowly draining me of my will.

"Why are so distressed, my lover? What is making you feel anxious? I felt it before our amazing round of sex. I believed it to be because you were not confident of you dominatrix persona, which coincidentally I loved. We should have Her come out to play more often – especially with a disobedient vampire such as myself."

He waggled his right eyebrow, and continued. "The feeling went away, until just now when I was talking about you getting hurt. I did not injure you did I? I wanted to surprise with some phenomenal news, but I do not think now would be a proper time."

A smile spread across his face, and it reached from ear to ear. "I'm not hurt, Eric. I'm just a little stunned is all, but I want to hear about your surprise. Well? What is it, honey?" I could wait a few more minutes to tell him about Preston. We might not be speaking for a while, and I wanted to hear his good news. Plus, since he wouldn't be talking to me, I wanted to remember his voice. It was so smooth and melodic, it really relaxed me.

His smile grew wider as he dropped me a bomb.

"Lover, I can...read minds!"

The room spun and I almost passed out again. "Eric, you can do what?"

"I can read minds...somewhat. I think we are beginning to share powers. I heard you last night when you called me a 'perv' in your head. You did think that, did you not?"

"Umm...yes I did. Have you 'heard' anything else? Maybe from Pam, Amelia, or the guards? Have you...'heard' anything else from me?"

I was getting really nervous now. _Please say no, please say no!_

"I tried to listen to you a few minutes ago, but I could not. I do not know how it works, or with whom except you. How do you control your telepathy? You will have to teach me, my love, but to answer your question, no. I have not 'read' anything from the guards, Pam, or Amelia."

I was mentally relieved, but this was still not good. It was going to be tiresome trying to keep Eric out of my head. If he excelled with the telepathy the way he did everything else, I was in deep shit.

"So, my lover, are you going to tell me what has your mind in such turmoil?"

I sat up to look at him, and placed my hand on his cheek. His face automatically leaned toward my palm.

"Eric, I need to tell you something very important, but first let's put some clothes on."

He nodded his head, and we both got up from the bed to dress in something resemblant to clothing. He put on his boxers, and I put back on my pj's. I would have never been able to concentrate with us both nude.

"Now, what do you have to tell me? Whatever it is, just know I love you, Sookie. You do not have to be so nervous. It could not be as bad as you think."

 _If he only knew. Fuck! Why did he have to be so fucking sweet sometimes? Now I REALLY feel like shit!_

"Eric, what I have to tell you is bad. I hope and pray in your heart you will forgive me. I've wanted to tell you for a couple of days now, but I was scared. I'm sorry to say I'm a coward." My eyes dropped down to stare at the bed, and I took a huge breath.

He placed both his hands on my face, and lifted it to gaze into my eyes. "Sookie you are a far cry from a coward. Although you are stubborn, you are also fun, loving, intelligent, sexy and most of all brave. You risked your life for me and Pam in Rhodes. You held a bomb in your hands to protect others. You even went to get that worthless piece of shit, Compton from Jackson; not because you had to, but because it was the right thing to do. So NEVER, let me hear you say you are a coward ever again. As far as forgiving you, the only things which would give me pause would be if you were planning on leaving me..."

He raised his eyebrow in question, but I vehemently shook my head, 'no'.

"Or, if you decided to fuck another..."

My heart started to pound in my chest, and my eyes widened with worry. In the blink of an eye, Eric's total demeanor changed. He went from loving to murderous in one second flat.

"Who? Who is it, Sookie?" he roared in anger. I could tell he was trying to keep his emotions under control, but he was losing.

"Eric, if you would just calm down. It's not what-"

He grabbed me by my arms and pulled me to him. He didn't hurt me, but it didn't mean he wouldn't by accident either. His voice was ice cold and disconnected, but most of all I heard and felt the hurt and pain.

"Who did you fuck?" His voice was raspy, and full of grief. "I will kill him, then I will deal with you! Who dared touch you, when they knew you were mine! More importantly, why? Why would you do it? How could you? I have been monogamous in our relationship, and you go and fuck someone else?"

"I wasn't like that. We weren't-

His grip tightened on my arms, but I really didn't think he knew what he was doing. "Eric, stop. You're hurting me!"

He let me go, but pushed me away from him a little. I rubbed my arms to ease the pain, and I knew there would be handprints there later. He began to pace, and began cursing in Swedish. Whenever he's pissed, aroused or just doesn't want anyone to know what the hell he was talking about, he would speak in his native tongue. He paused with his back to me, and spoke with a quivering voice.

"Please, if you would just calm down and listen, I can explain everything."

"No, there are no explanation unless you were forced against your will, Sookie." He looked at me, with red rimmed eyes, pleading for that not to be the case either. When he didn't get an acknowledgment from me, he continued. "I am sorry, but I cannot stand to look at you right now. I will be back later."

"NO, Eric! Please, stay!"

He used his vampire speed to grab a pair of pants, and was out the door before I could stop him. I knew he had been crying, because of the two spots of blood on the carpet. I cried out to him, and pleaded with him to come back, but it didn't work. Tears were streaming down my face, and I thought I would hyperventilate because I couldn't catch my breath. I guessed this was how he felt when I used to run off all the time. I definitely won't do that shit anymore.

I started to feel around in our bond for him, and he was getting more and more faint every second; I couldn't imagine where he could have gone to decrease his presence in the bond. I projected my thoughts to him, in case he was near enough to 'hear' me. I thought to him that it did not happen when we became a couple, but it was a wasted effort. He was nowhere to be found. I thought about calling Pam or Amelia, but I didn't want them to know how bad I had screwed up. I even thought about trying to 'pop' to him, but I remembered Amelia saying to give him his space. So, that's just what I did.

I stayed up a late as I could until I cried myself to sleep. I was berating myself for not telling him sooner, I could be so stupid sometimes!

 _Suddenly, I was no longer in my bedroom, but in Fangtasia. I wondered if I had teleported there but for some reason, my thoughts didn't factor into this. I concentrated on my surroundings and found I was there with Eric, but it was different in some odd way_ I _couldn't decipher. I was posted at the bar, serving drinks, when I saw one of the dancers,Yvette, go to the back. I thought nothing of it, because the restrooms, and the employee lounge were back there. However, I started to get a little uneasy when an hour had passed and she never came back out._

 _To make sure she was okay, I asked Felicia to take over, and told her I'd be right back. I looked in the women's restroom, and in the employee lounge, but I could not find her. So, I went to Eric's office to tell him I couldn't find Yvette, but then I couldn't find Eric either. I searched the bond, and felt the faintest amount of lust and arousal, and it unnerved me. One, why would Eric be aroused without me around, and two, why was our bond so weak? It was as if something was blocking the bond, and I couldn't figure what it could have been. I really began to worry then, so I resorted to drastic measures...I used my powers._

 _I searched around in my head for our string of color, and traced it to Eric. Then, I wished really hard to be where he was, and instantly I was there in the basement. Thanks to my stealthy popping ability I didn't make any noise, so Eric had no clue what I was witnessing. He was totally naked, fucking Yvette on some kind of harness she was chained to._

 _I gasped, and called him a bastard. I screamed at him, and told him I never wanted to see him again. He turned around to face me, and never stopped pounding Yvette. An evil sneer lashed across his face and his only reply was – 'Now you know how I felt.'._

I woke up screaming. Oh thank you, Sweet Baby Jesus! It was just a nightmare. I hadn't been anywhere - I was still in bed...alone. I felt around in the bed for him, and realized he still wasn't there. I felt for him in the bond and he seemed further away than he did when I went to sleep. I began to cry again, thinking of how I'd fucked up, and if I would have the chance to explain everything to Eric. Lord knows if the situation were reversed, he'd go through hell and high water to try to make me listen. I'll just have to as persistent as he would.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Okay, so I know I'm a bad lady for leaving it like this, but I love you all, and I PROMISE I'll make it up to you. BTW, did y'all like the Slovenian Proverb? My beta got a kick out of it! LOL

Don't forget to go to my profile page! Click the link to my poll to vote on Angélique's ass kicking, and _**PLEASE**_ don't forget to review! Thank you, all!


End file.
